What Now
by Smokin'Girl
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

"Hunter Hearst Hemsley! Where are you?" Stephanie yelled into her 500-dollar cell phone.

"I'm down stairs in the bar in the lobby of the hotel." Triple H said

"Well I need you up here ASAP because I think I spilled something on your wedding tuxedo." Stephanie said sadly.

"How do you think you spilled something on a tuxedo?" Triple H asked sounding very annoyed.

"Well I'm sure I spilled something on your Tuxedo."

"Well I'll be up there in about half an hour 45 minutes tops."

"Why that long?"

"I'm watching the foot ball game with Shawn."

"Why do you hang with Shawn so much I swear that you want to marry him except for me." Stephanie said jokingly.

"Bye Steph," Triple H said.

"Bye Honey," Stephanie said hanging up the cell phone.

"Hey Hunter, Watch this." Shawn said throwing a peanut up in the air and tried to catch it in his mouth but it inadvertently landed in his eye

"Are you alright?" Triple H asked Shawn with a slight chuckle.

"No, I got salt in my eye." Shawn said as he rubbed his eyes harshly.

"Wait hold on Shawn." Triple H said as he grabbed Shawn's face and blew into his eye. "That better?"

"Yeah Thanks," Shawn said with a shy smile.

Triple H had been friends with Shawn since he first came to the WWE. He started to develop feelings for Shawn around the time that Degeneration X came together the first time. I mean he is funny smart sweet and so cute who couldn't develop feelings for him. But now he was getting re married to Stephanie and his feelings for Shawn had to stop immediately so that he could be a happily married man. Triple H stayed in that little trans up until for about half an hour up until he realized that he had to go upstairs to Stephanie to find out what they were going to do about that stain. Triple H then asked Shawn to come with him and Shawn graciously accepted. Shawn was the best at making stains and washing them out without altering the texture or color of the clothing.

"Thanks so much Shawn you are a life saver." Stephanie said smiling and gawking over the newly fixed tuxedo.

"No problem its what I do. Bye Stephanie, Bye Hunter." Shawn said walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Stephanie walked toward the door and opened it. "Bye Shawn!" Triple H and Stephanie both said in unison.

"So now that that is out of the way how about we go to bed without sleeping." Stephanie said slowly undoing the buttons on his white button up shirt.

"I'm kind of not in the mood Stephanie." Triple H said.

"Fine! Then we'll just sit here and be an old married couple." Stephanie said crossing her arms and kicking the coffee table.

"C'mon now Steph…" Triple H said before he heard a knock at the door.

Stephanie got up and walked to the door in it was Kristal, Michelle McCool, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle.

"Stephanie remember, we are having a girls night out." Torrie said smiling.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Lets go." Stephanie said grabbing her coat and scampering out the door.

When Triple H was sure that Stephanie was gone he went up to Shawn's hotel room and knocked on the door.

Shawn quickly opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Hunter." Shawn said with an excited smile on his face.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now Shawn?" Triple H said laughing and addressing his watch, which said that it was like 8:09.

Shawn began to laugh as well. "Yeah but I was thinking about staying up till about 11 o'clock eating popcorn and watching old movies." Shawn said jokingly.

"Do you mind if I join you." Triple H said smiling.

"Yeah sure but I was on my way down stairs to the lobby to meet Randy and Shane you can come." Shawn said.

"Why?"

"They said that they want to finish watching the tennis tournament it's going to be on until like midnight." Shawn explained.

"I hate tennis," Triple H said harshly.

"We're going to be watching it at the bar so you Shane and Randy can all get drunk and watch the tennis thing and then we can all watch a rented movie up in my room." Shawn said smirking. Triple H agreed and he and Shawn got on the elevator and met up with Randy and Shane.

All four of them made their way to the bar. Triple H Shane and Randy all ordered shots and Shawn got a ginger ale. By the tome the tennis tournament was over which was about 1o'clock Shane Randy and Triple H were all drunk but Shawn of course wasn't because he was drinking ice tea and ginger ale all night. All four of them went up to Shawn's room and ordered a movie and room service. Shawn ordered a salad and ice tea while Triple H, Shane and Randy all ordered Champagne, Beer, Hamburgers and chicken wings. At about 2 Shane and Randy passed out on Shawn's armchair and that only left Shawn and Triple H.

"Hey umm Shawn there is something that I have been meaning to tell you." Triple H said in slurred speech due to the fact that he was still drunk.

"Hunter I really think you should get some sleep." Shawn explained.

"I swear I will get to sleep if you let me tell you one thing." Triple H said smiling.

"What is it Hunter?" Shawn said forcing a concerned look on his face although he wanted to burst out laughing.

"Shawn I …love you." Hunter said smirking.

Shawn was in total shock at Triple H's comment. Triple H loved him he has been waiting for hunter to say something like that forever. But Shawn knew that Triple H was drunk and that meant that he was just rambling and he didn't know what he was saying. Although Shawn knew that Triple H loved Stephanie and Stephanie loved Triple H he couldn't help but wish that one of them slips up or does something wrong so that they can break up. By the time Shawn came to his senses he noticed that Triple H had passed out in his bed. Shawn smirked and retrieved two blankets from his closet and placed one over Shane and Randy and the other around Triple H. After that he laid next to Triple H and placed his arms around him and whispered in his ear. "I love you Hunter." Shawn said right before he got up and laid on the floor and went to sleep dreaming of the life that he and Hunter could have if he wasn't engaged to Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 2

The next morning Triple H woke up at about 11:00 am and smelt warm sweet coffee and then he felt a harsh sting in his head and grunted in pain. He noticed that Shane and Randy were both awake with the same miserable looks on their face as he had on his. Shawn on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Shawn go?" Triple H asked. Triple H got up and walked over to a little card table that Randy were sitting around and sat in the third chair.

"Shawn went to get us some pills for this headache, he went to get some bottled water and breakfast for himself and us. He said that this coffee would have to work until he gets back." Randy said taking small sips of his burning hot coffee.

"Where's my coffee?" Triple H said offensively. 'Shawn couldn't forget about me' Triple H thought to himself.

"He put yours in the microwave," Shane said in his slurred speech.

Triple H got up and retrieved his coffee, which was still piping hot, and had enough steam to sooth his horrible headache. About 10 minutes later Shawn returned and gave all of them bottled water and instructed them to take the pills. He also gave them the breakfast that he got them.

"Thanks Shawn," Triple H said with the slurred speech.

"Oh Yeah Hunter, Stephanie called me to tell you that she won't be back until late tomorrow." Shawn said smiling.

"Why is she going to be gone that long?" Hunter asked.

"Umm she said she was going to stay with her mom." Shawn said.

"Why?" Hunter asked

"I don't know. She said to call her." Shawn said

Later in the afternoon when his headache was gone Triple H went back to his hotel room and called Stephanie just like Shawn told him to.

"Hey Steph where are you?" Triple H asked smiling.

"What didn't Shawn tell you?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh yeah he did say something about that then why are you at your mothers house?" Triple H asked.

"My mothers house? I'm not at my mothers house." Stephanie said knowing good and well that she did tell Shawn that she was at her mothers but she didn't want Triple H to trust Shawn more than he trusted her I mean she liked Shawn but it seemed that Triple H kind of spend more time with Shawn and was nicer to Shawn than to her.

"Oh well where are you then?" Triple H asked now very confused he thought that Shawn would never lie to him.

"I'm with daddy." Stephanie said. "Oh he needs me to help him with something, bye." Stephanie said quickly hanging up the telephone before Hunter had a chance to say good-bye.

"Why would Shawn lie to me about something like that?" Triple H thought to himself. "No this can't be right Shawn has never lied to me not even about the littlest of things. I'd better go find him and straighten this out."

Triple H went to go find Shawn not exactly knowing where he was because he knew that he wasn't in his hotel room because he just checked and he wouldn't be in the bar because he doesn't drink so he checked Randy's room. No Shawn. Then he checked Shane's room. Still no Shawn. "What other friends does Shawn have that he would be in a hotel room with?" Triple H thought. "Aha Cena," Triple H said running down the hall to find John Cena's room and knocked on the door. "The person who opened it was the Big Show and he was looking kind of very pissed off. "What is the matter with you?" Triple H asked the Big Show.

"John is winning." Big Show said stomping back to his chair.

Triple H walked in only to find John Cena and Big Show playing a game of cards and betting money and Shawn sitting down on John's bed watching the two.

Shawn slowly began to look up to find out who big show was talking to and when he saw who it was he face lit up and he made that excited smile. "Hey Hunter," Shawn said.

Triple H couldn't help but smile at Shawn ,he kind of loved it when he made that face but he couldn't go into his daydreaming thing now he had to ask Shawn about that lying stuff.

"Hey Shawn I need to talk to you." Triple H said.

"What about?" Shawn asked making that adorable confused face that he makes which would totally make Triple H sweat if he wasn't so upset and confused right now.

"About something you said earlier." Triple H said. Shawn began to tense up Triple H couldn't have heard that comment he made about loving him last night.

"Okay," Shawn said walking out the door. Just before Triple H closed the door he heard John Cena say: "The lovers are fighting again." And then Big Show said: "I hope they make up and have wild crazy make up sex later.

"I wish," Triple H mumbled to himself.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Shawn said making that sexy smile that he does.

"Umm Shawn where did you say that Stephanie was again?" Triple H asked suspiciously.

Shawn gave a sigh of relief 'Thank goodness that he didn't here me last night' Shawn thought to himself. "She said that she was staying at her mothers house." Shawn said looking as honest and sweet as he usually does. Triple H almost wanted to believe him but Stephanie did say that she was with her father and he actually thought he heard Vince in the background saying something about something.

"But when I talked to Stephanie she said that she was with her dad." Triple H said in a confused voice.

"Well that's not what she told me. I don't think," Shawn said looking confused again.

"Well maybe you heard her wrong." Triple H said trying to make excuses for Shawn.

"No, No I swear she said that she was over her mothers house and to tell you." Shawn said trying to think back.

"Shawn why are you lying." Triple H said getting kind of mad. He has a bad temper.

"I'm not lying why would I lie to-" Shawn said getting quickly cut off by Triple H.

"Shawn I know that you wouldn't lie to me but you could have just been hearing things." Triple H said harshly.

Shawn's temper was starting to flare just as well as Triple H's was. "I was not hearing things. How about thinking that maybe your fiancée is the one lying not me." Shawn said harshly.

"She wouldn't lie to me Shawn." Triple H said harshly.

"Oh and I would suddenly." Shawn said offensively.

"No I'm only saying that maybe you heard her wrong. Why are you escalating this?" Triple H said now yelling.

"I'm escalating this because I don't appreciate being called a liar, Hunter!" Shawn yelled harshly.

"I'm not saying you're a liar Shawn I'm only saying that maybe your hearings screwed up!" Triple H yelled.

"My hearing is not screwed up. It you and your crazy wife who are screwed up." Shawn said not realizing that he'd stepped over the line calling Stephanie crazy but sadly he had to learn the hard way that he made a mistake. Triple H had punched Shawn straight in the face and Shawn returned the blow and then Triple H tackled Shawn down to the ground continued on that way up until Cena and 'Show heard the commotion and broke them up.

"I hate you Shawn! I hope you die" Triple H screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ditto, my friend because if I die than I never have to look at you and that whore of a wife of yours again!" Shawn responded being pulled away by Cena.

When both Triple H was far enough from Shawn, Shawn snatched away from John Cena and walked to his other best friends room Shane O' Mac. When Shawn knocked on the door Shane opened it as if he was waiting for Shawn to come.

"Hey Shane," Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn what's up, Come on in." Shane said smiling brightly. It was so obvious to everyone but Shawn that Shane had a crush on him.

"I just had a fight with Hunter," Shawn said sadly and sitting on the couch in Shane's room.

"What about?" Shane asked.

"He said that I'm a bad hearer. I have 20 20 hearing." Shawn said making that pouty face that Shane just loved.

"Shawn there is no such thing as having 20 20 hearing. You can have 20 20 vision but not hearing." Shane said.

"Well then I have both." Shawn said still pouty but now confused.

"I hate that stupid Triple H with his water and that stupid sledge hammer." Shawn said harshly.

"C'mon now Shawn just forget about Hunter." Shane said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that I can," Shawn said making that pouting look again.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Shane said removing his hand from Shawn shoulder and rubbing his hair.

Shawn contemplated on what Shane could do to help him but there was nothing the only person who could help him now was the man he loved Hunter Hearst Hemsley. "No I don't think that there is anything that you can do." Shawn said looking down.

"Can I at least try?" Shane asked still rubbing Shawn's hair.

"If you feel it necessary," Shawn said still looking down. Shane grabbed Shawn by the chin and pulled his head up to face him. Shane pulled Shawn into a warm hug and slowly began to run his fingers through Shawn's hair. Shawn made a soft moan just as Shane began to pull away. Shane looked into Shawn blue eyes and Shawn looked into Shane's imagining that they were Triple H's eyes. Shawn imagined Triple and quickly but passionately kissed Shane.

Update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

This chapter may contain. M/F

Chapter 3

Shawn pulled away with a surprised look in his eyes. Shane on the other hand had a happy and pleasured look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Shawn said getting up as quickly as he possibly could and running toward the door. He'd made it out of the door and almost half way down the hall when he heard a loud "Wait!" Shawn turned around to Shane walking toward him. Shane had a smile on his face and his thumb on his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Shawn said looking down at his feet.

"No Shawn it is okay I, I actually liked it." Shane said removing his thumb from his lips.

"No, No don't try to make me feel better. I was wrong and it will never happen again, I swear." Shawn exclaimed still looking down at his feet.

"Shawn it is okay really. But there is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while now." Shane said going from the happy face to the shy face.

"What is that you want to tell me Shane?" Shawn asked.

"Um well, I think I kind of like you a lot and I was wondering if you would please go out with me." Shane asked shyly.

Shawn was completely flabbergasted he would have never guessed that Shane liked him. His first thought was to turn him down and walk away but something was nagging him about turning him down. I mean Shane did actually like him and that was more than Triple H would ever say to him. But he couldn't do this to Hunter I mean he would wait forever for him he really loved him. But he needed someone who would love him now. He needed Shane.

"Yeah Shane that will be great," Shawn said smiling.

"Really are you serious!" Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah I can't wait when do you want to go?" Shawn said.

"Umm how about tomorrow, I mean tomorrow is the day before we head to the next city." Shane said nearly about to bust of his socks.

"That'll be great Shane," Shawn said trying to sound as excited as he could.

"Can I ask one more question?" Shane asked.

"Sure," Shawn said.

"Can I kiss you again?" Shane asked stepping toward Shawn. So close so that if one of them was to stumble a little they would kiss.

Shawn made a small smirk; Shane must have really liked him. "Sure Shane," Shane leaned in to Shawn's soft little lips and they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile on the other end hall was Triple H. He of course was upset. He loved Shawn so much and after one fight here he was making out with some other guy. Why would he do this to him? Triple H stomped back to his hotel room. He was so mad at Shawn right now he just wanted to kill him but he couldn't do that. To never see his face again would just be horrible.

Triple H fumbled through his pockets to find the key card to get into his room and when he finally found it the door just opened and in it was Stephanie McMahon with lingerie on and a bottle of champagne in her hand. "Hunter I thought that maybe we can have a night together you know just you and me with no daddy, no mom, no Shane, and no Shawn. Oh yes and speaking of Shawn did you clear up the lie he told you on the phone?" Stephanie asked.

"Well he refuses to admit that he was lying and we got into I big fight." Hunter said.

"Well let's forget about that. How about a bottle of champagne." Stephanie said pouring some into a wine glass.

"You know what Stephanie, how about instead of drinking we just get right to the good stuff." Triple H said taking the glasses and the champagne from her and setting them on the dresser and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Stephanie reached down to Triple H's shirt and removed it. They began to move toward the bed and Stephanie rapped her legs around him. His hand slid up beneath the bottom of her lingerie, stroking her stomach muscles that he was surprised to find weren't as muscled as he thought. She sat up and pressed her chest to his, breaking tongue from his. Her lips pressed delicately to his neck as she massaged the back of it, right hand upon his lower arm.

Triple H began to remove Stephanie's lingerie, which only left a green thong on her almost naked body. She fumbled with his jeans belt and finally slid it off along with the pants. Stephanie stroked Triple H's upper thigh with one of her hands and with the other she guided Triple H's hand to her thong and motion for him to pull it off. He obliged and as he did so he also removed his own boxers. Leaving them both unclothed in front of each other. He guided himself into her and she groaned as he pushed into her completely, her legs wrapped around him tight as he held himself up above her, kissing her continuously as he plunged in and out from the small body. "Ohhh… Hunter!" Stephanie moaned reaching her peak and Triple H reaching his soon after.

"Oh Hunter, I love you," Stephanie said cuddling up next to him.

"I love you too, Sha- Stephanie." Triple H said catching himself before he could say Shawn's name.

Shawn woke up in his hotel room remembering the previous days events. He had got into a fistfight with Hunter, he had kissed Shane and he is supposed to be going out with Shane later on today. But his first priority for today will be to go apologize to Hunter. I mean he was wrong yesterday he probably didn't hear Stephanie correctly and he shouldn't have called Hunter and his wife screwed up. But he most defiantly shouldn't have called Stephanie crazy. The argument really shouldn't have escalated as much as it did. Shawn slowly got up and walked to the bathroom and took a short shower. After that he brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail and slipped on a white T-shirt and some light blue jeans.

He made his way to Triple H's hotel room and knocked on the door. Stephanie who made an annoyed look when she saw Shawn opened the door. She was also wearing a silk robe with words imprinted in it saying 'Future Mrs. Hemsley'.

"Hi Stephanie is Hunter here?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, but I don't think that he wants to see you right now." Stephanie said crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the door.

"Please just let me see him, I want to apologize for yesterday." Shawn said making a pleading look.

"No I don't think that he is in the mood for your pouting and your manipulation right now Shawn." Stephanie exclaimed.

"My manipulation how about yesterday when you lied to him." Shawn yelled.

"Hunter!" Stephanie yelled calling for Hunter to come to the door.

"Shawn what is your problem? Why do you like to bother her?" Triple H said walking toward the door.

"Hunter he yelled at me and he was about to hit me. He grabbed my arm." Stephanie lied.

"You liar," Shawn said now getting very aggravated.

"Don't call my fiancée a liar you little brat." Triple H said stepping in front of Stephanie.

"I'm not a brat you… you…" Shawn said still thinking of a snappy comment.

"Stephanie go back inside and close the door I need to talk to Shawn alone." Triple H said in such a harsh matter that it would send chills down anyone's spine. Stephanie went inside and shut the door like Triple H asked her to.

"Shawn what the hell is your problem?" Triple H said harshly.

"I didn't do anything to you or to her." Shawn said.

"Oh so she is lying again." Triple H harshly.

"Yes," Shawn said.

"Why don't you go make out with Shane and leave us the hell alone." Triple H said.

"What do you mean go make out with Shane?" Shawn asked and then he began to think back. "You saw us yesterday?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I did. I hope you have fun with your new friend." Triple H said.

"You know what Hunter at least Shane respects me and doesn't get mad at me over little things like you do." Shawn said.

"Oh so I get mad at you for little things. You think that lying to me and grabbing my fiancée's arm is something little." Triple H said.

"She is lying I wouldn't grab her arm I don't even want to look at her most of the time." Shawn said.

"So what are you saying Shawn. Are you saying that my fiancée is ugly?" Triple H asked.

"Why would I say that, all that I am saying is that I like her but I really don't like her." Shawn said.

"Shawn why did you come here anyway?" Triple H asked.

"I came here to apologize for yesterday but seeing as how you are to much of a stubborn little kid I think I am going to change my mind." Shawn said turning around and walking away from Hunter and going to get ready for his date.

When Shawn was gone Triple H trudged back into his hotel room. He was feeling horrible for what'd just went down. 'Shawn had come by to apologize for something that wasn't even his fault and I just yelled at him and accused him of stuff that probably didn't even happen. I mean knowing Stephanie she would lie about just about anything to get what she wants.' Triple H thought to himself.

"Did you send that little nuisance away?" Stephanie asked. She was now fully clothed in a yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Stephanie are you sure that you told Shawn that you were with your dad?" Triple H asked.

"Of course I did Hunter, Do you believe Shawn over me?" Stephanie said angrily.

"No Steph," Triple H said lazily. He really didn't want to get into an argument right now. He'd just had two in about one day with the man that he really loved.

"Yes you do. You know what Hunter I am going out see you later or tomorrow." Stephanie said grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

Triple H sighed heavily. He needed Shawn so much he didn't need Stephanie he didn't even want Stephanie. Shawn was the sweetest and most beautiful creature in the world to him and he just loved him so much. 'I wonder what he is doing right now. Most likely making out with his new boyfriend Shane.' Triple H thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 4

Shawn slide out of the slide in Shower completely soaked. (No pun intended) He grabbed a towel from the rack and began to rub the towel on his legs, arms, torso, and neck. He then got a washrag and placed it in the sink and let the hot water run on it.

While the rag was getting soaked he began to think about the fight that he and Hunter had been in just a short 6 hours ago. He wished that that all of this fighting would just come to an end. He really wanted to Hunters friend again, he missed him a lot.

Shawn made a soft sigh. "I miss you so much Hunter. I know that we have only been fighting for less than two days, but I still miss you." Shawn said to the mirror imagining that it was Hunters face except for his.

"I just want to say that I-" Shawn began in the mirror again but stopped when he noticed that the sink was overflowing with water. "Oh my goodness." Shawn said grabbing the dishrag out of the burning hot water and quickly draining the sink. Shawn squeezed the most of the water out of the rag and began to run it across his face. He then cut the cold water on in the sink and splashed it in his face and dried it off with a towel.

Shawn wrapped the towel around the lower part of his body and walked into the bedroom area of his hotel room and searched through his bag for some date clothes. He came across a pair of black jeans and a dark navy blue button up shirt. He can still remember what he told Hunter about ten years ago about these to particular clothing items.

Flashback

"Hey Shawn that is a cool shirt," Hunter said pointing at a blue button up shirt that Shawn threw out of his bag.

"Thanks these are the pants that go with them," Shawn said throwing a pair of black jeans at Triple H. "I wanted to wear them like a billion times back when I was with my ex- girlfriend but she said that it looked silly."

"I think that it looks cool." Triple H said smiling with both of the clothing items in his hand.

"Alright this question is rhetorical but would you go out with me if I wore these?" Shawn said pointing at the blue shirt and the black jeans. "Or these?" Shawn said pointing at a white shirt and black dress pants.

"Well I would have to say this blue shirt and these black jeans," Triple H said giving the clothes to Shawn.

"Thank you Hunter," Shawn said throwing the blue shirt and black jeans in his closet.

"What was the point of asking me if you were just going to pick the other one anyway?" Triple H asked in a confused tone.

"Because I know that if you like that one, a girl would like the complete opposite." Shawn said as he removed the pants that he had on to put on the black dress pants.

"But I'd rather see you in that one," Triple H pouted.

"Alright tell you what, I the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels am going to owe you a date. And on that date I am going to wear those black pants and that blue shirt and until the day of that date I am never going to where that outfit." Shawn said as he slipped on the white shirt.

"Well what if I want that date now?" Triple H asked.

"I already have a date tonight so that will be impossible." Shawn said smirking and buttoning up his shirt.

"But you said you owe me and I want my date now because I want you to wear the blue shirt and black jeans." Triple H complained.

"Why do you want to see me wear that anyways?" Shawn asked.

"I think that you will look cute in it." Triple H said.

"Alright I can do something to hold you over until I get back." Shawn said making a mischievous smirk.

"And what is that." Triple H said looking up at the very sexy Shawn walking toward him.

Shawn planted his soft pink lips on Hunter's. Triple H was surprised but slowly got in to the kiss and began to kiss Shawn back. Shawn who was getting very intoxicated by the kiss ran his fingers down Triple H's long hair and made his way down too his shirt. He began to tug on it signaling for Triple H to take it off. Triple H got the message and took his shirt. After that Triple H began to fumble with the buttons on Shawn's shirt, when he got all the buttons off Shawn took his shirt completely off. Shawn began to caress Triple H's chest and slowly ran his hands up and down Triple H's bare stomach feeling out his abs. Shawn broke the kiss that he and hunter was sharing and went down to his neck and left hickies and lip marks all over it. He ran his tongue down Triple H's chest. When he got low enough he began to unzip Triple H's pants until they both heard a knock at the door.

Triple H looked at Shawn sadly and pleadingly. They both knew that it was Shawn's date at the door. Shawn frowned and walked toward the door and opened it slightly.

"Umm Rebecca I can't today I have really come down with something." Shawn said putting on a fake coughing sound.

"Oh well we can do it another day then," The girl said sadly and walking away.

Shawn walked back over to Triple H. "Shawn you really didn't have to do that." Triple H said.

"I know," Shawn said planting his lips on Triple H's once again.

End Flashback

Shawn smiled thinking about that day that was actually Triple H's first time having sex with a man. But they never even thought about having a real relationship because they thought that it would ruin their friendship. He wished that they could just be happy together without worrying about that Stephanie.

Shawn chose a sweater and some blue jeans and let his hair remain out but of course he brushed it a little. Shawn looked at his watch Shane should be here in about 5 minutes. Shawn sighed and lay down on his bed and flicked on the television and watched Spongebob Squarepants up until he heard a knock at the door. He knew that it was Shane and that just got him nervous.

Shawn walked over to the door and opened it to find a very handsome Shane leaning on the doorway with flowers in his hand.

"Here you go Shawn," Shane said extending the flowers to Shawn.

"Thank you Shane," Shawn said smiling brightly and taking the flowers in his hand. "I better find a cup to put these in some water." Shawn said.

"You don't have to, they are fake flowers." Shane said pointing out that the flowers were fabric.

"Oh well that is productive, thanks Shane." Shawn said setting the flowers on his dresser.

"You look great Shawn," Shane complimented Shawn.

"You to Shane I love the suit." Shawn said touching Shane's suit. "Like the fabric to," Shawn said still feeling the suit out. Shane was just getting harder and harder with each touch and stroke that Shawn gave to his suit just because it was almost like he was touching him.

"Thank you," Shane said with a shaky voice.

Shawn laughed loudly at how shy Shane was and then laughed even louder when he saw the confused look on Shane's face. "What's so funny, do I have something in my teeth?" Shane asked as he placed is fingers on his teeth.

"No Shane there is nothing in your teeth." Shawn said trying to contain his laughter. "Shane you seriously don't have to be so shy around me." Shawn said giggling slightly.

"I know I just really like you, I mean a whole lot." Shane said looking down at his feet and wiggling them a bit.

Shawn smiled; he was so relieved to hear that Shane actually liked him a lot not just a little but a lot. That made him even more excited for this date. "I like you a lot to Shane." Shawn said putting his had on Shane's face and giving him a small peck on the lips. Shane made a huge smile after Shawn kissed him.

"So where do you want to go?" Shane asked Shawn.

"How about we go see a movie and then we can have dinner." Shawn suggested.

"That sound great," Shane said. With that said they both walked out of the door and made their way out of the hotel and to the movie.

About 3 hours after that Triple H was still waiting for Stephanie to get her butt back home but she was taking a while 9 hours to be exact. Triple H sighed aggravatingly usually when Stephanie would be gone this long he would go hang out with Shawn but he was in a fight with him at the moment so it was pretty much impossible. "I can at least try to apologize to him." Triple H said to himself.

Triple H made his way down the hall to Shawn's room and knocked on the door. When he got no answer he used a spare key card that Shawn had gave him to get in. He remembered back when he and Stephanie had first got engaged Shawn said that if he needed someone to talk to he would be more than happy to let him in his room or if he needed to be alone just come to his room and he will actually leave his own room just to give Triple H his time alone.

"Shawn is so perfect for me I need him." Triple H said to himself as he walked into the room. He can still remember that day that he had lost his virginity to Shawn. It was the best night of his life he really wished that they would have became a couple.

Suddenly Triple H heard a door open and he hopped in the closet and closed it as quick as he possibly could.

Update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 5

Triple H looked through the small crack in Shawn's closet. He saw Shane and Shawn coming into the room and without warning Triple H suddenly became overcome with rage but he didn't want Shawn to know that he was here.

"I had a really good time tonight Shane." Shawn said as he walked into his door and turned around to face Shane.

"I had a good time to Shawn." Shane said.

"Umm so do you want to do this again sometime?" Shawn asked.

"Of course," Shane said. "Well I got to go. I need sleep since we are heading to Oakland tomorrow." Shane said beginning to turn around and walk out the door but was spun around by Shawn and kissed straight on it took about three minutes for them to break apart but for Hunter it seemed like an eternity that he was watching the man he loved in the arms of his soon to be brother in law.

When they finally broke apart Shane and Shawn smiled brightly. "Bye Shane." Shawn said.

"Bye Shawn," Shane said nearly tripping over his own feet when he walked out of door.

When Shane was gone Shawn sighed and walked over to his bed and mumbled something that Triple H couldn't exactly make out.

Shawn began to take off his shirt and Triple H was drunk with pleasure watching Shawn remove his clothes he had almost forgot how amazing his body was. Triple H knew that he was being a peeping tom just watching Shawn undress like this but he couldn't look away. When Shawn took off his pants and was only left in his boxers, Triple H began to get hard. The last time he even remembers getting this hard was 10 years ago when he and Shawn had sex for the first time.

Just when Shawn was about to remove his boxers there was a knock at the door. Triple H wanted to punch who ever it was at the door but that would blow his cover so he kept his mouth shut Shawn put on a white robe and walked up to the door and opened it and Triple H knew exactly who it was when he heard Shawn sigh in frustration.

"Is my fiancée here?" Stephanie asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I haven't seen him this morning." Shawn said calmly.

"Well he has to be here because he isn't in our hotel room and he isn't in any of his other friend's rooms so this so this is my last guess." Stephanie said.

"Well I'm sorry Stephanie he is not here. Have you checked the bar?" Shawn asked. Triple H began to tense up, he had told Stephanie that he had quit drinking and he would only drink on special occasion.

"Well Shawn that is impossible, because he doesn't drink anymore." Stephanie yelled.

Shawn began to think about all of that drinking that Triple H had done just recently and he could either rat him out and get him in trouble with Stephanie, that would be fun. Or he could be a good friend and tell Stephanie that Triple H hadn't been drinking. Toughie.

"Stephanie I know that Triple H doesn't drink. I'm just saying that maybe he is down there getting a soda or something." Shawn said.

"Shawn has he been drinking?" Stephanie asked.

"No Stephanie he has been a good boy." Shawn said.

"No thanks to you," Stephanie mumbled. In response Shawn just rolled his eyes.

"Stephanie could you just go?" Shawn asked running his fingers through his hair.

"No, Not until you tell me where my fiancée is!" Stephanie yelled. "You little brat."

"Well you're a liar," Shawn said in a very unfriendly tone. Triple H couldn't believe that Shawn was still calling his wife a liar.

"You mean you're the liar," Stephanie said harshly.

"Get out of my room, now!" Shawn yelled practically scaring Stephanie out of his room. That really set Triple H off which caused him to burst out of the closet. (Which nearly gave both Shawn and Shane a heart attack.)

"Hunter what the hell, excuse my language, heck were you doing in my closet." Shawn yelled.

"What the hell were you doing yelling at my fiancée like that!" Triple H yelled back at Shawn.

"Did you hear the stuff he called me?" Shawn asked.

"You know what Shawn let me be happy with my future wife and you be happy with Shane or whoever you are dating this week." Triple H yelled pushing Shawn to the point where he hit the wall.

"Don't put your hands on me!" Shawn yelled while pushing Triple H back only a little harder. As a result of that Triple H tackled Shawn down to the ground punching him continuously in the face. Stephanie was pleased with this act up until Shawn began to roll over and punch Triple H. Stephanie ran to go get Shane, Shane did eventually break them up but not with out getting a few cuts and bruises his own.

When Stephanie had got Triple H away from Shawn, Shawn got dressed and Shane went to go get a first aid kit to heal Shawn's cut lip, bleeding nose and bruised eye.

"Shawn what happened between you and Hunter this time." Shane asked wile applying a alcohol smelling substance on Shawn's eye.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shawn pouted.

"Alright," Shane said sadly.

"Shane please don't get like that," Shawn said.

"Like what?" Shane asked knowing exactly what Shawn was talking about.

"Oh you know that I will tell you just not right now, I'm still a little upset." Shawn frowned.

"I understand," Shane said.

"I'm about to go to the bar," Shawn said as he stood up.

"But Shawn, you don't drink." Shane said a little concerned.

"I know," Shawn said, giving Shane a quick peck on the cheek and walking out of the door.

Shane was about to protest but he might as well let Shawn go. He needed sometime to release, he just hoped that Shawn didn't drink too much.

About three hours later Shane was still up in Shawn's hotel room just waiting for him to come back. For one Shawn shouldn't be drinking and two if he was drinking it shouldn't take this long. Shane decided to go down to the hotel bar to find Shawn it didn't take very long because he was the only one with that dark blond hair and those entrancing blue eyes which for now were blood shot red.

"Shawn!" Shane called from a distance. Shawn turned around and in the drunken state that he was in he kind of wobbled over to Shane.

"Hey Shane." Shawn said collapsing on to Shane and nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Shawn why are you so drunk? How many drinks did you have?" Shane asked frantically.

"I only had 6 shots and a beer." Shawn said trying to gain composure on a nearby table.

"C'mon we are going up stairs now," Shane said grabbing Shawn by the arm and practically dragging him to the elevator.

"Why are we going up stairs?" Shawn asked as the elevator went up. "Shane," Shawn said sounding a little sick.

"What," Shane asked.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Shawn said holding his hand over his mouth.

"Just hold on one second Shawn we are almost up there." Shane said.

When the elevator finally stopped Shawn just couldn't hold it anymore and threw up on Shane's 300-dollar suit.

"I'm sorry Shane it was an accident, I swear." Shawn said still holding his mouth.

"It's okay Shawn really," Shane said in a clearly angry voice as he removed his suit top.

"No it's not," Shawn said making a sad sincere face, which made Shane's anger disappear completely.

"C'mon Shawn," Shane said grabbing Shawn by his arm again and pulling him into his room.

"Shane why are we in your room?" Shawn asked.

"Because I'm not risking being thrown up on again and plus my room is closest." Shane said sitting down on his hotel room's sofa.

"Shane I think I'm about to throw up again." Shawn said as he placed his hand over his mouth again and running to the bathroom with Shane following close behind him to hold his hair up.

When Shawn was finished Shane gave him a toothbrush. "I keep this as a spare just in case I have some drunken friends who need the throw up out of his breath." Shane said giving Shawn the toothpaste and Shawn beginning to brush his teeth.

"Thanks Shane," Shawn said.

"No problem." Shane said.

"No it is a problem, you have gone through to much trouble in order to help me, Thanks." Shawn said smiling. Even though he was visibly still drunk Shane still thought that Shawn meant it when he said thank you.

"No really Shawn its fine." Shane said.

"No Shane it isn't. "Shawn said walking dizzily over to Shane who was now sitting on the sofa. "I have to give you something in return to thank you." Shawn bent down to Shane's legs and opened them.

"No Shawn seriously you don't, we can't, your drunk." Shane yelled at Shawn who now had his hands in Shane's long pockets and was stroking his thighs through the thin fabric.

"Come on Shane can't we have just a little fun." Shawn complained. Shawn took his hands out of Shane's pockets and placing it on Shane's now throbbing and hard cock.

Shane was getting super hard with Shawn's hand rubbing against his penis. "Shawn you should get some sleep really," Shane said as he lightly pulled hands from his private area. Shawn retaliated by grabbing Shane's hand and placing it on his erection.

"Shane could we just do it once please?" Shawn pouted.

"Shawn could you just please sleep?" Shane asked. Shane asked shaking while trying to remove his hand from Shawn's private area.

"Fine but I will only go to sleep if you sleep beside me." Shawn said, removing Shane's hand from his private area and placing his hands around Shane's waist.

"Shawn you are drunk and you shouldn't be talking this way. I can't sleep with you," Shane said a little unsure of his answer. If only this was about a year ago before he really liked Shawn, when Shawn was just one of the hottest guys on the roster, the guy who everyone wanted to have sex with including him. Ironically enough it was the day he was trying to seduce Shawn that he really began to like him.

Flashback

Shane set up two wine glasses and straightened his tie. He also lit some candles and played some soft love music to set the mood. Shane was so excited he was going to be one of the first guys in the locker room to ever seduce the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels. Shawn was one of the most wanted guys in the locker room. He was hot, he was nice, and he had a wonderful body.

Shane heard a knock on the door and opened it with a quick snatch. On the other side of the door was a very handsome Shawn with a HBK shirt tucked neatly into his blue jeans.

"Hey Shane," Shawn yawned walking past him and sitting on his sofa. "Why did you ask me to come here at mid night?" Shawn asked clearly sleepy.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Shane said as he sat beside Shawn on the couch.

"What can we do it is so late." Shawn said yawning again.

"What do normal people do at night?" Shane asked placing his hand on Shawn's knee. Shawn who was to sleepy to understand what Shane meant titled his head slightly.

"I don't understand what you mean Shane." Shawn said.

'Sometimes Shawn is just so stupid.' Shane thought to himself.

"Umm Shawn do you want a drink?" Shane said as he grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of white wine.

"No thank you, I don't think that it is wealthy to drink so late at night and plus I don't drink." Shawn said rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Shawn have you ever, you know had sex with a man?" Shane asked moving closer to Shawn and running his hand up to Shawn's mid thigh.

"Well yes actually," Shawn said smiling but still oblivious to the situation at hand.

"What did these guys have to do to get so lucky with you?" Shane said as he moved his hand from Shawn's knee to his upper thigh.

"Well usually some guys just have to be nice to me and I would give them just about anything. But usually I would expect a relationship or a real commitment and the guys wouldn't want that so they just kick me out or forget about me." Shawn said pitifully.

Shane began to feel horrible for wanting to seduce Shawn. Shawn had been through to much already he couldn't just sleep with Shawn and kick him out like he was planning to do. "You mean that people just sleep with you and ignore you?" Shane asked sadly removing his hand from Shawn's thigh.

"Yeah, you probably think I'm to easy now and you probably don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand." Shawn said sadly.

"No Shawn your not easy you are just weak. Shawn did something happen to you to you to make you think that guys who are nice to you will stay with you?" Shane asked grabbing both of Shawn's hands and looked straight into those perfect blue eyes and in those eyes he saw hurt, confusion and anxiety.

"Well umm I've never actually told anyone this before but if I tell you, you…you might think that I'm a pushover or an idiot." Shawn said trying his hardest to look away from Shane's eyes.

"I won't think you're a pushover or an idiot, I swear." Shane said squeezing Shawn's hands.

"Umm well I was about 17 and a half and I started a relationship with this man he was about 28 and for the first couple of months he was the nicest in the universe and I fell in love with him. But then he started getting violent. He would hit me and slap me. He was upset because I wouldn't have sex with him; I told him I wasn't ready yet. Then one day…" Shawn paused for a second to kind of recollect himself. "…One day he asked me to come by his house which I thought was weird because he never wanted me at his house before. That got me really excited I thought that maybe he had a surprise for me. H- he was really drunk and he asked me for sex again and I said no and he …he forced himself on to me and when he was finished he warned me not to tell anyone and he left. But when he left he got into a huge car accident because of how drunk he was. I went to go see him in the hospital and he told me how much he loved me and that he was sorry for all that he had put me through and that I deserve better. He also made me promise not to cry if he dies and it took abut three months for it to happen but he did die and through those three months he was waiting for death I visited him every day and I fell in love with him again. And since then I have been like this." Shawn said while his eyes were getting teary.

"Oh my god that it is horrible," Shane said lowly and began to realize that Shawn's eyes were getting tearing up. "Shawn please just cry. Let it all out maybe that will heal your emotional problems. I used to study psychology I know this stuff." Shane said as he placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"No Shane you don't understand he made me promise not to cry and I'm never going to break that promise I loved him, I still love him I don't think that I ever stopped. Even after all the times he hit me and even after the rape I love him," Shawn said trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Shawn please he is gone he is not coming back you should be allowed to express you emotions." Shane said trying to get though to Shawn.

"No Shane your wrong because if…if he doesn't I don't, I can't-" Shawn said his voice breaking with every word and finally for the first time in many many years he cried.

"It'll be alright just let it all out," Shane said softly as he pulled Shawn into a hug and allowed him to cry on his shoulder.

Shane began to feel horrible for wanting to seduce Shawn. He had been through way too much already and Shane didn't think that he needed to be ignored again or kicked out again. What Shawn really needed was a friend who could help him through this ordeal that no one should go through.

"Does Hunter know?" Shane asked while still holding Shawn protectively in his arms.

"No you're the… f-first person I t-told," Shawn said his voice still breaking.

"I'm glad that feel that you can tell me of all people something so personal." Shane said.

Shawn pulled away from Shane slightly and grinned. "Well you're my friend and I trust you." Shawn said.

Shane knew that Shawn had no reason to trust him all that he was going to do tonight was seduce him and pretty much ignore him afterwards; he was a really bad friend." Thanks Shawn I appreciate," Shane said smiling and pulling Shawn into another hug. "I'll make sure that no guy ever takes advantage of you again. I promise" Shane said rubbing Shawn back.

End Flashback

Since then he has kept his promise and now Shawn was totally over the situation he'd been working close with him for the past year and that's when he began to fall in love with Shawn.

"C'mon Shane we don't have to do anything, all that I want you to do is sleep beside me it'll help me go to sleep, please." Shawn said making that pouty face that Shane just loved.

"Fine but we can't do anything else." Shane said smirking.

"Thank you so much," Shawn said walking over to the bed and getting under the blanket. "C'mon over the bed is really soft," Shawn said patting the other side of the bed with his hand. Shane made a light and soft sigh and walked over to the bed. He lid down and turned over to the point that he wasn't facing Shawn.

"Good night Shawn," Shane said waiting for an answer. When he didn't hear one he turned over to a sleeping Shawn, his lips slightly parted and some of his hair covering his eyes. Shawn was so beautiful to Shane, inside and out. He only wished that he could tell Shawn how much he loved him but he had to wait until the time was right.

The Next Morning

Triple H woke up to an empty side of the bed. Stephanie always left early in the morning to do god knows what and he never really saw her until late at night. He missed Shawn more than ever during times like this.

Triple H sighed. Today was the day that they would be headed to Oakland California for the next show. Luckily he and Stephanie had packed all of their stuff the previous night. But today was his turn to go try to apologize to Shawn for bruising his eye.

Triple H made his way to Shawn's room. He knocked and knocked but Shawn wouldn't answer but he was way to determined to get his friend back so he didn't quit until Shelton Benjamin tapped on his shoulder.

"It's no use man." Shelton said taking off his designer sunglasses.

"What do you mean its no use? Is he in there?" Triple H asked.

"I saw him at the bar last night and-" Shelton began but was cut off.

"What the hell was Shawn doing at a bar last night, he doesn't drink. Did he have a drink last night?" Triple H asked frantically.

"A drink? Oh boy he told Shane that he had six shots and a beer," Shelton started.

"Six Shots that doesn't sound like Shawn and he hates the smell and taste of beer." Triple H said lowly.

"I only told said that he told Shane that he had six shots and a beer. He actually had eight shots and three beers." Shelton said. "He was so drunk last night Shane had to drag him back upstairs. So I guess if he's not in his room then he is in Shane's room." Shelton smirked putting on his sunglasses and walking away.

Triple H was in complete shock. "Shawn doesn't drink, I couldn't have gotten him that upset last night." Triple H huffed. Soon Triple H's shock changed to rage. 'Shane most likely took Shawn up to his room and took advantage of Shawn's drunken and upset state.' Triple H thought to himself. Triple H would never do that to Shawn although, his dream was to share a magical night with Shawn like he did 10 years ago but he would never stoop as low as Shane did.

Triple H stomped to Shane to Shane's room banging on the door as hard as he possibly could waking both Shawn and Shane.

"What the heck, Ouch my head my head" Shawn said waking up from his sleep and grabbing his throbbing head.

Shane got out of the bed to go help Shawn with his headache until he heard the loud bothersome knocks at the door again.

He ran over to the door and snatched it open. "What!" Shane yelled.

"Where the hell is Shawn?" Triple H yelled pushing Shane half way across his room and entering the room himself. Triple H turned around to Shawn in Shane's bed and that got him even more upset.

"Hunter what the hell are you doing?" Shane yelled.

"Shane what happened here last night," Triple H asked with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Nothing happened, all I did was bring Shawn up here because he was to drunk get to his own room," Shane said.

"Your such a liar Shane. Shawn what happened last night." Triple H yelled at Shawn.

"Hunter can I talk to you outside for a little bit," Shawn said removing the blanket from his lower body area and walking over to Triple H.

"Shawn do you need me to come with you?" Shane asked grabbing hold of Shawn's arm.

"No Shane I'll be okay." Shawn said lightly pulling away from Shane. "Come on Hunter," Shawn said as he and Triple H walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Shawn what happened last night did he take advantage of you?" Triple H said angrily. "I'm going to kill him!" Triple H yelled while trying to push past Shawn.

"No Hunter he didn't take advantage of me," Shawn said holding on to Triple H's upper arms.

"Shawn why were you drinking last night. You never drink." Triple H asked while attempting to contain his anger.

"I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just a little upset." Shawn said making a guilty face.

"Shawn how in the world did you let me get you so upset?" Triple H asked.

"I guess getting in a fight with my best friend of 11 years would get anyone upset." Shawn said sadly.

"Lets get off of that subject for now. What happened between you and Shane last night?" Triple H said harshly.

"Nothing happened last night. You know exactly how I am when I am drunk I will go after any person that I see. But Shane, He resisted the temptation of sleeping with me and some how got me to sleep." Shawn said calmly.

"You sure?" Triple H asked. "Nothing happened that you aren't telling me." Triple H added.

"I'm sure, Shane is a good person he won't do that to me." Shawn said smiling to himself.

"Alright sorry I overreacted, I just don't want to see you taken advantage of again." Triple H said.

"I won't be, don't you remember Shane was the one who helped me get my emotional problems in check." Shawn said.

"I remember but who better to play with your emotions than someone who knows all of your weaknesses, fears, the things that turn you on and off. What if he is using you?" Triple H asked eagerly.

"He isn't and even if he was why do you care I'm a liar remember?" Shawn said while making a clearly sad face.

"Shawn C'mon man can't we just be friend again. I'm sorry for bruising your eye, cutting your lip, and making your nosebleed. I'm especially sorry for calling you a liar that was over the line. You were actually right to yell at Stephanie she was completely over the top coming in and calling you names all that you told her was to get out and then I attacked you. I was wrong and I'm sorry." Triple H said extending his hand to Shawn. "Friends again, please."

Shawn looked from Triple H's hand and to his face and back again. Instead of shaking it he pulled Triple H into a warn hug. Triple H, who wasn't surprised at all that Shawn had pulled him into a hug, wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck while gently stroking his long hair.

Triple H couldn't believe that he had gotten into a fight with Shawn. Shawn was one of the best friends that he had ever had, no not one of them the very best. Triple H should have known that Shawn would never lie to him intentionally. He was one of the nicest people he had ever met he loved him so much.

When Shawn pulled away Triple H felt as if he had just fallen into a big pile of snow because the warmth of Shawn's body was taken away from him. "Of course we are friend again. Your one of the best friends I have ever had," Shawn smiled pulling Triple H into another warm hug.

"Thanks Shawn," Triple H said while smelling Shawn's hair.

"For what?" Shawn asked with his face still snug in Triple H's shoulder.

"For hugging me, for forgiving me, and most of all for being my best friend." Triple H smirked.

"No problem," Shawn said. Shawn pulled away from Triple H an opened up Shane's door and yelled. "Hey Shane you want to help me and Hunter pack my stuff?"

"Yeah!" Shane yelled from inside of the room.

"Did I say that I wanted to help you pack your stuff?" Triple H asked with a little smile.

"No, but hey what are friends for?" Shawn said patting Triple H on the back.

Sorry I took this long! Hope you liked it

UPDATE SOON!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 6

Triple H began to load up the truck with his stuff, Shawn's stuff and Shane's stuff. He, Shane, Shawn, John Cena, and the Big Show were scheduled to ride together for the day. He was fine with riding with Shawn but there had been some tension between him and Shane since they went to go pack Shawn's stuff. Triple H would make an angry face at Shane and Shane would snap back at him. But when Shawn would start paying attention they would seize their actions and act civil toward each other. Triple H knew that this car ride would be awkward just because Shane and Shawn would be cozying up to each other. Triple H will try to have a conversation with Shawn. Then who can forget Big Show and Cena with their jokes about him and Shawn having sex and stuff, so Shane of course was going to get annoyed.

"We're all ready," Shawn said excitingly walking up to the car with Shane and Big Show following close behind.

"Alight lets get in the car." Triple H said. First Big Show got in then Cena then Shane. When they were all in the back it was no room for Shawn, so much to Shane's displeasure Shawn had to sit up in the front seat with Triple H.

"So Shawn," Triple H said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Shawn replied.

Triple H looked back to see if Shane was distracted. It looked like he was in a deep conversation with Cena and Big Show. "Umm Shawn how is Shane in bed?" Triple H asked shyly.

Shawn nearly choked on the water that he was drinking. Shawn began to cough loudly and Triple H using one of his hands to pat his back.

"What!" Shawn coughed.

"You heard me and don't be so loud." Triple H whispered.

"Yeah I heard you but come on why ask that?" Shawn whispered.

"Just answer my question," Triple H whispered.

"I haven't slept with him yet," Shawn whispered.

"Oh, why not?" Triple H whispered.

"Because we are waiting until it is a convenient time for the both of us." Shawn whispered.

"Well 10 years ago when we slept together we didn't wait," Triple H said with a phony sad voice.

Shawn looked over at Triple H with a glint of guilt in his eyes. "It was different back then." Shawn pouted.

"How so?" Triple H said in an angry hushed tone.

"Well umm we were friends and there was no worry about you thinking that I was easy because you are my best friend." Shawn said lowly.

"Well actually I did think that you were pretty easy," Triple H smirked.

"Ha ha ha very funny," Shawn said sarcastically.

"Well hey it was worth it. You give a pretty good bl-" Triple H began but was quickly cut off by a laughing Shawn.

"Hunter, the guy that I am dating is in the back seat." Shawn laughed hitting Triple H lightly.

"Sorry, but do I give a good you know?" Triple H asked as he laughed.

"Well if I must say so myself you actually do considering that was your first time with a guy." Shawn smirked.

"Thanks, hey did you watch Scrubs last night?" Triple H asked.

"Duh no, I was crapped faced drunk last night." Shawn exclaimed still unable to remove the smile from his face and slight giggles from his voice.

"Want me to tell you what happened?" Triple H asked but the expression on Shawn's face was so readable that he knew exactly what he needed to hear.

"Well what happened was…" Triple H continued.

Meanwhile, in the backseat of the car Cena and Big Show was getting Shane a very aggravated Shane very paranoid.

"Hey Shane you'd better watch your boyfriend he seems to be getting a little cozy up there with Triple H." Big Show said lowly.

Shane looked up at Shawn and Triple H talking and laughing together and frowned.

"Ha ha ha, I know for a fact that Shawn wouldn't cheat on me and Hunter's engaged to my sister." Shane said sounding very sure of himself.

"You know Shane if I were you I'd ask Shawn to come back here with me." John Cena said.

"No I don't want to sound desperate," Shane said.

"Fine," Big Show said.

Later in the car ride they all decided to make a quick pit stop. The only thing wrong was that everyone wanted to eat at different places. So they all split up on the long strip of food areas. Shane and Shawn went to subway, Cena and Triple H went to burger king, And Big Show went to an all you can eat place.

Triple H and Cena sat across from each other with their burgers and fries.

"I hate burger king." Triple H complained.

"I thought you liked BK," John Cena replied in a confused tone.

"Well I don't!" Triple H yelled slamming his hands on the table, which caused questionable stares from the other customers of the store. "What!" Triple H yelled at all the customers, scaring them to turn around.

"What is your deal," Cena asked.

"None of your business Cena," Triple H said harshly.

"Oh I see your upset because you aren't with Shawn right now. You're also upset because Shane beat you to the punch and asked Shawn out first." John said smirking.

"What, that's ridiculous." Triple H said looking away from Cena to nothing in particular.

"You're upset because Shawn is Shane's new boyfriend." John laughed.

"Shawn is not Shane's boyfriend, they are only dating," Triple H said sadly.

"He could ask him to be his boyfriend at anytime you better hope that Shawn likes you except him or your never going to get him." John said.

"I don't want Shawn," Triple H pouted.

"Yeah yeah, just admit you love him." John smirked.

Triple H made an irritated face, which changed into a guilty-as-charged face. "Alright I'll tell you, only if you swear you won't tell a soul." Triple H said.

"Won't tell a soul," John Cena said placing his hand on his heart.

"Okay I do love Shawn more than you will ever know, but I'm engaged and Shawn is with Shane right now." Triple H said sadly.

"Do you really truly love him?" John asked.

"Yeah I really do," Triple H said while playing with his fingers.

"Then break up with your fiancée and be with your honey." John said.

"But he is with Shane I cant-" Triple H started but was cut off by John.

"Why not, if you really love him what could possibly make you want to let Shane stay with him?" Cena asked.

"There is a history between Shawn and Shane that… that just can't be changed they really like each other." Triple H replied pitifully.

"What history?" Cena asked.

"He helped him through a traumatic experience and they have been friend for about a year now and I think that Shane really loves him a lot and one thing I know about Shawn is that he loves to feel loved, he loves to be loved. No I can't take that away from him." Triple H exclaimed sadly.

"Well if he loves love so much why don't you tell him you love him?" Cena said in a kind of Duh fashion.

"I can't," Triple H said.

"Why not?" Cena asked getting kind of irritated.

"Because he loves Shane, I'm not going to do that to him." Triple H said.

"How do you know that he loves Shane? He could just like him." Cena said.

"Yeah but if I told him that I love him and he doesn't love me and he turns me down I don't want him to feel bad for doing it." Triple H said sadly. "Like I said earlier I know Shawn and he hates to make people feel bad, and he would feel even worse if it was me that he made fell bad."

"How do you know that he will turn you down?" John asked.

"I just know okay Cena," Triple H said.

"Well why don't you make him fall in love with you, you know woo him a little." Cena said.

"Any suggestions?" Triple H asked.

"Well first off find a reason to break it off with your wife. Shawn will begin to feel bad for you and being the caring person that he is he will try to spend time with you to make you feel better, which will cause him to not be around Shane as much. When that happens what you are supposed to do is make your move, make him feel good you know, do whatever he asks you too and he will fall in love with you." Cena explained.

"Oh yeah that sounds like a great idea Cena but you forgot one little detail." Triple H said sarcastically.

"What?" John asked.

"Shane," Tripe H said simply.

"Well umm when Shawn falls in love with you he will slowly but surely pull away from Shane and they will break up." Cena explained.

"Alright so how do I break it off with Stephanie?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know; that one of my friend is up to you." Cena said.

"What!" Triple H started.

"Yeah you don't expect me to know anything." Cena replied.

"Thanks, Thanks a bunch." Triple H said.

Thank you guys so much for reading my story but I am having serious writers block so if you guys could just give me some ideas for this story I will most defiantly try to use them in this story.

Rules:

-You can add any other wrestler into your ideas

I really don't care if you don't like the couples if you have a problem just tell me whom you'd rather have Shawn or Triple H or any other character with and I will consider it.

That's it just tell me what ever you want to see and I'll try to fit in this story.

Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!

Update soon!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 7

A little while later they all loaded up in the car again Shawn sat back in his seat, as did everyone else.

"I thought you were sitting in the front seat this time Big Show." Shane said.

"I was but I don't think that I need to and plus I can barely fit up there." Big Shoe complained. "There is probably nothing going on with Triple H and Shawn up there any way."

"Yeah sure," Cena muttered lowly but not lowly enough that Shane and Big Show couldn't hear him.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"I didn't say anything." John said looking very gently.

"What do you know?" Big Show asked.

"I know nothing," Cena said.

"Tell one now John." Shane said harshly.

"No," John said. Big Show then made a mischievous smirk and took hold of Cena's arm and began to tickle it.

Cena was laughing so hard it caused both Shawn and Triple H to look back at him and laugh, when they turned back around Cena finally gave in.

"Okay I give." Cena said and then lowered his voice into a whisper. "Triple H said that he was going to break up with his wife and hook up with Shawn and get him away from you Shane." Cena whispered.

Shane was in total and complete shock. This couldn't be happening to him, he needed Shawn and Triple H wasn't going to take the man that he loves away from him not now, not ever.

"Are you sure that's what he said man." Big Show asked.

"What does it matter, he's not going to get him." Shane spoke up.

"Get who?" Shawn asked turning around to face Shane.

"No one, hey Shawn I think that you have something on your lip." Shane said noticing that Triple H was looking and wanted to make him as jealous as humanly possible.

"I do," Shawn placed his hand on his lip and began to wipe. "Is it off?"

"No let me get that off for you." Shane placed his thumb on Shawn's lower and brushed his fingers across it. He then placed his lips on Shawn's soft warms ones. He knew that Triple H was steaming watching him and Shawn lip lock.

When Shane pulled away from Shawn both of their faces lit up. "That was good," Shawn smiled but almost immediately afterwards his expression went to total confusion. "But Shane is it gone now?" Shawn asked.

Shane smiled; he loved it so much when Shawn was clueless. "Yeah it's gone now," Shane said. Shawn turned around and continued his conversation with Triple H.

"Your good," Cena said.

"I know," Shane smirked.

They decided to stop for the day in a motel but the only problem was that there were only two beds and five people. But there was a sofa, which meant that the 4 remaining people have to share a bed.

"So who is bedding together?" Big Show asked although he was the one who was sleeping on the sofa.

"Umm okay well I'll sleep with Shawn and John you can sleep with Shane." Triple H said clearly trying to piss Shane off.

"How about Hunter you sleep with Cena and I'll sleep with Shawn." Shane suggested.

"That is highly inappropriate, you two are dating I refuse to sleep in a room with two people doing god knows what in the other bed." Cena said obviously trying to help Triple H get Shawn.

"Hey we aren't going to do anything." Shane said.

"I don't think that you are telling the truth Shane, as a matter of a fact I think that you two are going to do it." Cena said.

"C'mon guys they aren't that inappropriate." Big Show spoke up clearly coming to Shane's defense.

"How about we ask Shawn who he wants to sleep with." Cena said. "Shawn who do want to sleep with?" Cena turned to a confused looking Shawn.

"Well I think that the only logical way to solve this problem would be to have Shane and Hunter sleep with each other and I'll sleep with Cena." Shawn said.

Shane and Triple H were both completely shocked and upset. "That's crazy Shawn we can't sleep beside each other, we will kill each other." Shane said putting the emphasis on the word kill.

"C'mon Shane," Shawn pouted.

"No," Shane said. Shawn walked over to Shane and pulled him by the hand into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Shane could you please just once act kindly toward Hunter, please." Shawn asked while lightly grabbing on to Shane's hands.

"It's hard to, I mean he isn't the nicest person in the world." Shane complained.

"Shane please just for today be nice," Shawn pouted again only this time he made an irresistibly adorable face which he knew that Shane can never say no to.

"Okay but what are you going to give me?" Shane asked. Shawn smirked and walked closer to Shane and gave him an open mouth kiss. Shawn ran his tongue on Shane's teeth and tongue. He left no part of Shane's mouth unexplored before he finally pulled away.

"Wow…" Shane said nervously.

"And you will get much much more of those if you are nice to Hunter today." Shawn smirked.

"I'll be nice to Hunter for a year if I get another one of those." Sane said smiling.

After that Shawn and Shane left the bathroom and somehow Cena and Big Show had talked Triple H into sleeping in the same bed as Shane.

Later that night

Shawn and Cena were getting ready to go to bed while Triple H and Shane were getting ice and Big Show was brushing his teeth.

"So umm Shawn how is it going with Shane?" John asked.

"Its going great, he is really nice." Shawn smiled while spreading his sheet over the bed.

"So if you know you broke up with Shane, what person would you consider dating?" Cena asked.

"Umm I don't know I can't really imagine my self with anyone else right know. Who did you have in mind?" Shawn asked.

"Well let's say for instance if Randy wanted to date you and you and Shane were broken up?" Cena asked.

"Well I'd probably say no because he might not want a real commitment." Shawn replied.

"How about Angle?" John asked.

"No," Shawn said simply.

"Okay what if I asked you?" Cena asked.

"I'd probably say yes because I know you and your nice." Shawn smiled.

'I never actually noticed how cute Shawn's smile was, whoever ends up with him whether it be Triple H or Shane they are pretty lucky.' Cena thought to himself. "How about Carlito?" Cena asked.

"His hair is kind of weird isn't it?" Shawn said.

"Alright how about Edge?" Cena asked.

"Well he is cute and all but he is kind of depressing." Shawn answered honestly.

Cena laughed. "Ok how about Hunter?" Cena asked.

Shawn stayed quiet and went back to the task that he was doing.

"I said what about Hunter." Cena said louder.

"Huh," Shawn said wanting to avoid the conversation completely.

"You love Hunter don't you?" Cena smirked.

"No I don't, I like Shane." Shawn said.

"You may like Shane but you love Hunter." Cena said.

"I like Shane and I like Hunter as a friend?" Shawn said.

"But you never answered my question, would you be interested in a relationship with Hunter if you Shane broke up?" Cena asked.

"You know what if you swear that you won't tell anyone, I'll tell you." Shawn said.

"I won't tell anyone," Cena said.

"Well… I don't want Hunter." Shawn lied.

"Shawn you have never been one to lie and now Hunter and I have the right to call you a liar." John said knowing that I would stick to Shawn if he called him a liar.

"Well umm really Cena if I tell you this you can't tell a soul, no one, you promise." Shawn said.

"Promise," Cena said.

"Okay if I wasn't with Shane or if me and Shane stopped seeing each other and Hunter asked me out I would date him; but remember that stays between you and me." Shawn said.

"I know," John said smiling a little.

"I wonder what is taking Hunter and Shane so long to get that ice." Shawn said.

"I'll go see if they have it. You can finish setting up this bed by yourself, right." Cena said.

"Yes," Shawn smiled.

Cena left out to go find Triple H and Shane.

"So Hunter I heard that you were breaking up with my sister." Shane said.

"Where did you hear that?" Triple H said not really expecting for Shane to know anything.

"I have my resources," Shane said. "But that's not what bothers me, the thing that really aggravates me is that you are dumping her for my boyfriend Shawn." Shane said angrily.

Triple H was surprised he had only told one person that he wanted Shawn… Cena.

"How in the hell did you find out?" Triple H asked almost as angry as Shane.

"Who do you think you are trying to steal my boyfriend?" Shane yelled.

"First of all Shane he is not your boyfriend and secondly you don't deserve him." Triple H replied angrily.

"I may not deserve him but neither do you. But I was there during his emotional problems." Shane retorted.

"That's all, I was there for him through his depressed years, I there through both of his drug problems and when he got a divorce from his wife, I was there not you!" Triple H yelled.

"I would've if I could've but I didn't know him as well as I do now." Shane said.

"Yeah Yeah what ever, he has no obligation to you at all you never did anything to help him except for assist him in his emotional problems." Triple H snorted. "I could've done that," Triple H continued.

"Well then why didn't you?" Shane asked. Triple H, who had no comeback for that one, remained silent. "That's exactly what I thought," Shane said.

"Well, whatever you don't love Shawn even half as much as I do." Triple H said.

"I do too, I actually love him more and even if I didn't, which I do, it doesn't matter what we think. The only person that matters is Shawn and who he loves most." Shane said.

"Well then who does he love most?" Triple H asked.

"Me obviously," Shane said.

"What do you mean you? I've known him longer so obviously I am his one and only." Triple H replied cockily. "How exactly are we going to find out who he loves?"

"Hmm what does Shawn do for guys that he loves?" Shane asked himself.

"I don't know," Triple H said.

"Well you should know, you are his friend of 11 years, right." Shane said sarcastically.

"Well you're the one who helped him with his emotional problems. Shouldn't you know what he does for guys that he loves?" Triple H said.

"Well come to think of it I do know," Shane said.

"What does he do?" Triple H asked.

"He sleeps with them." Shane exclaimed.

"What?" Triple H asked.

"You heard me, when I was talking to Shawn during our date he said that the stuff that I did to help him worked and he isn't going to sleep with a guy unless he really loves him." Shane smiled.

"Well that settles it, he loves me more." Triple H said pushing the button on the ice machine.

"How so?" Shane said.

"I have already slept with Shawn so obviously he loves me more." Triple H said.

"When?" Shane asked.

"Ten years ago," Triple H said.

"That was forever ago, that doesn't count." Shane complained.

"Well then I bet you that I will sleep with Shawn before you do and prove that I am the one he loves." Triple H smirked.

"You know what Hemsley lets make this a little more interesting. Who ever sleeps with Shawn first keeps him and stays with him but the other has to back off, they have to not make passes at him, nothing. But they can still be friend s with him though." Shane stated. "Oh and the loser owes the winner 500 dollars." Shane added.

"Fine you got a deal. Are you ready to lose Shawn or aren't you?" Triple H asked.

"I don't have to be ready to lose him because I won't lose him." Shane said.

"So it's a bet than?" Triple H asked.

"Yep it's a bet." Shane said. "Oh Hemsley since you claim that you slept with Shawn before I just have one question. How is he in, you know, bed?" Shane asked.

"Well actually to be completely honest, he is one of the best that I've ever had, but to bad you will never be able to experience a night like I had with Shawn 10 years ago." Triple H said. Shane only rolled his eyes and began to pick up the icebox.

Triple H spotted Cena walking toward him and was ready to give him a piece of his mind. Triple H ran up to Cena and grabbed him roughly by the arm. "I am going to destroy you Cena," Triple H whispered.

"Why?" Cena asked.

"You told Shane everything that I told you yesterday." Triple H whispered.

"Oh yeah, sorry Big Show was tickling me what was I supposed to do sit there and take it?" Cena asked.

"Yes, but oh well it doesn't matter anyway. I'm just going to kill you quickly and painlessly and it will all be over." Triple H said calmly but to Cena it sounded like he really meant it…which he did.

"Please don't," Cena said as he almost neared the moment where he wanted to pee on himself. "I'll do anything,"

"Anything?" Triple H asked.

"Anything," Cena was shaking.

"Alright I need you to help me get Shawn to sleep with me." Triple H said.

"What!" Cena yelled.

"You heard me, I made a bet with Shane. If I sleep with Shawn then Shane will break u with him and I could be with but if I lose then Shane is going to stay with him and I can't make any sexual or romantic passes at Shawn." Triple H stated.

"Okay so what can I do?" Cena asked.

"Anything and everything that I tell you to do, you got that." Triple H said harshly.

"Yep, so what do you want me to do first?" Cena asked.

"Find out if he likes me or not, you know of he would ever date me." Triple H said.

"Taken care of," Cena said.

"You already know?" Triple H asked.

"Yep I do," Cena said.

"Then tell me you dumb ass." Triple H said strictly.

"I can't," Cena said.

"Why the hell not," Triple H's face began to get red with fury.

"Shawn made me promise not to." John answered.

"Cena you're going to tell me now." Triple H grabbed Cena's upper arm.

"No, I'm not going to break my promise," Cena said.

"Tell me or I am going to squeeze the life out of your arm." Triple H began to lightly squeeze Cena's hand.

"I'm not going to tell you." Cena said. Triple H, who was now very fed up, squeezed Cena's arm almost to the point were Cena was crying with pain. "Are you going to tell me now Cena?" Triple H asked with fury.

"Okay Okay please let go." Cena cried. Triple H let go of Cena's arm. Cena pulled his sleeve up to the top of his arm and saw that it was nearly bloodshot red. "Oh my god I think all of my blood is stuck on one place."

"Well your blood is going to be all over the floor of you don't tell me what Shawn said." Triple H said furiously.

"Okay he said that if he and Shane broke up or if he and Shane never got together and you asked him out." Cena stopped and smiled. "He said that he would have said yes most definitely."

Triple H smiled to himself, he loved the fact that Shawn would want to date him. He had no never thought that someone as beautiful and wonderful as Shawn would ever want to date him. If only he had told him earlier that he wanted to date him, he would have asked him years ago. Who knows if he had asked him about 10 years ago the day after they had slept together, by now they would probably be married and in love.

Think about it if he had married Shawn he could have saved him from his divorce with that whore of a wife, Rebecca. He could have saved him from both of his drug problems. The first drug problem because of stress from work and his many back injuries. and the second one because of stress from the divorce.

"Hey Triple H is that Stephanie?" Cena pointed out.

"What no way, why would she be here of all hotels?" Triple H said up until he saw her walking into a hotel room with Randy Orton.

Update soon!

Don't forget I am still taking ideas so give them, PLEASE!

I'm desperate! I am having serious writers block!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 8

Triple H and Cena went to find out if that was Stephanie or not, Shane soon followed along with them. While following Stephanie they came across a hotel room with a do not disturb sign on it. Triple H became bottled up with rage as well as relief because this was the perfect time to execute Cena's plan.

"Well that couldn't have been her." Shane said.

"It was her alright." Cena said.

"Well what could she be doing in there?" Shane asked still oblivious to the situation.

"Shane I think that you know exactly what she is doing in there." Cena said to Shane and then turned to Triple H. "Are we going in there man?" Cena asked Triple H.

"Your Damn right we are going in there." Triple H said.

"Are we going to knock or what?" Shane asked.

"Knock Cena." Triple H said.

Cena knocked on the door for about two minutes, until a shirtless Randy Orton opened the door.

"What the hell do you want?!" Randy began up until he saw it was Shane, Cena and Triple H at the door. "Hi guys how are you?" Randy tried to cover for himself and Stephanie. Triple H pushed Randy aside and walked into the hotel room only to see a half naked Stephanie lying in the bed.

Stephanie's eyes grew wide when she saw her fiancée. "Honey what are you doing here?" Stephanie tried to cover herself up with the blanket.

"What am I doing here what the hell is he doing her?!" Triple H yelled.

"Me and Randy were discussing the wedding what else would we be doing baby." Stephanie walked over to Triple H and grabbed his hands.

Triple H pulled roughly away from Stephanie. "Stephanie the engagement is now off. Don't try to follow me back to my hotel room; don't even try to talk to me. You might be pre occupied with Orton anyway." Triple H stomped toward the door only to be stopped by Orton.

"Hey man nothing happened, yet." Randy smirked.

"You know what Orton have fun with your whore." Triple H said rather harshly. Orton took huge offence to that comment (Not because he called Stephanie a whore but because he was basically saying that he sleeps with whores). Orton pushed Triple H causing him to nearly stumble over. Triple H then pushed Orton back almost as hard; Orton then punched Triple H as hard as he possibly could and that my friends caused a full blown fight between the two that was broken up shortly after by Cena and Shane.

On the walk back to the hotel room everyone stayed quiet as possible up until Shane had to speak up. (Damn Shane.)

"Well looks like your stupid plan is working Hunter." Shane said stubbornly.

"Just shut up Shane!" Cena spoke up in Triple H's defense.

"You know what if you go and try to make Shawn feel sorry I'll tell him how you were going to break up with her anyway." Shane said matter of- factly.

"Wow that's an excellent idea Shane but you forgot one little detail." Triple H said causing Shane to make a confused face. "If you were to tell Shawn that I was going to break it off with Stephanie any way I will tell him about the bet which will cause him to break up with you and quite possibly stop being my friend, so that is pretty much a lose, lose situation." Triple H remarked smiling triumphantly.

"Oh he is good." John said smiled addressing Shane. Shane rolled his eyes and stayed quiet up until they got to the door of their hotel room.

"Well time to put on a sad face for Shawn." Triple H said laughing and then changed his facial expression to a saddish maddish one. Triple H slid the keycard through the door and busted it open as if he was upset.

Shawn watched Triple H bust through the door and go and bang on a coffee table. Shawn nearly jumped when he saw Triple H like that; he was always a little scared of him when he acted like that.

"What's the matter with Hunter?" Shawn asked Cena.

"He broke it off with the Stephanie, he found her cheating on him with Orton." Cena whispered to Shawn. "He got in a fight with Orton and got his eye bruised, but he was about to cry when he found Stephanie. You know Shawn I would have never thought of Hunter as such a kind and sensitive human being maybe you should talk to him." Cena made Hunter sound as good as he possibly could; his task was to help Shawn and Hunter get together.

"Yeah maybe I should, could you two excuse me for a little bit?" Shawn asked addressing Shane and John.

"Yeah sure Shawn." Cena said pulling Shane out with him.

"Oh wait and Shane." Shawn said.

"Yeah?" Shane said snatching away from Cena.

"Could you get a first aid kit for Hunter's eye and a pack of skittles for me please?" Shawn begged.

"Sure Shawn." Shane said as he and John left the room.

Shawn looked over at Triple H who was facing the window, his back facing Shawn. Shawn walked over to Triple H and placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a very lightly.

"Hey Hunter," Shawn said still rubbing on Triple H's shoulder. When Triple H didn't answer Shawn decided to talk again. "I heard about what happened between you and Stephanie."

Still no answer.

"Are you okay?" Shawn said. "Hunter please answer me, just talk to me." Shawn complained.

Still no gosh darn answer.

"Hunter I know exactly what you are going through, my wife cheated on me too, remember? I felt horrible but then I talked to you and you made me feel better, I want to do the same for you, please let me." Shawn said.

"It's just hard to know that she never wanted me, that I wasn't good enough for her." Triple H said springing fake tears.

"It'll be okay, you are good enough, and she is the one who doesn't deserve you." Shawn said. Shawn then rapped both of his arms around Triple H's chest. Triple H began to feel exceptionally warm and loved in Shawn's arms like that. He then turned around to the point were he was facing Shawn and pulled him into a hug.

"I just can't believe that she would do this to me." Triple H wept into Shawn's shoulder. Shawn rubbed on Triple H's hair and back.

"C'mon buddy it'll be alright." Shawn said.

Shawn soon pulled away from Triple H and smiled. "Do you feel any better man?" Shawn asked him.

Triple H smiled and made a small grin, which caused Shawn to smile as well. "You know I could really use a kiss right about now." Triple H said pitifully.

Shawn's expression lit up for less than a second when Triple H said that to him h actually wanted to kiss him but then his expression darkened when he remembered exactly who he was dating at the time.

"Hunter I am dating Shane right now, I can't kiss you." Shawn said.

"Just a friendly peck is all that I need I swear." Triple H pouted.

Shawn felt torn, he really wanted to kiss Triple H and make him feel better but than it would basically be cheating on Shane and it would stick in his conscious for months.

"Alright just one **friendly** peck." Shawn said putting the emphasis on the word 'friendly'.

Triple H smirked and leant into Shawn's perfect thin pink lips and brushed his lips lightly upon them.

"What was that?" Shawn said a little disappointed that he didn't get everything that he wanted out of the kiss.

"That was a friendly peck." Triple H said.

"Oh well alright." Shawn said sounding a little down.

"Thanks Shawn you're a real good friend." Triple H said smiling and patting his hand on Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn smiled at Triple H and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're a good friend too Hunter, hey I know something that might cheer you up." Shawn exclaimed excitingly.

"And what is that?" Triple H asked.

"John and Big Show taught me the difference between plastic dishes and silverware to the real ones The way I'm supposed to know is that I have to break them and see if they were easy to break or not." Shawn smiled.

"So in order to tell the difference between plastic and normal dishes you have to break them." Triple H asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes," Shawn smiled. Triple H began to laugh soundly causing Shawn to laugh with him. "See I told you I could cheer you up."

"Thanks Shawn." Triple H smiled.

"No problem buddy, can I have a hug please." Shawn said as he opened his arms and Triple H graciously went into his arms and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist. Shawn wrapped his arms around Triple H's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. Triple H then kissed Shawn on the head and rested his head on Shawn's head.

"You're a great friend Shawn." Triple H said into Shawn's fruity smelling hair.

"I know." Shawn said.

-

Hello my peeps I love you guys and thanks for reviewing now I am having a real serious writers block so please give me more ideas.

Thanx

Love ya bye bye


	9. Chapter 9

Title: What Now  
Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 9

About two months after what Shawn and John like to call 'incident', they all arrived at the show for the day in Paris, France. Cena and Triple H took on Edge and Randy Orton for the main event. Triple H was excited to finally get his hands on Randy in the match. Shawn accompanied the two to ringside but in the long run it seemed like he wasn't even needed. Triple H handled both Edge and Randy, Cena only got in the ring once, but alas Triple H hit the pedigree on Orton and Cena hit the F-U on Edge. Sadly enough Shawn was only there as kind of a cheerleader, just to look pretty and cheer on his team, how productive. When Triple H pinned Randy for the three count he immediately left the ring and walked up the ramp, Shawn and John following closely behind him.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Shawn asked while rapping his arm around Triple H's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, Thanks Shawn." Triple H smiled lightly.

"Why couldn't you be in a match today?" Cena asked Shawn.

"Well I told Vince that I was feeling kind of dick and he insisted that I not compete in a match at all. See I have this horrible cough and my throat has been killing me no to mention my sniffles." Shawn said while sucking in a little snot from his nose.

"Shawn you didn't tell us you were sick." Triple H said sounding a little worried.

"I know I just need a night's rest and I'm sure I'll be fine." Shawn exclaimed.

"You better be, I'm ready to take a break next week." John laughed causing both Shawn and Triple H to laugh as well. Up ahead, Shane was standing up reading a book about psychology; his back was turned toward Shawn, Triple H and John so obviously he didn't know that they were there.

Shawn smirked and when he saw Shane, obviously he was plotting something. Shawn ran quietly over to Shane so that he couldn't hear him. He then wrapped both of his arms around Shane's waist and kissed him on he cheek.

Shane was taken by complete surprise, it actually took him a little while to figure out that it was Shawn, well at least until he felt those soft lips (Which he knew all to well) press softly against his cheek.

"Hey Shawn." Shane said as he turned around to face Shawn.

"How'd you know that it was me?" Shawn complained.

"It's hard not too." Shane said. "But why are you sneaking up on me anyway?" Shane finished what he was saying.

"I hope that there isn't anything wrong, is there Shane?" Shawn pouted jokingly.

"Of course not why would there be?" Shane asked. Shawn smirked mischievously and kissed Shane on the lips passionately.

"C'mon love birds break it up we have to go back to the hotel A.S.A.P." Cena said. Shawn and Shane broke apart and smiled at each other and Shane rapped his arm around Shawn's waist. After that they began to walk behind Triple H and Cena.

"Hey Shawn how come you couldn't be in a match today? I meant to ask dad but I forgot." Shane asked.

"He's sick Shane." Triple H said.

"Sick? With what? Do you have a cold or a flu or something?" Shane asked sounding kind of hysterical.

Shawn smiled and coughed lowly followed by a slight sneeze. "I only have a slight cold I should be feeling better by tomorrow."

"Promise?" Shane asked.

Shawn thought it was nice and sweet how Shane was so worried about his well-being. "Promise." Shawn said.

"Oh good I was very worried just now." Shane said. Shawn smiled at him again and whispered something in his ear, which sprung a sudden smile on Shane's face. Triple H rolled his yes at the act and continued walking. "I'll see if I could get my dad to give you some more days off." Shane said.

"No that's really unnecessary Shane, you don't have to do that I'll be fine by the next show, I have a whole week." Shawn said.

Up ahead Cena and Triple H were talking.

"So when are you going to make your move, Shawn is getting really cozy with Shane and Shane is getting really cozy with Shawn." Cena said.

"I know Cena." Triple H said sounding a little aggravated.

"They've been dating a whole 2 months now. If you don't act soon he is pretty much in there." Cena said.

"Shut up now Cena." Triple H said unkindly.

"Fine don't be mad at me if about a year from now you are stuck alone with someone like Umaga crushing on you and Shane and Shawn are happily married and in love." John said.

Triple H looked at him apprehensively and then turned back around with that smug look on his face.

"Hey guys I heard about this carnival thing tomorrow it's about 20 minutes away from the hotel we are staying in, you guys want to go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah that would be so fun." Shawn said excitingly. "You guys going" Shawn asked addressing Triple H and John.

"Yeah sure why not?" Triple H said still sounding a little unenthused.

"Hey Hunter come here real quick." Shawn said. He then signaled for Shane and John to leave and they got the message and retreated to a different area of the arena.

Triple H then walked over to Shawn and Shawn pulled him into a hug. "Hunter you have to learn to get more excited about things, I know that all of the stuff going on with Stephanie is a little stressful right now but Hunter for me please just be happy, please." Shawn said.

"I know it's just hard that's all." Triple H put on the fake sad face and voice that he has learned to do so well.

"It's going to start getting easier I swear." Shawn said.

"I know." Triple H said.

"Okay so you're going to be strong from now on? You're going to start having fun now?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, for you, anything." Triple H said. Triple H was basically flirting but Shawn just saw that comment as a friendly remark so he just smiled lightly.

"Good so you're going to come to the amusement park with us and you're going to have loads of fun okay." Shawn said or pretty much demanded.

"Yeah." Triple H said.

"Promise me now." Shawn said.

"Promise." Triple H said.

"Pinky swear?" Shawn held his pinky up to Triple H's and lock it up with his.

"Pinky swear." Triple H said as Shawn and him did kind of a pinky handshake that they had been doing pretty much since they first met.

"Okay then, lets go." Shawn rapped his arm around Triple H's shoulder and they went to go find Shane and John.

The very next morning Shawn woke up in his. It seemed so different to Shawn to wake up in his hotel room alone for once. Usually Triple H would be in the very next bed over in the same room, or Shane or Cena would be on the floor. Or in most cases he would sleep over on the floor or on the other bed in any of his friend's rooms, that one was probably the best one to do to Shawn.

Shawn attempted to sit up but found that he didn't have the strength or muscle power to. He began to breath hard; his fever hadn't gotten any better it seemed to get worse every second. He reached over to his hotel rooms phone (So dirty that it was probably the thing that got him sick in the first place) and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Vince McMahon asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Vince." Shawn said sounding extremely miserable.

"Shawn are you all right did your fever break yet?" Vince asked.

"Actually I think it's getting worse I can barely move." Shawn said sadly. He attempted to move again but couldn't.

"Do you need me to get you some pills or medicine or something to make you feel a little better?" Vince asked.

"If it's not too much trouble could you please?" Shawn begged.

"Yeah I'll be there in about half an hour." Vince said.

"Oh and Vince don't tell Shane." Shawn said.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"I don't want him worrying about me. Oh yeah and don't tell Hunter or John or Big Show or any one else okay?" Shawn begged again.

"All right." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Shawn said. Shawn then coughed three times and sneezed once

"That's a really bad cough that you have there." Vince said.

"I know." Shawn said sounding depressed.

"You know what I'll be there in about 20 minutes, all right?" Vince said.

"Okay thanks Vince see you when you get here, bye." Shawn said while trying to sound as happy as happy.

"Bye." Vince said and then hung up.

Shawn then hung up his end of the phone and tried to get up but still found that he couldn't. He was down for the count he just felt weak he didn't know what he had caught but it was surely bad. Or it may not be bad that bad of a sickness at all its just that Shawn's immune system has always been very weak, even when he was a kid his parents would try to keep him from getting sick at all or he would miss school for 2 weeks at the least. (That's probably why he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer now.) There was absolutely no way that he was going to tell Shane or Triple H, he couldn't worry them. He couldn't worry Hunter because of all the stuff he was going through with Stephanie. But he of course couldn't tell Shane because he cared too much about him to worry him, he was seriously starting to like him.

Exactly 20 minutes later Vince came in, he had the key card to almost every wrestlers room. Vince had Robatesun (Sorry I don't know how to spell it, so just sound it out and determine whether or not it sounds familiar) some kind of pills, orange juice and some ice packs. When Vince saw Shawn he was in complete shock, Shawn was coughing and sneezing with sweat-drenched all over his face. ' Wow he looks so pale and cold, but he can't be cold because he has sweat all over his face. But then again he's shivering so he is clearly cold.' Vince went over and over in his head on whether Shawn was cold or not until Shawn broke into his thought.

"Hey Vince." Shawn said sounding sick and depressed.

"My goodness Shawn I didn't know this you were this sick." Vince said sounding a little worried.

"I should be fine in a few days I just need some medicine." Shawn said.

"No you don't you need rest, when was the last time you've had a full eight hours of sleep?" Vince asked.

"Umm about 7 months ago, I think." Shawn replied.

"7 months what do you do to keep yourself up so late?" Vince asked.

"Well usually I stay up in Shane's room or Johns or maybe Hunter's." Shawn wiped his face.

"Quick question. Have you and Shane ever… well you know." Vince asked.

"What's you know?" Shawn asked.

"You know have you guys had …sex." Vince asked.

"Oh…Oh no." Shawn said sounding kind of shocked.

"Why not?" Vince asked.

"We are just going to wait a little while." Shawn said.

"Is Shane really that pathetic?" Vince asked.

"No Shane is not pathetic he and I just want to wait a little while." Shawn said.

"Hmm so I've slept with my son's boyfriend more than he has." Vince said cockily.

"C'mon Vince we have only slept together like three or four times…" Shawn said but was cut off.

"Five." Vince said.

"Ok then five. But that was like 5-6 years ago." Shawn said shyly.

Vince could remember that short amount of time that he was dating Shawn. It was fun; almost everyday through those short 2 months was exciting, unexpected and very, very sexual, even though most of the time they didn't have sex. They had decided to break up because of the other wrestlers harassing Shawn in the locker room. They thought he was being treated special because he was dating the boss. Obviously Vince never stopped caring about Shawn, or else he wouldn't be up there seriously trying to make him feel better, and Shawn never stopped caring for Vince. But they were basically forced to break-up for Shawn's safety. The drawing point actually came when Shawn came to Vince's room one day; Shawn almost died that day.

()()()()()()()()()()()() Flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vince began to go through some of his paper work making sure that he didn't overlook anything. Shawn was supposed to be coming over so that they could spend sometime together but he was almost an hour late. He really hoped that Shawn was okay, lately people have been harassing him and threatening to seriously hurt him. Luckily though he had Hunter to watch his back, Vince had also hired Mark (Undertaker), Adam (Edge), and the Hardy Boys to help him. But the only problem for today was that all of them were on a totally different tour then Shawn, which made him even more vulnerable to attack. Vince had offered to hire some more people to assist him but Shawn insisted that he learned to fend for himself; he couldn't have bodyguards all his life.

Vince had something very special planned for him and Shawn today. He was going to give him a promise ring and he was going to tell him just how much he loved him. It has been extremely hard for Vince to admit his feelings for Shawn. Shawn on the other hand was very straightforward with his feelings for Vince, he would tell him how much he loved him. The thing that touched Vince the most was how understanding Shawn was when he Vince didn't say I love you, he'd merely smile and say that it was okay and that he could tell him when he was ready. He loved Shawn so much he really hoped that he was okay.

About half an hour later Vince was getting very worried, more than he probably ever was. 'Where could he be, Shawn is never this late, never.' Vince thought in his head. Then un expectantly there was a faint knock at the door and a small surge of excitement filled Vince.

Vince walked over to the door and said softly. "Who is it?"

"Its Shawn." Shawn sounded weak and hurt as if he had been spitting water out of his mouth or… blood. Vince quickly snatched open the door and saw Shawn, he looked horrible. His eye was big and red and he had blood spilling out of his mouth. He had cuts all over his face and neck and he held his leather jacket tightly around his stomach, which made Vince very suspicious and very worried of what Shawn had under his jacket.

"Oh my God Shawn what happened to you?" Vince asked grabbing protectively on Shawn and directing him over to a sofa in his room.

"Umm some of the guys in the locker room jumped me…" Shawn said as he coughed out some more blood.

"Oh my Lord! I am not going to stand for this! Who were they?" Vince asked hysterically.

"Well I didn't see their faces but-Aargh!!" Shawn screamed in pain and held tightly onto his stomach.

"Shawn what's the matter with your stomach?" Vince asked while running his fingers threw Shawn's hair.

"One of the guys had a knife they… stabbed me." Shawn opened his jacket only to reveal a blood stained white shirt, the blood still running down his shirt down to his shirt and on his leather pants.

"Oh god, Oh god," Vince said frantically. "I'll call the ambulance right now!" Vince got up and rushed to the phone and dialed 911 as quickly as possible.

"They'll be here in two minutes, why did they do this to you baby?" Vince asked lifting Shawn's shirt and placing an ice pack on his knife wound.

"I don't know why they did this-Aargh!" Shawn screamed out in pain again. Vince rapped his arms around Shawn and heard his heavy unsteady breathing as well as his abnormal heartbeat. Could Shawn be about to die?

"Hold on Shawn, stay with me." Vince rocked Shawn up and down.

"Vince I don't know if I can," Shawn started in barely a whisper. "I'll try to stay with you I love you Vince." Shawn breathed in barely enough air for an ant but Vince nearly jumped when he heard Shawn try to exhale because he didn't have enough air to exhale so Shawn ended up making this breathing noise that scared the crap out of Vince.

"I love you too Shawn." Vince said finally. Shawn was taken aback by the confession. He didn't think that Vince would be ready to say those words to him yet.

"Really Vince." Shawn said in an even lower whisper than before.

"Really Shawn, I truly, without a doubt love you. Now will you stay here with me?" Vince asked waiting for an answer. "Shawn…Shawn…oh my god Shawn." Vince looked down at Shawn who was unconscious and still bleeding out of his mouth and through his wound. "Shawn baby wake up for me please." Vince began to shake Shawn lightly.

Almost on cue the hospital workers came in and placed Shawn on the movable bed and rolled him out of Vince's hotel room. Vince followed closely behind them to make sure that Shawn would be okay.

"Is he going to be alright?" Vince asked one of the doctors who were wheeling Shawn into the ambulance truck.

"Well he has lost a lot of blood and from what we have seen, he could die if we don't get him to the hospital immediately." The doctor said as he got into the ambulance and sped off.

Vince felt like he was about to throw up. Shawn could die and it would be all because they were dating, it would be all his fault. Vince felt a malevolent tasting liquid come out of his mouth and on the street pavement.

Hours later Vince sat in a waiting room biting his finger nails hoping and waiting for his Shawn to be okay or at least for the doctors to come out and give him some word whether it was: "Sorry he's left us" or "He'll be fine." It really didn't matter he just wanted to know. 'I should really call Hunter and the others, they would want to know whether Shawn died or not.' Vince thought to himself.

Vince shock as he picked up the hospital phone and dialed the number to Triple H's hotel room phone.

"Hello?" said Kevin Nash on the other end of the phone.

"Kevin can you please put Hunter on the phone?" Vince asked.

"Umm he is in the shower." Kevin said. "Do you want to leave a message?"

"Yeah tell him that Shawn is in the hospital and to call me back at 555-6432." Vince said sadly.

"In the hospital? Why is he in the hospital? What happened to him Mr. McMahon?" Kevin asked. Vince could hear the worried tone in Kevin's voice he knew that Shawn and Kevin were good friends and he was sad that he had to tell him this but he couldn't keep it a secret forever. Lets say for instance Shawn really does die, then what could he say?

"Some guys from the locker room jumped him," Vince stated and then sighed heavily. "One of the guys stabbed him." Vince said.

"Oh my god… well is he okay?" Kevin sounded as if he was choking up and was about to cry.

"I don't know yet, but the ambulance worker I was talking to said that he might die, I am really afraid for him Kevin." Vince said nearly crying just like Kevin.

"Die…Shawn can't die, this can't be happening." Kevin wept through the phone; Kevin could hear Vince's distant crying as well. "I'll tell Hunter just please call us when you have any word on Shawn, please Mr. McMahon."

"Of course I'll call I swear." Vince hung up the phone and went back to his seat.' How can I live with myself if Shawn dies? It will be all of my fault if I had never began to date Shawn then he would be okay. Oh my god this is all my fault.' Vince thought to himself. Vince buried his head in his hands and cried, he couldn't forgive himself if poor Shawn was to die.

"Mr. Vince McMahon." Said a Nurse who was walking toward him.

"Yes, Is he okay? Is he dead?" Vince rambled in a worried tone.

"Mr. McMahon he is stabilized but we don't know if he will live or not. Were sorry, he will be going into another surgery soon. We are very worried about the surgery Mr. McMahon he has already been in a surgery today we lost him during but we were able to revive him without any brain damage or anything." The Nurse said trying to sound professional but couldn't help but sound sad for Vince and Shawn.

Vince felt more tears form in his eyes, Shawn had died and it was all Vince's fault.

"But Mr. McMahon, he is awake and he's asking for you." The Nurse said. "He is in room 2071."

"Thank you." Vince said. Vince then rushed to room 2071 he got there in about two minutes; he needed to see Shawn to make sure that he was okay.

Vince came up to the door of Shawn's hospital room, he was anxious to go talk to his boy toy but he was afraid of exactly what would be behind that door. Shawn could be in tubes and breathing out of an oxygen mask. Or he could fine and dandy but he doubts it. He only hoped that Shawn was in better condition than he was when he was rolled into the hospital.

Vince opened the door of Shawn's room only to see him with his eyes slightly open. The doctors had obviously tended to all of the cuts and bruises on Shawn's face and neck. But the thing that stuck out to him the most was the bright white bandages rapped around Shawn's stomach. It had an obvious big round red bloodstain, still getting redder and bigger, he was still bleeding.

When Shawn looked up and saw Vince he smiled dazzlingly. He then tried to lift himself up but shrieked in pain and layback down but he did take the breathing mask off. "Hey Vince." Shawn said faintly, speaking as if he had just gotten his tonsils taken out.

"Oh my God Shawn are you okay? I'm so sorry." Vince said as he walked quickly over to Shawn's

"Vince you have nothing to be sorry for, this wasn't your fault." Shawn said lightly and then grabbing on to Vince's hand.

Vince felt horrible seeing Shawn in this state, he felt even more horrible when he felt how weak Shawn's grip on his hand was. "This is my fault, if I'd never gotten involved with you in the first place you would be okay." Vince complained.

"No Vince I'm glad that we are together, I love you Vince." Shawn squeezed onto Vince's hand but to Vince the grasp still felt as weak as a babies.

"I love you too but I don't think that being with you is safe for you." Vince said sadly.

"But look I'm fine." Shawn smiled and then grabbed onto his stomach but cringed when he touched it.

"No, Shawn you are not fine, they don't even know if you're going to make it. You have lost a lot of blood, look your still losing blood." Vince said addressing the now red bandages.

"But Vince I'm here with you I'm not going anywhere, I'll be fine. They will stop the bleeding and I'll be fine, Vince." Shawn smiled slightly and squeezed Vince's hand again. He then pulled it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. But Vince could see the small shimmer of pain come across Shawn's face when he had to bend to kiss his hand. 'I am the cause of this.' Vince thought to himself.

"Shawn I… I think that we should break it off." Vince said. Vince hadn't thought of how much those words would hurt once he said them, but it had to be done for Shawn's safety.

"…Why?" Shawn muscled out the only words that he could.

"Shawn I can't risk you getting hurt like this again." Vince said.

"But Vince I'm fine- I'm- going to be fine." Shawn said his voice was clearly breaking because he was trying to hold back his tears.

"Ok lets say for instance you are okay this time but what if this happens again and what if next time you don't make it. What if you were to die next time, I couldn't live with myself if you died and it is all my fault because I was being selfish." Vince said.

"But Vince your not being selfish…Vince…" Shawn stopped and grabbed his throat and began to breath hard. "Vince I can't breath, gets the nurse, please." Shawn managed to say despite his throat.

Vince rushed out of the door and came back with six doctors. "What's the matter with him?" Vince asked. The doctors injected a liquid into Shawn's neck and arm, which caused him to become unconscious again, then a doctor removed the bandages and under them there was blood flowing freely down his stomach.

"Oh my God." Vince felt like he was about to throw up again.

"Mr. McMahon you have to get out of here immediately." A nurse said grabbing Vince by the arm and instructing him out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Vince grabbed the nurse and nearly shook the answer out of her.

"We don't know Mr. McMahon, we are bringing him into surgery now. We are going to have to get the bleeding to stop or he will bleed to death. We will do everything that we can but him pulling through, his chances are about 1/10 that's not very good Mr. McMahon. I recommend that you call loved ones of Mr. Michaels, tell them the bad news. Tell them that we will do everything that we can but he might not live." The nurse aid, she then made a small reassuring smile and walked back into Shawn's hotel room.

Vince's fingers shook as he picked up the hospital phone and yet again dialed the number to Triple H and Kevin's hotel room.

"Hello?" Triple H picked up the phone this time.

"Hello Hunter?" Vince asked.

Vince, is Shawn okay?" Triple H asked hysterically.

"Umm he died during surgery, but they were able to revive him without causing any brain damage or anything like that." Vince said.

"Shawn died, so your haying that Shawn left this earth?" Triple H said threw the phone. Vince could hear the sadness of Triple H's voice; he could here Triple H's mere talk turn into soft sobs.

"Yeah he died but he is back now." Vince said lightly his voice was breaking as well.

"Well is he okay? Have you talked to him? Can me and Kevin talk to him?" Triple H frantically asked.

"I have talked to him, I broke it off with him." Vince admitted sorrowfully.

"Vince why the hell did you break up with him? That is the last thing in the world someone wants to go through right after they fucking died." Triple H yelled angrily. Vince jumped at the tone of Triple H's voice, but maybe he should have thought about Shawn and what he would like to hear right after he died.

"I didn't think that it was safe, the only reason those guys jumped him was because of me, because they thought he was being treated special. It's all my fault Hunter, if I wasn't so selfish…" Vince stopped and whimpered a little.

"No Vince its not your fault, if I had been there this would have never happened to him, it all my fault." Triple H remarked.

"No it's not your fault Hunter." Vince choked out.

"Can I talk to him?" Triple H asked.

"He is in surgery… after I broke up with him he stopped breathing." Vince stated. "They haven't stopped the bleeding yet.

"Please Vince tell us when you have any word." Triple H asked Vince.

"Of course." Vince said.

()()()()()()()()()()()() End flashback ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Vince looked over at the sick Shawn and thought about that day. That was the worst day of his life; Shawn had died in both surgeries. Vince had to break up with the love of his life that day; he couldn't be with the one he loved because of some stupid ignorant jealous wrestlers. (Which by the way were never caught, Shawn had insisted that they end the investigation.) And then no one had ever told Shane about the short-lived affair.

"Vince, Vince." Shawn yelled over to Vince.

"Oh… huh, what Shawn." Vince snapped out of his remembrance of that day and looked over at Shawn.

"Can I have some of that medicine now, please?" Shawn asked.

"Well you will have to sit up first, duh." Vince said.

Shawn struggled to lift himself up but found that he still couldn't. He looked over at Vince with a pleading look in those perfect blue eyes. Vince grinned and walked over to Shawn and placed hi hand on Shawn's arm and lifted him up.

"Thanks Vince." Shawn said lightly.

Vince slowly poured the Robetesun into a spoon and instructed for Shawn to open his mouth. Shawn slowly parted his lips and Vince placed the spoon on his tongue and allowed the unpleasant tasting liquid to run down his throat. Vince chuckled lightly at the disgusted look that came across Shawn's face as the Robetesun went down his throat.

"It's not funny Vince." Shawn laughed along with him.

"Sorry Shawn, here have some orange juice." Vince said as he handed a glass of orange juice to Shawn.

"Thanks Vince." Shawn grabbed the glass of orange juice and gulped it down his throat.

"Shawn do you know what you have, the flu or something more serious?" Vince asked.

"I only have a cold, I just have a really weak immune system, at least that's what my doctors said." Shawn said after taking another sip of orange juice.

"So when was the last time that you went to the hospital?" Vince asked.

"…Yesterday." Shawn lied. He actually hadn't been in a hospital in nearly 2 years, not for a check-up or anything; he had very bad memories in the hospital. One of them was of course the time when he got stabbed and Vince broke up with him. The second was when his ex- boyfriend had put him in the hospital by basically pushing him down 2 flights of stairs. The third was when the same ex- boyfriend that pushed him died in the hospital after a tragic car accident.

"Oh okay, but your going to stay in bed today right?" Vince asked.

"No." Shawn said simply.

"Why not you are to sick to even move." Vince said.

"I can move now thanks to these pills you bought." Shawn said.

"How did you get them without me noticing?" Vince asked.

"You sat them so close to me so I just put them in my orange juice and drunk it." Shawn smirked.

Vince remembered that Shawn was always the sneaky one, he should have remembered. Vince smirked lightly. "So why do you want not want to stay in bed all day, I know people who would love to do that." Vince said.

"I'm just more of an energetic person and plus Hunter, Shane, John, and 'Show and I are going to this amusement park thing. I can't just not go, they are counting on me to be there." Shawn smiled and struggled to his feet.

"Well so what if I were Shane I would make you stay in bed." Vince said.

"He probably would if he knew that I was this sick. You know you guys are just alike, that's probably what drew me to him in the first place." Shawn said as he finally made it to his feet.

"Those were the days, huh." Vince said.

"What were the days?" Shawn asked confusingly.

"The days when we could be together." Vince smiled.

"Well like you said for my safety we can't and plus I am having loads of fun with Shane right now." Shawn said patting his hand on Vince's shoulder.

"Yeah." Vince smiled.

How'd you like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter it took me a while though.

But hmm Shawn and Vince ex-lovers

I wonder how Shane will react if and when he finds out?

And how will Triple H capitalize at the amusement park?


	10. sorry

Hi my faithful fans. I am in school right now so let me make this quick. My computer is not working for the moment and I can't really post up my chapters for now. But the second my computer starts working again you guy's best believe that I will be posting up more chapters to "What Now" and I will be posting "Heartbreak at one Angle"

You know I was almost finished writing "Heartbreak at one Angle" when my computer stopped working. I almost cried, you know come to think of it I think that I did cry. I'm really sorry you guys and if you want to be mad at me I don't blame you. And if you want to express your deep rooted hate for me my email adress is on my profile.

But if you just want to, you know, be my buddy and talk to me by email I'm fine with that too. You can also email me with suggestions for my story if you want a particular something to happen. But if you want a small summary of the latest chapter to "What Now" (The one I haven't typed yet) you can email me for that too.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone I'm back! I have a new computer now. I have missed typing so much. Thank you guys for being patient with me and my horrible computer problems. Thank you Thank you Gracias. Now let's get back to this story. Again I'm sorry buddies. Now let's really get to this chapter.

Title: What Now

HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 10

Triple H, Shane, John and Big Show all waited down in the hotel lobby for Shawn to come down.

"Where is Shawn you guys?" Shane asked everyone expecting at least one of them to know.

"We don't know Shane." John said.

Triple H was upset and confused because he knew that usually if Shawn is late that means that he most likely won't be coming at all. And the one thing that Triple H knew was that if Shawn wasn't coming he most defiantly wouldn't want to be stuck with Shane, John, and Big Show all day.

"Shane call your dad and ask whether or not he has seen Shawn today or not. Or if he even knows where he is." Triple H said or pretty much demanded.

Shane rolled his eyes but did nod and reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and began to call up to his dad.

Meanwhile up in Shawn's room. Vince was attempting to talk Shawn out of going to the amusement park because of his whole sickness. But Shawn, being as stubborn as he was, kept on refusing.

"Shawn just stay in bed today and I will call up Shane and tell him that you aren't feeling well today he will understand and so will everyone else." Vince suggested.

"Vince I'm not all that sick." Shawn said.

"Yes you are." Vince confirmed.

"No I'm not. Do I look like a sick person to you?" Shawn asked him.

"Yes you do actually." Vince said.

"I'm going to be fine. I'll just go to the park, and then I will come back here and sleep all day for you, okay Vince." Shawn said.

Shawn slipped on his shirt and buttoned it up. He then tried to walk to the door. But became lightheaded and dizzy. He nearly stumbled over and fell on the ground. Lucky for him, though, Vince caught him before any of that happened.

"See you can barely walk without falling." Vince said as he carried Shawn back over to the bed and sat him down.

"Vince I'll be fine I just lost my balance that's all." Shawn said.

"Shawn I don't think, better yet I don't want-" Vince stopped thanks to the sudden ringing of his cell phone.

"Hold on one second Shawn." Vince said taking his cell out of his pocket and seeing who it was. "It's Shane." Vince then picked it up and turned his back to Shawn "Do not move!"

"Hello?" Vince answered the phone.

"Dad do you have any idea where Shawn is?" Shane asked.

"Well yes he is in his hotel room." Vince said.

"Could you ask him id he is coming to the park with us or not?" Shane asked Vince to ask.

"Shane I don't-"Vince started.

Vince turned back around to where Shawn was sitting and noticed that he had ran away. He did the exact thing that Vince had pacifically asked him not to.

'Damn Shawn he always does the exact opposite that he is told to do.

That's probably the reason why I used to love him so much in the first place; I mean I still do, but whatever. I really do miss him though, regardless of the fact that he is with my son right now. I miss being able to hold him in my arms and tell him that he is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but alas I can't.' Vince thought to himself.

'"Darn it Shawn" Vince said out loud.

"Hello? Hello dad? Are you still there?" Shane said into the phone.

Vince looked down at his phone and put it to his ear "Oh yeah I'm still here," Vince said into the phone.

"Hey dad never mind, he just got here." Shane said.

"Oh, well okay." Vince said. 'Gosh Shawn can run fast.' Vince said to himself.

"Bye dad." Shane said.

"Shawn where were you?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry I overslept, I came here as soon as I realized what time it was." Shawn said, panting slightly.

"Well obviously you've been running." John pointed out.

"Are you okay? Has your fever broken yet?" Shane asked, almost hysterically.

" I'm alright." Shawn said.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"I'm okay you guys." Shawn said, he then noticed that everyone was looking at him disbelievingly. "Really I am." Shawn said.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Triple h said as he walked up to Shawn and placed his hand on his forehead. "Wow you're actually cool; I didn't think that your fever could have broken so quickly."

"Yeah umm, I was surprised too. Everyone already knows that I have an extremely weak immune system. So it usually takes almost a week for me to get over a cold. But I guess I just got a little lucky." Shawn said. 'Vine thank you so much for those ice packs.' Shawn thought to himself.

"So is everyone ready to walk to this dumb amusement park thing?" Big Show asked everyone.

"It's not dumb." Shane said.

"Yeah I think it is going to be really entertaining." Triple H said.

"We're walking Shane?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Shane asked.

Shawn cut his eyes at Shane jokingly. "I cannot believe you." Shawn joked.

"What did I do?" Shane asked.

"I just recovered from a life threatening disease and you expect me to actually walk from here, all the way to the amusement park?"

"Yes." Shane said.

"Fine I guess you just don't care about me, Hunter…" Shawn turned to Triple H.

"No." Triple H said simply.

"John?" Shawn turned around to John and pouted.

"Shawn I can't my back has been killing me, sorry buddy." John lied.

Shawn then turned around to Big Show and pouted. "'Show, my buddy, my friend, my main man, please." Shawn asked.

"Shawn I-" Big Show started but Shawn cut him off.

"Come on I will be like carrying a feather to you." Shawn pouted.

"My hands are full Shawn." Big Show said. "Everyone has me carrying all of their bags and stuff."

"Well then…" Shawn began to contemplate on what to do but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. He then walked over to Big Show and jumped on his back. "I'll just ride on your back." Shawn began to hop around excitingly on Big Show's back. "Let's go you guys."

Shane, Triple H and John laughed at Big Show and Shawn, and then they all began to walk to the amusement park. Shawn, who was still on Big Show's back, began to feel sick again and started sweating, a lot. The only person paying the most attention to him, Hunter of course, noticed.

"Shawn why are you sweating so much? You have no excuse because you aren't even walking." Triple H asked.

"Sorry, I just had the sun blazing on my face. I'll be fine." Shawn said.

About 25 minutes later they made it to the amusement park and it had everything. It had: Roller Coasters, a Merry- Gove - Round, Haunted Houses, Ferris Wheels, cotton candy, Funnel cakes, a Tunnel-Of- Love (That should be fun), Go-cars, Bumper Cars, Pretzels, Hot dogs, Trains, shows, water parks, The boat rides, and lots of games and stuffed animals.

"Wow!" John managed to choke out.

"So what are we going to do first?" Triple H asked.

"Umm we can all go get something to eat." Big Show suggested. All four of them glared at Big Show irritatingly.

"We just got here Big Show. We need to do something that we all would enjoy." John said.

"Well who doesn't enjoy eating?" Big Show asked.

"Shawn doesn't." John said.

"Huh?" Shawn asked in a confused tone.

"All that he will do is eat it, find a bathroom and throw it all back up, why do you guys think he is so skinny now." John teased.

Shane, Big Show and Triple H laughed lightly holding on to their mouths to try to hide it. Shawn on the other hand rolled his eyes and crossed his arms around his chest. "Ha ha very funny John, I don't have bulimia." Shawn said.

"You're right, you never eat." John said.

"I got it! I know what we can do." Shane spoke up.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"The Merry- Go- Round." Shane suggested.

"God, I hate you Shane." John said.

"What I do?" Shane asked.

"Just don't talk from now on, alright." John said.

Shane was about to say something back to him but Shawn stopped him. "Just don't say anything; it'll just make him hate you more." Shawn whispered.

"But…" Shane tried to protest in a whisper.

Shawn kissed him lightly on the lips, which got Shane to be quiet, and smiled at him. "Shut- up" Shawn said jokingly.

Shane smiled at him and laughed lightly. Shawn did the same and draped his arm over Shane's shoulder. Shane rapped his arm around Shawn's waist and they went about just whispering things in each other's ears while John, Triple H and Big Show continued talking.

"How about we get on the roller coaster?" Triple H asked.

"I don't feel like it right now, they make my head spin." Big Show said.

"Ohhh you guys I got it." Shawn spoke up.

"What?" John asked.

"How about bumper cars? It's perfect we all like bumper cars and it a good default until we get to the real rides. And its right there you guys, please." Shawn begged.

"You know Shawn, come to think of it, that's a good idea. I didn't know that you actually thought about things before you said them." John said

"Thanks John, I think." Shawn said.

"So who is sharing bumper car?" Triple H asked. "I call Shawn!" Triple H said quickly and then tauntingly smirked at Shane.

"So you guys have to choose who his riding alone." Shawn said, smiling as he walked over to Triple H. Triple H looked at Shane with that taunting glare again and draped his arm on Shawn's shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. Shane looked upset, visibly pissed but he turned around to John and Big Show and immediately choose John. "Well Big Show looks like you are the one all alone."

The whole bumper cars experience went on without a hitch. Triple H and Shawn kept bumping into Shane and John. And for some reason when ever Big Show bumped into them it seemed, as if because he is heavier he hit harder just like in the ring. Almost like how he could knock them halfway across the ring in a match, he could knock them halfway across the ramp.

"Big show I don't understand how you pull that off." John said.

"It will take to long to explain, it's something that my dad taught me when I was like 12." Big Show said.

"Ohh lets get on the boat ride now you guys." Shawn said.

"Okay." They all said.

When they found their way on the ride they were waiting in anticipation for it to at least start.

"This is getting really boring." Shawn complained.

"I know, we are just sitting here in the burning hot sun, it's like waiting in the line except for the fact that it is wet in here and I am getting my shoes wet." Triple H complained as well.

Eventually the ride went on. (Ten minutes later to be exact). It was worth the anticipation and the really long wait, but of course there was a wait for them to be able to get off of the ride.

"That was fun." Triple H said.

"Hey you guys are all wet." Shawn laughed. He then placed his wet hand on Shane's wet knee.

Shane began to get really turned on by the act. But prayed that his "area" would stay under control, but sadly he didn't pray hard enough.

Shawn looked down and noticed the change in Shane's area. He smirked and decided to mess with him a little bit, but not before telling his best friend Triple H his plan.

"Hey Hunter." Shawn whispered in Triple H's ear.

"Huh?" Triple H whispered.

"How do you think I can get Shane as aroused as possible?" Shawn asked in a whisper.

"Shawn we are in the middle of an amusement park and I thought you two were waiting." Triple H whispered back.

"I know were we are, and yes we are waiting I just want to embarrass him a little. I like to mess with him." Shawn whispered.

Triple H decided that it would be easier to let Shawn embarrass Shane, then to sit there and watch Shane moon over Shawn. "Okay what you want to do is…" Triple h then whispered his plan in Shawn's ear.

Shawn smirked and ran his hand slowly up Shane's thigh. Shane was getting really aroused and turned on by the act, that he could barely keep his breathing in check, it was great until…

"Hey you guys, Shane has a boner." Big Show blurted, causing everyone to look over at Shane and laugh. Shane ended up bright red thanks to Big Show's big mouth. (No pun intended)

"It's alright Shane I'm sure you'll get some kind of action, someday." John joked.

Everyone laughed at Shane's expense. Even Shan laughed, well that was until he saw the distressed look on Shane's face. He then frowned. "Come on you guys give Shane a break, this is all my fault anyways." Shawn said. Shawn then rapped his arms around Shane's neck and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry Shane, do you forgive me?"

"Yeah I forgive you." Shane said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"Darn it." Triple H said under his breath. When meaning to embarrass Shane he only got Shane a free kiss from his future boyfriend.

Later that day they were all dry and going through an unsympathetic argument of exactly what they should do next.

"Well I want to go on the Ferris wheel." Shane complained.

"No Shane we are going on the go-carts." John disagreed.

"We are getting something to eat!" Big Show yelled.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Shane asked, addressing Shawn and Triple H.

"We don't care." Triple H and Shawn said at the same time.

"How about we all just go and do whatever he we want to do and then we meet back here in let's say…fifteen minutes." John proposed.

"That's a good idea." Shane said.

"Yeah, see ya." John walked off and so did Shane and Big Show.

"So what do you want to do Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Triple H asked.

"If I knew what I wanted to do why would I ask you?" Shawn asked smartly.

"I think I know." Triple H said.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"The tunnel-of- love." Triple H suggested.

"That's kind of weird for two friends, isn't it?" Shawn asked. 'I know that I would love to go to the tunnel-of- love with Hunter. But if Shane finds out, boy will I be in for it.' Shawn thought to himself.

"It's not all that strange. And plus I have always dreamed of going with Stephanie. Now I finally get the chance to go and I don't have anyone to go with, except my best friend in the whole wide world, Shawn, please Shawn." Triple H begged.

Shawn sighed. "Alright let's go." Shawn said. With that said Triple H and himself walked into the ride and got on the little heart shaped boat.

"Look at all of the colors, wow." Shawn said.

"Shawn why are you dating Shane?" Triple H asked right out of the blue.

"Huh?" Shawn asked, a little taken aback by the question.

"Why are you dating Shane? You know is it the money? Do you really like him? Or is it just something to do because you are bored?" Triple H asked.

"I like him." Shawn said.

"Oh." Triple H answered.

Then came a long uncomfortable pause, which lasted for about 1 minute.

"It's really beautiful in here, isn't it?" Shawn asked Triple H.

"You're beautiful." Triple H said.

Thank you." Shawn smiled.

"Shawn what is that in your hair?" Triple H asked.

"What?" Shawn pouted and placed his hand in his hair. "Where is it?" Shawn asked.

"Here let me get it." Triple H reached over and ran his fingers through Shawn's in Shawn's blond locks. Then he gained a lot of courage and he roughly grabbed Shawn's hair and pulled him into a kiss. Shawn was taken aback by the kiss, he honestly wasn't expecting it, but he liked it. Triple H kissed Shawn for a good thirty seconds before Shawn finally pulled away.

Shawn looked at Triple H awkwardly and turned his head toward the outside of the "love" boat. "It's really cold in here, isn't it?" Shawn asked.

"Umm yeah, it's because the umm… water is cold and I guess that affects the temperature." Triple H said. 'And here it is the awkward silence. Why did I have to go and kiss him? I really shouldn't have done that. Now he is going to feel awkward around me for the rest for the day. Great idea Hunter, excellent.' Triple h thought to himself.

Shortly afterwards Shawn and Triple H exited the ride. Shawn quickly walked past Triple H with his head facing the ground.

Shawn," Triple H ran up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry a little moment of weakness." Triple H said.

Shawn looked up at Triple H's sincere(hint: phony sincere) face and smiled a little. "I forgive you, I know all that stuff that you have been going through lately could be really difficult and stressful." Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn." Triple h rapped his arm around Shawn's shoulders and they both walked back to the meeting spot.

LATER THAT NIGHT

They all arrived back at the hotel, in the lobby. Some feeling happy, some full, some (I think you know) still feeling a little awkward.

"That was fun." John said.

"Yeah it was entertaining I guess." Shane said. He then looked over at Shawn, who had reluctantly walked back all by himself, and saw that he was gawking over a teddy bear that Shane had won for him. "You really like that bear don't you?" Shane asked.

"Yes I do, he is cute," Shawn kissed the teddy bear lightly. "I think I'm going to name him Theodore, thanks Shane." Shawn then walked over to Shane and kissed him on the cheek.

Triple H rolled his eyes and began to play with his fingers nails nervously.

"So are we all ready to head upstairs?" Shawn asked.

"Umm…" Shane started but then saw Triple H motion for him to go over to the bar, most likely to talk. "Go up there without me Shawn, I'll be up there in about 10 minutes alright."

"Okay, see you when you get up there." Shawn said and he, John and Big Show walked toward the elevator and went on it.

Shane then sighed and walked over to where Triple H was sitting at the bar and at beside him. "Two please sir," Triple H said. "Vodka."

"What is this about?" Shane asked unkindly. "And what are the drinks for?" Shane asked.

"After you hear what I have to say, you may want to be drunk." Triple H smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Shane asked.

"Well I think that you and Shawn will be breaking it off sooner than later." Triple H smirked.

"Why? Do you think he is going to break up with me?" Shane asked.

"No actually, I think you are going to be the person breaking up with him." Triple H said smartly.

Shane made a confused face. "I'm not going to break up with Shawn."

"Are you sure Shane?" Triple H asked, he then took a small sip of his drink.

""Yeah I'm sure, I love Shawn I'm not going to break up with him." Shane said.

"Yeah well guess what ride Shawn and I got on when everyone split up." Triple H said.

"What ride did you two get on?" Shane asked, sounding sarcastic.

"We got on the tunnel-of-love. Oh and guess what happened on the ride Shane?" Triple H said.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Well I kissed him." Triple H said.

Shane's jaw dropped and he had the sudden urge to attack Triple H but decided against it. "Did he kiss you back?" Shane asked.

"No," Triple H said simply and Shane gave a sigh of relief. But then Triple H decided to continue. "But he didn't pull me off."

Shane looked up at Triple H and tried to withstand his anger, but he wasn't doing a very good job. "How long did **you **kiss him?" Shane asked.

"Not long, but it was great." Triple H said.

"You're lying." Shane said. Although Shane seemed that he was sure that Triple h was lying, in reality Triple H saw Shane's nervousness as he took a huge gulp of his Vodka.

"Am I lying Shane? Are you 100 sure?" Triple H asked.

Shane looked at Triple H disbelievingly and then a glint of belief came across his face. "I'm going to ask Shawn." Shane said.

"You know Shawn can get really sensitive. And if you snap at him when you find out that everything that I just told you is true, and he breaks up with you. Guess who will be there to comfort him, his best friend Hunter." Triple H smirked.

Shane rolled his eyes and stomped away from Triple H. 'Shawn couldn't have let Hunter kiss him. This cannot be happening to me, my dad is a multi million are, there will be hundreds of guys as well as girls who would want to date me, if I broke up with Shawn over this. I bet they will be nicer than Shawn, sexier than Shawn and an all around better person than Shawn. No, that's not even possible, there is no one nicer than

Shawn or sexier than Shawn or a better person than Shawn. God I love him so much and I hope that all that stuff that Hunter said wasn't true. If it is my temper can get the best of me. I hope he forgives me for whatever outburst I have.' Shane thought to himself as he waited for the elevator to come down to his level.

Meanwhile in Shawn's room…

"He kissed you?" John yelled out.

"Yes, could you please keep it down." Shawn said in a loud whisper.

"Why did he kiss you?" John asked, even though he knew the exact reason why it happened.

"He kissed me because of his stress over his break-up with Stephanie, there is no other reason why he would kiss me, he doesn't even like me in that way." Shawn said, almost sadly, John noticed but didn't let Shawn know that he did.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"What?" Shawn sounded confused.

"How do you know that he doesn't like you in that way. He could have only been hiding it because of he was engaged and now he has no reason to hide it because he isn't engaged anymore." John stated.

Shawn looked at John, not fully understanding everything he had just said. But he quickly disregarded it and squeezed the teddy bear that Shane had one for him and smiled a little at it. "It doesn't matter, I just feel horrible for letting Hunter kiss me, it wasn't fair to Shane."

"Forget about stupid Shane and his stupid feelings, think about what you want for once." John said.

"I want Shane, he is nice, he hasn't hurt me…" Shawn was cut off by John.

"Yet." John said.

Shawn looked up at John roughly and then his expression softened when he looked back at the teddy bear. "He won't hurt me, at least I hope he won't."

"Well I wouldn't be to sure if I were you." John said.

"Whatever John." Shawn said while shaking his head lightly.

"Shawn why would did you choose to date Shane out of all these" other people anyways?" John asked.

"Because I can and because he is nice." Shawn stated.

"Has he asked you to be his boyfriend yet or is he too nice to do that too?" John asked.

Shawn looked irritably at John and then sighed disappointingly. "No he hasn't asked me yet, but I'm sure he will soon. We have been dating for like 2 months now, he at least has to be thinking about it." Shawn sounded disappointed.

"Have you guys even laid in the same bed together?" John asked.

"No." Shawn answered.

"How about-" John was cut off.

"Enough John, you can stop criticizing Shane now, he's not all that bad he is really a great guy." Shawn came to Shane's defense.

"Sure Shawn." John said.

John then really looked and saw the deep confusion and sadness in his eyes after all those things that John said, who could blame him?

"Shawn I'm sorry that I brought all of that stuff up, he might ask you to be his boyfriend soon, indefinitely. I mean, seriously who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend?" John asked.

Shawn looked up at John and smiled in a way that made John's heart melt. "Thanks John, that's really nice of you to say." Shawn pulled John into a hug and patted his back. "It doesn't matter what you say, you're still one of my best friends and I still love you buddy." Shawn pulled away and smiled lightly.

John smiled back at him. "Love you too bestest buddy, Oh I'm late for this thing Big Show wanted me to do." John said as he walked toward the door.

"Bye John, I'll see you later." Shawn said.

"I'll stop by tomorrow morning or if I take to long, just come by my room, alright." John said.

"Alright bye." Shawn waved goodbye to John and John waved good bye to Shawn as he walked out of the door.

Shawn laid back in his bed and got under the blanket. He intended to keep his promise to Vince by going to sleep when he got back from the amusement park. When Shawn finally got comfy and was about to doze off he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Shawn yelled out loudly.

"It's Shane." Shane said from the opposite end of Shawn's hotel room door.

"You have one of my keys don't you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Shane answered.

"Well come on in." Shawn said. When Shane walked in Shawn made a shy and yet guilty smile. " Shane I have something to tell you."

"Yeah and I have something to ask you," Shawn said. "You first."

"No you first." Shawn said.

"Ok,ok I'm just going to come right out and say it." Shane took a deep breath. "Did you and Hunter kiss on any ride that you two were on?" Shane asked.

"Umm well…" Shawn began to stutter. "Not exactly, I didn't kiss him, I swear Shane."

"I knew it was true." Shane said.

"No Shane I didn't kiss him, I swear I didn't." Shawn said frantically trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Well did you pull him off or anything?" Shane asked angrily.

"No I didn't." Was all that Shawn could say because of two things: he didn't pull Triple H off, and because he had never actually seen Shane this mad at him before.

"Well why not? I thought we were dating , but instead you go around and make out with other people!" Shane yelled angrily.

"Shane I didn't make out with Hunter, why would I do that to you?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, maybe you are the same as you used to be." Shane said without thinking about the words that came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked.

Sane, being he egotist that he is, finished his statement, just determined to make Shawn feel bad for kissing Triple H. "The way you used to be, when you let people mess with your heart and your mind. When you were a whore, remember those times Shawn?" Shane asked.

Shawn was near the verge of tears, but he wasn't going to let Shane make him cry, at least not right in his face. "Yeah as if you weren't ever going to play me." Shawn said.

"What!" Shane yelled.

"You heard me. That day you invited me to your room, you didn't want to talk to your friend . You wanted to get some from the biggest slut you know. Here you are getting mad at me for letting guys play me and you were going to do it anyways." Shawn said.

"How do you know that?" Shane asked.

"Hunter told me, he warned me about what was going to happen but I didn't listen to him." Shawn said.

"He was lying Shawn." Shane said.

"Shane look now you're lying. Stop lying to me." Shawn said angrily.

"I'm not lying Shawn." Shane said.

"See your lying again!" Shawn yelled.

"You know what, bye Shawn I'm so not dealing with you right now." Shane said.

"Oh am I really that bad to be around Shane. How about you try to change me completely I won't mind." Shawn said sarcastically.

Shane rolled his eyes and began to walk away but then turned around. "You know Shawn I thought that all that stuff I told you really helped you, but I guess I was wrong. Come get me when you come to your senses." Shane said. Shane turned to leave and slammed the door as he left.

Shawn remained sitting up in his bed, his bottom lip was beginning to quiver. He then brought his knees up to his chest and rapped his arms around them. "…Shane come back." Shawn said in a low hoarse tone. "I'm so sorry." Shawn then let his head rest on his knees, he then began to cry freely.

About 20 minutes later Shawn heard a knock at the door. He quickly ran too the door hoping that it was Shane so that he could apologize. But of course it was someone different…

"Hunter?" Shawn said after he opened the door.

"Hey Shawn." Triple H said. He then noticed that Shawn's eyes were red and his face was wet. Triple H felt bad looking at Shawn in this state, he didn't mean to cause Shawn that much pain. "Shawn, what's wrong?"

"Oh Hunter." Shawn hugged Hunter.

How did you like it

I loved writing the argument scene.

So Shawn and Shane got in a fight and Hunter is there to "comfort" him

Update soon


	12. Chapter 12

Title: What Now

HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 11

"Oh Hunter." Shawn pulled Triple H into a warm hug. Triple H directed Shawn over to his bed and closed the door behind him. He then sat down on the bed beside Shawn and rapped his arms around his shoulder, holding him close.

"Shawn what happened?" Triple H asked as he gently stroked Shawn's long hair and allowed him to lay his head on his chest.

"Me and Shane, we got into a huge fight." Shawn cried into Triple H's shirt.

Triple H frowned to himself; he didn't even know that Shawn really had any kind of real feelings for Shane. "Oh I'm sorry, what was it about?" Triple H asked as he continued to stroke Shawn's blond hair.

"He found out about the kiss that you and I had earlier." Shawn said and then looked up at him. "You didn't tell him did you?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't tell him Shawn, what kind of person do you think I am?" Triple H lied and then asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm just very upset, I just want to kill myself." Shawn said depressingly.

Triple H frowned. "Shawn don't say that, you shouldn't want to hurt yourself over that bastard." Triple H said very angrily.

"He is not a bastard. He is really sweet and a great guy. I'm the one who messed up; I'm always the one to mess." Shawn said pitifully crying into Triple H's shirt; really trying not to get it way too wet but wasn't doing an excellent job.

Triple H ran his fingers through Shawn's hair and allowed him to continue to cry on his shirt. "Shawn you didn't mess up, you never mess up okay… Shawn." Triple H said rather enthusiastically.

"Yes I do, why do you think every relationship I have ever been in ends with them dumping me, most of the time they don't even really like me. And then…" Shawn took a moment to inhale and exhale some air. "And now I find someone who in my opinion really likes me, and here I am just so quick to mess it up." Shawn complained and then began to cry a little bit harder.

"Shawn you never mess up, I bet the whole argument was all Shane's fault anyways." Triple H tried to make Shawn feel better.

"It wasn't all Shane's fault, we both said some things that I'm surely not proud of, I don't know whether or not he is proud of what he said but if he is proud, what can you do?" Shawn asked the question hypothetically.

"Well what did he say to you?" Triple H asked.

Shawn could hear the heated tone in Triple H's voice; he knew that that only meant one thing. If he was to tell Triple H all of the things that Shane said he would most likely kill Shane, but if he didn't tell him Triple H would assume that Shane said something so bad that I won't say it vocally and so he will kill Shane. It was a lose, lose situation for Shane, but a win, win situation for Triple H.

"Well umm…he said that umm…" Shawn stopped and took a deep breath.

"C'mon Shawn, speed it on up… let's get a move on." Triple H said.

"Okay, you don't have to be so bossy, I got this. He said that umm… that I might be going back to the way that I used to be, when I let people play with me and my heart and when I was a whore." Shawn stopped and allowed more tears to fall from his eyes and on to Triple H's now soaked T- shirt. "I feel like a piece of crap Hunter."

Triple H felt even more rage build up in his stomach. "I'm going to freaking kill that punk!" Triple H said and then began to get up but Shawn grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his sitting position o the bed.

"No Hunter don't, please." Shawn begged.

"Why the heck not Shawn, Aren't you mad at him for all of that stuff that he to you?" Triple H asked.

Shawn only looked down to the ground and decided not to say anything; he didn't want to be mad at Shane, he really didn't want to be mad enough at Shane t let Triple H beat him up.

"He shouldn't have said that to you, you deserve way better than that." Triple H said sweetly grabbing on to Shawn's chin with due consideration and lifting his head up so that he was facing him.

"I'm not mad at him, he just said some things that can be considered a little mean to some people." Shawn tried to take up for him, but still sounding a little pitiful and pathetic.

"Why aren't you mad, after all that stuff he said to you, if I were you I would kill him." Triple H said. "As a matter of fact, I will take care of that for you." Triple H tried to get up again but Shawn, yet again, held onto his arm so that he wouldn't walk away, he was still standing though.

"Hunter please don't, I'll be fine." Shawn said. "I really don't need you to hurt him; I don't want you to hurt him."

"Why the heck not?" Triple H asked.

"Because he was right!" Shawn yelled out. Triple H then came to the realization that Shawn really believed everything that Shane had said to him.

"Shawn he wasn't right…" Triple H started but was cut off by Shawn.

"Hunter! Just think about it, if Shane hadn't admitted his feelings for me a couple of moths ago, I would still basically be ignoring him as a romantic interest at all. I'm the worst; Shane might as well just break up with me." Shawn said sounding even more pitiful than before.

"Shawn don't think that way, I think that he is lucky that you even thought to date him, let alone kiss him." Triple H stated.

"I'm lucky that he agreed to date me." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn you are a great guy and Shane could go die for all I care." Triple H said.

Shawn chuckled lightly and then frowned again. "I'm still upset." Shawn said sadly, allowing more of those wet tears to fall down his eyes.

Triple H sat beside Shawn again and pulled on his shoulder and let him cry on it again. "Shawn it'll be fine, okay." Triple H rubbed on Shawn's hair slowly, when Triple H noticed that Shawn had begun to cry harder. "Shhh…shhh, it'll be okay Shawn, it'll be alright."

Shawn and Triple H sat there for about 15 minutes. Shawn crying on his best friends shoulder while his best friend, Triple H, whispering comforting words into Shawn's ear while rubbing his hair softly and lovingly.

Some time later though Shawn pulled away from Triple H and looked to the ground, he then brushed some of his hair out of his face and sniffed a few times before finally talking again. "Sorry." Shawn said sadly, wiping stray tears from his cheek.

"Sorry? Sorry about what, you didn't do anything wrong." Triple H said and then rapped his arm around Shawn's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"Yes I did, I kept you here for all of this time ad I got your shirt all wet and what not." Shawn pointed out.

"Shawn you didn't keep me here. I want to be here, I want… I have to make you feel better. And as far as my shirt goes, I wouldn't mind having more of your tears on it, I don't mind if you cry on my again, as long as it makes you feel better." Triple H said. Shawn smiled and placed his hand on Triple H's knee. "So are you going to stop all of that crying for me now?"

Triple H placed his hand on Shawn's cheek and wiped away a small tear. Shawn then grabbed Triple H's hand with his own and put Triple H's hand on his chest, around where his heart is. Shawn then nodded at Triple H's question. "I don't even remember why I'm so upset." Shawn said giggling.

"Okay so you are now over all of that stuff that Shane said to you now, right?" Triple H asked.

Shawn made a distraught face. "I remember now." Shawn said sadly, Shawn placed his hand onto his forehead and tried to stop himself from crying all over again, but Triple H could see the stray tears that ran down his cheek.

"Oh shit Shawn I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up." Triple H said hesitantly. Triple H ran his hands on and through Shawn's hair. "Are you okay?"

Shawn looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm okay." Shawn said, not exactly sounding believable, more tear began to form in his eyes and Triple H, of course, saw them.

"Shawn you don't look okay" Triple H said.

"I'm alright, I'll be fine." Shawn then wiped his eyes.

"Shawn I think you are crying again, please Shawn just talk to me tell me exactly how you feel about Shane, and all of that stuff that he said to you, you know you can trust me right?" Triple H said.

"Yeah I know I can trust you, you're my best friend, but I… I don't want to tell you how I feel." Shawn said.

"Why not?" Triple H asked.

"Because I am going to sound pathetic if I tell you, and you're going to see me as a depressing, desperate person." Shawn said.

"Shawn I'm not going to see you as any of that alright, just let it all out." Triple H said, or demanded.

Shawn looked at him and sighed. "Alright I'll tell you." Shawn then looked up at Triple H and then looked down to the ground. "My feeling about Shane… I like him, he is really nice to me and he seems like he likes me, but some times he can be a little mean to my friends, but then again my friends are very mean to him, so I can't blame him for that. The argument that we had just had me thinking that maybe I'm the one who caused the whole thing." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn that was not your fault." Triple H said.

"I know but that's how I feel. I hate this so much Hunter." Shawn said and then tears started to really fall from his eyes.

Triple H went into panic mode; he was supposed to be here to make Shawn feel a little bit better, not make him cry again. "I'm so sorry Shawn." Triple H then pulled Shawn into a hug.

Triple H held Shawn in his arms for another 15 minutes before Shawn stopped crying, but that was only due to the fact that he had fallen asleep. Triple H brushed some of Shawn's hair out of his eyes and smiled a bit to himself.

'_Shawn is so beautiful, god I wish I can have him right now. But alas, stupid ass Shane has him and the first thing that he has to do is get mad at him for something that was my fault to begin with, that little bastard. I wish Shawn would have just let me kill Shane; it would have made me feel so much better,'_ Triple H thought to himself_. 'It would've probably made Shawn feel a little better too.'_

Triple H ran his hand from Shawn's hair and down to the side of his chest. '_Oh my goodness I have to stop, I'm getting way too turned on._' Hunter thought to himself. Triple H ran his hand down Shawn's back and to his upper thigh, but on the way there he "accidentally" squeezed Shawn's butt a little. But after that he placed his hand on Shawn's upper thigh and carried him over to the upper part of the bed that they were sitting on.

After that he put Shawn under the blanket and sat beside him. He then placed his hand on Shawn's neck and rubbed it, and Shawn, in a sleepy state, grabbed Triple H's arm and laid his head on it.

'_Oh god I wish I was Shane, wait no I don't, I hate him. I wish that I was in Shane's position, dating you, being able to kiss and hug on you when ever I want. I wish that you can touch me the way that you touch him. I love you so much Shawn, I wish you could love me as much as I love you._' Triple H thought to himself.

He then looked at Shawn and smiled. 'I guess I'll go now, you really don't need me here right now. You can finally get some sleep buddy.' Triple H said as he began to get up.

Triple H attempted to get up from where he was sitting but found that Shawn hadn't let go of his arm yet and from the looks of it didn't intend to. Triple H eventually pried his arm from Shawn's grasp and was just about to get to the door, when an entrancing voice stopped him.

"Hunter?" Shawn asked, not exactly knowing where he was or if he had left him all alone or not.

Triple H turned around toward Shawn and walked back over to him and knelled down. "Shawn I didn't know that you were awake. Are you okay? Do you feel any better?" Triple H asked.

"I feel a little better. But could you still just stay in here with me? I really need a friend right now." Shawn said, sounding sickly and depressed.

"Yeah Shawn, of course, I'll sleep right here on the floor…" Triple H was cut off.

"No not on the floor." Shawn pouted.

"Then where Shawn?" Triple H asked. "You are really confusing me right now buddy." Triple H joked.

"Up here… on the bed… with me." Shawn said.

Triple H looked at Shawn confusingly. "Shawn are you sure, I don't want to impose on your sleep time." Triple H said.

"Hunter…" Shawn pulled up the blanket on the opposite side of him, "You're not imposing, in fact you will be helping me if you come up here and lay with me." Shawn said pulling off his shirt.

Triple H smirked and removed his shirt as well. He then walked over to Shawn and laid right beside him. Shawn turned around and faced Triple H and then smiled lightly. "Hey Hunter." Shawn joked around.

"Yeah Shawn?" Triple H said with a little smile on his face.

"You know that thing that you told me earlier?" Shawn asked.

"No, what did I say?" Triple H asked.

"You know earlier, before you kissed me on the ride?" Shawn asked.

"Oh you mean when I called you beautiful?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said.

"What about it?" Triple H asked.

"Did you really mean it?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Shawn of course I did. You are like the most beautiful person that I have ever seen Shawn, inside and out. No matter how Shane makes you feel, I just want you to know that you are gorgeous on the inside, and smokin' hot on the outside and when I say smokin' hot, I mean really really really beautiful." Triple H said inspirationally.

Shawn smiled bashfully or shyly. "Thanks Hunter, but I was just wondering if you could say it again for me." Shawn said still with that nervousness in his voice.

Triple H smiled and placed his hand on Shawn's cheek. "You are beautiful." Triple H stroked Shawn's cheek while Shawn continued to smile.

"Thank you." Shawn said. Triple H then looked into Shawn's crystal blue eyes and Shawn looked into Triple H's honey ones. Triple H extended his hand to the back of Shawn's head and gently, but at the same time forcefully pulled Shawn into a passionate tongue kiss.

Triple H ran his hands through Shawn's hair while Shawn cuddled Triple H's stomach, Shawn then began to place little butterfly kisses on Triple H's neck. Triple H let out soft pleasurable moans, which turned Shawn on even more, even though Shawn did begin to regret everything that he was doing at the moment.

'_Oh god what am I doing, I'm supposed to be with Shane. But forget Shane, he is a jerk, oh god no he's not… I have to stop kissing Hunter, this I basically cheating; I am the one who always says that I can't stand people who cheat and look at me.' _Shawn thought to himself.

Shawn then noticed that Triple H had stared to tug on his pants, and he began to feel nervous. He opened his then closed eyes and pulled away from Triple H gently. Triple H was at the very least surprised that Shawn had pulled away, he was almost sure that he was going to win the bet and have Shawn all to himself.

"Shawn…" Triple H placed his hand on Shawn's cheek and stroked it lightly. Shawn pulled away from Triple H, this time kind of roughly and turned around so that his back was facing Triple H. "Shawn I'm sorry." Triple H said.

Shawn decided not to talk.

"C'mon Shawn, don't give me the cold shoulder, it was an accident." Triple H said innocently, placing his hand on Shawn's hip.

Shawn shifted uncomfortably until Triple H decided to move his hand. "Hunter I'm sorry." Shawn said regretfully and sadly.

"Shawn you didn't do anything wrong, I kissed you…" Triple H said.

"Yeah but I kissed you back, didn't I?" Shawn asked sadly.

"Shawn stop always blaming yourself, stop shaping yourself up to be the bad guy, you're not bad your one of the best." Triple H said sweetly.

Shawn smiled slightly to himself but then his bad mood came back and he frowned. "I'm not the good guy, not this time, I cheated on Shane twice." Shawn said sadly.

"So what you're mad at Shane right now right?" Triple H asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Well he deserves to be cheated on, and it is not like you are a serial cheater or something, you only kissed me once and then the first time I kissed you, Shane is not a good boyfriend to have anyways" Triple H said

"No I'm the bad boyfriend, he hates me." Shawn said depressingly.

"Shawn don't say that, he doesn't hate you, he can't, not a lot of people can … you're to perfect." Triple H commented.

"I'm no where near perfect." Shawn said miserably.

"Shawn any guy would be lucky to hug you, let alone date you or kiss you, hey I'm lucky I just got the privilege of kissing you twice." Triple H said.

Shawn didn't answer.

"Shawn…" Triple H stopped when he saw that Shawn was shaking slightly and was making soft whimpering noises. "Shawn please don't cry … don't let Shane make you cry like this, especially when he isn't here to see all of the pain he's causing you." Triple H said.

"I don't... know…how to stop." Shawn choked out in between his soft sobs and moans.

"Shawn turn around." Triple H insisted.

Shawn turned back around to the point where he was facing Triple H. Triple H placed his hand on Shawn's cheek and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then both he and Shawn sat up in the bed and Triple H pulled Shawn into a hug. They stayed in their warm embrace for about 2 minutes, until Triple H pulled away.

"Now Shawn repeat after me… I won't." Triple H said.

"…Hunter is this really…" Shawn was cut off.

"Necessary? Yes it is now say it." Triple H said.

"…I won't." Shawn repeated.

"Let that." Triple H said.

Shawn rolled his eyes slightly. "…Let that." Shawn repeated.

"Bitch Shane." Triple H said.

"Hunter I can't say that." Shawn said.

"Why not… because you think Shane isn't a bitch?" Triple H asked.

"No," Shawn said. "That's not the reason."

"Oh so you do think that Shane is a bitch?" Triple H asked.

"No!" Shawn yelled.

"Then why not?" Triple H asked.

"Because I don't use curse words." Shawn said shyly.

"Shawn just curse, you do it all the time." Shawn stood up for himself.

"So you're telling me that you don't have your occasional slip-up, every once in a while?" Triple H asked smartly.

"Those don't count." Shawn said.

"Just say it Shawn." Triple H said.

"Can't I just say B-word Shane?" Shawn asked.

"No because you must repeat after me.' Triple H said.

"Fine." Shawn pouted.

"Now say it, that Bitch Shane." Triple H said.

"That B…itch Shan." Shawn struggled out.

"Good. Make me." Triple H said.

"Make me." Shawn repeated.

"Cry." Triple H said.

"Cry." Shawn repeated.

"Ever ever again." Triple H said

"Ever ever again." Shawn repeated.

"Okay now say it all together." Triple H said.

Shawn stared at him for a few seconds before he finally replied. "I won't let that B… itch Shane make me cry ever ever again." Shawn said.

"Good…" Triple H said and then looked down at the erection that Shawn had given him just a few minutes earlier. "Damn it, how is this still here?"

"How is what still here?" Shawn asked.

"This." Triple H pointed to his erection.

Shawn began to giggle. "Aww poor babe." Shawn placed his hand on Triple H's knee and stroked it a little.

"I guess I'll go take care of this in the bathroom." Triple H said as he attempted to get up but was stopped by Shawn.

"Wait, wait I'll help you with that." Shawn said smiling with his hand on Triple H's bare chest.

"Shawn I know how you feel about having sex right now, I really don't want to pressure you." Triple H lied his ass off; he knew exactly how much he wanted to take Shawn right here in his bed.

"I don't want to have sex, I just want to you know help you." Shawn said.

"Okay, how are you going to do that?" Triple H asked.

Shawn just smirked and then brought his lips all the way from Triple H's stomach to where his pants were and unzipped them.

Sometime later Shawn came back up and smiled at an out of breath, all orgasmed (I know that that is not a word so bear with me) out Triple H.

"So did you spit it out or did you swallow it?" Triple H asked.

"And why would I tell you?" Shawn asked, he then laid on top of Triple H and hugged on to his stomach. "Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Thanks." Shawn said.

"For what?" Triple H asked.

"For making me feel better.' Shawn said as he yawned sleepily.

"No problem Shawn, I love to make you good." Triple said. He waited for a response from Shawn but then saw that he had fallen asleep.

Triple H stroked Shawn's hair and back lightly as he slept. Triple H then locked his hands in Shawn's hair and fell asleep.

#$$& **THE NEXT MORNING**

Triple H opened his eyes only to see Shawn with his head laying on his chest and the rest of his body completely on top of him. He smiled and waited fro Shawn to wake up.

After a few minutes passed Shawn opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw who he was laying on top of. He also noticed that Triple H's hands had made their way to his backside and he could feel a hard 'something' sticking him in the stomach, but he decided not to bother or embarrass him by bringing it up.

"Good Morning Hunter." Shawn yawned as he slowly lifted his head off of Triple H's chest.

"Good morning Shawn." Triple H said.

Shawn then pulled himself off of Triple H.

"Why'd you get off?" Triple H asked.

"I thought that maybe I was squishing you." Shawn replied.

"You weren't squishing me." Triple H said.

"Well even if I wasn't, there is still one thing that I was doing to you." Shawn said.

"And what is that?" Triple H asked.

Shawn pointed to his erection and began to laugh. "And I'm not fixing it for you this time buddy." Shawn said.

'Thanks, thanks a lot." Triple H said. Then he noticed that he had actually brought smile on Shawn's face he smiled as well. "Hey Shawn are you feeling any better after yesterday?" Triple H asked.

Shawn sat up in the bed and made a confused look. "I don't know." Shawn said.

"How do you not know?" Triple H asked.

"I just don't know." Shawn said.

"Well is there anything that I can do to help at all?" Triple H asked.

"No." Shawn answered.

"You're not going to cry are you Shawn?" Triple asked.

"No I'm not, I don't think I'm sad anymore, I'm just a little confused." Shawn said in a dazed tone.

"Well…what are you confused about?" Triple H asked as he finally sat up along with Shawn.

"I don't know what to do." Shawn said.

"About what?" Triple H asked.

"About Shane." Shawn said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" Shawn asked.

"Well personally I think that you should break up with him.' Triple H suggested.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Well I don't think someone who is willing to hurt someone that they love like that…" Triple H was cut off.

"He doesn't love me." Shawn said.

Triple H remained quiet; he didn't know what to say. He knew that Shane loved Shawn, but he didn't want to tell Shawn that because that would lessen his chances of winning the bet.

"I hate my stupid life." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn don't say that." Triple H said placing his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "And besides, who cares what Shane thinks, he is just a stuck- up jet-off."

"Hunter after last night I have no idea whether his intentions of dating me are pure or not, that scares me." Shawn said while sadly looking down to his lap.

Triple H rapped his arms around Shawn's shoulder and rubbed his hand up and down on it. "Shawn I really don't think you be going through all of this confusion just because you are dating that Shane. I really recommend you break up with him." Triple H explained.

Shawn sighed deeply. "I don't know Hunter, he is always nice to me, who knows maybe he really does like me." Shawn said to Triple H.

"well then umm what are you going to do?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, but I guess I'll just ask around and see what other people think." Shawn said.

"Alright Shawn." Triple H said as he and Shawn got up from the bed.

Okay I'm done, hope you liked it if you didn't I apologize and I'll try to do better next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: What Now

HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 12

John and Big Show sat in their hotel room on a card table playing chess. John was, of course, winning by a variety of points. Big Show was really aggravated at the situation and had thought about hitting John but decided against it because he didn't want to seem like a sore loser.

"Okay make a move 'Show." John insisted.

"Shut-up John I'm thinking right now." Big Show said in a low whisper.

"'Show you don't have to whisper." John said in a whisper.

"Well you're whispering." Big Show said, in a whisper.

"I can whisper because I'm the WWE champion, I deserve it buddy." John whispered cockily.

"Well I am the ECW world champion, I should be allowed to whisper too." Big Show complained like a little child.

"Stop complainin' and make a move already." John said.

Big Show huffed and made a very stupid move on the board. John laughed and shook his head; he then moved one of his pieces and took one of Big Shows pieces.

"This whole game sucks!" Big Show yelled angrily.

"Hey don't be a sore loser; I'm sure you will beat me one day." John teased. "Hey 'Show do you want to know some useful and yet juicy information?" John asked.

"Ohh gossip, do tell Cena." Big Show said. "What did you get from the rumor mill this time?" Big Show asked, very excited over what John may have to say, based solely on the fact that every rumor that John knows is juicy or funny.

"This is not gossip my friend. What I am about to tell you is the gods honest truth." John said in a mischievous voice with an equally mischievous grin on his face.

"Well what is it?" Big Show asked, beginning to get restless.

"Are you sure you want to know?" John asked.

"Yes!" Big Show yelled.

"Okay…Okay, alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, especially Shawn." John warned Big show.

"So this gossip or "news" has something to do with Shawn?" Big show asked.

"Yep." John said. Big Show began to laugh soundly, causing John to get extremely confused. "What's so funny?" John asked.

"It's just that everything you talk about lately has something to do with Shawn, it like you are obsessed or something." Big Show said while trying to contain his thunderous laughter.

"Ha ha ha very funny." John said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Big Show stopped to laugh again. "Sorry buddy…." Big Show started to laugh all over again.

"…Shut up." John said because he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's cool John really its fine, I mean it's not like you are the only one. Shane, oh my god Shane, Shawn is all that he talks about. All day that is all we here Shawn, Shawn, Shawn." Big Show stated.

"I hate Shane." John pouted.

"Of course you do, he is currently dating one of the biggest crushes that you have ever had, probably in your whole life." Big show teased.

"I don't have a crush on Shawn you jerk off." John replied angrily.

"Sure you don't John, sure you don't." Big Show joked.

"Do you want to know or not?" John asked.

"Yes now tell me!" Big Show yelled.

"Alright, well don't you know that day when I told you and Shane that Hunter was going to win Shawn over from Shane?" John asked.

"Yeah I remember what about it?" Big Show asked.

"Well while they were going to get that ice they made a huge bet." John said with a huge smile on his face.

"What was the bet about?" Big Show asked getting extra anxious.

"Well the bet was that whomever sleeps with Shawn first gets to go with him, or stay with him while the loser can't make any kind of sexual or romantic passes at him, and the loser also owes the winner 500 dollars." John stated.

"Wow, so whose side are you on?" Big Show asked.

"Well judging by the fact that I hate Shane and Hunter, I'd have to say that I'm not really on anyone's side." John said.

"Well obviously you aren't on anyone's side since you wouldn't mind dong Shawn yourself. But you know who could blame, if I were gay, which I am not; I would want a piece of that too." Big Show said.

"As a matter of fact, 'Show, I may not be on anyone's side but I am helping someone." John said.

"Who are you helping?" Big Show asked.

"Hunter." John said simply.

"Hey that's not fair; Shane doesn't have anyone to help him, that's unfair odds on Shane's part." Big Show pointed out.

"So what, Shane is a jerk, he needs odds stacked against him." John commented harshly.

"Well you know what, since you are helping Hunter, I'm going to do everything in my power to help Shane." Big show declared.

"That's not fair." John protested.

"Yes it is…" Big Show started. "And since me and you have some kind of part in this bet how about we make this more interesting for the both of us." Big Show suggested.

"I'm listening." John said, starting to get really interested in whatever Big shows plan was going to be.

"Well lets say Hunter sleeps with Shawn first." Big Show started.

"Yeah okay, whatever, keep going." John rushed him.

"Give me a second, pure genius ideas take time to think all the way through, let alone to explain." Big Show said.

"Alright just hurry the heck up!" John demanded.

"Okay man… Anyways since you're helping Hunter, I'll give you 600 dollars if Hunter sleeps with Shawn first. But if Shane sleeps with Shawn first than you owe me 600 dollars and you have to go a whole day without speaking about Shawn at all." Big Show stated. "How is that?" Big Show asked.

"That sound like a good idea, lets shake on it." John said as he held out his hand and waited for Big Show to shake on it.

"It's a bet friend." Big show said, as he shook John's hand.

"Alright so now that that conversation is over, make a move." John said.

"Alright," Big Show scanned the board only to find the perfect spot where he could take three of John's pieces. "Ha ha, I found a place where I can take like 3 of your pieces." Big Show teased.

"No you didn't." John said.

"Yeah I did and you're about to lose n…" Big Show was cut off by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Big Show yelled out.

"Get the door 'Show." John said.

"Fine." Big Show said as he got up and walked toward the door. When he made it there and looked through the peep hole he smirked. "Hey John your crush is here."

"Let him in" John said in a duh fashion. "Oh and he is not my crush and… let him in." John said.

"Okay John, no need to get anxious." Big Show said as he slowly opened the door.

When Big Show opened the door Shawn smiled brightly at the both of them. "Hey you guys." Shawn said.

Although John wouldn't admit it out loud, he did actually kind of like Shawn. John was getting slightly aroused just by looking at what Shawn had been wearing. He was wearing a small tight little t-shirt that exposed his muscles and some light blue jeans. His hair was running down his upper back and his perfect white teeth made John nearly kill over.

"Hey Shawn." John said.

Shawn waved at him and walked up to him. "Hi John." Shawn said walked over to him. "How's it going buddy?" Shawn asked.

"It's going good… great I'm doing great." John said, he then noticed that Shawn was still standing. "Are you going to sit down?" John asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Shawn said. Shawn then sat himself on John's lap. "Is this good, buddy?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn why do you always do this." John asked.

"You'll see." Shawn said. Shawn then began to move around a little on John's lap until he got to the crotch area.

"Golly Shawn stop!" John yelled out as he noticed that Shawn all over his crotch was way too much to handle.

Shawn laughed and removed himself from John's lap. "I just love to get you all, you know, hot and bothered." Shawn teased.

"Why?" John asked.

"I don't know I just do." Shawn began to laugh s he sat down on John's bed.

"I'm sure that your boyfriend Shane wouldn't appreciate you rubbing on some other guy Shawn." Big Show keyed in as he sat down across from John.

"First of all Shane is not my boyfriend and secondly I can care less about Shane." Shawn said.

"What happened?" John said.

"Well umm John don't you remember when I told you yesterday that Hunter kissed me?" Shawn asked.

"Hunter kissed you?" Big Show asked.

"Yes Hunter kissed him, now could you allow him to finish his story, please 'Show?" John asked.

"Fine Cena." Big Show said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Alright so somehow Shane found out about it and we got into a huge fight, where things, that shouldn't have been said were said." Shawn said.

"For instance?" John asked.

"Well he said that I might be becoming a whore again." Shawn said sadly.

"Why would he say that?" John asked.

"I don't know, because he doesn't like me anymore." Shawn said.

"Of course he still likes you Shawn, no one stops liking someone over a stupid fight." Big Show commented.

"Yeah well how would you like it if someone you were dating called you a whore, just because someone kissed you?" Shawn said.

"Yeah and it isn't like it is some random guy, its Hunter, him and Shawn kiss all the time." John said.

"Exactly." Shawn said.

"Shane is so stupid." John said.

"I know." Shawn said.

"I say that all of us go kill him, it will be so much fun and Vince won't even know that it was us." John suggested as he began to get up and try to walk out.

"No, John stop it, I wasn't innocent in the argument, it was not all him. I said my share of hurtful words as well." Shawn said, grabbing on to John's arm and pulling him back onto the chair he was sitting on.

"C'mon Shawn." John complained.

"No, you can't buddy." Shawn said.

"Well, what did you say to him and was it before or after he said that crap to you?" John asked angrily.

"Well I said that back in the day that he was just as bad as everyone else who wanted to trick me into bed, And this was after he called me a whore." Shawn said.

"Well was he?" John asked.

"I don't know… yes, It's hard to tell but when you really try to stick all of the pieces together that is the conclusion that you get." Shawn said.

"Well what pieces?" Big Show asked.

"Well umm… there was this day when he wanted me to come to his room to talk and I remember he was really touchy-feely that day. He was dropping hint after hint after hint that he wanted to sleep with me. He only stopped when he saw how messed up I really was." Shawn said.

"All the more reason to jump him for. C'mon me and you Big Show, hey maybe even Hunter could join in the fun, he hates Shane probably more than I do." John stated.

"No you guys are not going to jump him." Shawn said.

"Have you even told Hunter yet?" John asked.

"Of course I have told Hunter, last night, and believe you me he would have destroyed Shane all by his self yesterday if I hadn't stopped him." Shawn stated.

"Were you crying last night?" John asked.

"Yes." Shawn answered simply.

"Shawn why didn't you come over, I could have stopped you from crying.: John said, sounding slightly worried.

"Well, Hunter came in and… no I don't think I should tell you." Shawn said.

"What! Why, why what happened?" John asked.

"You cannot tell Shane a single thing that you hear here today, alright." Shawn warned basically talking to John.

"Did you sleep with him?" Big Show asked.

"No! But we did get pretty close though." Shawn said.

"What did you guys do?" John asked, his jaw basically hitting the floor.

"Well I cried in his arms for a little bit, about half an hour or maybe more. I feel asleep and he carried me over to my bed, I woke up and I told him that he could sleep in bed with me…" Shawn was cut off.

"You two slept in the same bed?" John asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything… much." Shawn replied.

"Oh… alright." John said.

"Why do you care anyways John?" Shawn asked.

"Well umm…" John was pretty much at a loss of words.

"He's just jealous Shawn." Big Show keyed in.

"Jealous? Of what? You don't like Hunter do you?" Shawn asked anxiously.

"No! God No!" John yelled, disgusted at the fact that Shawn would even think that, let alone bring it up.

"No Shawn, it's not Hunter that he likes, its you." Big Show stated the obvious.

"Shut up fatty!" John yelled.

Shawn laughed out loud at the two. "You guys are so silly." Shawn said, evidently not believing what Big Show was saying about John liking him. "Can I finish my story now, please?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah…" John and Big Show said at the same time. When they noticed what they did they stared daggers into each other.

Shawn laughed a little. "Well umm… I took my shirt off and he took his shirt off…" Shawn was cut off.

"So you guys are disrobing now? Are you sure you guys ain't do nothin'?" John asked.

"See he loves you, or else he wouldn't be so concerned over whether or not you took your shirt off." Big Show commented.

"Shut up 'Show!" John yelled. "Continue Shawn, please."

"Well he called me beautiful and then we kissed." Shawn said. "Later on in the kiss he was tugging on my pants, so I stopped him. I started crying again and he hugged me, but in the process he got an erection so I helped him with that and we fell asleep." Shawn stated.

"Wait, how did you help him with it?"

"Well I sucked him off." Shawn said shyly.

"Shawn!" John yelled out loud.

"I know, I know I was wrong yesterday, I really shouldn't have done that yesterday." Shawn panicked.

"I wasn't about to say that you were wrong, I was about to say congratulations, you finally cheated on someone, and it was the right guy too, the one that I hate." John said with a smile on his face.

"You shouldn't be promoting this John, I did a bad thing and I should be punished." Shawn said.

"Well then let Sane punish you." John suggested.

"Oh no, he would kill me if he found out about this one, so don't tell him, or I'll never forgive any of you." Shawn said.

"Ok Shawn." John said.

"So now that you guys know the whole story of last night, what do you guys think I should do abut Shane?" Shawn asked.

"Well personally I think…" Big Show started but was cut off.

"You should break up with him." John keyed in.

"Why?"

"Shawn you shouldn't even worry about Shawn and his opinion, he's only bringing Shane down because he's jealous of him." Big Show commented.

"Well what's your opinion then 'Show?" Shawn asked.

"I think you and Shane should try to work it out, it's the very least you owe him since you cheated on him last night." Big show said.

"Don't listen to him Shawn, he's just as stupid as Shane is." John said.

"I'm not stupid!" Big Show yelled.

"Whoever thinks that Shane is a nice guy is very stupid." John said.

"Hey, I think that Shane is nice." Shawn spoke up.

"Well your stupid then." John joked.

Shawn crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "I'm not stupid." Shawn used his little bratty voice. "You guys aren't helping me at all!" Shawn stomped his feet.

"What ever Shawn." John said, and then turned to Big Show. "Lets tell him to break it off with him 'Show." John said.

"No, you're just a jerk and I think that Shawn really likes Shane and its unfair that you are trying to make them break up." Big Show said.

"Shawn is just confused, he thinks he likes Shane. He really doesn't, he's just a little slow when it comes to some things." John said.

"Hey I'm not slow." Shawn stood up for himself.

"Yeah that comes from the guy who got a 750 on his SATs." John said.

"Those tests are hard, and what did you score on the SATs?" Shawn asked.

"751." John said as if that was any better.

"So what that's like 2 more points then me." Shawn said. "Wait not 2, 3 right."

"Okay, like I said he's slow." John said. "But back on the subject I think you should break up with Shane before he really hurts you." John said.

"Shane is not going to hurt me." Shawn said.

"He did yesterday, didn't he?" John said.

"Shawn don't listen to John. Go talk to Shane, straighten things out." Big Show suggested.

"He is going to break up with Shane, right Shawn?" John asked.

"No he is going to work things out, right Shawn?" Big Show asked.

"You know what guys, you aren't helping, so I'm going to go ask someone else, I'll tell you guys what I chose tomorrow." Shawn said, as he got up and was about to leave. "Bye you guys see you tomorrow." Shawn waved a little.

When Shawn made it to his destination he knocked slowly on the door. He waited about two minutes and then knocked again, 'Where the heck is he? He's usually here, this is so darn confusing.' Shawn thought to himself with a very aggravated and agitated look on his face.

After waiting another 2 minutes Shawn was just about to leave until he felt two hands cover he eyes. He tried to blink a little so that his eyes lashes could maybe tickle his "attacker" hands a little bit but he didn't get off.

"Guess who?" The man said.

"Get off of my eyes Vincent." Shawn said, laughing lightly.

Vince took his hands off of Shawn's eyes with a smile on his face. He then walked in front of Shawn and slid his key card into the area where he was supposed to.

"So why are you here Shawn? What can I do for you buddy?" Vince asked.

Shawn smiled and followed Vince into his hotel room. He then walked over to his couch and sat down. "I'm here to ask you for some advice." Shawn said.

"Advice? What kind of Advice?" Vince asked as he sat down on a couch across from where Shawn was sitting.

"Well my friend needs some advice, you see him and his boyfriend got into a big fight and now he doesn't know what to do, he wants to stay with him but then again he doesn't want to get hurt again, so he's confused." Shawn said.

"Is your friend's boyfriend by any chance named Shane?" Vince asked.

Shawn hesitated for a second but then nodded. "Yeah, his name is Shane." Shawn said sort of sadly.

"And by any chance is your friend named Shawn?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Shawn pouted.

"So Shane and Shawn are in a fight?" Vince asked.

"Yes and now Shawn doesn't know what to do, what should he do?" Shawn asked.

"Well what was the fight about?" Vince asked.

"Well some guy that I was speaking to kissed me, I met him at the amusement park." Shawn lied, trying not to get Triple H into any kind of trouble. "He seemed nice, but then he kissed me and Shane found out about it, somehow, and we got in a fight." Shawn said.

"So you two aren't talking huh?" Vince asked.

Shawn shook his head slowly.

"You know what I'll go talk to him." Vince said slowly getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"No Vince, I didn't come here to get you to talk to him. I want to talk to him." Shawn pouted slightly, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Alright no need for a temper tantrum." Vince laughed lightly and sat back down on the couch.

"Vince don't make fun of me." Shawn warned Vince as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm not making fun of you. But lets get back on the subject, what do you want to do?" Vince asked.

"Well I want to talk to him, but then I don't want to embarrass myself by trying to make up with him, and he might not really want to make up with me, so I'll look pathetic." Shawn explained.

"Ok you want advice don't you?" Vince asked.

"Yes, I do." Shawn said.

"My advice is for you to think about what it is you want to do." Vince said.

"Oh that's great advice Vince, really." Shawn said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is." Vince said, just as sarcastically.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "What ever, bye Vince thanks for nothing." Shawn said as he got up and walked towards the door, and left, but not before giving Vince one last reassuring smile.

Shawn walked slowly down the hall to his room, thinking about what Vince had told him to think about. 'Well okay, I want someone who loves me; I want someone who doesn't mind waiting for a little bit for me to want to have sex again. I want someone funny, sweet and smart.' Shawn thought to himself.

Shawn made it to his hotel room and laid down. He finished all of his thinking, but fell asleep somewhere in the middle of it.

A few hours later Shawn woke up only to see that the clock said that it was only… 9:30!

"Oh crap." Shawn rushed out of his bed and made his way to the bathroom and wiped his face off with a wash rag. "Shawn will probably think I'm ignoring him or avoiding him."

Shawn then changed his shirt to a plain white shirt and changed his pants to a lighter blue pair of baggy jeans. He then made his way out of his hotel room and then found his way to Shane's hotel room. He made it to Shane's room, Shawn looked at the door and pondered what he was going to say. He also dreaded exactly what might happen if Shane didn't want to be with him anymore.

Shawn took about 6 deep breaths before he even worked up the courage to even think about knocking. He took another 6 deep breaths before he positioned his arm in front of the door, just when he was about to knock the door opened only to reveal Shane with flowers and a huge box of chocolate in his hands.

Shawn smiled slightly at Shane. "Hi Shane." Shawn said shyly

"Hi Shawn, how's it going?" Shane asked, just as shyly as Shawn.

"It's going good." Shawn answered his question.

Then there was a long awkward silence in which both Shawn and Shane found very disturbing and embarrassing. Luckily for the both of them Shane decided to finally break the silence.

"I was just on my way to speak with you." Shane said. "Here these are for you." Shane said as he held out the flowers and candy to Shawn.

Shawn smiled and grabbed the chocolates from Shane. "Thanks Shane, this is really nice of you." Shawn said, still maintaining that gorgeous smile. "Can you eat these with me, I don't know if I can finish these alone."

"Sure." Shane said.

"Ca I come in?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah sorry I didn't ask you to come in earlier, I forgot." Shane said nervously.

"Shane stop it." Shawn said.

"Stop what?" Shane asked confusingly.

"Acting nervous around me, you would think after 2 months of dating, you would learn to be a little looser around me but you're still really uptight." Shawn laughed lightly.

Shane laughed a little as well. "Sorry I…" Shane was cut off.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I understand where you are coming from, I am HBK, I can understand anyone being just a little nervous." Shawn laughed.

Shane laughed along with him and then they both made their way to Shane's bed and sat down. Again there was silence as Shawn and Shane ate the very delicious chocolate, Shane again had to be the one to break the silence.

"Shawn I'm really sorry about yesterday. That stuff I said was out of line and I apologize for all of it." Shane said convincingly and sweetly.

"I accept your apology. Oh and I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have accused you of trying to play me." Shawn said.

"Apology accepted." Shane smiled at Shawn and smiled back at him. "So are we still dating or are we broken up?" Shane asked.

"It all depends on what you want to do." Shawn said.

"Well to me it all depends on what you want to do?" Shawn said.

"Well personally I don't want to break up." Shawn admitted.

"I don't want to break up either." Shane said.

"So its official, we are still a couple then?" Shawn said smiling.

"Yeah." Shane said.

Shawn then began to laugh and then he pulled Shane into a huge hug. Shane pulled away a little so that he could kiss Shawn tenderly. Shawn, trying to speed up the process kissed Shane deeply on the lips, rapping his arms around Shane's neck. Shane quickly warmed up to the act and really got into it when Shawn allowed him entrance into his mouth. Shane leaned Shawn on to the bed and continued kissing him. Shawn then pulled away from Shane and sat up on the bed.

"Shane I don't… I can't… I'm not really ready yet." Shawn said sadly.

A wave of disappointment appeared on Shane's face, but then it changed to acceptance. "I understand." Shane said smiling slightly.

"Thanks Shane, I was cared you'd hate me after that." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I could never hate you." Shane said.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Shawn said smiling lightly.

"Good." Shane said simply.

"Shane even though I'm not sleeping with you tonight, do you mind me sleeping in here?" Shawn asked. "I don't feel like walking back to my room." Shawn said.

"Sure Shawn." Shane answered.

"Thanks Shane." Shawn lay down onto Shane's bed and got under the blanket. He placed his head on the pillow and smiled. He then looked up at Shane and smiled again. "Shane you could lay down." Shawn said.

Shane smiled back at him and lay down beside him. "Good night Shawn." Shane said.

Shawn moved closer to Shane and rapped his arms around Shane while placing his head on his chest. "Good night Shane."

HELLO MY PEEPS. HOWS IT GOING? GOOD? GOOD.

WELL SHAWN AND SHANE ARE BACK TOGETHER BUT IF HUNTER HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT THEY WON'T BE BACK TOGETHER FOR LONG.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 13

Shane woke up and looked over to Shawn, who was sleeping, his head lightly resting on Shane's chest. Shane smirked and rubbed gently on Shawn's hair and ran his hand down his back.

'Shawn thank you so much for forgiving me. I was the one who started the argument the other day anyways; you had absolutely nothing to apologize for. I should have explained that to you yesterday." Shane thought to himself as he lightly stroked Shawn's hair.

"I love you Shawn." Shane whispered to himself. He then kissed Shawn lightly on the forehead. "I love you so much; Hunter is never going to take you away from me." Shane whispered.

Shane laid there rubbing Shawn's hair and staring at his beauty. 'It's so funny, Hunter had years and years to have you, but he never got you. Or tried to get you. If I'd knew you then the way that know you now, our relationship would be perfect.' Shane thought to himself.

'I'm dating Shawn Michaels, wow, I would have never imagined that I could say that. Luckily my dad hired him or else … my dad, oh shit, I was supposed to help my dad with some crappy paper work today. At…" Shane looked over at the clock, which read 10:00am. "Now!" Shane said out loud.

Shane looked down at Shawn. He really didn't want to wake him up by moving but it was the only way to get to his dad. Shane then lifted Shawn u slightly and laid him lightly on his stomach. He was Shawn stir a little but then he went back in a deep sleep shortly after.

Shane went into the bathroom and changed his clothes, when he realized that he and Shawn had accidentally slept in the same clothes that they were in on the previous day. He found a pair of pants and a shirt and changed into them quickly, obviously wanting to not be any later to his dad's room.

Shane then began to shuffle through his pants pocket for the keycard to his dad's room. He stopped his search when he heard Shawn moan lowly.

"Shawn," Shawn said opening his eyes and looking over at Shane. "Shane, where are you going?" Shawn asked, yawning a little.

Shane walked over to Shawn and kneeled down beside him. "My dad asked me to come to his room to help him with some paperwork at 9." Shane explained.

Shawn looked over at the clock. "Well you're an hour and 2 minutes late, you got to get going." Shawn warned him. He then sat up in the bed. "You probably want me to leave now, don't you?" Shawn asked still sounding and looking sleepy.

"No Shawn. You're pretty much welcome in here like, whenever. Even when I'm not here. I will be back a little bit later, but until then help you to whatever is in here, I don't mind. Make yourself at home" Shane explained.

"I don't want to impose or anything." Shawn said to him.

"Shawn there is no imposition at all. What I want you to do is just lay down and go back to sleep and when you wake-up, order whatever room service you want, and put it all on my bill okay." Shane offered smiling slightly.

Shawn smiled at him. "Thanks Shane, that's really nice of you." Shawn then kissed Shane on the cheek lightly and lay back down on his pillow. He fell right back to sleep in 2 seconds flat.

Shane smiled lightly and kissed Shawn softly on the forehead. He then went back to his pants from the previous day to look for that darned keycard. When he came across the chain that he was going to give Shawn the day of their argument.

Shane sat the chain down on the night stand closest to Shawn and wrote a small note to explain to Shawn the exact reason that he had bought him the chain and the significance of the thing.

Shane then retrieved the keycard to his dads room, gave Shawn one last kiss on the cheek, this time and then left out of the room.

MEANWHILE IN JOHN'S ROOM

"So 'Show did he call you and tell you what he choose?" John asked Big Show during their game of go fish; John had his cards firmly in his hands, covering his face.

"John, I'm trying to concentrate." Big Show complained.

"We are playing go fish 'Show, there is no concentration involved." John said.

"Do you have a 2 of clubs?" Big Show asked.

"Go fish." John said smartly. "Now could you answer my question? I'm dying to know what he choose." John said.

"I don't know, he hasn't told e. John you care way too much about Shawn and all of his situations?" Big Show asked.

"I care because he is my friend." John said.

"You care because you like him." Big Show said.

"No I don't like him; well I like him as a friend." John mustered out.

"Yeah, Yeah John whatever." Big Show teased.

"Besides if I did like Shawn, what chance would I have?" John asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Big Show asked.

"Think about it 'Show. Shane is the son of a billionaire and Shawn really likes him. And Shawn has liked Hunter for a very long time, from what I see." John said. "So if I did like Shawn, which I don't, what kind of chance do I have?" John asked.

"Whatever John, you know you love him." Big Show said.

"I'm sick of you 'Show, very sick." John said.

NEAR VINCE'S ROOM

Shane walked quickly to his dad's room. He seemed to be walking extremely fast, he wanted to get to his dad's room quick and leave his dads room quick, because he obviously wanted to spend some more time with Shawn.

On the way to hid dads room Shane ran into both of the Hardy's, Matt and Jeff. They were discussing something very thoroughly up until they saw Shane, their faces changed to curiosity.

"Hey Shane." Both Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

"Hello Hardys, how's it going?" Shane asked, a little annoyed.

"Well we're doin' fine." Matt said.

"Its you we hear who is having the problem." Jeff inputted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shane asked, due to the fact that he had forgotten all about the argument he and Shawn had.

"Well about you and Shawn's little fight." Jeff said.

"Yeah we heard from Chris Master who heard from Mickie James who heard from Carlito who heard from Kenny who heard from Edge who heard from Big Show who heard from John Cena that the only reason why you and Shawn got into a fight was because he slept with some guy. You got really angry at him and you hit him, and then you stormed out. Then Hunter came over and he and Shawn slept together. And now Hunter and John are going to jump you for putting your hands on Shawn." Matt stated the big fat wrong rumor.

Shane's jaw dropped, he never thought that anyone would make up such vulgar lies. Another thing that he couldn't believe was that everyone knew already, about his and Shawn's argument. "That is entirely untrue, Shawn didn't sleep with anyone. And I didn't hit him, I would never do that."

"Sure you wouldn't hit him, Shane." Matt said. Matt and Jeff then began to laugh at him and then Matt pretended to hit Jeff in the face and Jeff rubbed his cheek and fake cried.

"Ha ha ha very funny you guy." Shane said, sounding extremely sarcastic.

"Alright Shane, tell us what really happened between you and Shawn in the fight." Jeff said.

"Fine I'll tell you. But don't go around adding things to my story and you better tell everyone this true story, got it guys." Shane said.

"Alright we won't sugar coat anything." Matt said.

"Yeah it'll be the exact story that you tell us. We aren't going to lie at all." Jeff said.

"You guys sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we're sure." Matt said.

"You can trust us." Jeff said, he and Matt then began to chuckle lightly but covered their smiles up with their hands.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Well what happened was… Shawn and Hunter got on a ride and on that ride Hunter kissed Shawn, which means that Shawn slept with no one. I found out about it, I yelled at him, and then I stormed out of the room. Then last night he came over I apologized, then he apologized and we're back together now." Shane explained.

"Alright we will spread the word, but you left something out." Matt said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Did Shawn sleep with Hunter or not?" Jeff asked.

"No!" Shane yelled.

"Good." Matt said.

"See you around, Shane." Jeff said. With that said Jeff and Matt snickered slightly and walked away from Shane, whispering in each others ears. Soon they stared laughing, which got Shane even more pissed.

Shane shook his head irritatingly at the two. "Those two piss me off almost more than Hunter and John." Shane said under his breath.

Shane stomped angrily to his dad's hotel room. When he got there he knocked on the door, he waited a little bit but Vince did open the door.

"Sorry I'm late dad," Shane said as he walked into his dad's hotel room. "I overslept by like an hour. I really need and alarm clock."

"Its okay Shane." Vince said. He then walked over to a coffee table with a truck load of papers to organize and or sign. "You can make it u to me by helping me with all of this nonsense." Vince said.

"Jesus how much is that?" Shane asked with a look of pure awe in his eyes.

"I think it's about… god I don't know, a lot." Vince said.

"Wow, god how long do you think this is going to take?" Shane asked.

"About… forever, I think." He then handed Shane half of one of the stacks. "Have fun son." Vince said.

"Oh I will." Shane said sarcastically.

Shane and Vince sat there in silence going through all of the paper work, up until Vince broke the silence. "Hey umm… Shane." Vince spoke up.

"Huh." Shane looked up from the billions of paperwork.

"I have a question." Vince said.

"What?" Shane asked.

"How are you and Shawn doing?" Vince asked.

"How does everyone know about our arguments?" Shane asked, with a small glint of irritation in his voice.

"Well Shawn told me, I don't know about everyone else." Vince said. "How many people did you tell?" Vince asked.

"I only told Stephanie." Shane said.

"Who'd she tell?" Vince asked.

Shane shrugged.

"Well answer my question already." Vince said.

"We aren't fighting anymore, we made-up." Shane answered.

Vince smiled at him. "Good." He then remained quiet but kept his eyes on Shane, just looking curiously at him.

Shane looked up at Vince with confusion in his face. "Dad why are you looking at me like that?" Shane asked.

"No reason." Vince said.

"You want to know what happened, don't you." Shane asked.

"Yes I do. And don't sugar coat it at all, I want to know every clean and or 'dirty' detail, don't hold back. Please don't." Vince said.

"Well there aren't any dirty details; we didn't do anything last night." Shane said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"You sound disappointed." Vince said.

"I am disappointed." Shane said.

"Well Shane, to be completely honest, its all your fault." Vince said.

"How is it my fault?" Shane asked.

"Don't you remember, you were the one who made Shawn so un- sexually active in the first place. Then you decided to ask him out when he wasn't having any at all." Vince said.

"Dad that's not funny." Shane said, rapping his arms around his waist.

"Too bad." Vince said.

"To bad what?" Shane asked.

"Well it's too bad that you have never slept with Shawn. He is really good in bed; he brings out the animal in a person." Vince slipped up.

"How do you know that?" Shane asked.

"I don't, it's just what I heard." Vince said.

Shane looked at Vince curiously. "Dad have you ever slept with Shawn?" Shane asked.

Vince shook his head; Shane simply shrugged off the whole subject and then they both went back to finish the paperwork.

MEANWHILE IN HUNTERS ROOM

Triple H got up from his bed and sighed. His life freaking sucked, he wanted Shawn so bad and yet he was with Shane, stupid, dumb Shane.

Triple H then heard a knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peep hole, only to see Shawn standing there, knocking restlessly on the door. "C'mon Hunter, open up." Shawn complained.

Triple H laughed lightly at Shawn's complaining and opened the door. "What do you want?" Triple H asked jokingly and laughing lightly.

Shawn hit him on the chest lightly and laughed, as he walked into the room. "I came here because I have a quick proposition for you." Shawn said smiling as he allowed Triple H to walk in front of him.

Triple h sat down on his bed and patted his knees. "And what would that proposition be?" Triple H asked.

Shawn walked closer to him. "I will give you whatever you want, if you can guess what is under my jacket." Shawn said.

Triple H then noticed that Shawn was wearing a really long jacket. "Umm let me guess…" Triple H was saying tapping on his chin.

"You can only guess twice." Shawn said with a sexy tone I his voice.

"Okay do you have a bunny suit on?" Triple H asked jokingly.

"Nope." Shawn said.

"Do you have nothing on under that jacket?" Triple H asked.

"Even better." Shawn said, he then unbuttoned the jacket, only to reveal that he had full clothing on. "I told you it was better." Shawn said, giggling slightly at Triple H's erection. He then went over and sat beside him.

"Shawn you play way too much." Triple H complained.

"I know, it's only because I love you though." Shawn said snuggling up to Triple H and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, you're my best friend." Triple H said.

"You're my best friend too, but I don't mean I love you in that way, in the other way." Shawn said with a smile on his face as he ran his hand up and down Triple H's thigh.

"You mean in a romantic way?" Triple H asked.

"Yes I do." Shawn said, as he placed his soft lips on Triple H's lips.

Triple H was in to it for a while until he pulled him away. "But Shawn what about Shane?" Triple H asked, not really caring what Shawn said about Shane but then wanting to know.

"I don't care about Shane, the way that I care about you." Shawn said.

Triple H smiled at him. "Well… Okay." Triple H said as he laid Shawn down on his back and began to kiss him on the lips. "You ready to end your no sex at all oath?" Triple H asked.

"Yes I am." Shawn said, and then he kissed Triple H roughly on the lips.

Triple H woke up and looked across from himself, angrily beating his fists on the bed he hated waking up from one of his favorite dreams that he liked to have about him and Shawn hooking up. It seemed that he never got past the whole kissing sequence of the dream but he did love to hear Shawn say that he didn't care about Shane. He sighed heavily when he looked down and saw that he'd gotten a hard- on from a stupid dream. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom to take care of it.

I'M DONE FOR TODAY. I'LL GET BACK TO THIS WRITING STUFF LATER.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 14

Meanwhile Shawn laid there in Shane's bed, not exactly wanting to get up at this time in particular. He just liked to lie down and think about stuff. And besides Shane's bed was weirdly more comfortable than he usually is in his room.

'I wonder where Shane and my relationship is going from here. I hope it goes far and we are together for a really long time. I really like Shane; he's interesting to me and oddly funny. He is really cool and he seems like he likes me a lot, a whole lot. I like all the flattery and I think I could send a good portion of the rest of my life with him, that's only if he wanted to of course. Which he probably doesn't, judging by who I am.' Shawn thought to himself.

'But what about the other day, when Hunter and I were extremely close to sleeping with each other, if I had been exceptionally upset with Shane, we probably would have. I like that word, exceptionally, it makes me sound all dignified and elegant and what not. But anyways, I still love Hunter and I never stopped, not even after I started to like Shane. But even though I still love Hunter, that is still no excuse for me to cheat on Shane. God it's weird to be the lying cheater of the relationship, it sucks. Shane doesn't deserve this at all; I'm never going to succumb to Hunter again, not as long as Shane and I are still a couple.' Shawn thought to himself.

Shawn laid in Shane's bed for another few minutes before he sat up in the bed and wiped his face with his hands. He then pulled the blanket off of himself and got up from the bed.

"I need to take a shower… But I don't want to steal his clothes. But he did say I could make myself at home, which means I could do anything I want in here, ha this is going to be fun." Shawn said out loud to himself.

Shawn hopped happily over to Shane's closet and sorted through all of the clothes that he thought would be good for him to wear, and the pile of clothes that were good for him was empty. "Why doesn't Shane have any normal clothes? He has nothing other than suits and Shane O'mac t-shirts." Shawn said irritatingly.

Shawn sighed heavily and decided on a blue Shane O'mac shirt and the only pair of jeans that he could find which were way too big for him anyway. "Shane's clothes suck." Shawn said under his breath.

Shawn laid all of the clothing on Shane's bed, wanting only to lay back down on that bed and wait for Shane to come back to hug and kiss him again.

Shawn then went into the bathroom and removed his shirt as well as his pants and stared at himself, only in his boxers, in the mirror and frowned. 'Wow my body is hot, but I guess my personality must suck, that's the reason why it took years for me to get in a serious relationship.' Shawn thought to himself. He continued to frown, up until he thought about something else and laughed lightly. "John was right, I am very depressing."

Shawn then pulled off his boxers and slid into the shower. He began to softly scrub himself with the wash rag he found in the bathroom. He moaned softly as the warm water poured itself lightly on his body. "Wow this shower is… great, I need more like this." Shawn said out loud.

About 35 minutes later Shawn finally stepped out of the shower. He rapped a towel around the lower region of his body. He walked over to the small linen closet that was placed in the hotel room and got another wash rag. He then wet it up with steaming hot water, he rung it out until it was only partially wet.

He wiped his face with the steaming hot rag and licked his lips. "This is so much fun, messing around in Shane's room." Shawn said to himself. "I hope he gets mad, its fun watching Shane upset, as long as I can make him feel better just by kissing him."

Shawn then walked out and looked through Shane's stuff again to find a pair of boxers. He found like twenty of them, but they all seemed to be too big. Shawn eventually gave up and got a pair with the strings on them so that he could pull the strings and make the pair a tad bit smaller.

It was still too big, but it had to work or else Shawn would be walking around without any boxers, that would be sexy but Shawn wasn't going for the ultimately sexy look anyways.

Shawn slipped on a black pair of pants and the blue Shane 'O Mac t- shirt. "Ha I look like Shane. Well I would if my hair was shorter, and a totally different color." Shawn said out loud. He then noticed that the pants were basically falling off of his waist. "Darn it Shane, why do you have to be bigger than me? It's so unfair."

Shawn smiled, and then laughed lightly at his little joke. He then walked over to Shane's bed and sat down. He picked up the phone beside him and thought about what Shane had told him earlier. 'Shane said that I could order whatever I want, yay.' Shawn thought to himself.

Shawn ordered a whole bunch of stuff, cheese, strawberries, chicken, turkey bacon, sausages, pancakes, cranberry jelly, Ice cream, cream cheese, cheese cake, normal cake, chocolate cake, and five big juicy steaks. Shawn knew that there was no way that he was going to eat all that but he was surely going to try. He also made friends with one of the guys he was talking to on the phone and got the meal on the house (Which means he doesn't have to pay). The guys name was Jonathan Campbell; Shawn had to remember to thank the dude when he came up to give him the food. The guy seemed really blissful just to be talking to Shawn; he must have been a huge wrestling fan.

After Shawn was finished with his phone conversation with the cooking man, he laid his back on the bed post and sighed lightly. "At least I'll have someone to talk to every time we come back here to Paris." Shawn said with a smile.

About 55 minutes after Shawn hung up the phone he heard a knock on the door and then he heard some yelling from the other side.

"Shane! Shane, open up the damn door!" A female voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Shawn got up from where he was and walked up to the door. "Umm who is it?" Shawn asked in the nicest voice that he could muster.

"Its Stephanie, Shane is that even you?" Stephanie asked.

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed. He opened the door slowly. "Hi Stephanie, how are you?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn what are you doing in Shane's hotel room?" Stephanie asked.

"Just, you know, hanging out." Shawn said.

Stephanie just looked at him for a second before she decided to speak again. "Look, is Shane in here or not?" Stephanie asked.

"No, he left like an hour ago." Shawn answered her.

"Damnit." Stephanie said angrily.

"Why are you so upset anyways Stephanie?" Shawn asked.

"Why is that any of your business Shawn?" Stephanie asked irritatingly.

"Okay, you don't have to get so mean." Shawn said sadly.

"Sorry, sorry Shawn. I'm just a little upset right now." Stephanie said.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"None of your business." Stephanie said angrily.

"Well its obvious that you really don't want to speak with me right now. So I'll just tell Shane you came by." Shawn said with an even sadder tone in his voice.

"Shawn stop sounding all sad, that makes it hard to be mean to you." Stephanie said.

"Why do you want to be mean to me anyways?" Shane said.

"I don't know, like I said earlier I'm just upset." Stephanie said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shawn asked.

"I do, but not with you, I wanted to talk to Shane." Stephanie complained.

"Why? Why him?" Shawn asked.

"Because he's my brother." Stephanie said.

"But Shane is no fun to talk to. I am loads of fun to talk to, really. I can keep a conversation going with anybody, even you." Shawn said, with a smile on his face.

"Alright." Stephanie said.

Shawn stepped aside and Stephanie walked in. She began to look around. She saw the clothes that Shawn had thrown all over the floor.

"Wow you guys must have had some party last night." Stephanie said as she sat down on the bed still looking around the room with awe.

"Party? We didn't have a – oh, oh that's what you mean. No, with Shane, no we didn't do what you're thinking we did." Shawn said frantically.

"Why not, you guys are together, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah we're together." Shawn said.

"But you guys haven't had sex at all?" Stephanie asked.

Shawn shook his head.

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

Shawn hesitated for a little while but then sighed. "How about we change the subject back to you and why you were so upset. You were having like extreme mood swings, its like you're pregnant or something like that." Shawn joked.

Stephanie looked up at him and bit her upper lip. For some reason she looked nervous and secretive.

"You aren't pregnant, are you?" Shawn asked.

Stephanie again looked up at Shawn, the exact same and then bit the side of her bottom lip. "Umm…" Stephanie stuttered.

"You're preggers Steph?"

Stephanie buried her head into the both of her hands. "I just found out about a day ago. I'm just so confused and upset." Stephanie said into her hands. "I'm like 2 months in."

"But Stephanie being pregnant is a good thing. And it's not like you have never had a baby before, remember your daughter Aurora? It'll just be another bundle of joy for you. This should be happy news, huge happy news." Shawn said excitingly. He then noticed that there were tears forming in Stephanie's eyes. "Stephanie is something wrong?"

"Yes, this should be a great time for me. But there is a problem." Stephanie said sadly, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What the problem?" Shawn asked.

"The problem is the father." Stephanie said.

"Well I am sure that Hunter will raise the both of his kids." Shawn said.

"The baby isn't Hunter's." Stephanie said, tears still flowing down her eyes.

"Well I am sure that Randy will take care of his kid." Shawn said.

"The baby isn't Randy's." Stephanie began to cry harder.

Shawn made a confused face at Stephanie. "Well, who is it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know." Stephanie said.

"Well how many people did you cheat on Hunter with?" Shawn asked.

"Only Randy." Stephanie said.

"Then Randy's the daddy, or is it Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I don't know who did it." Stephanie said sadly.

Shawn frowned slightly and sat down at a chair across from Shane's bed, where Stephanie was sitting. "Well does Randy know that it could be his kid?" Shawn asked.

"Yes he knows. And he is really happy, I guess he wants to be a dad. But I don't know what I'll do if the baby is Hunters, he hates me way too much to treat my baby the right way." Stephanie said, she held on to her stomach lovingly and protectively.

"Have you told Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"No and I don't intend to." Stephanie said.

"Why not. I'd think he would want to know." Shawn said.

"He probably would but… I can't tell him." Stephanie said.

"Is it that you can't tell him or is it that you don't want to?" Shawn asked.

Stephanie just looked at Shawn, wide-eyed and sad looking. She looked back down and Shawn saw a few tears fall down n to her skirt.

Shawn placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you're too scared to tell Hunter, I'll do it for you; I'm not scared of him at all. Believe me when I tell you this, if I told him to not get mad, he won't get mad, he won't. Hey if I told him to jump, he'd jump." Shawn joked.

Stephanie laughed lightly and then wiped some of the tears from her eyes, with her hand. "Shawn that would be really nice of you, but I want to tell him myself." Stephanie said.

"Okay, when." Shawn asked.

"I don't know, soon I hope." Stephanie said.

Shawn and Stephanie stayed quiet for a few minutes. "So, umm… you and Orton, how's the whole couple thing going?" Shawn asked.

"We're doing good, everything is good. He's sweet but sometimes just a little cocky; I'm used to that though. I think well, I hope that we are together for a really long time." Stephanie said.

"Well then I hope you two are together for a really long time too." Shawn said.

"Shawn…I'm sorry." Stephanie said apologetically.

Shawn's face went to confusion. "Sorry for what?" Shawn asked.

"You know for being mean to you a few minutes ago. And for trying to get Hunter mad at you a few months ago. You really didn't deserve that." Stephanie said sadly.

"It's alright, I forgive you." Shawn said with a small smile on his face. "Besides I can't possibly hate you, I'm dating your brother and your dad is one of my best friends. Its just wouldn't work out if I didn't like any of their relatives."

"Good point, but still I would hate me if I were you." Stephanie said. Stephanie then began to look around, she spotted a really cute looking necklace. "Shawn, what's this?" Stephanie asked, pointing out the chain on the night stand.

Shawn looked at it, picked it up and then sat it back down.

"I guess its Shane's." Shawn said almost nonchalantly.

"How do you know?" Stephanie asked.

"Because this is his room." Shawn answered.

"How do you know Shane didn't leave that there for his most favorite boyfriend?" Stephanie asked.

"Because Shane doesn't like enough to do this for me. I mean look at this thing." Shawn said, he picked up the chain and looked it up and down. "It had to have cost at least a gazillion dollars." Shawn said.

"Shawn he does to like you enough." Stephanie said.

"How do you know?" Shawn asked.

"I know because the last time I spoke to him, all I heard about was Shawn, Shawn, Shawn. The night you two got into that fight, all he said was, 'I miss Shawn so much.' 'I hope he can forgive.' 'I'm such a jerk.' He kept me on the phone until like 2 am talking about you, and last night was even worse." Stephanie complained.

Shawn smiled slightly. "But that doesn't even matter. He didn't leave me this thing." Shawn said.

"Well that's not what this note says." Stephanie said.

Shawn turned toward her and noticed that she was reading a note that she must have found beside the necklace. "Let me see." Shawn said. Stephanie handed it to him. Shawn read it through and it basically said that the necklace was for him and that Shane couldn't wait to see him when he got back from his dads room.

"Well I guess it is mine." Shawn said with a smile.

"I told you." Stephanie said.

Shawn and Stephanie spent the next few hours together eating about stuff. Like the baby, Shane, Triple H, Wrestling in general, well just about anything that they could. When Stephanie was about to leave they said their good byes.

"It's weird, if I wouldn't have cheated on Hunter, we probably would've never became friends." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I don't understand that." Shawn said laughing lightly.

"Me neither." Stephanie said, laughing as well.

"Why'd you cheat on him anyways?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, I just thought he cared about someone more than me…well I knew he cared about someone more than me." Stephanie said.

"Who?" Shawn asked.

Stephanie smiled and shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you. But now finally getting to know that person I understand why." Stephanie said.

"Who is it, god I want to know." Shawn begged.

"No… but here is some advice for you: if you cheat tell on yourself, because it'll suck if the person finds out on their own. But if you cheat on Shane tell me first, I want to laugh at him." Stephanie said.

"That's not very nice, he's your brother." Shawn said, laughing lightly.

"So what, he's evil, I mean I love him and everything but he's not nice. That's why you two kind of balance each other out, you're too nice and he's too mean." Stephanie said.

"Okay... Bye Steph." Shawn said, waving slightly.

"Bye Shawn" Stephanie waved back at him. She then stepped out of the door and left.

Shawn sighed lightly; he knew that what Stephanie had said about telling the person who you cheated on immediately that you cheated on them. Shawn walked over to the phone and picked it up, he dialed Shane's cell phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hi Shane." Shawn said.

"Shawn, is it going well in my room, did you order as much room service as you can fit in your stomach?" Shane joked.

"Yeah, thanks for that. And thanks for the necklace, its great." Shawn said.

"No problem, I thought that you deserved it." Shane said.

"Shane I have something to tell you." Shawn said sadness in his voice.

"What, you can tell me anything." Shane said.

"Shane umm… don't you remember when we got in that fight?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Well that night, I spent it with Hunter." Shawn said.

"Okay, so." Shane asked; worry starting to build in his voice.

"Well umm… something happened." Shawn said.

"Did you sleep with him?" Shane asked.

"No but I we kissed again, and I umm… I… gave him a… I went down on him." Shawn said nervously.

"You're kidding right?" Shane asked.

"No." Shawn answered simply.

"Shawn… god…fuck…umm… I can talk to you about this right now; can we just do this later?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be in my hotel room, when you want to talk about it, when do you want to talk about it?" Shawn asked.

"Umm when I get back from helping my dad, alright, and you don't have to leave my room, just stay in there, it'll make the talk the talk feel a little more comfortable." Shane said.

"Okay, bye." Shawn said.

"Bye." Shane said.

"I love you." Shawn said, seriously trying to make Shane forgive him.

"Yeah." Shane said, he then immediately hung up the phone. Shawn did the same shortly after.

**A FEW HOURS LATER IN HUNTER'S ROOM**

Triple H sat down in his room jut thinking about Shawn and the bet and stuff like that. He missed Shawn, he hadn't really seen Shawn since the night that they kissed and he got a blow job from him, good memories. He'd ended up having even more dreams about Shawn and day dreams, it was actually arousing to kiss Shawn in his dreams, but it was just a disappointment when he woke up.

He heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Shawn looking just depressed. "Hunter open up." Shawn said depressingly.

"Okay, give me a sec." Triple H said. He then went up to the door and let Shawn in. "Shawn what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I told Shane about our little encounter the other day and I don't know what he's going to do, I mean I told him that I loved him and everything." Shawn said.

"You told him that?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah, did I do something wrong?" Shawn asked.

Triple H smiled inside, thinking about some way he could use all of this to his advantage. "Well yeah, now that he knows that you cheated on him he will already be mad, now that you said that you love him, that's going to send him running for the hills. He may think that this relationship is going in to deep and he may not want that." Triple H said.

Shawn began to panic. "You're kidding, he hates me now, and he's going to break up with me, oh my god this sucks!" Shawn panicked.

I'M DONE, FINALLY, OH MY GOD THIS ONE SEEMED TO DRAG ON FOREVER.

DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER A FEW CHAPTER BACK WHEN I SAID THAT SHAWN GOT A 750 ON HIS SATs I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THAT WAS HIS ACTUAL SCORE, OH MY GOD I LAUGHED MY VOICE BOX OUT.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 15

Triple H smiled inside, thinking about some way he could use all of this to his advantage. "Well yeah, now that he knows that you cheated on him he will already be mad, now that you said that you love him, that's going to send him running for the hills. He may think that this relationship is going in to deep and he may not want that." Triple H said.

Shawn began to panic. "You're kidding, he hates me now, and he's going to break up with me, oh my god this sucks!" Shawn panicked.

"Shawn just calm down okay, its all going to be okay, its going to be fine. But gosh what does it matter if Shane breaks up with you? He's a jerk." Triple h said.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, it's going to be fine, everything is going to be fine, do you understand?" Triple H asked.

"No I don't understand, because everything is not going to be fine, Shane is going to break up with me, and then I'm going to be alone, for the next… rest of my life. And I'll have no one to blame but myself and… you." Shawn said.

"Me?" Triple H asked a little offended.

"Yes you." Shawn said.

"Why me, I didn't do anything to you or Shane." Triple H said.

"When I gave you a blow job you didn't think to stop me once did you?" Shawn asked.

"Yes that's all I was thinking about." Triple H said.

"But you never said anything, now did you?" Shawn asked.

"No but that was only because I was so at Awe of what you were doing that I couldn't speak." Triple H tried to cover for himself.

"Oh sure you couldn't speak, you sure could yell though. When I was down there, you could have screamed: 'Shawn we have to stop this, you're with Shane, you're with Shane.' But no you had to go with the typical: 'Oh Shawn… Oh shot Shawn, perfect, that feels so good, don't stop.' You never once thought about how that would affect my relations with Shane." Shawn yelled at him.

"Yeah well, I'm not responsible for your relationships with anyone okay, I don't like Shane, I don't like most of the guys that you've went out with since I met you, I don't even like Vince all that much." Triple H said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Why?" Shawn asked.

"Because all of them hurt you and I hate to see you hurt." Triple H said sincerely.

Shawn looked sadly at his best friend and then apologetically. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just upset right now, god just to think that another one of my relationships might end tonight because of my lack of common sense." Shawn said.

"It'll be okay Shawn, what does it matter if Shane breaks up with you, you can get a new guy in less than an hour." Triple H said.

"And how do you think I could pull that off?" Shawn asked.

"Well I think that all you have to do is flash that pretty little smile and you can have anyone eating out of the palm of your hands, waiting on your hand and foot." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him. "Will that work with you?" Shawn asked, he then flashed his big pretty smile.

"Hey you already have me eating out of the palm of your hands." Triple H said, laughing slightly.

Shawn let his smile stay on his face. "Okay, give me a massage right now." Shawn demanded.

Triple H got up and positioned himself to give him a massage when Shawn started laughing. "God I really do have you eating out of the palm of my hands." Shawn laughed.

"Do you still want your massage?" Triple H asked.

"No… I just want you to talk to me and do what you do best." Shawn said.

"And what do I do best?" Triple H asked.

"You're good at making me feel good." Shawn said sweetly.

"I spoil you." Triple H said.

"I know you do and I like that." Shawn said, smiling vibrantly.

"So Shawn, you going to stop being sad?" Triple H said.

"Yeah, hey I didn't cry this time, isn't that great?" Shawn asked.

"I like it when you cry." Triple H said.

"If you like it when I cry then that means that you like it when I'm sad, that's not a good thing to hear Hunter." Shawn said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like, I love to stop you from crying, it makes me feel good about myself." Triple H said.

"I hate crying, I get sick every time I cry." Shawn said. "I dodged a bullet this time though, no sign of the sniffles at all." Shawn said playfully.

Triple H laughed at him.

"Hunter, if Shane breaks up with me today I might be a little depressed and I might be crying, so do you mind if I come back in here?" Shawn asked.

"No, I don't mind at all, like I said, I like to make you feel good." Triple H said sweetly.

"You're a great friend Hunter." Shawn said. He then started to look excited. "Hey lets make a little fun bet." Shawn said.

"Okay, what about." Triple H asked.

"I'm going to bet that Shane won't break up with me today and you're going to bet that he does. Now if he doesn't then you have to be my slave for a whole day, but if he does then you get the best ride of your life." Shawn suggested.

"And what ride is that?" Triple H asked.

"It's called the Shawn. I like to say that it is the most fun that you will ever have and it's free if you win this bet." Shawn said.

"God as much as I would love to get laid, I can't accept your bet." Triple H said. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to accept that bet, but if he was going to win his and Shane's bet he wanted for his and Shawn's sexual encounter to be full of romance, not just a lot of grief and pain.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"Because you know that you aren't like this, you aren't the kind of person to hop into bed with anyone, at least not anymore." Triple H said.

"But you're not just anyone, you're my best friend." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you are just really starting to get you life together, and I know that you want for the next time for you to have sex to be with someone that you love." Triple H said.

"But I do love you, like a brother…wait you don't sleep with your brothers… that didn't sound right did it?" Shawn asked.

"No not at all." Triple H said, laughing a little.

Shawn laughed a little as well. "So does that means you don't want to test out my ride then?" Shawn asked.

"I would love to test out your ride, but I think you'd rather some one that you are really in love with to do it." Triple H said.

"You are the best Hunter." Shawn said.

"You're the best to Shawn." Triple H said. "Best Friends forever then?" Triple H asked, extending his hand to Shawn, waiting for Shawn to shake it.

"I thought you would understand this by now, no hands." Shawn said, pulling his best friend into a big hug. They both laughed a little, Triple H laughed into Shawn's hair, while Shawn laughed in Triple H's neck.

They pulled back and smiled at each other. "Shane should be coming back in a few, I guess I'll have to go and face the music. Shane is going to kill me." Shawn said.

"No he won't, I won't let him." Triple H said considerately.

"Thanks, I'll call you if he does forgive me and if he doesn't I'll be back here, later." Shawn said as he got up and prepared to leave.

Triple H stood up with him. "For your sake I hope things don't work out, and for my sanity." Triple H said.

"You know, the more you guys degrade and demean Shane, the more you guys make me want him." Shawn said.

"How is that so?" Triple H asked.

"Well because you guys are making him into a sort of forbidden fruit that I just really want to take a bite out of." Shawn said. "Maybe if you guys stopped being so mean to him, I'd see him for the jerk that you guys swear that he is."

"Maybe, but Shane, he irks me, I'm bothered by him, I think he is unappreciative and way too cocky. All that he talks about is himself, its annoying." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him. "Well I like him, if he breaks up with me, I'm really going to miss him, but I guess I'm going to have to move on since I have no one to blame but myself." Shawn said.

Triple H frowned. "Shawn just try not to blame yourself too much okay, it was my fault to, I knew that you were upset when I let you go down on me and I did nothing about that. It's my fault." Triple H said, using a reverse psychology kind of thing that would make Shawn feel pity for him.

"It's not your fault Hunter, I'll see you later." Shawn got up on his tippy- toes and kissed Triple H on the cheek and brushed his hand across it. "Bye, wish me luck." Shawn said.

"Okay, good luck." Triple H said, he smiled lightly at Shawn and opened the door for him and allowed him to walk out.

Triple H sighed lightly and began to walk out of the room as well; he was going to stop by John and Big Show's room. He needed some people to talk to now that Shawn was gone, even though he didn't like John very much and Big Show was kind of one of those on and off buddies.

**MEANWHILE IN VINCE'S ROOM**

Shane and Vince were finishing up with the truck load of stuff they had to do.

Shane sighed, dreading the argument that would be coming when he made it back to his hotel room. He knew that Shawn would probably not be doing any of the yelling, mostly the listening, he took a lot of yelling and harsh things in his life. As much as Shane didn't want to come back and yell at Shawn, he knew that his dangerously short temper wouldn't allow him to fulfill his wish of not yelling at Shawn, he really just wanted to speak rationally with him. But he was still stunned at Shawn saying to him that he loved him, he still didn't know whether that was something that Shawn was saying just to cool Shane down or if he really mean it.

"Son, you were working pretty slow today, I'd think you would want to get back to Shawn in a hurry." Vince joked, followed by a small laugh.

"I don't want to… I don't want him to feel like I'm smothering him." Shane said, way too embarrassed to tell Vince that he'd been cheated on.

"Well Shawn actually likes it when people smother him; he likes all of the attention." Vince pointed out.

"I hope he ate today." Shane said.

"But he has eaten hasn't he?" Vince asked.

"I don't know." Shane said.

"But when you got off the phone earlier, I asked you if he had eaten and you said yes." Vince said.

"Yeah but he seemed really upset on the phone, like he was just saying things to make me feel good I guess." Shane said.

"Well, what does it matter if he hasn't eaten?" Vince asked.

"He just gets really sick, that's all, or he looks sick." Shane said. He then sighed. "I'll see you later dad." Shane said.

"Okay bye son.' Vince said.

Shane then walked out of the room and began to walk back to his hotel room. Just wanting to get this whole cheating conversation out of the way so that the fate of his and Shawn's relationship and he and Triple H's bet's fate.

While walking back to his room Shane spotted John Cena trying to get ice from the machine, but seemed to be having a really tough time. He was holding the bucket under the area where you're supposed to, but he wasn't pushing the button that enabled him to get the ice. That seems like something that Shawn would do.

"Damn… what the hell do I do to get this shit out?" John asked himself, obviously extremely irritated.

Shane laughed at him and walked over to John and tapped him on the shoulder. "Cena, what are you trying to do? Magically get ice from the machine?" Shane asked.

John looked up at him and stomped away, murmuring to himself. 'I hate you Shane, I hate you, I hate you, leave me the heck alone'

He made it back to his room and saw Triple H and Big Show talking. "Oh hey Hunter." John said nonchalantly.

"What's the matter with you?" Triple H asked.

"McMahon." John said simply.

"Okay of course. You and Hunter are the only people who, whenever they are upset always blames it on a McMahon." Big Show said.

"Shut- up Big Show, which McMahon Cena?" Triple H asked.

"The annoying, bratty, stupid, very full of himself, the main one that always manages to get on my last fucking nerves, McMahon." John sated.

"Shane?" Triple H asked.

"Who else." John said.

"What did he do?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, just when ever he says word to me I can't help but get angry with him, to the point where I want to kill him, one day I think I might." John said.

"John you need help, but I'm surely not going to be the one to give it to you." Triple H said.

"You guys annoy me, I'd be hilarious if Shawn and Shane were having sex right now." Big Show said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm still going to win the bet." John said.

"No you aren't, I am." Big Show said.

"What bet?" Triple H asked.

John gasped lightly and looked down to the ground. "Umm… well… the bet… yeah what bet 'Show?" John asked, trying to cover for himself.

Big Show's jaw dropped. "You traitor, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Big Show said angrily.

"No I don't." John said.

Triple H cut his eyes at the both of them. "I swear to god if you two are making bets on Shawn I will destroy the both of you." Triple H said angrily.

"Oh and like you are any better Hunter, you make bets on Shawn all the time." Big Show said to him smartly.

"Yeah Hunter and besides ours isn't half as bad as yours." John said to him just as smartly.

"Hey mines isn't all that bad." Triple H said.

"Yeah right, remind me of you and Shane's little innocent bet again.' John said to him.

"Well…umm…" Triple H started sounding a little nervous, not exactly wanting to prove Cena nor Big Show right. "Our bet was, umm… that whoever sleeps with Shawn first gets to be with him and gets to love him and protect hi for as long as they live." Triple H tried to make it sound sincere.

""Okay, what else is on the line?" Big Show asked.

"500 dollars." Triple H said in barely a whisper.

"Wait umm... What was that?" John asked.

"500 dollars! Alright!" Triple H said loudly.

"Thank you." Big Show said smiling.

"But you two never told me the staked of your bet or even what you two are betting on." Triple H said.

"We are betting on who will win your bet. Whoever is right gets 600 dollars, you see ours is what you would define as innocent because we aren't playing with Shawn's emotions, heart or his body, if you know what I mean." John said smartly.

"Hey we aren't playing with his heart or his emotions, although we would love to play a little with his body that is beyond the point. We are just trying to get him all to ourselves because we love him." Triple H said.

"What ever Hunter, you are so much worse than we are. We actually care about how Shawn would feel if he found out about it. If eh found out about you and Shane's bet he will feel heart-broken, depressed and cheap. He might even go into his no- self- worth stage, and none of us want to see that whole train wreck again. He was just starting to get better and you and Shane are going to ruin that." John said.

Triple H rolled his eyes at those comments. "Whatever, anyways, since you two are making a bet on the bet, who do you guys think will win?" Triple H asked.

"Well, I_ know_ that Shawn is going to sleep with Shane first." Big Show said.

"Well I think that Shawn is going to sleep with you first because he's known you longer and you too look better together than him and Shane." John said.

"Wow thanks Cena. I still hate you, but that was a nice compliment, I appreciate that." Triple H said.

"I still hate you too Hunter, but you're welcome." John said.

"You guys are weird." Big Show said.

"How are we weird?" John asked.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Triple H asked.

"All you guys do is disagree on everything when it comes to Shawn, but when it comes to Shane, you two act as if you're best friends and all you do is team up on him." Big Show pointed out.

"We don't team up o him." John said.

"Yeah and even if we did, it'd his own fault." Triple H said.

"How is it his fault?" Big Show asked.

"Because he makes it just so easy to hate him." Triple H said.

Big Show just rolled hi eyes and sighed.

I'M DONE, THIS WAS A CHAPTER THAT I SEAR WOULDVE TAKEN A WEEK TO POST (LIKE ALL OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS DO) BUT I HAD A MUSE TODAY, I WANTED TO TYPE, SO I KNOCKD OUT TO CHAPTER!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 16

Shane walked up to his door and sighed. Not really wanting to walk into a room where an argument and possibly a break up is waiting for him. He walked into the room, and looked around for Shawn, only to see him in the bed, sleeping.

This made Shane want to not get mad at him even more, he just loved to see Shawn sleeping; he loved to see Shawn in general. And Shane knew that if he broke up with Shawn here tonight, he'd lose the bet and lose Shawn forever with absolutely no hope of ever getting him back, because Shane knew that if he dumped Shawn then Triple H would be there in a heart beat to tell him what a jerk he Shane is and Shawn probably won't even want to be Shane's friend anymore.

Shane walked over to Shawn and touched his face, stroking it lightly, he brushed some of his hair up and he spotted a faded pink scar. Shane shuttered to himself as he grazed the scar with his hand. He came to the conclusion that it had happened a long time ago, he only hoped that it was from an accident cutting his hair, or a match and not from his dead ex- boyfriend's abuse.

He then put his hands on his shoulders and shook him in attempt to wake him up. Shawn woke up almost immediately and looked up at Shane with sadness in his eyes.

They both just looked at each other for a while, until they felt comfortable enough to speak. "Shane… umm I know what I did was wrong and I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon, but I thought that we could maybe still be friends." Shawn said.

"Did I say that I was going to break up with you?" Shane asked.

"Well I thought that after what I did…" Shawn was cut off.

"I haven't decided on what I should do yet." Shane said.

"Oh… I really am sorry for what I did, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I were you." Shawn said.

"Well I'm not you, am I…? I wouldn't just go down on someone just because I got into a little fight with the guy I'm dating." Shane said.

"Yeah I guess I deserve that, I was wrong and I'm sorry Shane." Shawn said.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" Shane asked.

"Because I… forgot." Shawn said nervously.

"Sure you did," Shane said sarcastically. "Stop the lying Shawn." Shane said harshly.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be mad at me, I didn't want to us break up." Shawn said.

"Why'd you come and apologize if you knew that this was going to happen anyways?" Shane asked.

"Because Big Show told me to do it." Shawn placed the blame on Big Show.

"Since when do you listen to him?" Shane asked.

"Since I started to get confused all the time." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn what do you think I should do about this situation?" Shane asked.

"I think that you should break up with me." Shawn said.

"Do you want to break up?" Shane asked.

"No, but I know that you do, what I did was wrong, so wrong and you deserve so much better than me, someone who won't do what I did." Shawn said.

Shane sighed and then sat down on the bed beside Shawn. "I don't want to break up with you, but I don't want to go through this again, so I feel like I really have no choice." Shane said.

"I understand that completely, thanks for dealing with me for this long though; I guess I'll see you around." Shawn said.

Shane laughed lightly. "Shawn I still didn't say that we were broken up." Shane said.

"But you said that you had no choice but to break up with me." Shawn said.

""Yes I did but I also said that I don't want to break up." Shane said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Shawn asked, starting to get a little irritated and confused.

Shane shrugged. "Just answer me this, will it ever happen again?" Shane asked.

"No, I've learned my lesson, it won't no matter what." Shawn said.

"Okay, we can still be together on one condition." Shane said.

"What? I'll do anything, what?" Shawn asked.

"I want you to let me treat you like a baby." Shane said.

"A baby?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I want to be able to follow you around and make sure that you aren't getting into any trouble, cheating wise and stuff like that, it's the only thing that could make me feel good about this whole getting back together thing." Shane said.

Shawn smiled at him and nodded. "That's a great idea, now I can be near you all the time." Shawn said.

"Good," Shane said, a smile appearing on his face. "You just make me so happy Shawn; I can't not be with you." Shane said, stroking Shawn's hair.

Shawn smiled and kissed Shane on the lips. "Oh I love you Shane really." Shawn said excitingly.

"I thought you just said that earlier to make me feel better." Shane said.

"I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it, and I love you, yeah I do." Shawn said kissing Shane on the lips again.

"I love you too." Shane said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn I was wondering whether or not you ate today." Shane said.

"I told you that earlier right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes but I thought that maybe you were just saying things to make me feel good." Shane said.

"No I ate a lot; I think I'm going to be sick." Shawn joked.

Shane looked worried and he immediately placed his hand on the back of Shawn's neck. "Are you about to throw –up? Are you feeling really sick?" Shane asked frantically.

"Calm down Shane it was just a figure of speech. I'm not sick anymore, were you worried about your new baby Shane?" Shawn asked,

"Yeah I was worried, how could I not be? I have the cutest baby ever." Shane said jokingly, running his hand through Shawn's hair again.

Shawn rapped his arms around Shane's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for calling me cute." Shawn said.

"Well if I said that you weren't I'd be lying." Shane said.

"Hey Shane since I already did it for Hunter and all, do you want a blowie?" Shawn asked.

Shane smiled at him. "Yeah, heck yeah." Shane said excitingly.

Shawn then laughed lightly and started kissing Shane on the lips, deeply and passionately, tongue and everything was involved in this kiss. He then began to trail little butterfly kisses on Shane's neck, he then slowly began to unbutton Shane's shirt and he placed kisses on Shawn's chest.

Shane let out a soft moan, only for Shawn to stop and come back up and kissed him on the lips. "Shane we are going to have to do this later." Shawn said.

"Why?" Shane whined.

"Because…" Shawn began to button up Shane's shirt. "I'm a little hungry and I was wondering since I'm your new baby and all if you could get me something to eat, please?" Shawn asked.

Shane smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "It would be an honor to get you some thing to eat." Shane said.

"Good." Shawn said, getting up from where he was sitting.

"But didn't you say you were full?" Shane asked.

"Yeah but still, I like to eat." Shawn said.

"I know you do, but I still don't understand how you manage to stay skinnier than all of the other heavyweight wrestlers on the whole roster." Shane said.

"I don't understand either Shane." Shawn said as if he didn't know. "But c'mon lets go." Shawn said.

"Go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah go." Shawn said. "Shane, people will sit somewhere and call me stupid all their lives but they have never heard you talk." Shawn said.

"Ha ha very funny Shawn, I thought we were ordering room service that's why I was confused when you said we were going somewhere." Shane said.

"I want to go to a 24- hour restaurant, please." Shawn whined.

"Shawn do you even know of any 24- hour restaurants around here?" Shane asked.

"Yes of course I do." Shawn said with a smile.

"Well where is it then?" Shane asked.

"Down stairs in the lobby." Shawn confirmed.

"Oh well you can go if you want to, but I am not coming." Shane said.

"Why not Shane? I don't want to go all by myself." Shawn said.

"Shawn I've been in my dad's room all day. I just want to relax and spend some time with you." Shane complained.

"I know but you can spend time with me at the restaurant." Shawn said.

"Yeah but I want to sleep, and I want you to sleep here too, just like last night." Shane said.

"We can do that after we leave the restaurant, please Shane." Shawn begged as he ran up to the sitting Shane and knelled beside Shawn's knees.

"No Shawn, I'm tired." Shane complained.

"Shane I'll do anything if you'd just say yes." Shawn said.

"There's nothing that you could do." Shane said.

Shawn pouted.

"I'm really tired Shawn." Shane complained.

"Please Shane." Shawn made a distressed look. "Is there anything that I could do?" Shawn asked.

"No." Shane answered simply.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Shane said.

Shawn shrugged and smirked mischievously. He then placed both of his hands on Shane's tightly clamped knees. He began to gently rub on them, running his hands on both of Shane's thighs to the both of his knees. "Have you changed your mind yet Shane?"

"…No…" Shane said, his voice getting a little but shaky. "Shawn could you please stop?" Shane asked.

"No, I'm going to get you to change your mind Shane." Shawn said. Then he smiled at Shane sexily and then roughly spread apart his legs.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Shane asked.

Shawn didn't answer; instead he positioned himself in between Shane's legs and lifted himself up so that he was facing Shane. Shawn kept himself up by holding on to Shane's knees and then he kissed him on the lips, pretty much forcing his tongue into Shane's mouth. He laid Shane down on to the bed and continued kissing him. He then snaked his hands down to Shane's erection and started rubbing it.

"Shawn stop." Shane finally said.

Shawn pulled away quickly and started smiling. "So are we going out now, or do you still want to be stubborn?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah we can g, you can order whatever you want and I'll pay for all of it. Only if you don't tease me like this again." Shane said.

"Shane I wasn't teasing you." Shawn said.

"Yes you were." Shane said.

"No I wasn't Shane, I was serious." Shawn confirmed, while nodding his head.

"Serious of what?" Shane asked.

"I was serious about what I was doing." Shawn said, laughing lightly.

"Sure you were." Shane said sarcastically.

"No I really was serious. I was about to let you have it Shane, we were about to do it all night long." Shawn joked. "But you said no, so you're not going to get a chance like that for another few months, maybe years." Shawn joked again.

"Shawn you joke too much." Shane said.

"Come on lets go now, I'm ready to eat. I'm starving." Shawn said.

"Wait Shawn, I have to ask you a question." Shane said.

Shawn looked at him with a confused look on his face. He then walked to Shane and sat beside him. "What do you want to ask me?"

"When I was looking at you while you were sleeping, I saw a umm…" Shane stopped.

"What did you see?" Shawn asked.

"I saw a scar near your headline, it looked like it used to be really deep and it looked like it happened a long time ago. Do you mind telling me where you got it?" Shane asked.

Shawn looked kind of sad and he looked down in his lap.

"Shawn you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand that some stuff is just to personal to tell me, its okay." Shane said.

"No, its fine, I was just a little taken aback that you'd noticed that at all. This was from my dead boyfriend. Remember when I told you he pushed me down a whole bunch of stairs?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I remember." Shane said.

"And remember when I said that I was scarred for life?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Shane recalled.

"Well I didn't mean emotionally." Shawn said.

"So you've had that thing for over twenty years?" Shane asked.

"I had to get surgery and then I got a whole bunch of stitches afterward and that's where the scar came from." Shawn said.

"Shawn, gosh I'm sorry." Shane said.

"It's okay, I'm okay. I don't mind at all, I try to forget about it but every time I see this scar it's a constant reminder of falling down all of those steps." Shawn said sadly.

Shane made a sad face as well. "Come here Shawn." Shane said, he spread his arms out and Shawn immediately went into them. He rubbed his face into Shane's stomach as Shane rubbed his face into Shawn's hair.

Shawn then pulled away from him and smiled shyly. "Can we go now, please, I'm really hungry and I don't think I can take it anymore." Shawn said.

Shane chuckled lightly. "Alright let's go then." Shane said.

Shane then got up and Shawn followed shortly after. They both walked toward the door. Shane reluctantly opened the door for Shawn and Shawn smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks Shane." Shawn said.

"No problem." Shane said.

Shawn and Shane arrived at the restaurant in the downstairs lobby. It seemed very cheap looking, much to Shane's dismay.

"Shawn why do we have to eat here?" Shane asked. "This place looks like a $0.99 store, I'm not used to this Shawn." Shane stated.

"C'mon Shane, it's the closest place and I'm hungry now." Shawn said. "I want to stay here." Shawn said. He then began to look around and he spotted that guy, Jonathan Campbell, the dude who delivered his food to him. "My friend is here, Shane can we please stay, please?" Shawn begged, poking out his bottom lip and clenching his hands together.

Shane looked at him and sighed. "Okay we can stay, just for a little while, though, I hate this place." Shane said.

Shawn smiled and hopped up for a second. "Thanks Shane c'mon lets go." Shawn began to pull Shane over to the table in which his friend was sitting. When they got there Shawn immediately sat down on the opposite side of the table from his friend.

Shawn's friend looked at him and a huge smile appeared on his lips. "Hello Mr. Shawn, what brings you down here so late in the evening?" Jonathan Campbell asked. Shane looked at the dude and saw that he was really big, looked like he was like 6'11 and he was very built, much bigger than Shawn. His hair was a deep brown and his eyes were almost as dark, he had a German accent that Shane could barely understand but Shawn understood perfectly.

"Hey Johnny, I'm down here because I'm hungry again." Shawn said.

"Again?" Jonathan asked with a small giggle.

"Yeah I know, have you ordered yet?" Shawn asked.

"No, you two can order with me, I'm sorry sir, my name is…" Jonathan started but Shawn cut him off.

"Oh darn it you guys. I'm sorry, Shane this is Jonathan Campbell, I call him Johnny, and he is the one who gave me all the free food. And Johnny this is Shane, the one I was talking to you on the phone about, the guy that I'm dating, everyone thinks he's evil except me and his dad." Shawn joked.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you Jonathan." Shane said as and Jonathan shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Shane." Jonathan said.

"You still paying Shane?" Shawn asked.

"Yep, you deserve it." Shane said.

"What did I do to deserve anything?" Shawn asked.

"Because you let me do this in public." Shane answered.

"Let you do what in public, talk?" Shawn asked.

Shane kissed Shawn on the lips and then on the neck, his hand even snaked its way to his behind.

Shawn pulled him away. "Oh that, well I'll never let you so that in public again. You see I usually wouldn't protest to that at all but my new friend is here and you're making a bad impression, so no more kissing, you got it?" Shawn joked. Shane nodded in a joking matter. "Don't you think we are just embarrassing ourselves Johnny?" Shawn asked.

Johnny shook his head. "I think that a public display of affection is a good way to show that you care ." Johnny stated with a smile on his face.

"There is something so familiar about you Johnny." Shawn said.

"I don't think that we've met before today." Jonathan said.

"I know, but the words that you use, the way you look, the only thing different about you is your accent." Shawn said and then shrugged the whole thing off. "Well whatever, I'll be right back, I'm about to go to the bathroom." Shawn then got up and left.

"How long have you and Mr. Shawn been together?" Jonathan asked.

"Umm well about…" Shane was cut off.

"Well well well if it isn't Shane." John Cena's voice came from behind Shane.

Shane turned around and saw John and Triple H standing there looking at him slyly. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to Jonathan and shook his head.

"Shane I swear to god this guy better just be your friend because if you're cheating on Shawn, I swear I will…" Triple H started angrily but Shane cut him off.

"I'm not cheating on Shawn; this is his friend, Jonathan." Shane said.

"Hey didn't you and Shawn break up?" John asked confusingly.

"No! We made up, no thanks to either of you." Shane said.

Both Triple H and John rolled their eyes and sat down. "Hi nice to meet you Jonathan, I'm John this is Hunter, we're Shawn's friends not Shane's." John said shaking Jonathan's hand.

"Hey Hunter, John." Shawn said, coming back from the bathroom.

"Hey Shawn." Both John and Triple H said at the same time, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Shane go get us something to eat." Shawn said. "Please baby." Shawn begged.

Shane sighed and got up and walked over to the cashier. "Hey sir can I have some ice teas please?" Shane asked.

"Yes sir," The man said, he then looked over at the table. "Sir do you know that guy?" The man asked.

"Which guy?" Shane asked.

"The really tall one, with the German accent." The man asked.

"Oh I know him; he's my boyfriend's friend." Shane said.

"Which one of them is your boyfriend?" The man asked.

"The blond one, wearing the shirt that says Shane O' Mac." Shane said.

"Sir I think I should warn you about your friend Johnny." The man said.

"What do you need to warn me about?" Shane asked.

"I need to warn you that Jonathan isn't the most sane person that you could come across." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked confusingly.

"I'm just saying watch your boyfriend around him; just don't let those two be alone for an extended amount of time." The man warned.

"Why?" Shane said.

"I'll be getting your drinks now sir." The man said, and then left without any further word about Johnny.

Shane rolled his eyes and began to get back to the table. 'What could that guy be talking about, I don't think Jonathan seemed strange or insane. But still that guy knows more about him then me or Shawn. So I guess I have to keep Shawn as far away from that guy as possible.' Shane thought to himself.

I'M SO DONE FOR TODAY!! I'M PROUD!! AND JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS JONATHAN GUYS HAS SOME KIND OF RELEVACE TO THIS STORY LATER, BELIEVE ME, THERE IS GOING TO BE A HUGE TWIST TO MY STORY INVOLOVING HIM IN THE LATER CHAPTER!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.

Title: What Now

Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane

Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.

Chapter 17

Its been about 7 months since Shane found out that Jonathan could quite possibly be a crazy person and he had done everything in his power to keep Shawn from having any kind of contact with Jonathan. He'd even gone as far as telling Triple H to make sure that Shawn wasn't on the phone with Jonathan. He had even told Shawn no to speak with him, that had led him into an instant argument. But it was resolved quickly, not like most of the other ones. Their longest one was lasted at least three weeks. Shane would always go and speak with his dad, while Shawn would speak with Triple H and then when the fight was over Shawn would go and speak with Stephanie and tell her all about it, with the occasional 'How's the baby?' and ' How's it going with Randy?'. But in lighter news Shawn and Triple H were just getting closer and closer, they didn't kiss anymore like they did in Shane and Shawn's first argument, but they did hug a lot. But in the tally on who might win the bet, both Triple H and Shane had just about the same chances.

Well anyways at this moment Shawn and Shane had just fished one of their arguments. They were to be heading to a hospital on this day in particular because Shane had come to the conclusion that Shawn was sick again. And he is not just being a worry- wart this time, this time it really seemed real, fatally real. You see what happened was…

**FLASHBACK**

Shane entered his hotel room and saw Shawn's shoes right beside the door. He smirked at them; he and Shawn had just recently begun to sleep in the same room, just so that Shane could keep an eye on him like he wants to. Actually Shane was the one who brought up the idea and Shawn quickly accepted the invitation. So now he sleeps over in Shane's room most of the time.

Well anyways, Shane walked in and saw that Shawn was on the phone. He walked over to Shawn, sat beside him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Shawn." Shane said, rapping his arm around Shawn's shoulders and then kissed him on the cheek again.

Shawn then looked over at Shane and smiled. He mouthed the words 'hi' to him, and then went along with his conversation on the phone with whoever he'd been speaking to.

Shane went into the bathroom and changed into his Pajamas and then came back out and saw that Shawn was finally off of the phone and had already changed fro his regular clothing and into his Pajamas.

"Shawn?" Shane tried to get his attention; he had been eating a small bag of potato chips and watching a television show.

"Yes?" Shawn answered him.

"Who were you talking to on the phone, just now?" Shane asked.

Shawn looked up at him and then made an innocent face. "No one important." Shawn said, and then sunk deeper into Shane's bed.

"Shawn, who was it?" Shane asked, he then sat down beside Shawn on the bed.

"You promise you won't get mad at me?" Shawn asked.

"Well it all depends." Shane said.

"On what?" Shawn asked.

"Who you were talking to." Shane said.

"Well then I'm not going to tell you." Shawn said, crossing his arms across his chest and making a stubborn face, and pouting a little.

"Shawn I thought we said that we won't lie to each other, now can you please just tell me the truth?" Shane said. He then moved some of Shawn's hair out of his face, causing Shawn to smile.

"No." Shawn said stubbornly.

"Shawn don't lie please." Shane begged.

Shawn huffed and then kicked the floor. "Fine! I was talking to my friend Johnny okay." Shawn finally admitted.

Shane looked angry and then he stood up from where he was sitting so that he could look at Shawn straight in his face without hi turning away. "Shawn I have told you like a billion times not to talk to that guy." Shane said angrily.

"Well Shane I don't think its fair that I cannot speak to my friends." Shawn said.

"Shawn you do speak with your friends." Shane said.

"Yeah but I'm not allowed to speak to Johnny." Shawn said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah because you barely know him, you speak to Hunter, Cena, Big Show. They are all real friends, friends that you have known for a while and you actually have trusted for a while. You just recently met Johnny and the last time you saw him was the last time we where in his town." Shane said.

"Johnny is my real friend, and I only speak to him on the phone, phone calls are not dangerous." Shawn said.

"Yeah well that's why you aren't gong to see him for a while." Shane said.

"Yeah well Shane Johnny was transferred to Denver and we are on our way to Denver tomorrow. And while I was speaking to him Johnny asked me to meet him in the kitchen that he works in and I said yes." Shawn said.

"Well guess what Shawn." Shane said.

"What?" Shawn asked, sounding a little confused.

"You," Shane pointed at Shawn. "Aren't going." Shawn said smartly.

Shawn looked confused. "Huh?" Shawn asked.

"I said you aren't going Shawn, I won't feel comfortable." Shane said.

"Who cares whether or not you feel comfy, I'm the one who's going to hang out with him, it should be me who decides whether or not to go." Shawn said, he then stood up and walked up to Shane with his arms crossed.

"You aren't going Shawn, that's final." Shane said angrily.

"Well Shane I'm so sorry to break this to you, but you're not my father and you can't tell me what to do. I don't care if I'm dating you or not, you don't own me." Shawn protested.

"You're right, I don't own you but I am dating you and I'm sorry that I don't like my boyfriend hanging around some other dude doing God knows what." Shane said angrily.

"Shane why don't you trust me?" Shawn asked.

"I trust you but, like I said I won't feel comfortable knowing that instead of my boyfriend hanging with me, he's out running around with some other guy." Shane said.

"We aren't going to be running anywhere, we are only going to be in the kitchen, he's teaching me how to cook this thing that I made for me last time we were in Paris." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn you aren't going unless someone is going with you." Shane said.

"But Shane its no fun that way." Shawn complained.

"For goodness sakes Shawn, I'm letting you go as long as someone goes with you, you are so damn stubborn." Shane said.

"I'm not stubborn, you're the stubborn one. Shane you are always so mean to me and you're so darn controlling. I hate it when you get like this." Shawn commented.

"Yeah well Shawn take a good look because this is the man that you are dating right now." Shane said mockingly.

"Shut- up Shane." Shawn said.

"You can't tell me what to do Shawn." Shane said.

"Yeah well you have no problem telling me what to do." Shawn said.

"Yeah Shawn, so what, I am sick of arguing with you about dumb stuff. I'm sick of you and I'm sick of arguing with you, you aren't worth all this stress." Shane said.

"What do you mean I'm not worth it." Shawn asked.

"I meant exactly what I said, you aren't worth anything." Shane said.

Shawn felt a hurtful bang in his chest, Shane thought he was worth nothing, he thought that Shane actually liked him and now he was telling him that he was worthless. "You don't mean that." Shawn said.

"Yes I do, so could you please leave me alone!" Shane yelled.

Shawn felt like he wanted to cry, and as much as he would've loved to stay there an argue with Shane, he didn't ant to let him see him cry over some dumb argument. So Shawn just wiped his eye and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Oh yeah, you're slamming doors now, how very fucking mature Shawn, you're acting like a real adult right now!" Shane yelled into the bathroom door.

"Shane you asked me to leave you alone, so why don't you leave me alone!" Shawn yelled from the bathroom. "You big stupid jerk!"

"Alright I'll leave you alone, as long as you leave me alone!" Shane yelled.

"Thank you!" Shawn yelled.

Shane cursed under his breath and punched the bathroom door. He then thought that he needed something to do to calm himself down and working on paperwork was the only thing. He had asked Shawn to please put the paper in order alphabetically.

Shane then walked over to the paperwork and noticed that Shawn had not put anything in order like he'd asked him to. Shane then got even more irritated.

"Shawn!" Shane yelled to him.

"What!" Shawn yelled.

"Why didn't you put the fucking papers in order, this shits all scrambled up because you're a fucking retard." Shane yelled.

Shawn didn't say anything; he only sat on the sink and tried not to cry. 'Why is he so mean to me, I don't ever do anything to him.' Shawn thought to himself.

Shane on the other hand only feverishly went through the paper work, throwing it around, trying to put it all in order but in a basic fit of rage. 'God Shawn, what's your deal, why do you have the power to make me sweet or make me angry or make me sad. No one has ever had that power over me, not my dad, not my mom, not my sister, none of my ex's, only you. I love you so much and you could still love me, if only I was just a little nicer to you.' Shane thought to himself.

Shane had gotten all of the work sorted in like 45 minutes, but when he was done he was so annoyed he didn't want to really do it. He then realized that he wanted Shawn out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "Shawn get out, I have to use the bathroom." Shane said, still slightly annoyed.

"Shane waited a little while for Shawn's reply but he didn't get one, so he banged on the door even harder. " Come the fuck on!" Shane yelled angrily.

Shawn abruptly opened the door and then stomped pass Shane and walked over to the phone. At first Shane wondered who he was calling but then went into the bathroom, with the door slightly cracked so that he could here what Shawn was talking about.

"Hello?" Shane heard Shawn say on the phone. "Yeah hey John… I'm doing good, how are you... John I was wondering whether or not I could sleep in your room tonight… oh nothing's going on… Oh so you 5think that every time I want to spend time with my friends Shane and I are in a fight… ha ha very funny, can I sleep over tonight… Yeah I'll call you if there is any change in my plans… okay see you when I get there… thank you so much… bye." Shawn said through his whole phone conversation.

Shane rushed out of the bathroom and saw Shawn sigh. "Shawn what are you doing?" Shane asked, almost sounding irritated.

"I'm leaving." Shawn said simply as he got up and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going to go?" Shane asked.

"Why do you care?" Shawn asked while tying the shoe strings on his sneakers.

"Shawn stop being a brat for once in your life and just answer my damn question." Shane said harshly.

Shawn looked up at him sadly; he then rolled his eyes at him. "Shane I wish you would just quit harassing me." Shawn commented.

"I'm not harassing you." Shane said.

"Shane all that you've done since you walked into that door earlier is curse at me and harass me. I've barely said words to you." Shawn said, he finally got up from where he was sitting, he began to walk toward the door but Shane stopped him by grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around to face him.

"Shawn where are you going?" Shane asked.

Shawn just looked at him and then pushed pass him and opened the closet. "I'm sleeping over at John and 'Show's tonight." Shawn said, as he bagged up his clothing from the closet.

"Well why would you do that?" Shane asked.

"You said you were sick of seeing me, you will barely have to see me ever. I'm going to sleep with John and then when we go to Denver I'm going to share a room with Hunter." Shawn stated.

"Shawn you don't have to leave." Shane said.

"Yes I do, I don't want to be a burden to you." Shawn said, still bagging up his clothing and shoes.

"Shawn why do you have to be like this all the time?" Shane asked.

Shawn got slightly offended as he stood up to his feet. "Being like what, I am acting the exact way that I normally act around you and everyone else I know." Shawn said.

"You're acting like a big brat!" Shane said.

"I'm not a brat, god you're just so mean to me and I have no idea why." Shawn said.

"As if I'm all that mean to you." Shane said,

"Oh my god, you're such a jerk." Shawn said angrily. He then zipped up his gym bag. "I'm so out of here."

Shane rolled his eyes, he watched Shawn walk closer to the door and then he saw his stop. He coughed a little bit and then stumbled. Shane felt worriment build up in his chest. He then walked closer to Shawn, who had his hand on the side of his head. "Shawn are you okay?" Shane asked. He only heard Shawn moan slightly and then fall out; Shane immediately took Shawn into his arms, making sure that he didn't fall to the floor. "Shawn is you okay, oh god, Shawn!" Shane yelled at him, attempting to make him wake up.

"Oh my god." Shane said when Shawn didn't wake up. Shane picked Shawn up and carried Shawn over to his bed. "Shawn!" Shane yelled. He then picked up his hand and checked for a pulse, there was one present but it had an irregular rhythm to it. "Shawn! Shawn wake up, please! Please!" Shane yelled, while shaking him, Shane was basically on the verge of tears.

Shawn began to moan and then move around a little. He then opened his eyes and looked at Shane. "Shane, what happened?" Shawn asked with a drawled voice.

Shane made a sigh of relief. "You fell out, what happened you scared me half to death." Shane said.

Shawn sat up and sighed. "I just started to feel dizzy and I just fell out, everything just went black." Shawn commented. He then tried to take a breath but it seemed that he could barely get air into his lungs.

"Shawn are you okay?" Shane asked.

Shawn shook his head vigorously and then started to cough and beat on his chest. Shane began to feel even more worried, he began to eat on Shawn's back in attempt to make him breath again.

Shawn then coughed really hard and a little bit of blood came out from his mouth and onto his hand and shirt. "Oh god Shawn, you're bleeding." Shane said frantically.

Shawn then began to breath normally and then wiped the blood from his hand onto his shirt. "Calm down Shane, its just a little blood, this is just what happens when I cough really hard… well lately anyways." Shawn said a small smile on his face.

"Shawn bleeding out of the mouth is not normal." Shane said.

"Well it is for me." Shawn said, he then pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, near the closet. He then noticed that Shane was the one looking worried and taking a whole bunch of deep breaths. "Well it looks like you're the one hyperventilation now, what's wrong?"

Shane took a few more deep breaths and wiped his eyes. "I was just really worried. I am still really worried, are you sure you're okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I'm alright, I just… I thought something happened to you, I was worried." Shane said, sounding like he was about to break down in tears.

"Shane I'm okay, nothings going to happen to me." Shawn said, placing his hand on Shane's cheek and rubbing it lightly.

"I just… when I saw you fall… when you weren't responding… I thought that maybe you were dying or dead, I was scared." Shane said.

"Shane its okay." Shawn pulled Shane into a hug, letting the now tear filled eyes of Shane rest on his shoulder and allowed hi to cry into his hair. "Shhh… it'll be okay, I'm right here, I'm not going to die. I am not going to leave you okay, I promise, okay baby." Shawn said, rubbing Shane's neck and back. "I'm not going to die on you, okay."

Shane pulled away from Shawn and walked over to the mirror. "I'm alright; you probably think I'm a big baby now." Shane said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

Shawn got up from where he was sitting and rapped his arms around Shane's stomach. "Shane I don't think you're a baby, I like it when you open up to me, that shows me just how much you like me." Shawn said sweetly.

Shane smiled a little and turned around toward Shawn and put his hands on his waist. "Shawn I'm just so worried that you might get hurt and have to leave me. I couldn't take it if I didn't see you for longer than a week, let alone forever. Even when we were arguing and we slept in different rooms I still had to find you and just look at you. That's why I didn't want you near that Jonathan guy, I love you way too much to let anything happen to you." Shane said.

Shawn smiled at him. "I love you too. But you have to understand that you can't be there to protect me 100 of the time. You can barely be there to protect me half the time, I love the thought that you don't want me hurt, but you don't have to protect me." Shawn said sweetly.

"I know, but I want to protect you, I have to protect you." Shane said. "You're just to precious and beautiful to let go, I can't have the most precious and beautiful man on this planet getting hurt, emotionally or physically. And I know that I haven't exactly been the most emotionally helpful person in the world, with me starting arguments with you and what not. I just…" Shane stopped and took a deep breath.

Shawn smiled at him while stroking Shane's cheek with the hand that wasn't still rapped around Shane's back. "Shane come on, we are going to lie down and go to bed, we are going to lay together so that you'll know that I'm safe okay." Shawn said, pulling Shane to the bed and lying down beside him. Shawn smiled again and snuggled him self closer to Shane, placing his head on Shane's chest and rubbing his cheek on it.

"Are you feeling sick Shawn?" Shane asked.

"No." Shawn answered.

"Shawn I know that you aren't feeling well, don't lie baby." Shane said.

Shawn sighed. "Well I have been feeling dizzy and fain lately, and I've been having chest pains. I thought it would go away eventually but it hasn't." Shawn said.

"Shawn why didn't you tell me?" Shane asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Shawn said.

"Shawn could you do one thing for me?" Shane asked.

"Go to the hospital tomorrow." Shane said.

"Shane, you know how I feel about hospitals." Shawn said.

"Shawn please, I know that you hate hospitals but it would make me feel much better if you go. I'll know what's wrong with you, and I'll know how to make you feel better. Shawn please." Shane begged.

"Alright, I'll go when we get to Denver, I promise. Only f you come with me, you'll make me feel so much more content. I want Hunter too." Shawn said. "So you have to convince him to come." Shawn said.

"Alright, we'll be right by your side." Shane said.

**I'M DONE, WOW, SO SHAWN'S SICK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BASICALLY BE SHAWN, HUNTER, AND SHANE FINDING OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH SHAWN. WHETHER OR NOT IT'S SERIOUS, IS FOR ME TO KNOW AND FOR YOU TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, I WAS OVER MY COUSINS HOUSE FOR THE WEEKEND. MY YOUNGER COUSIN WAS HAVING A BIRTHDAY PARTY, HE TURNED 8. WHILE I WAS THERE THOUGH I WAS THINKING OF SOME OTHER STORIES THAT I COULD WRITE, EITHER DURING OR AFTER I FINSHED MY STORY. THE FIRST ONE THAT I THOUGHT OF WAS A SHAWN AND BRET STORY. I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN A NOTEBOOK, I LIKED IT BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE IT, SO JUST TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WOULD BE INTERESTED IN THAT, IF NOT I'LL JUST THROW IT OUT.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 18**

Well it took a while for them to drive all the way to Denver and absolutely no time for them to convince Triple H to come along with them. Triple H seemed almost as worried as Shane was and Shawn just wasn't worried at all about it, he just wanted to get the whole hospital thing over with.

But even though Shawn wouldn't admit it, he was feeling even worst than he did days before. He looked sick too, Triple H saw it, Shane saw it, hell, even random people saw it. Plus he slept through the entire nine hour car ride to Denver.

But eventually they made it to the hospital and ended up having to wait for about an hour and a half for them to be allowed in to see the doctor. But Shane and Triple H didn't care about how long they had to wait n that room, they only cared about how long Shawn was going to have to wait in that burning hot room, full of diseases and sick people. He looked like he was getting worse by the minute; he was starting to get a pale, bluish skin color. Shane and Triple H thought he was choking just because of his pale skin, but he said he wasn't so they dropped it.

Right now Shawn was a sleep in the waiting room. His head was resting on Triple H's lap while his legs were resting on Shane's legs, while his torso was on his chair. That's not the way that he fell asleep originally, but Triple H and Shane put him that way so that he could be more comfortable.

"Umm Mr. Shawn Michaels, are you in here Mr. Michaels?" A nurse yelled out.

"Yeah he's right here." Triple H said out loud, as he and Shane pulled Shawn out of his sleep.

"What?" Shawn asked, slowly coming to his senses and waking up.

"It's your turn to go in." Shane said.

"Oh …alright" Shawn said, he popped up from his sleeping position and began to walk to the doctors room, Triple H and Shane followed shortly after him.

When they got inside they all sat down on the seats inside of the office waited for the doctor. Shane turned toward Shawn. "Are you feeling any better Shawn?" Shane asked.

"Do you feel faint again; do you want to lie down?" Triple H asked. "Are you chest pains coming back?" Triple H asked.

"No, I'm not feeling much better. I don't feel faint though, but I do have pressure in my chest." Shawn said.

"Okay, we'll find out what's wrong with you in a few minutes alright." Shane assured him.

Shawn nodded. "Okay thanks." Shawn said.

"Do you want anything to drink Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"No." Shawn answered simply.

"Do you need anything?" Triple H asked.

"A bed." Shawn said.

"Why do you need a bed?" Shane asked.

"I need me because I'm tired, I want to go back to sleep." Shawn said.

"Now don't go and fall asleep on me Mr. Michaels, we have to figure out what's wrong with you first." Said the entering doctor.

All three of them looked up and saw a very attractive doctor staring back at them with these bright green eyes. Shawn looked at him with admiration in his eyes, Shawn waved at him flatteringly. The doctor did the same, Shawn giggled slightly. This made Shane and Triple H feel a bang of jealousy in their guts; they both looked at the doctor angrily, with hate in their eyes.

"Hello Mr. Michaels, I am your doctor my name is Doctor Jesse would you please sit up here on this bed please?" Doctor Jesse asked Shawn.

Shawn nodded and got up and sat on the bed.

"May I ask you your age Mr. Michaels?" Doc. Jesse asked.

"You can call me Shawn, oh… I'm 35." Shawn said.

"Shawn you're not 35, don't lie to your doctor." Triple H said.

Shawn sighed loudly. "I'm 41, darn it Hunter you ruin everything." Shawn said.

"Wow you don't look 41 you don't look a day over 30." Doctor Jesse complimented.

"Oh thank you, how old are you?" Shawn asked.

"39." Doc. Jesse said.

"Wow you look 29." Shawn said.

"Well thank you; you are by far the nicest patient that I've had all day, and the cutest." Doc. Jesse flirted. (Bad hotty hot hot Doctor Jesse, bad)

"Could you please just get on with the evaluation so that I can know what's wrong with my boyfriend?" Shane asked.

The doctor only nodded and went ahead with the finding out what's wrong with Shawn thing. He ran test after teat after test and did find out what was wrong with him. He didn't want to tell Shawn because he knew that the ailment was curable. But he did want to tell Triple H and Shane so that they could know just how harshly necessary it was for them to do everything that he was told.

"Umm… Shawn can I speak with your friend's alone real quick?" Doc. Jesse asked.

"Well, how come? I'm the one that's sick, right?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn how about you go get yourself some candy and a soda from the vending machine." Shane suggested to Shawn.

"Where's the machines?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, I remember walking by some when we came in." Shane said.

"Yeah I remember them too." Triple H commented.

"They're right down this hallway." Doc. Jesse said.

"Ok, here Shawn." Shane said, he handed Shawn a fifty dollar bill.

"Wow, thanks Shane, but I don't need this much money for candy and soda." Shawn said.

"Well keep the rest for yourself." Shane said.

"I know that you don't think I'm just going to up and leave just because you gave me 50 dollars for candy?" Shawn asked.

"I'll give you more later." Shane said.

"Deal." Shawn then turned to Triple H and Doctor Jess. "I'll be right back." Shawn said, smiling brightly at them.

"Shane waved at Shawn. "I'll see you in a minute."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." Shawn said, he then kissed Shane on the cheek. "Love you." Shawn said, he then left the room.

Shane watched Shawn leave and then turned back to the doctor. "What is it? What do you have to tell us?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, Shawn is the sick guy. What is it that you couldn't say in front of him, but you can say to us so easily?" Triple H asked.

"What I have to say is not easy." Doctor Jesse said with sadness in his eyes.

"Wait, he'd going to be okay, right? He's not really sick; he's just a little dizzy sometimes." Triple H commented; worry being displayed in both he and Shane's faces.

"Well his condition is very serious, if you guys wouldn't have gotten him here today, his condition would've become irreversible." Doc. Jesse said.

"What does that mean?" Triple H asked.

"It means that…" Doctor Jesse stopped and sighed.

"Come on tell us, is he going to be paralyzed, are his organs going to be damaged, what's going to happen?" Shane asked.

"It means that he might… his condition might have become fatal. If you guys would've waited another week to get him here he would've died." Doc. Jesse said, sadly.

Shane and Triple H looked at each other wide eyed. Neither of them said anything for a while, about 2 minutes, before Triple H sad something. "What can we do, to help?" Triple h asked.

"Well make sure he sleeps as much as possible, he has to drink fluids and eat foods that aren't greasy, it can damage his heart and make it even more difficult for him to heal up in a hurry, And absolutely no excitement, make sure he isn't worried or mad or sad, only happy and relaxed." Doctor Jesse said.

"Okay we can do that." Shane said.

"Make sure to bring him back in 3 days so that I can see if his condition has worsened or, hopefully, gotten better." Doc. Jesse said.

"Okay we will." Triple H said, still flabbergasted of how sick Shawn really was.

"Why didn't you want Shawn to hear any of this?" Shane asked.

"Well it would make him sad and he's not supposed to be sad." Doc. Jesse said.

"Okay." Shane said.

"And also make sue that he takes these…" Doctor Jesse said picking up a bottle full of pills. "Every 6 hours, make sure he takes 2, as a matter of fact when he gets back give him one." Doctor Jesse handed Shane the pills.

"Speaking of Shawn, shouldn't he be back by now?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah where is he?" Shane asked.

"Maybe you guys should go and see if he made it to the machine." Doc. Jesse suggested.

"But its just across the hall, it shouldn't have taken this long. But he couldn't just have gotten dizzy so fast, we just saw him and he was fine." Triple H said.

"Yeah he's probably just buying a lot of stuff." Shane suggested.

""I sure hope so; I still think you guys should go check up on him and make sure he's okay." Doctor Jesse suggested.

Both Triple H and Shane pushed out of the door, they looked down both ides of the hall and they both, at the same time, saw Shawn sitting on the ground, coughing, the money on the floor.

They ran to him and scooped him up, they then sat him down on a chair that they saw. "Shawn what happened?" Shane asked.

Shawn coughed a little bit more. "I started to feel dizzy and then my whole body went weak. I stopped breathing for a while, I fell to the ground, I feel sick." Shawn said, depressingly.

"Shhh… it'll be okay Shawn, just sit right here." Triple H said.

"I'll go get your soda okay Shawn." Shane said. He walked about three feet away to go and get the soda.

Triple H walked back to the doctor's office. "Is he going to be alright?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know, but if you do everything that I told you to, there is a huge chance that he will have a full recovery." Doctor Jesse said.

"Are you sure?" Triple H asked.

"It's a tragedy." Doctor Jesse said.

"What's a tragedy?" Triple H asked.

"That someone like your friend Shawn has to be sick, he seems nice." Doctor Jesse said.

"He is nice, why does he have to be the sick one, why couldn't it be that damn Shane?" Triple H asked himself.

"It's always the ones who don't deserve it, huh?" Doc. Jesse said. "Just remember to bring him back in three days."

"Do you want me to bring him back because you want to see if Shane and I did what you asked us to, or because you want to flirt with Shawn some more?" Triple H asked.

"All three, see you later." Doctor Jesse then left the room.

Triple H rolled his eyes and walked out only to see Shawn eating two pills and drunk some of the soda to choke it down. Triple H ran over to Shawn and Shane and knelled down beside Shawn. "Are you feeling better Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, what did the doctor say?" Shawn asked.

"He said…" Shane started and then he and Triple H exchanged glances. "He said as long as you take these pills and get a lot of rest, you'll be just fine." Shane said.

"Good because sometimes I feel so sick that I think I'm about to die." Shawn said.

"Okay c'mon Shawn." Triple H tried to scoop Shawn up but Shawn declined.

"I'm okay I can walk." Shawn said.

"C'mon Shawn, you usually love to get carried to places." Triple H said.

Shawn was about to comment but Shane spoke up. "Shawn please lets not argue about this today." Shane said.

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed and allowed Triple H to lift him up and carry him to the car. Shawn fell asleep on the walk back to the car, Triple H put him in the back seat and allowed him to sleep back there. With all of that done Triple H and Shane made their way back to the hotel, exchanging small glances of worry and both of them looking back at Shawn whenever it was necessary to make sure he was breathing.

**I'M FINISHED, WELL SHAWN IS SICK AND HAS A GREAT CHANCE OF DYING IF SHANE AND TRIPLE H DON'T DO WHAT THEY ARE TOLD. THIS IS SO WRONG.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 19**

After about an hour of driving Shawn, Shane, and Triple H made it back to the hotel. Shane carried all of the bags that he, Shawn and Triple H had brought with them, while Triple H carried Shawn back to the hotel room.

When they made it back to the hotel room they saw Vince knocking on Shane's door looking very annoyed, looking at his watch angrily.

"Dad?" Shane tried to get his attention.

Vince turned around toward them and then smiled. "Hi Shane, I was just wondering whether or not you had that paper work ready that I asked you to do yesterday." Vince said.

"Yeah I got them, they're in there." Shane said.

Vince then noticed Shawn sleeping in Triple H's arms. "Did he fall asleep on the ride here?" Vince asked.

"Yeah." Shane said.

"Well why didn't you guys wake him up so that he could walk back up here on his own. I know you guys like to spoil him a lot, but you really don't have to do this." Vince said.

"Dad can I talk to you for a second?" Shane asked.

"Yeah sure." Vince said.

"Hey what about me and him?" Triple H asked.

"Oh Shawn has a key card in our room in his pocket, just go on in and lie him down, and then bring these bags in too." Shane suggested.

Triple H reached into Shawn's pocket and pulled out the key card. "Got it." Triple H said, he then went into the room.

Shane turned back toward his dad and pulled him down the hall, near the soda machines. "Dad the reason why we had to carry Shawn back to the hotel room isn't because we want to spoil him, although Hunter and I do like to." Shane said.

"Well why then." Vince asked.

Shane sighed. "Dad I have to ask you a question." Shane said.

"What's the… wait you still haven't told me why you two had to carry Shawn to his hotel room." Vince said.

"Let me please get this out dad. Anyways, would you be willing to let Shawn have some time off of the show for a few weeks?" Shane asked.

"Why does he need time off?" Vince asked.

"Dad just answer me question, will you be willing to?" Shane asked.

"Well yes, of course, if there is a good reason." Vince said.

"Well dad there is a really good reason." Shane said.

"What's the reason?" Vince asked.

"Well, he's sick." Shane said.

"With a cold?" Vince guessed.

Shane didn't say anything because he was thinking about whether or not the doctor had said what ailment Shawn had.

"Shane I don't think a cold is a liable excuse for more than a week off." Vince said.

"He doesn't have a cold." Shane said.

"Well what is it that he has?" Vince asked.

"I don't know." Shane said.

"Well then how do you know he is sick, he may just be tired." Vince said. "And if he is being over worked, I guess he could get a week or two off."

"No dad, he isn't just tired." Shane said.

"Well then what is it Shane?" Vince asked.

"He is really, really sick dad, we just came back from the hospital. He has been fainting and his pulse id irregular, his breathing has been shortening recently and at times he can't even breathe, and he has been super pale lately. That's how sick he is." Shane said.

Vince was stunned; he had no idea that Shawn had even been sick. But now thinking about it he does remember observing Shawn displaying weird behavior. He remembers that Shawn would become pale at times, but Vince assumed that he was cold and he just gave him a sweater or something. He also noticed that after matches and sometimes before matches Shawn would complain about not being able to breath, but Vince thought he was just tired after matches or tired from training. Now Vince felt really guilty because now he knew that Shawn had been sick for all that time and just ignored it and or just made up excuses for all the weird behavior.

"What did the doctor say?" Vince asked.

"He said that if we would have brought him there any later than we did, his condition… would've become… irreversible." Shane said.

"What does that mean?" Vince asked.

"The doctor said that the sickness is already fatal, but if we had waited any longer than a week to get him there, he would die." Shane said, sadly.

Vince didn't say anything at first he only stared at Shane, hoping for him to say 'psych' or 'just kidding' or ' he only has a flu' or something that would basically be saying that Shane was lying. "Are you sure?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, but the doctor said that in order for Shawn to survive, he needs to have as little excitement as possible. Which in turn means that he has to sleep a lot and when he isn't sleeping he has to be eating un greasy foods and drinking healthily. And he has to take some kind of pills every 6 hours. That's why I need for him to not wrestle for a few weeks, at lease until he is feeling a little better." Shane said.

"Yeah, he can have as much time off as he needs." Vince said.

"Thanks dad, I will so totally pay you back for this." Shane said.

"No you don't have to, I'm doing this for Shawn, remember. So that he start to feel better and live out the rest of his life." Vince said.

"Well, thanks anyways." Shane said.

"So Shawn can't eat greasy food, huh?" Vince asked.

"Pretty much." Shane said.

"Well let's go buy some grease- free foods." Vince said.

"But I don't want to leave Shawn here." Shane said.

"Hunter with him, he's going to take care of Shawn. Besides we won't be gone for all that long." Vince said.

Shane hesitated for a few minutes before nodding. "Okay let's go." Shane said as he and Vince began to leave, but not before Shane told Triple H that he'd be back.

"Hey umm… me and my dad are going to go and get Shawn the food that he's going to be eating for the next few days." Shane said.

Triple H nodded. Shane then walked in and gave the sleeping Shawn a kiss on the lips, stoked his hair lightly, and then left with his dad.

Triple H watched the two leave and then sighed. 'Poor Shawn is sick, he might die. This makes no sense why him, of all people, him. This sucks, Shawn shouldn't be going through this, he doesn't deserve this. Maybe this is Shane and my fault, we did make this bet and maybe this is just a punishment for us because we are playing with Shawn's feelings. May be this is a thing that's saying that Shawn will die and neither of us can have him. Maybe we shouldn't have made the bet, maybe… forget it, I have to stop looking for a reason to why this happened and I have to start trying to make Shawn feel better." Triple H thought to himself.

Triple H then noticed that Shawn had fallen asleep in his clothing. Triple H began to search through Shawn's bag to find some pajamas that he could wear so that he could be comfortable. He found a pair of flannel pants and a loose t-shirt.

He then walked over to Shawn and began to unbutton his shirt, he loved this part. Just to see Shawn's beautiful and toned body made him get extremely close to an erection. The only thing that stopped it from coming was seeing that most of the Shawn's face and chest was pale, he was afraid to see some of the other parts of Shawn's body, he really didn't want to see how much sicker he'd gotten in the last hour. It scared him so much; Shawn was still beautiful though, regardless of his paleness. He then, knowing Shawn was a heavy sleeper, lifted him up and slipped off the shirt that he'd been wearing, and then put him on the other one. He began to unbutton Shawn's pants, he lifted Shawn's legs up and pulled his pants off, looking at his boxer shorts and his excellent legs and then slipped on the flannel pants.

"Good Shawn, now you're ready to sleep." Triple H said.

Triple H found it strange that he wasn't bored at all watching Shawn sleep; usually he gets bored having to sit in one place, but for this day it was just amazing. The one thing that probably kept him sitting there without getting bored was the fact that Shawn was sick and if the doctor was right about the disease and wrong about the treatment, this would probably be one of the last times that he will be able to gaze at his beauty while he was still alive.

Triple H leaned in and kissed Shawn on the lips, the first time that he'd done that in a good long while and it was sweeter than ever. Even though Shawn's lips, as well as the rest of his face, were pale, his lips were still soft and beautiful, as usual.

"Don't leave Shawn, you can't leave me, you got it." Triple H whispered.

"Hunter what are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere. I'm trying to sleep." Shawn mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and looking dully at Triple H.

Triple H became embarrassed instantly; he smiled nervously, blushing a little. "I was…umm… I was… role playing, yeah role playing." Triple H lied.

"Role playing?" Shawn asked, still in a sleepy state.

"Yeah." Triple H said nervously.

"But what do you mean, role playing?" Shawn asked.

"Well I was pretending that you… you were my boyfriend and you're leaving town but in the process you were breaking up with me, and I was pretending to try to convince you not to." Triple H said.

Shawn sat up in the bed. "Well what are you doing this for?" Shawn asked. "You aren't doing any kind of plays anytime soon."

"Well my baby cousin is… well he isn't a baby he's actually 19 and in college. We were going over the lines together on the phone, but then he had to go. He said to practice on you, since you were the only one here so I did." Triple H lied.

"Wow, why didn't you wake me up, I could have went over the lines with you." Shawn said.

"Well will you do it with me now?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah, but we have a problem." Shawn said. "No two problems." He corrected himself.

"What are you problems?" Triple H asked.

"Well one, I can't work on an empty stomach and two I don't know a single line to your little cousins play." Shawn stated.

"And I can fix both of the problems, right here, right now." Triple H said. He then reached into his bag and picked up a piece of chocolate, a bag of chips and a bottled water and handed them to Shawn. "Eat those, if you want some more just tell me. And I'll write down you lines right now." Triple H said.

"Okay thanks." Shawn said as he stuffs a piece of chocolate in his mouth, along with a chip from the bag.

Triple H scurried to write down the fake lines to his fake play that his fake cousin was involved in. He made it as hot as possible, he wanted for Shawn to say some things to him that he'd never said to him before, and probably (if he dies) won't ever get the chance to say to him again. Plus if Shane heard it he would flip out, and Triple H had the perfect way to show him.

"C'mon Hunter, hurry up. Oh and I need more chocolate." Shawn complained.

Triple H rolled his eyes, he loved Shawn no matter what but he was so darn demanding that it made Triple H not want to listen to him at all, but then to some extent he found Shawn's bratiness (I know bratiness is not a word) positively adorable. He grabbed another piece of chocolate from his bag and threw it to Shawn so that it landed on his lap.

Shawn looked at the piece of chocolate on his lap and then at Triple H, then he pouted. "No throwing Hunter, I want you to hand it to me." Shawn demanded.

Triple H angrily picked up the chocolate and handed it to Shawn. Shawn took it from him and smiled. He smiled the kind of smile that made all of Triple H's anger pretty much melt away. Triple H then walked away from Shawn and grabbed his cell phone from his bag and walked back.

"You don't mind if I record this do you?" Triple H asked.

"Nope, but why do you have to?" Shawn asked.

"I want to listen to it so that I could memorize all of these lines so that my cousin won't flop in his play." Triple H said.

"Okay, we will master these lines and then your cousin will dominate his play." Shawn said.

"Yep, we will, okay lets start." Triple H suggested.

"We can't start yet." Shawn said.

"Are you hungry again, because you do still have chips that you haven't finished?" Triple H asked.

"No I'm not hungry, and I'm not slow, I can clearly see that I haven't finished these chips, Hunter." Shawn said.

"Then why can't we start?" Triple H asked.

"You haven't given me the lines yet." Shawn said.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Triple H then got up and got the sheets of paper that he had written his fake script on. "Here you go." Triple H handed Shawn the script.

Shawn read over the small portion of the play that Triple H had written for him. "Why are you, me and Shane's names in this?" Shawn asked.

"I thought that maybe you'd feel more comfortable with names that you know." Triple H stated.

"Oh, okay, this is going to be fun." Shawn said with a smile on his face.

Triple H couldn't help but smile at Shawn, he just looked beautiful when he smiled, don't get him wrong he is beautiful no matter what, but Triple H loved to see Shawn happy. "Yeah, it's going to be super fun, now that I am doing it with my best friend." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled even brighter and wider. "I'm glad I get to do this with you too, I love acting." Shawn said.

"And I love you." Triple H said under his breath.

"What?" Shawn asked, not exactly hearing him.

"Nothing, lets start." Triple H said.

"Okay do you have the first line or do I?" Shawn asked.

"I do." Triple H said.

"Okay, start your recording." Shawn said.

"Oh yeah." Triple H said, "Okay we are going to start…now." Triple H pushed the button. "Shawn I love you more than I love myself, but you and Shane look like… you're getting pretty serious." Triple H stated.

"But Hunter I need you, I can live without Shane. I can't live without you, you complete me, baby." Shawn said, really getting into his role. "I love you."

"But.." Triple H started.

"No buts, kiss me right now." Shawn said. Then both Hunter and Shawn paused as if they were kissing.

"Shawn we can't be doing this, Shane is giving you money and making his dad make your job easier." Triple H said.

"But we need each other." Shawn said.

"I know, but you need your job, you need to stay with Shane, for your own sake." Triple H said.

"But I have to be with you, I can last without this stupid job, I need you." Shawn said.

"But Shawn…" Triple H started.

"Stop butting!" Shawn yelled.

"Okay gosh." Triple H said.

"Now you're going to stop doubting me, what we are doing is totally right." Shawn said.

"Shawn if Shane finds out about this…" Triple H was cut off again.

"He doesn't have to find out; it can be a secret, a secret that Shane would never find out about. Like a love affair, a secret love affair." Shawn said excitingly.

"I guess that could work, but we will have to plan all this out, I mean we don't want to get caught do we?" Triple H asked.

"Hunter we are not going to do any planning today. Shane won't be back for like an hour, I just want you to touch me." Shawn said sexily, really getting into his character.

"Okay." Triple h said.

Shawn then read on the paper that he was supposed to make small moans and groans. So he did, he made them sound as believable as possible, he did seem awkward but Triple H seemed like he didn't mind any of them.

Triple H then reached for his call phone and cut off the recorder. "Good job Shawn, you helped me a lot." Triple H commented.

"The dude I played was mean to his boyfriend." Shawn said.

"Yeah but you wouldn't do the same thing to Shane if you loved someone else." Triple H asked.

"No, I would break up with him first, but I probably love him more than anybody right now, so I don't think there is someone who I'd dump him for, if we were to break up, I think he'd dump me, I hope not though." Shawn said.

"Shawn are you happy with Shane?" Triple H asked.

"Of course I am." Shawn said.

Triple H didn't say anything for a little while, he only smiled at Shawn. "Well thanks for your help again." Triple H said.

"No problem, glad I could be of some service." Shawn said.

Triple H laughed a little and felt like he was about to cry. It made him sad to think that he didn't know if whether Shawn was getting better before his eyes, or if he was slowly dying right before his eyes. It seemed so unreal that Shawn could be dying, but then again he looked really sick. He had gotten paler, his eyes were a little red, that was probably because he just woken up, he would become very hot and cold at times, not having a real body temperature, Triple H would notice that whenever he touched Shaw he would be really cold or he'd be really hot, and it was never the same, it would always change. .His breathing had gotten worse in the last two hours, during Triple H's 'watching Shawn sleep moment', he saw that his breathing would slow down, or stop completely. Triple H would beat Shawn's back to make him breath again, it would usually work so he didn't bother waking him up.

"Shawn are you feeling sleepy again?" Triple H asked.

"Just a little." Shawn said, yawning.

"Well then its time to go to bed." Triple H said.

"No, I want to go to sleep, I want to stay up with you." Shawn said.

"Shawn you have to go to bed." Triple H said.

"Okay, I guess I'll go back to sleep but…" Shawn stopped and began to cough again.

"Shawn are you okay?" Triple H asked.

Shawn finished his coughing after a little bit of blood escaped from his mouth and into his hand. "I'm okay, I just couldn't breath for a little while, Could you hand me a piece of tissue please?" Shawn asked.

Triple H handed Shawn a pieces of tissue from a box near him. Shawn then wiped off his hand and threw the piece of paper in to the garbage can. "C'mon Shawn, drink some water then we'll get you back to sleep." Triple H said. He handed Shawn the water and Shawn took a few sips and then handed it back to Triple H. Triple H sat it down on the night stand and smiled at Shawn. "Okay c'mon, lets get you to sleep."

Shawn began to cry a little, tears falling down his face and into his lap.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Triple H asked.

"Hunter are you sure that I'm going to be okay? I feel worse every second, are you sure I'm going to live through this Hunter?" Shawn asked, tears still falling down his eyes.

Triple H pulled Shawn into a hug, Shawn immediately wrapped his arms around Triple H's neck while Triple H had his arms around Shawn's waist. And he allowed Shawn to cry into his shoulder. "Shawn of course you're going to be okay." Triple H lied. Knowing that he had no idea what Shawn's fate would be. "you're just a little sick right now, okay, you're going to be better in a few weeks."

"You promise?" Shawn asked.

Triple H paused for a little while before he answered. "Yeah Shawn, of course you'll be fine, just wait." Triple H said, gently stroking Shawn's hair.

"Thanks Hunter…" Shawn said his grip on Triple H's neck loosening and then he immediately fell asleep.

Triple H laid Shawn on his back and covered him up more with the blanket. Then Triple H , as if Shawn was his little baby, kissed him on the forehead, cheek, forehead again and then on the lips. "I hope you're going to be okay." Triple H whispered. He then kissed Shawn's hand and placed it under his chin.

He sat there, idle tears occasionally falling from his eyes, as he watched Shawn's sleeping stature. He couldn't bare to even think about his Shawn dying, it was so strange though since he'd been through this before. All those years ago when Shawn had gotten stabbed and nearly died in the process. It was weird to have Shawn in one place, possibly dying, and Triple H in another place worried as hell.

Triple h felt bad back then, the last time he had spoken to Shawn before that incident wasn't a good conversation. He'd called him a fag, it was just because Shawn said that he wanted to tour with Vince instead of Triple H. As you all know Triple H loved Shawn so much back then, so he got really jealous and just started to call Shawn mean names. That was half the reason Triple H was so devastated to begin with, he couldn't believe that Shawn would die and his last words to him would be him calling him a fag.

But this time, this time was going to be different. If Shawn was going to die the last words that Triple H promised him self would be his last words to Shawn was going to be 'I love you.'

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Triple H immediately got up and went to the door, looked through the peephole and saw that it was John and Big Show.

Triple H opened the door with a frown on his face. "What do you two want?" Triple H asked.

John rolled his eyes. "For your information, Shawn said that he would play cards with us, so that me winning all the time won't become so repetitive." John said.

"Well he's sleeping so you can't come in." Triple H said.

"He's sleeping? Well wake him up then." Big Show said.

"No I can't, he sick." Triple H said.

"So, he'll be better in like a week." John said.

"What does he have a cold?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah, god you are so protective Hunter. If Shawn only has a cold, that doesn't mean he can't play card with us." John said.

Triple H looked angrily at John and Big Show. He then walked up ad out of the door, causing Nig Show and John to back up into the hallway, he cracked the door behind him and made an evil face at the both of them.

"Both of you have to leave right now, got it?" Triple h said harshly.

"Hey don't get angry with us because Shawn is sick." John said.

"Yeah it's not our fault." Big Show said.

"You guys don't understand, he doesn't have a cold. He's really, really, really sick, we just came back from the hospital fro god's sake!" Triple H yelled.

John and Big Show stayed quiet for a second, up until Big Show decided to speak- up with a real question. "What did he doctors at the hospital say?" Big Show asked.

"They said… well he said that the disease is fatal, and if we don't keep him sleep as much as he needs and if we don't keep him calm, he will die. There is no might abut it he **WILL **die. That's why I'm trying to keep him asleep for as long as possible so that he won't die." Triple H explained.

This time John and Big Show stayed quiet for somewhere over a minute before Big Show spoke again. "You're kidding, right?" Big Show asked.

"No, I'm serious, he might die, I hate it just as much as you guys do." Triple H said.

"Well… where's Shane?" Big Show asked.

"He and Vince are out getting Shawn the right kind of foods, so that he'll get healthier. If he eats too much greasy foods, it'll affect his heart and slow down or stop his whole healing process." Triple H said, basically wanting to cry but was holding it back so that he wouldn't look wimpy in front of the two.

"But… but Shawn was just fine the last time that we saw him, he was happy and normal, how can he be sick all of a sudden now?" John asked.

"Well he has most likely been sick for weeks now, maybe even months. He just didn't tell any of us about it because he thought he'd stat feeling better eventually but he didn't. He also didn't want to worry any of us with him being sick and all." Triple H explained.

"What were the symptoms?" Big Show asked.

"He's been pale, he hasn't been able to breath, headaches, chest pains, and he's been dizzy. Have you guys seen him go through any of that?" Triple H asked.

They both replied with slow nods.

"Hey Hunter!" They heard some one call him.

Triple H turned around."Shane what are you doing here, I thought you and your dad were getting the food." Triple H asked.

"We were but I think we have a problem, a big problem." Shane said, walking up to him.

"What's your problem?" Triple H asked.

"I think we left the pills back at the hospital." Shane said.

"We did?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah I just checked everywhere?" Shane said.

"Damn… umm do you have any with you?" Triple H asked.

"There are like 3 pills in the bag that I put in there for emergency, that's enough for tonight right?" Shane asked.

"Should be, I guess we just have to pick up some more tomorrow." Triple H said.

**I'M DONE NOW. SO I'VE DECIDED THAT I'M GOING TO WRITE THE SHAWN AND BRET STORY AFTER I FINSHED THIS, BECAUSE ITS GOING TO BE STRESSFUL TRYING TO WRITE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME, IT'LL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU GUYS AND FOR ME. IT'LL BE LIKE IT'LL TAKE ME LIKE TWO WEEKS TO POST ONE CHAPTE OF EACH STORY AND IT'LL TAKE A WHILE. SO I'M JUST GOING TO FINISH THIS AND THEN I'LL START THE OTHER ONE.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 20**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shane and Triple H were waiting for Vince to come over so that he can watch Shawn while they go and find the pills that they left. Shawn had insisted on staying there by himself, but neither Shane nor Triple H would have that happen so they asked Vince and he accepted the offer.

While they were waiting they were watching Shawn eat breakfast, stuff that they'd ordered for him. Shawn seemed to be doing a little bit better, well actually that's what he said, but he still looked really sick. Both Triple H and Shane had insisted on feeding him an treating him like a baby. Shawn didn't want to be treated like a baby so he fed himself. He was doing a great job too; his hand only shook a little, just a little.

"Shawn, you sure you're going to be okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah one of us can stay behind f you don't feel comfortable with Vince taking care of you." Triple H offered.

"I'll be fine you guys, and as long as you two bring me a lot of candy back, I'll be just fine." Shawn said.

"Why do you need candy?" Triple h asked.

"I can't really taste things that aren't sweet or sour, that's why I can barely taste this toast that you guys got me, I can taste the jelly on them though." Shawn admitted.

"We'll tell the doctor about that when we get there, but you sure you want to stay here with my dad?" Shane asked.

Shawn simply nodded.

"Do you need s to get you anything else?" Shane asked.

"Don't you know those little TVs?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Triple H asked.

"Can you guys get me one?" Shawn asked.

"Why, there is a television right here." Triple H said.

"I know but my vision has been blurry lately, on and off though. I can barely see the TV most of the time." Shawn complained.

Neither of them said anything at first. "Yeah we'll get you one." Triple H said, sounding sad because of Shawn's symptoms getting worse except for better.

"Good," Shawn said excitingly, he then looked up at the sad look on Shane's face and then he turned around and looked at the exact same look on Triple H's face and sighed. "You guys don't want to buy it do you?" Shawn asked.

"Of course we want to buy it Shawn, we want to buy it. We just didn't know that your vision was slurred." Shane said.

"Well I just noticed too. But my vision is fine right now. I'm sure that this is nothing, maybe it's just an effect to the medication that I'm on." Shawn suggested.

"Probably, I really hope so" Triple H said.

"Just ask the doctor about it when you get there." Shawn suggested.

"Okay, we'll do that." Shane said.

"Good." Shawn said.

"Anything else?" Triple H asked.

"Can you order me ice cream from downstairs? Shawn asked.

"Okay, and for what special reason do you need this?" Triple H asked.

"I need it because I read somewhere that when you eat ice cream it cures throat aches." Shawn said.

"You have a throat ache?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I've had one for a while now. That's why I haven't spoken as much as I usually do." Shawn said.

"Why didn't you mention that yesterday when we were at the doctor's office?" Shane asked. "We could have had all of this checked out." Shane said.

"Well I didn't want to worry you or you Hunter. And I especially don't want to worry my new doctor husband." Shawn joked and laughed lightly.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Shane asked jokingly.

"Its okay Shane, even though I'm married I still love you… you too Hunter." Shawn said sweetly and jokingly.

"He's delusional, we have to hurry and get those pills." Triple H joked.

"Yeah…" Shane began to laugh a little as well.

Shawn laughed along with them, and then took another bite of his toast and a sip of his extremely sweet orange juice. "Hey you guys can I get some eggs, please." Shawn asked.

"Okay, but I don't see how that is going to work." Shane said.

"How is it not going to work?" Shawn asked.

"Well Shawn eggs are cooked with oil, and as I hope you know oil is greasy and you aren't supposed o eat greasy food." Triple H explained to him.

"So are you telling me that I can't have eggs?" Shawn asked,

"Unless you like them dry." Triple H said.

Shawn sighed and then laid back in the bed, pouting. "So that's why everything I've eaten lately has been dry." Shawn said sadly to himself.

Shane and Triple H felt horribly bad for him, he looked so sad just laying back, looking down onto his lap. They both just wanted to take Shawn into their arms and assure him that he'd be okay, they wanted to get him his greasy eggs and whatever he wanted to eat, but they knew they couldn't or else he'd die.

"You okay Shawn?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I just hate being sick, it sucks, luckily I'll be better in a few weeks, right." Shawn said, laughing slightly.

Shane and Triple H didn't say anything. They only nodded at him and smiled.

Then Vince came into the door. "Hey Vince." Shawn said, bringing everyone's attention to Vince.

Vince walked over to Shawn after nodding at both Triple H and Shane. "Hey Shawn how are you feeling?" Vince asked.

"I'm feeling better, hey Vince do you want to watch a movie with me until I fall asleep again?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah sure." Vince said.

"You guys can go now, I'll be fine here." Shawn said to Triple H and Shane.

"Okay we're leaving." Shane said, he then turned to his dad. "Dad of anything happens call us on one of our cells." Shane said.

Triple H waved slightly at Shawn before tightly hugging him. "See you when we get back." Triple H then left the room as Shawn waved at him.

Shane smiled at Shawn and hugged him as well. "Love you, see you when we get back." Shane said, and then left.

Shawn smiled and waved. He then turned to Vince and smiled at him. "You ready to come and sit down baby?" Shawn asked.

Vince smiled at him and nodded. "As long as you're ready to watch a movie with me baby." Vince said. He then went over and sat on the side of bed that Shawn wasn't on.

"Hey Vince can you get me some eggs?" Shawn asked.

"As long as it isn't made with oil." Vince said.

Shawn rolled his eyes at Vince, crossed his arms across his chest and then pouted. "So they told you too, huh?"

"Yep they did." Vince said. "I'll order your eggs, but it's going to have to be dry Shawn, I'm sorry."

Shawn sighed. "Okay thanks sweetie."

**ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER**

When they got there Triple H and Shane looked around the hospital for the pills but found no trace of them, some drug addict probably found and took them, so they decided to try and get some more from Doctor Jesse. Triple H and Shane sat in the waiting room. Thanks to them not thinking to make an immediate appointment, they had waited a little bit over 2 hours in that darned waiting room before dear old Doctor Jesse would see them.

But they did end up getting to see Doctor Jesse earlier than planned because he knew that whatever they had to say had something to do with his new favorite patient Shawn Michaels. He motioned for the two of them to follow him inside of his office.

"So what can I do for you two today??" Doctor Jesse asked.

"Well we need more pills." Shane said.

"More? Why, you had a full bottle yesterday." Doctor Jesse said, surprised.

"We lost them in this hospital yesterday." Triple H said.

"How did you lose them?" Doctor Jesse said.

"When Shawn collapsed we gave him the pills and them we sat them down somewhere." Triple H said.

"How unfortunate, but nevertheless it's against the law to give away so many pills in this short amount of time." Doctor Jesse said.

"But he needs to take those." Shane said.

"You said yourself that Shawn would die if he doesn't get all the pills." Triple H said.

"I understand all of that but I might lose my doctors license if I permit too many. And besides the pills are just a precaution, its only necessary if the sleeping and relaxation isn't working." Doctor Jesse said.

"Well how do we know whether or not its working?" Shane asked.

"He will start experiencing new symptoms." Doctor Jesse said.

"Well he is experiencing new symptoms, he's just telling me about it today." Triple H said.

"Like what?" The doctor asked.

"His vision is getting blurry on and off, he's having throat aches." Shane said.

The doctor's face looked disturbed at first and then kind of sad. "Tell me, what kind of food has he been eating?" Doctor Jesse asked.

"He usually only eats sweet things, he can't taste bitter things." Triple H said.

Doctor Jesse didn't say anything at first and then he sighed. "I'll fill out another prescription so that you can get your pills." Doctor Jesse said.

"Thank you so much." Triple H said.

"What kind of disease is this, how did Shawn manage to get it?" Shane asked.

"It's a disorder that he most likely got from his mother, she was a carrier of disease and he caught it. It usually doesn't affect people until they are into their 60s, 70s or 80s but never in their early 40s." Doctor Jesse said.

"Why did it affect him now?" Shane asked.

"Well it could be his immune system, it could be way too much stress or depression, you never know." Doctor Jesse said.

"Oh, well he has had a lot of stress lately and a lot of depression too." Triple H said.

"Everything will go back to normal soon, like his vision and his taste buds?" Shane asked.

"Yes of course." Doctor Jesse said.

"So does Shawn have to sleep as much anymore since its really not helping him at all." Triple  
H asked.

"No, not as much." Doctor Jesse said.

"Good." Shane said. "Shawn would love that."

**ON THE CAR RIDE BACK TO THE HOTEL **

Shane and Triple H sat in the car, awkward silence filled the air. Shane was driving and Triple H sat in the passenger's seat. Triple H sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

"How much longer is this ride?" Triple H asked.

"We should have been back forever ago, all of this traffic." Shane said.

Triple H was super bored and was steady thinking of a way to entertain himself, ad then he thought of it. A way to make Shane upset and get him to break-up with Shawn and entertain himself all at the same time.

"Hey Shane, you would never guess what Shawn said to me yesterday." Triple H said.

Shane rolled his eyes. "What did he say, he loves you and he didn't want me anymore?" Shane asked.

"Well actually yes, that's exactly what he said." Triple H said.

"Hunter please leave your fairyland and stop fantasizing about the moment that Shawn tells you that he loves you because it is not happening." Shane said.

"Would you like proof?" Triple H said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want." Shane said.

"Okay," Triple H then took out his cell phone. "Listen to this." Triple H said, he then pushed the play button on his new favorite recording. And Shane heard everything, everything that Shawn and Triple H said in that make- believe play that he made up.

"That's not real." Shane said, disbelievingly.

"Oh yes it is Shane, you can ask him yourself." Triple h said.

"I will!" Shane basically yelled out in anger.

"You can bring my cell phone; just ask him if this is his voice on here." Triple H offered, he then began to play the recording again.

"Can you shut that thing off, please?" Shane asked.

"Why Shane does it bother you?" Triple H asked.

Shane remained quiet, sighing lightly and keeping his eyes on the road.

"Because if it isn't Shawn it shouldn't bother you." Triple H said smartly.

"Shut-up Hunter, could you just leave me alone?" Shane asked.

Triple H smirked and didn't say anything. He only played the recording over and over again through the whole car ride. Shane got angrier every time he heard that darned recording. But the thing was that every time Shane heard it, he didn't get angry at Triple H or his cell phone, or life, he was getting angry at Shawn. (the innocent benefactor in this whole fiasco)

As soon as they made it back to the hotel room Shane immediately stormed up to Shawn and his room with Triple H's cell phone. He was determined to find out if Shawn really did love Triple H and if these words really came out of his mouth.

Shane opened the door roughly and slammed it closed, waking Shawn up from his sleep. "Shane what's wrong… where's Vince?" Shawn asked sleepily.

"He went to go get you some water, I told him to go back to his room." Shane said.

"Oh, well come on, come give me a kiss." Shawn said sweetly.

Shane walked over to Shawn and sat down, he then kissed him roughly on the lips, kissing him so deeply that it actually hurt a little.

"Shane… Shane… stop." Shawn managed to say through Shane's lips attacking the inside and outside of his mouth.

Shane pulled away from Shawn with an angry look on his face. "Oh so you don't like it when I kiss you like that?" Shane asked.

"No, you've never kissed me like that before, that was so rough, it hurt a little." Shawn said sadly.

"So do you want someone else to kiss you?" Shane asked harshly.

"No Shane. It's just that I don't like kisses that hurt, I don't think there are a lot of people who like painful kisses… whatever, why'd you do that?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn I have to ask you a question." Shane said,

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Did you say to Hunter that you loved him and not me, that you were basically using me for my money?" Shane asked.

"No, why would I say something like that?" Shawn asked.

"Do you promise that you didn't say anything like that?" Shan asked.

"Yes I promise, I would never disrespect you like that, especially not behind your back." Shawn assured him.

"Shawn you are such a liar, I can't believe you, it isn't enough that you have to go around and cheat on me, but to lie to my face about it." Shane said, sounding very pissed off.

"Shane what are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"You know what Shawn you are such an actor, this is all you do is act all sweet and innocent, when really all you are is a stupid slut." Shane said angrily.

Shawn was flabbergasted at how angry Shane was over something that he didn't even know about. "Shane what did I do?" Shawn asked.

"Oh please you know what you did." Shane said angrily.

"No I don't, now would you tell me what I did to deserve to be called a stupid slut?" Shawn asked.

"Okay Shawn, do you want to know what your slutty ass did?" Shane asked.

"Yes I do." Shawn said slightly offended be Shane's comment.

Shane picked up Triple H's cell phone and pressed play, allowing Shane to listen to the whole thing. When it was finished Shane looked really pissed off. "Is this you Shawn?" Shane asked angrily.

"…Yes but…" Shawn was cut off.

"So this is you, you're such a… how long have you been cheating on me Shawn?" Shane asked anger still in his voice.

"No Shane me and Hunter were rehearsing for a play that his little cousin was performing." Shawn said honestly.

"Shawn why do you do this to me, lie to me and cheat on me?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I would never cheat on you, never again." Shawn said.

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't." Shane said sarcastically.

"Shane I'm sure, what you heard was…" Shawn was cut off.

"A lie. Obviously, you're lying to Hunter, you're lying to me, who in the hell else have you been lying to?" Shane asked angrily.

"Shane I haven't been lying to anyone. Shane I'm sorry that you heard that but Shane that was just an act, me and Hunter were just acting. I was helping him because his baby cousin was doing a play and Hunter was helping him and…" Shawn was cut off.

"That's a load of bull shit and you know it, dumb slut." Shane said harshly.

"Shan why are you calling me all of these names? Why are you treating me like a piece of garbage?" Shawn asked.

"Because you deserve it, you are a damn piece of garbage." Shane said harshly.

"Shane you don't… you can't mean that." Shawn said, on the verge of tears.

Shane didn't answer because he knew that he didn't think that lowly of Shawn, he was just so upset with him, I mean you would be to if you thought your boyfriend was cheating on you and only using you for something trivial like money or a job. So Shane simply handed Shawn some of his normal clothing and pulled the blanket he'd been laying under off of him. "Get dressed." Shane demanded.

Shawn looked at the clothing and stood up. "Shane, why am I getting dressed, where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, you are." Shane said as he packed some of Shawn's clothing into a gym bag that he'd found.

"Shane where am I going?" Shawn asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care, you're just not staying in her with me." Shane said rather harshly.

Shawn walked over to Shane with a frown plastered on his face. "Shane I can't leave, I'm sick remember, I'm supposed to sleep and relax and you're stressing me right now!" Shawn said.

"Shawn you could sleep and relax at one of your other boyfriends rooms, because you won't be in here with me." Shane said.

"But Shane I'm your boyfriend, you love me and I love you." Shawn said.

"I don't love you!" Shane yelled angrily to him.

"But Shane…" Shawn was cut off.

"Shut-up, I want you to shut-up right now, get dressed, and then get the hell out of my hotel room." Shane said angrily.

Shawn wanted to cry his pretty little eyes out, but he was not in the crying mood, he was just really angry right now, he had done really nothing wrong ad here he was getting kicked out of his own hotel room, and he was sick, darn it. "So I guess we're umm… Broken up as of now, huh?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Shane said, he then went over to the bed and sat down so that his back was facing Shawn.

Shawn then undressed from his pajamas and stuff and changed into the clothes that Shane handed him. Picked up his gym bag and left the room.

**I'M FINSHED FINALLY, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I WAS SWAMPED WITH PROJECTS AND REPORTS IN SCHOOL AND I HAD YET ANOTHER BIRTHDAY PARTY TO ATTEND, THIS TIME IT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHERS. HIS 4TH, IT WAS SO BORING BUT I I GOT CAKE, WHICH WAS GOOD. **

**ANYWAYS HERE'S MY LOWDOWN ON THIS CHAPTER, FOR ANYONE WHO'S MAD AT EITHER SHANE, SHAWN OR TRIPLE H I WILL CLEAR UP EVERYONE'S SIDE OF THE STORY.**

**TRIPLE H: HE'S IN LOVE WITH SHAWN AND HE REALLY HATES SHANE, HE ISN'T TRYING TO HURT SHAWN HE JUST WANTS SHANE OUT OF THE PICTURE. AND HE KNOWS HOW TO PLAY DIRTY, SHANE DOESN'T THINK HE HAS TO, BUT HE WILL SOON FIND OUT.**

**SHANE: HE THINKS THAT HIS BOYFRIEND IS USING HIM AND CHEATING ON HIM, HE HAD A RIGHT TO ACT THE AY HE DID. IN HIS NEW SPRUNG HATE FOR SHAWN HE FORGOT THAT HE WAS SICK AND MIGHT DIE SO HE KICKED HIM OUT.**

**SHAWN: HE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN HE AND HUNTER MADE THAT RECORDING AND THEN HE HAD NO IDEA WHAT WAS GOING ON WHEN SHANE WAS YELLING AT HIM. SO HE IS CLUELESS IN THIS SINTUATION.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 21**

Shawn walked around the halls of the hotel aimlessly trying to figure out what was going on and to decide whether on not this whole "walking" thing and this "Stressed out" thing was good fro his illness. But at this moment he really could careless whether he died or not because of the disease. (Yes he knew that he might die, he heard someone talking about it while he was sleeping)

While he was walking people would stop him and ask him what was wrong, he knew that he couldn't tell anyone, so he just said that all of it was just allergies and he'd be fine.

Shawn began to trek to Triple H's room, he was almost certain that he would let him sleep in there until he convinced Vince to get his own hotel room. Shawn would really rather not get his own room, he hated being alone, but he and Shane were broken up.

Shawn walked up to Triple H's door and knocked on it. It only took a few moments for Triple H's smiling face to open the door. He frowned when he saw how upset Shawn was. "Shawn what's wrong?" Triple H asked.

Shawn just walked in and sat down his bag. "Can I sleep in here with you tonight Hunter?" Shawn asked.

"Yes of course, but what happened." Triple H asked.

"Shane found that tape that we made, that thing for your cousin, he mistook it for the real thing and we got into a fight." Shawn said.

"So he kicked you out of your hotel room?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, and we are broken up now, I'm single again." Shawn said irritatingly, he then sat down on Triple H's bed and placed his head into his hands.

Triple H looked sympathetically at Shawn. He then sat beside him and wrapped his arm around Shawn's shoulders. "It'll be okay Shawn; Shane didn't deserve you in the first place, not someone as perfect as you. I'm sorry that he found out about that, but it wasn't your fault Shawn." Triple H said.

"I feel bad for him." Shawn said.

"Huh?" Triple H was now very confused, Shawn was supposed to hate Shane, not pity him.

"Lets say fro instance all of that stuff I said was true. He must feel so bad, all he did was love me and if those things I said were true, like he thinks they are, he must feel like a big fool." Shawn said sadly.

"Yeah but Shawn…" Triple H was cut off by Shawn's soft whimpers, which he soon found out was from him crying his eyes out. "What's wrong Shawn?"

"I'm single again and I'm never going to find anyone else." Shawn complained.

"Shawn you are going to find someone else, I promise." Triple H said.

"No I'm going to die alone." Shawn said.

"No you aren't Shaw, don't think that." Triple H said.

"Well judging by the fact that I may dead in a few days, I really don't think I'll have much time to find someone else." Shawn said.

"Who told you that you were going to die?" Triple H asked.

"I found out myself, I was listening in once while I was supposed to be sleeping. You and someone else were talking about it. I almost wanted to break down into tears right there but then you guys would've saw me and probably got mad" Shawn said.

"Shawn we wouldn't be mad at you." Triple H said.

"Well I didn't know that, I'm just really sad, and Shane just ad me feel even worse, so bad that I'm at the point where I don't care if I die." Shawn said.

"That's not a good frame of mind to have Shawn." Triple H said seriously.

"I know, I can't help it." Shawn said.

"Did you take any pills?" Triple h asked.

"No, Shane put them in my bag over there; your cell phone is in there too, I haven't taken any since last night." Shawn said.

Triple H walked over to Shawn bag and pulled out the pills and his cell phone, he sat the cell phone on his counter and took out two pills. "Come on Shawn, its time to take some pills." Triple H said.

"Can't I get some water please?" Shawn asked.

"Of course you can." Triple H then went and got a cup of icy cold water and handed it and the pills to Shawn.

Shawn swallowed the pills and drunk the water to get it all the way down.

"Are you hungry?" Triple H asked.

"No, besides even if I was, I don't think I could eat very much." Shawn said.

"Are you sleepy?" Triple H asked.

"No, I'm just dizzy." Shawn said.

"Okay, then lay down, we have to get you to feel better, no one wants you to die." Triple H said, he then laid Shawn on his back and stroked his hair.

Shawn moved up to the pillow on the bed and laid his head down on it. "Shane probably does after what he thinks I said." Shawn said.

"No he doesn't Shawn." Triple H said. He then pulled the blanket up to Shawn's upper body and covered him up, just loving being able to take care of him.

"Hunter I can sleep on the floor so that you can have your bed back." Shawn said.

"No Shawn, you can sleep on my bed, I love the floor, and you need your rest, comfortable rest." Triple H said.

"You know I keep thinking about dying and how my last everything would just be dumb. My last kiss was with Shane just a few minutes ago and it hurt badly. Then it is the last time I've slept with someone would be meaningless. My last date was a load, it was with Shane and it al ended in us fighting. Shane ended up leaving and sleeping in his dad's room and I slept in my hotel room. We ended up not talking for about 4 days, it sucked. Not a cool way to remember your last date ever, huh?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you're going to have a million more dates okay." Triple H said.

"I hope so." Shawn said.

"Hey I have an idea." Triple H said.

"Lets here it." Shawn said.

"Well since there is a great chance that you might…" Triple H couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Die?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, that… but since that might happen, and you want your last date to be a great one. I was wondering if you and I could go out on a date. Just the two of us, I'll have it all planned out by tomorrow." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him. "Really? You really want to take me out?" Shawn asked, laughing lightly at Triple H.

"Yes, I mean come on, you're beautiful, you're so good to talk to and you're smile is just so intoxicating and gorgeous." Triple H said sweetly.

"That's sweet Hunter, but you don't have to say things like that to get me to go out with you." Shawn said smiling.

"But I mean it, you are all of those things, I like you a lot Shawn." Triple H said.

"Of course you like me, we've been friends forever, you have to." Shawn said sweetly.

"No not in that way." Triple H said.

"So you mean you like me like me?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Triple H said. Well it wasn't exactly 'I love you' but it was a start and all that Triple H could muster up.

"Wow really?" Shawn asked.

"Yes really." Triple H said sweetly.

"But I thought you were straight." Shawn said. "Despite the fact that we had sex a few years ago, but I really thought you were just experimenting."

"Well I guess I'm bi or something, all I know is that I like you and I really want to take you out. And knowing that this may be one of the only times that I may have this chance gave me the courage to ask you." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled brightly at Triple H. He'd waited years for Triple H to say that he liked him; he thought that it could grow into love if they dated. He finally had his chance. "I like you too Hunter, I would love to go out with you."

"Good, do I get a good night kiss?" Triple H asked.

"Of course you do." Shawn said, he then gave Triple H a soft peck on the lips. "Thanks Hunter, I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I can't wait either Shawn, good night." Triple H said.

"Good night." Shawn said yawning and somehow finding hid way to sleep.

When Shawn fell asleep Triple H found a comfortable place on the floor and began to plan his perfect date.

**NEXT MORNING **

Shawn woke up in Triple H's bed only to see that the whole room was empty (empty of people that is). Shawn began to look around and when he was he saw a small note on the night stand. He picked it up and smiled at Triple H's funny hand- writing.

He began to read it and it said:

_Meet me in the Italian restaurant across the street. Be there at 9:30, dress formally, I have your medicine with me so there is no reason to worry about that, just be there._

Shawn smiled and saw that Triple H had left some pills for him to take before he left. Shawn took the pills and saw that it was 8:30; he couldn't wait for the date to start. He took a shower for about half an hour. Then he came out and began to search for the perfect clothing for him to wear. While he was looking h began to think about the day that he had Triple H had sex. That was a great day. He even contemplated letting Triple H get lucky again. But then again that wouldn't be fair Shane put up with him for almost 9 months and got nothing other than the occasional hand job or blow job. So Shawn dismissed the thought completely out of his mind. Besides he had more important stuff to worry about, like what he was going to wear for his very firs date with Triple H, or you can call t the date that might quite possibly be his very last.

While searching through his bags that Shane had packed for him, he came across the blue shirt that he had promised Triple H that he'd wear on that date that he owed him. "Perfect!" Shawn said excitingly. He then began to search for the black jeans that he'd promised as well, lucky for him he'd found them as well.

He gazed at the clock and saw that it was 9:05; he quickly slipped on his clothes and some black shoes. He ran to the mirror and looked into it and smiled. He loved the way that he looked today; he wasn't as pale as he usually is. His hair was straight and shiny. He figured that he looked acceptable so he grabbed a jacket and left the room.

He made it to the restaurant at 9:30 n the spot; he asked the seating person if Hunter was around. The nice lady directed him to the seat where Triple H was. When Triple H saw Shawn he immediately lit up, he missed it when Shawn had some kind of color in his cheeks and he loved Shawn's hair as well.

"What?" Shawn asked as he sat down in the chair across from Triple H. Pretty much wondering why Triple H was staring at him like that.

"You just look so great." Triple H said sweetly.

"Shawn giggled. "Thank you, have you noticed what I'm wearing?" Shawn asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, that's the clothing that you promised to wear on the date that you owe me." Triple H said.

"Yep and you're finally getting that date partner. I can't believe you remember that, that was centuries ago, it seems like." Shawn said.

"Yeah well that was a great night for me." Triple H said.

"Us sleeping together was magical to you?" Shawn asked a little flattered.

"Yes it was." Triple H said.

"Cool." Shawn said, smiling to himself, he then began to look down to the ground, his eyes filled with something that Triple H couldn't make out.

"What are you thinking about?" Triple H asked.

"Just stuff." Shawn said.

"What kind of stuff?" Triple H asked.

"Sad stuff." Shawn said.

"Like what?" Triple H asked.

"Shane, the break-up, my disease." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn today is the day that you're going to forget about all of that stuff, we are going to have the best day ever. We aren't going to think about Shane, we aren't going to think about your disease. We are going to be completely worry- free today; we're going to be happy. This is a day about us, just Shawn and Hunter, no one else." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah let's make this day completely about us, Shawn and Hunter, I really like that idea." Shawn said, a smile still lingering on his face.

"You're so cute when you smile, did you know that?" Triple H asked, as he brushed Shawn's cheek.

"No I didn't know that." Shawn said.

"Well I guess Shane just didn't tell you enough," Triple H said.

"Oh no, he told me a lot, I just never believed it." Shaw said, laughing at himself.

"Well do you believe it now?" Triple H asked.

"No, but I still like to hear it." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn today I'm going to help you re-evaluate yourself. I'm going to tell you that you are beautiful so many times today that you're going to have to believe it." Triple H said.

"How do you know I'm going to believe it?" Shawn asked.

"I don't, but I'm going to try my hardest to show you just how beautiful you are." Triple H said.

"I don't think there is enough time in one day for you to make me believe that." Shawn said.

"Maybe not, but I have a whole lifetime to tell you just how beautiful you are." Triple H said.

"But Hunter I might…" Shawn was cut off.

""Shawn we agreed that there will be no talk of all of this depressing stuff, we are gong to have fun today, the best date ever." Triple H said.

Shawn giggled. "The best date ever?" Shawn asked.

"The best ever." Triple H said.

And it was. It was the perfect date. After they left the restaurant they went bowling. They had loads of fun, Triple H lost but Shawn was convinced that Triple H had made himself lose because he felt bad for him. So Shawn demanded another game and he won that one too. So he just gave up and they left.

The next place they trekked to was to a museum. Now Triple H didn't exactly like museums, he actually thought they were really boring. But he knew that Shawn loved them, and since he loved Shawn, he went. And Shawn loved it so much, and just seeing Shawn with a smile on his face made Triple H the happiest man on earth. He remembered how Shawn craved to go to this museum in particular, but for years none of his boyfriend wanted to go with him, so he never got to go. Of course Shane would've probably gone but he was always so busy so Shawn never bothered asking him. But since it was Shawn's first time in this museum he was running around in there like a child in a toy store. He loved everything, but after looking at every exhibit at least 3 times he got bored and was ready to leave.

Next they just went to lunch at a local subway restaurant. He knew how much Shawn loved subway, and even though he couldn't really taste most of the stuff that he'd eaten, he was still reluctant to eat, because he didn't really eat his breakfast other than a grapefruit. So the last time he had really eaten was the day before at breakfast. Come to think of it Shawn really didn't eat much over the past 7 months, sometimes he'd go a whole week without eating more than half of an apple. He would drink water and stuff, but eating wasn't something that he'd been doing often, he'd lost like 35 pounds over the past few months and nobody noticed.

After that they went to a zoo. Shawn loved it; he'd never been to a zoo once in his life. So it was his first time there and he was having so much fun, Triple H was showing him all of the animals that he'd never seen before, but Triple H had seen all of them like a billion times when he was a kid. He was so happy to show Shawn new things, he was even happier to see the smile that remained on his face through out the whole experience. The only thing that aggravated Triple H was how many bisexual or homo- sexual guys there was at the zoo and thanks to Shawn's sparking hair pretty face, hot body, and adorable outfit, they swarmed him. Triple H knew that the clothing was way too adorable for someone like Shawn t wear and he knew that Shawn would be approached by everyone in the city. Sooner or later Triple H got fed up and he and Shawn left.

Then Triple H told Shawn that they had about an hour and a half before they had to go somewhere else so Triple H and Shawn had a snack in their rental car. Shawn had ice cram while Triple H had a hot dog. After Shaw was finished he fell asleep, obviously very sleepy since he hadn't slept since the mooring. So Triple H drove around for a while because he knew that Shawn slept better in a car only when it was moving.

When it was time for the last destination Shawn had woken up. This time they were going to an actual theatre play. Now that was going to be the second time that Shawn had been to one, the first time was with Vince, but this time was better because he was right in the front row. Neither of them knew what this play was called or what was going on because it was in a different language, but they both enjoyed each others company and loved the play.

Now they were back at the hotel, both having smiles on their faces. They both really had the best date of their lives. And they needed it, they were both stressing, Triple H not knowing whether or not he was going to see the man that he was in love with alive the next day or not and Shawn getting dumped and dealing with the stress of possibly dying. Yes, they both needed it.

"That was the best date Hunter." Shawn said smiling as he and Triple H walked to Triple H's door.

"Didn't I tell you that this was going to be the best date that you'll ever have?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah and Hunter I want to thank you for this day, I loved it, the whole thing." Shawn said sweetly. "I'm sad that it had to end."

"Did I ever say that it was over?" Triple H asked.

"It's not over?" Shawn asked.

Triple H finally got his door open, when he did he didn't open it all the way, he only turned to Shawn and smirked mischievously. "Close your eyes." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled, but a confused look still lingered on his face. "Why do you want me to close my eyes?" Shawn asked.

"Just do it, beautiful." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him; he loved it when Triple H said that to him, he loved being called beautiful. He then closed his eyes and allowed Triple H to guide him into the hotel room.

Triple H guided Shawn into the hotel room; he walked him deeper into the room and sat him down in a chair. "Open your eyes." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled and then opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw the beautiful table that Triple H had set up. There were candles on the table, already lit and ready. There was a table cloth and flowers everywhere, a small bowl of candy. (Hunter knew he loved candy) and there were some plates and cups, forks and spoons. Shawn looked at Triple H. "What's all this?" Shawn asked.

"It's out dinner date; I wouldn't just end our date without treating you to anything to eat." Triple H said.

"But you've already given me things to eat, all day." Shawn said.

"Yeah but I know that you haven't eaten much in the last few months, I want to make sure that you eat a whole lot." Triple H said.

"So you've noticed?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I have, and Shawn I don't think that is very healthy." Triple H said.

"I know, I'll start to eat again." Shawn said.

"Good." Triple H said.

So they had their dinner date, it was peaceful and perfect. It was great and romantic; Shawn and Triple H only talked, ate, and touched each other on the arms and cheeks. It was beautiful; the whole day was just beautiful to Shawn. It reminded him just how much and why he'd fallen in love with Triple H in the first place. He loved that butterfly, gooey, beautiful feeling he got every time Triple H touched him, he missed it. He got the same feelings with Shane, I mean he did love him a lot, but they weren't together anymore, they probably wouldn't ever get back to even being friends, Shawn was devastated but Triple H was doing a great job in making him feel better.

When they were finished with the normal food it was time for dessert. And it looked delicious; it was a big chocolate cake with vanilla icing on it. Shaw n loved it because he could actually taste it, unlike some of the other stuff that Triple H fed him.

"I love this Hunter." Shawn said.

"I love this too Shawn." Triple H said.

"And I just want you to know that it's okay." Shawn said.

"What's okay?" Triple H asked.

"What you said yesterday, its okay." Shawn said.

"What did I say?" Triple H asked. Brushing his hair back still really confused.

"You know, when you said you liked me." Shawn said.

"Well I do." Triple H said.

"Hunter, I'm saying that its okay, you can take it back now, I'll understand, you don't like me in that way." Shawn said.

"Shawn I…" Triple H was cut off.

"I understand, you're not gay, I totally understand that." Shawn babbled on.

"But Shawn…" Triple H was cut off again.

"I know what you're thinking, this whole you saying that you like me and taking it back thing is going to ruin our friendship, but its not, we are going to be fine, I promise I'll…" Shawn was cut off, finally.

"Shhh…" Triple H placed his index finger on Shawn's lips. Shawn didn't say anything, he only pouted. Triple H then gazed at Shawn's lips, those beautiful pouted lips and that beautiful face. But mostly those lips, the lips that he loved to kiss, and that he longed to kiss again. Triple H then put two of his fingers on Shawn's chin and pulled him into a passionate, romantic, long kiss. Triple H loved it, after about 1 minute Triple H pulled away and looked into Shawn's beautiful pale, blue eyes.

"Shawn I love you." Triple H said.

**I'M FINISHED FOR THE DAY, THAT WAS ENTERTAINING TO WRITE. **

**FINALLY TRIPLE H ADMITTED HIS LOVE FOR SHAWN. TOOK LONG ENOUGH. SHAWN HAD TO GET SICK, BECOME ON THE BRINK OF DEATH AND GET DUMPED FOR HIM TO WORK UP THE COURAGE TO FINALLY ADMIT IT.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 22**

"Shawn I love you." Triple H said.

Shawn looked at him, trying to absorb what was just said. Hunter had to mean it in a friend love kind of way, not in the way that Shawn had longed for, for nearly 10 years of his life. "I love you too; you're my best friend Hunter." Shawn said, putting a smile on his face.

"No Shawn, not like that." Triple H said.

"Well then how?" Shawn asked.

"You're my best friend Shawn, but I want to make it more, I want us to be more than friends Shawn. I love you; I'm in love with you." Triple H said.

Shawn was very surprised, he would've never thought that Triple H loved him, he thought they were just friends. This was the day that he'd been praying for, he'd hoped for this. But he didn't know that it would happen so soon, he thought that he actually had to work hard for Triple H to fall in love with him, but he really didn't try at all. "Are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, I love you Shawn, this isn't a joke, I don't want to play with your heart, Shawn I want to help heal it for you. I'm in love with you." Triple H said.

"How long?" Shawn asked.

"How long what?" Triple H asked.

"How long have you liked me?" Shawn asked.

"Since the first moment that you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes." Triple H said sweetly.

"How long have you loved me?" Shawn asked.

"Since you smiled at me, I was hooked; I was going through what people call puppy love. Then the next day when we actually had a conversation for the first time, I fell in love with your lip, your eyes, your hair, your voice, your body of course, your smile, even your cute little nose. I didn't know it or understand it then, because I didn't understand love or how much I love you. But then one day in '97, for the firs time I'd actually seen you heartbroken. And when I comforted you, I realized that I didn't want you hurt anymore and I realized that I was in love with you. I experienced love for the first time and it was the best love that I've ever had Shawn." Triple H said sweetly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Shawn asked.

"I was scared." Triple H said.

"Scared? Of me?" Shawn asked.

"No I was scared of your reaction." Triple H said.

"How did you think my reaction would be?" Shawn asked.

"I thought that you'd freak out and go off to someone and have sex with them except for me, especially when you were going out with Shane. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, we're too good of friends for me to just ruin in because of my dumb confession, so I decided not to tell you ever." Triple H explained nervously.

"Why are you telling me all this now, why not before all of these years, Hunter our friendship can't be ruined, okay." Shawn said.

"I had to tell you because I promised myself that if you were to die my last words to you would be I love you." Triple H said. "The question is what your reaction is?"

Shawn waited for a little while and then smiled. "Well I'm really surprised." Shawn said.

"A good surprised or a bad surprised?" Triple H asked.

"A very good surprised." Shawn said.

"How do you feel about me?" Triple H asked.

"Well I…" Shawn started but was cut off.

"Look I know that you and Shane just broke up and I know how you felt about him, but I need you to be completely honest with me. Don't say that you like me just because I'm your friend, or because you're hurting. Tell me the Gods honest truth, do you like me Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Well yesterday when I said that I liked you, I lied." Shawn said.

Triple H looked down to the ground sadly. "I understand that completely Shawn, you just never thought of me I that way." Triple H said.

"Hunter I mean that I love you too, so much." Shawn said.

Triple H looked at Shawn, pure surprise in his eyes, as well as happiness. "You're serious?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, I'm in love with you." Shawn said sweetly.

"Shawn you don't have to say this, you don't have to try to make me feel better I love you regardless of how you feel about me." Triple H said.

"No Hunter, I'm serious. I'm not saying this to make you feel better, I'm in love with you, I have been for a really long while now." Shawn said sweetly taking Triple H's hands into his own.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Triple H asked.

"About 10 years." Shawn said.

"That long? Why didn't you tell me?" Triple H asked.

"Well I…I don't know, probably the same reasons as you. I was afraid that I'd ruin our friendship and I was afraid of something else too." Shawn said.

"What was that?" triple H asked.

"Getting rejected, I was afraid of rejection, I'm still afraid of rejection I knew I just couldn't cope with being rejected by my best friend in the whole world, it would just hurt my heart too much, so I decided not to tell you. I thought it would be for the best, I thought that eventually all of these feelings would go away, but they never did." Shawn said.

"Well unlike you I knew my feelings for you would never go away. I just tried to end it, that's why I dated so many different people. I always tried to argue with you and hate you, it never worked, I just loved you more." Triple H said.

"I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too, so much Shawn, more than anything on this planet." Triple H said.

Shawn felt tears form into his eyes, Triple H loved him, they were pretty much a couple now, and they are in love, finally. Shawn smiled with tears still n his eyes.

"Shawn what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Triple h asked, placing his hand on Shawn's neck.

Shawn smiled even brighter at Triple h and put his hand on Triple H's cheek. "I'm just so happy, just top think that yesterday I thought no one would ever love me like Shane did. I thought I didn't have time to get someone else to fall in love with me, and now the man that I've been in love with for 10 years loves me." Shawn then frowned. "Oh god you're in love with me, I just never thought…" Shawn began to really cry (sad cry).

Triple h pulled Shawn into a huge hug, allowing Shawn to rest his head on Triple H's chest. "Now Shawn I know that there's something wrong with you, why are you so sad?" Triple H asked as he rubbed Shawn's back.

"I just… I don't… we just discovered our love for each other and we will barely be able to spend time together as a couple because I'm dying right now. I might not even make it to a 1 month anniversary, let alone a 2 month one, because I might not even live that long. Its so depressing I want to be with you so bad…" Shawn began to cry even harder.

"Shhh…it'll be okay Shawn, it'll be fine okay, you're going to get better, eventually just give it a few weeks, you'll be back to your normal healthy self in no time." Triple H said as he rubbed Shawn's back.

"I hope so." Shawn said as he tried to stop his tears from falling down his face.

Triple H kissed the top of Shawn's head and continued rubbing on his back, as he whispered comforting words into his ear and occasionally running his hair. After a good 15 minutes Shawn pulled away from Triple H and looked down onto his lap. His cheeks were pale again, he must be getting a little sick again.

"Sorry Hunter." Shawn said.

"Shawn you don't have anything to be sorry for." Triple H said.

"Yes I do." Shawn said.

"What do you think you did wrong?" Triple H asked.

"I got your shirt wet and I've kept you sitting in the same spot for like 15 minutes, that's not fair to you." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn… are you feeling a strange sense of Deja- Vu here?" Triple H asked as he laughed lightly.

Shawn giggled slightly. "Yeah were have I seen this before?" Shawn asked,

"I think it was a few months ago. Don't you remember the first time that you and Shane argued?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah I remember, I was a wreck that day." Shawn said as he laughed too.

"You were crying and feeling so down on yourself, it made me depressed." Triple H said.

"Yeah my eyes were all puffy and red, my hair was…well come to think of it, my hair wasn't all that bad, but it just wasn't as good as it usually is, well to be completely honest I looked a mess." Shawn said.

"I thought you looked perfect." Triple H said.

Shawn smiled at him and looked down blushing, it was the only thing that would bring the slightest bit of color to his cheeks,, but not to the rest of him. "Thanks Hunter, that was really sweet, but you know I didn't look perfect that day, I remember feeling stupid and looking ugly." Shawn said.

"Shawn there is no way that you could ever looked ugly, ever, alright Shawn. You will always look like a trillion buck." Triple H said, he then rapped his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him close Shawn then rested his head on Triple H's shoulder.

"What do you remember from that day?" Shawn asked.

"When I think about that day, I remember into my best friends hotel room and seeing his beautiful face drenched in tears. And I remember being so concerned that he was hurt physically or injured or someone very close to him died or something. But when I saw that look in his usually happy beautiful blue eyes I knew that you'd been hurt in the way that I'd never wanted you to get hurt like again, it made me feel so bad and so mad.. But I couldn't just snap at anyone or go around blaming the world because as much as I wanted to go kill someone I knew that my best friend, the man that I was in love with needed me. So I stayed in there with him, and just by staying in there with that beautiful man I fell in love with that beautiful man all over again. And I was lucky enough to share a bed with him and get probably the best blow jobs in the history of forever. It was like the third best day of my life." Triple H said sweetly as he pulled Shawn closer to him.

Shawn smiled brightly as his head rested on Triple H's shoulder; he loved that day being described in that way. "What was the second best day of your life?" Shawn asked.

"The day that I made love to him. That day I was finally able to see that perfect body and those perfect lips in action, I fell in love with the idea of him, can't ever forget it." Triple H said.

Shawn snuggled up to him. "What was first best day of your life?" Shawn asked.

"The day I meet him." Triple H said simply, pulling Shawn even closer.

"Can I take a wild guess on who this very special guy is?" Shawn asked.

"Sure take a few wild guesses." Triple H said.

"Who has blue eyes… Flair, I think." Shawn suggested.

"Nope." Triple H said.

"Umm…is it… Kendrick?" Shawn asked.

"Never." Triple H said. "You have one more guess." Triple H said sweetly as he nuzzled his cheek into Shawn's hair.

"Okay is it…" Shawn stopped and sat up, looking Triple H straight in the face with a smile. "…me?" Shawn asked.

"You know it." Triple H said as he kissed Shawn lightly on the lips.

"What else do you remember about that night?" Shawn asked as he rested his head on Shane's shoulder.

"Well I remember hating Shane more than usual." Triple H said.

"Yeah no matter what I do I can't be mad at him for long. I just get really happy again just to see him smile at me." Shawn said.

"Shawn do you still love him" Triple H asked.

Shawn looked up at Triple H and sighed.

"Shawn you can tell me, I won't get mad at you." Triple H said.

Shawn looked up at him uncertainly. "Yes I do, I still love him, but I love you too, I'm so confused." Shawn said.

"Well maybe this can help you decide what you want." Triple H said. He then grabbed on to Shawn's cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Shawn responded by rapping his arms around Triple H's neck and slipping his tongue into the mouth of his new lover. Triple H deepened the kiss, feeling those tender lips again made Triple H the happiest man of earth.

Shawn pulled away from Triple H briefly and then began to kiss on his neck. Triple H let out soft moans as Shawn massaged his neck with his very experienced tongue and mouth. The thing that turned him on more than Shawn's tongue was the little moans that managed to escape from Shawn's mouth.

"God I love you Shawn." Triple H managed to breathe out.

"I love you too." Shawn said after a while. He lifted his head from Triple H's neck and began to kiss him on the lips again. Triple H ran his hands down Shawn's back and down to his thigh. He then lifted him up and on to his lap and continued to kiss him. His semi- erection came up the second that he felt Shawn's tight butt so close to his private area. Shawn noticed almost instantly that Triple H was turned on. So he started to rub himself up against it. Triple H let out more moans. Shawn giggled into Triple H's mouth.

Triple H pulled away slightly. "So you think what you're doing is funny don't you?" Triple H asked.

"Hmmm…just a little bit." Shawn said as he giggled again. Shawn then slithered his hand down Triple H's chest and to his lower stomach "For instance I think that this is funny." Shawn said as he allowed his hand to slither down to Triple H's private area. He rubbed on it and turned Triple H's semi- erection into a full one.

Triple H moaned in pleasure. "You're such a tease Shawn did you know that?" Triple H asked as he tried to ignore Shawn's hand.

"Aww I thought you loved me." Shawn said as he pouted a little.

"I do, you know I do, but Shawn this is way to much." Triple H said.

"Well what if I don't want to tease you anymore?" Shawn asked.

"Then that would be a great thing." Triple H said as he leaned Shawn onto his back. Shawn smiled and kissed Triple H on the lips. Shawn pushed Triple H up slightly and then took off his shirt. Triple H smirked and then began to fumble with his belt a little. And when he finally got f off, the phone rang.

They both sighed, Triple H reached over to his cell phone and saw the name. "Stephanie, what would she be calling me for?" Triple H asked Shawn.

Shawn knew he knew exactly what Stephanie was calling him for; it was to tell him about the baby. 'Holy crap, not now, not now." Shawn thought to himself.

**SO STEPHANIE IS CALLING TRIPLE H TO TELL HIM ABOUT THE BABY. LETS ALL JUST HOPE THAT SHE DOESN'T TELL TRIPLE H THAT SHAWN ATUALLY KNEW ABOUT IT.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 23**

Triple H answered the phone, nothing but confusion in his voice. "Hello?" Triple H answered the phone, he then looked over at Shawn and mouthed the words, 'What does she want?' Shawn only replied with a shrug, he was still wide eyes though, really afraid that Stephanie would mention him.

"Hello Hunter?" Stephanie spoke back.

"What is it Stephanie?" Triple H asked, sounding irritated. But either way he was very irritated. He was about to win the bet and keep Shawn all to his self, he was about to have passionate sex with the man that he'd been in love with for years. No scratch that, he was about to make love to the man that he'd been in love with for years.

"I have something to tell you." Stephanie said.

Shawn began to feel really nervous, he had no idea what Stephanie was saying, but all he knew was that she was about to tell Triple H that she was pregnant with his or Randy's baby.

"What do you have to tell me?" Triple H asked, still very aggravated.

"Look Hunter, I know you hate me and all, and I know that you probably don't want to hear my voice right now…" Stephanie was cut off.

"You're damn right I don't want to hear your voice right now!" Triple H yelled angrily.

"Okay you don't have to be such a bastard sll of the time!" Stephanie yelled through the pone irritatingly.

"Stephanie can you just speed this along, I'm kind of in the middle of something here, okay." Triple H said harshly.

"Okay, if your busy then I guess I'll make this quick." Stephanie said.

"Yes please hurry so that I can get back to my business." Triple H said angrily.

"Okay Hunter, I'm pregnant again." Stephanie said.

"So what, I haven't slept with you in like 9 months." Triple H said.

"Yeah well I'm almost 9 months into this damned pregnancy." Stephanie said. "You'd think that you would have noticed by now. Since I've been getting bigger and bigger and bigger over the last few months." Stephanie yelled into the phone.

"I thought you were just putting on weight." Triple H said.

"Well I'm not putting on weight, I'm having a baby and it might be yours." Stephanie said.

"Why are you waiting so long to tell me this?" Triple H asked as anger built up in his voice.

"Because I knew that you hated me and I thought that you'd hate my baby after what I did so I couldn't tell you." Stephanie said.

Triple h sighed heavily and then looked over at Shawn who looked like he was trembling. Triple H placed his hand on the part of the phone that you speak into so that Stephanie couldn't hear him. "You okay Shawn, are you feeling sick again?"

Shawn only smiled. "I'm okay; I'm just a little cold with my shirt off and what not." Shawn said nervously.

Triple H smiled at him and reached over and brushed the back of his hand on Shawn's cheek. He then went back to his phone conversation. "So what do you want me to do Stephanie?" Triple H asked.

"Well I would like it if you allowed me to get some of your DNA for a paternity test." Stephanie said.

"Okay, I can do that." Triple H said.

"Good okay." Stephanie said.

"Who else knew about this?" Triple H asked.

"Well... My dad, my mom, Shane, Randy, a few of the divas… oh and Shawn." Stephanie said.

Triple H felt a bang of anger and disbelief creep into his stomach and spine. He looked over at Shawn again, this time there was no loving smile, only a frown. His eyes looked like they had fire in them and his cheeks were fiery red. Shawn began to tremble again when he saw Triple H's anger; he got up and basically ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

Triple H wanted nothing more than to talk to Shawn and ask him why he didn't tell him about his quite- possibly- soon – to- be- kid. But he knew that his words would just come out as yelling and anger.

"Hello…Hello?" Stephanie spoke into the phone.

"Stephanie I will be there for the birth of the child, but I really got to go." Triple H said.

"Okay…thanks Hunter, bye." Stephanie said, she then hung up her phone and Triple H did the same shortly after.

Triple H glared at the door angrily. He got up from the bed and walked toward the bathroom door. "Shawn, open up the damn door!" Triple H yelled into the door.

"No! Not if you're just going to yell at me!" Shawn yelled back through the door.

"Come on Shawn! Open it up now!" Triple H yelled again and then banged on the door. "I want to talk to you! Now!"

"You can talk to me through the door." Shawn said.

"Okay…whatever… Shawn in the hell didn't you tell me that Stephanie was pregnant?" Triple H asked angrily.

"I don't know." Shawn said.

"Shawn you know you have damn reason, so just tell me right fucking now! I'm not kidding with you, this is not a joke!" Triple H yelled.

"She asked me not to." Shawn said, he was basically shifting on the sink that he was sitting on, he was just purely nervous and sad, he had really messed up this time.

"Well I'm supposed to be your best friend, you know that I would want to know if I was possibly going to have another kid, Shawn it wasn't fair for you to keep that from me, it wasn't your right to keep that from me." Triple H yelled angrily.

"Hunter she's my friend too, UI didn't want to tell you because she begged me no to." Shawn said sadly.

"If someone begged you t jump off of a bridge would you do it?" Triple H asked.

"If they had a good reason." Shawn said.

"Damn Shawn you are so naïve." Triple H said.

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked.

"It mean immature." Triple H said.

"Hey Hunter, cut me some slack, she's my friend I wasn't going to go around and brag to the world all of her business." Shawn said.

"You didn't have to brag to the world you only had to tell me." Triple H said.

"Hunter she's my friend okay, could you please not get like this today." Shawn said.

"You know what Shawn I'm starting to think I've fallen in love with the wrong person." Triple H said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked.

"I mean that I've fallen in love with a liar, a cheater and a manipulator. Here you are trying to manipulate me into bed so that you can have me wrapped around your damned fingers." Triple H said.

""Hunter no, its not like that." Shawn said.

"Yes it is, you lied about loving me, didn't you?" Triple H asked.

"No Hunter, never, I'm in love with you." Shawn said.

"Yeah right, Shawn I try and try to hate you, I want to right now, but I can't. I love you way too much; I love you so much that it's sick, I can't deal with this." Triple H yelled, on the verge of crying with anger.

Shawn heard some movement outside of the door.

"Hunter, where are you going?" Shawn asked through the door. He heard nothing in response, only a slammed door.

Shaw sighed. "Darn it!" Shawn said out loud. 'Another soon to be great relationship ruined by my lies, negligence and stupidity. First Shane and now Hunter. God am I that much of a bad boyfriend that I have to get dumped every other day…" Shawn thought in his head. He sighed again. 'Now I really could careless on whether or not I die; now it doesn't matter; now I have no one to come to. I never dreamed that I would die without anyone loving me. I hate having dreams, that's all I do is hope that this boyfriend will be better than the last one, I always hope that maybe this one will treat me right, maybe this one won't leave me within a day of them sleeping with me. God, I hate my life, I hate it and I want it gone, I just want it to end.' Shawn thought to himself. 'But maybe Shane still, maybe he still likes me, maybe…'

Shawn looked up and around and noticed that he was in the bathroom. He giggled slightly, he always ends up in the bathroom during before or after he would get into a fight with people. It was his safe haven; he would usually run into the bathroom and hide from whoever he would be having a problem with. The habit started with his ex boyfriend, the abusive one, whenever he was about to hit Shawn he would run into the bathroom and hide. The plan always worked except for the time that he'd gotten raped, his ex found him in there and raped him, now that's when Shawn started to lock the door.

Shawn knew that eventually he would have to leave that bathroom and leave Triple H's room. He was going to have to give him some time to cool off, but somewhere in his heart he knew that Triple H would hate him forever.

Shawn walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, sadly glancing around. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on, then put his hair back in place. His long pretty hair was an absolute mess, although he only had to comb through it for it to become right again. Shawn walked toward the door and opened it, he knew exactly where he was going to go.

He walked through the halls just as he had a day before. He walked up to his favorite door and knocked The door was opened almost immediately. Shawn was nervous, he only hoped that Shane would let him explain everything this time.

"Oh god Shawn." Shane said as he pulled Shawn into a huge hug squeezing him as tight as possible.

"Hi Shane." Shawn said, honestly a little taken aback by Shane's excitement to see him.

"Shawn I was so worried, are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, why would I not be?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you are sick right now and I just sent you out with only a bag of clothes, I didn't even give you a jacket or anything, I'm just so ashamed of myself." Shane said.

"I thought you hated me, after yesterday." Shawn said looking down sadly.

"Shawn I found out that I was so wrong yesterday, I found the piece of paper that it was written on, I felt so guilty Shawn, and I couldn't find you, I've been looking all day." Shane said.

"No Shane I understand why you kicked me out yesterday I—" Shawn was cut off.

"No Shawn, no, what I did was wrong dead wrong, I shouldn't have kicked you out. I should have kept you in bed no matter how mad I am with you. You know what from now on I will put you first okay." Shane said.

"Shane I have something to tell you." Shawn said.

"What?" Shane asked. He then guided Shawn into the hotel room and stood in front of him, having to look down slightly because he was about an inch taller than Shawn.

"Shane I slept over at Hunter's last night." Shawn said.

Shane didn't say anything at first, he only sighed. "Okay what happened?"

"Well umm, he said that he liked me and he asked me out on a date." Shawn was originally looking down but then looked up to see Shane's angry reaction, so he looked back down. "I said yes and we went out earlier today, it was a lot of fun. He took me back to the hotel room and he told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too." Shawn said still looking to the ground.

Shane was looking super angry, he almost wanted to hit Shawn, but then he only replied calmly. "Did you two sleep together?" Shane asked.

Shawn shook his head. "No, we almost did though." Shawn said sadly looking down to the ground and rapping his arms around his own stomach.

"What stopped you?" Shane asked.

"Stephanie called and she told Hunter about the baby. Then Hunter and I got into a fight because I knew about it. He stormed out and then I left too. It was just a huge train wreck and I'm sorry to say that I'm in love with Hunter, but I love you too." Shawn exclaimed.

"Shawn do you go around looking for things to do to ruin our relationship?" Shane asked condescendingly.

"Shane we were broken up, I wasn't cheating. I wasn't trying to ruin our relationship because there was no relationship to ruin, not after you breaking up with me." Shawn said.

"Shawn I don't understand, we just broke up last night, it only took you a day to hop into bed with another guy, yeah Shawn that really proves everything that I said as true." Shane said.

"What's true?" Shawn asked.

"You being nothing but a low rent slut. You're stupid and you're manipulative. I can't believe I was ever in love with you." Shane said.

"Shane…" Shawn was cut off.

"Shut up, just shut it, Shawn don't speak to me!" Shane yelled as he sat down o his bed.

Shawn didn't say anything he only walked over to Shane and sat down beside him. He rapped his arms around Shane's chest and upper arms, burying his face into his shoulder. Shane brought one of his hands up and touched Shawn's arm.

"Shane I'm so sorry, I am." Shawn basically cried into Shane's arm.

"Shawn I don't want to see you anymore." Shane said.

Shawn pulled away fro Shane and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "What?"

"Shawn you're too much of a weak person, I can't be wit someone like you, I can't trust you…Shawn I can't do the whole relationship thing." Shane said.

"But Shane I love you." Shawn said sadly.

Shane didn't say anything he only looked down into his lap.

Shawn quickly got the picture and got up and left, just in pure grief at how his whole life was blowing into bits and pieces. He couldn't take it, he wasn't with Shane or Triple H anymore and he was dying. All that Shawn could think about now was ending his stupid life, he was going to do it, he wasn't going to care anymore about life. He was determined to let it slip away and he was going to do everything in his power to make it end.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 24**

Shawn sadly walked through the halls, just as he did a few minutes ago. Looking for some where to go or someone to talk to. At first he was thinking Vince, but Vince was just going to let him sleep over there, because Vince wouldn't have time to talk, he always has too work. So Shawn decided on John. He usually talks to John when someone was pissing him off.

So he walked to John's room and knocked on the door. It was opened by John, he had a huge smile on his face seemed to be having some king of party a sports party of some sport that he really wasn't familiar with. Shawn looked down at his watch and saw that it was only 8:30, he'd thought it was much later than that.

"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" John asked loudly over all of the yelling of his friends that he's invited into his room for the night.

"I'm doing okay, how are you?" Shawn asked loudly.

"Fine, why aren't you in your hotel room sleeping?" John asked loudly.

"What?" Shawn asked because he couldn't hear John.

"I said why aren't you back in your hotel room sleeping?" John asked.

"I don't have a hotel room anymore!" Shawn yelled.

"What!" John asked.

"I don't have a hotel room anymore!" Shawn yelled out again.

John got fed up with not being able to hear Shawn, so he closed the door behind himself. "What did you say?" John asked.

"I don't have a hotel room anymore." Shawn said.

"Why not, did you lose your key?" John asked.

"No I was kicked out." Shawn said.

"Why were you kicked out?" John asked.

"For reasons unknown, well they are known, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Shawn said sadly, looking down to the round.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shawn said.

"Where's Hunter?" John asked.

"He's pissed at me too." Shawn said.

"Wow... Shawn I really want to know what happened, please man I'm dying here." John said.

"Okay, okay… first…" Shawn told the whole story from the beginning to now. It didn't take him long. John was just surprised, but he was very reluctant because his crush on Shawn never went away and this was his chance to make him his.

"Do you want to come in and join the party?" John asked.

"I'm not exactly the party type of guy." Shawn said.

"Come on Shawn, please, everyone is dying to see you. They all know about the disease but they never caught up with you to see how you were doing. Just come in for a minute." John said.

"Who's in there?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Well… Big Show, Edge, Dave, Randy and Flair." John said.

"Oh well I guess I could stop in there for a little while." Shawn said.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" John asked.

"No, I figured I'd sleep I Vince's room tonight, he will let me." Shawn said.

"Okay… well let's go in then." John said.

Shawn nodded while holding his jacket close to his chest nervously as if it was shielding him from the troubles of the world. John opened the door for Shawn and allowed him to walk in. When Shawn walked I everyone went silent and pretty much just gazed at him. Shawn found it really awkward because he slept with everyone I that room at least once, except for Big Show, but Shawn knew that if he tried he could get him as well.

Shawn smiled at them and then waved a little. "Hey you guys, how's it going?" Shawn asked, as he flipped his hair back with out using his hand.

"Hey Shawn." All of them said at the same time.

"Hey deep-throat sit right here." Edge said as he patted on the spot right beside Shawn.

Shawn giggled slightly; Edge had been calling him deep throat for a while now, pretty much to tease him after they broke up, but not bad teasing, just teasing. Shawn smiled and walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Shawn we really hope that you'll be okay." Edge said as he rapped his arm around Shane's shoulder.

"Yeah Shawn." Dave said.

"Where's Shane and Hunter?" Flair asked.

"Shane is in his hotel room and Hunter is probably at the bar." Shawn said.

"You still dating them?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean them?" Shawn asked.

"I mean you're dating the both of them right?" Randy asked.

"No I was never dating the both of them, I was dating Shane and I was friends with Hunter." Shawn said.

"So does your constant use of the word "Was'" mean that you aren't dating them anymore?" Randy asked.

"I wasn't dating the both of them to begin with but yeah I'm not speaking with either of them, they're both ticked off with me." Shawn said.

"Why?" Edge asked.

"Because Shane thinks I'm a serial cheater and Hunter thinks I'm a bold- faced liar." Shawn said. Shawn then noticed what they all were drinking, it was beer, acidy disgusting beer. Beer that could affect someone's heart or heart rhythm, it could kill Shawn if he had enough…. just what he wanted. "Can I have a beer too?" Shawn asked.

""Shawn I don't think that is a healthy or smart thing to do, not with you being sick and all." John said.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Please John, I only want one." Shawn begged, poking out his lower lip and clenched his hands together.

"No." John said.

"Come one Cena, these may be his last couple of weeks on this planet. You might as well get him something to go out with. Besides he only wants one." Randy said. He took up for Shawn a lot since Shawn ended up around him most of the time because he's friends with Stephanie and Randy was Stephanie's new boyfriend, they were basically forced to become friends.

John hesitated for a while. "Fine, but just one." John said, He knew that he should've said no, but he couldn't say no to Shawn, ever.

Shawn was handed a beer and he pretty much chugged it down in less than a minute. John knew that he must have been really upset. John walked out of the hotel room; he hated seeing Shawn like that. He looked so weak, even when he smiled he looked emotionally handicapped, he also looked really sick. John just couldn't take it. He liked…loved… Shawn way too much to watch him like that.

So John left for an hour, while he was gone he stopped by the bar and when he was there he saw Triple H. And while he was talking to him he found out that he really hated Shawn at this moment, he didn't even want to see him. He even leaned toward the idea that he would rather Shawn died, than he having to see him again. John left immediately after he heard that comment. When he came back he saw Shawn basically putting on a show for all of the lucky guys in the room, giving them all lap dances with his shirt unbuttoned.

"What the heck you guys!" John said coming in angrily.

"Shut up Cena, just enjoy the show." Batista said.

Big Show got up and walked over to John. "I tried to stop him but they all insisted that he had a little fun." Big Shawn said.

"How many did he have?" John asked.

"A whole lot, probably nine or ten, not including the one that he has in his hand right niw." Big Shawn said.

John walked over to Shawn and pulled him away from kissing Edge. "Shawn you are going to bed now!" John demanded.

"But I'm not sleepy," Shawn slurred as he snatched away from John's grasp.

John grabbed Shawn again. "I don't care, we're leaving."" John said.

"You just had to come in here and ruin the party." Edge said.

"Shawn is sick, he has no business parading around here with an alcohol bottle in his hand." John said.

"We just want him to have some fun John." Randy said.

"Yeah well this is not the kind of fun that he needs, come on Shawn we're leaving." John said angrily.

"Bu John…" Shawn was cut off.

John grabbed Shawn's jacket and put it on him. "We're going Shawn you shouldn't have been doing this anyways." John said.

"I'm sorry John." Shawn said pitifully.

"Just come one!" John yelled harshly, he then pulled Shawn out of the door.

When they were out there John took Shawn by the arm again and pulled him into a public restroom in the hotel. "Shawn what the hell man!" John yelled.

"I only had a couple of drinks." Shawn said.

"According to 'Show you had nine or ten." John yelled.

"I think I had more than that." Shawn said, followed by a drunk giggle and him basically falling into the sink. John catching him and lifting him back up into a sitting position. By accident he touched Shawn's butt, John blushed and Shawn smirked.

"You want me don't you John?" Shawn asked as he sat his bottle down and rested his hands on John's shoulders to keep himself up.

"Shawn no… we just have to get you to bed." John said. Believe me he was tempted, he would have loved to take Shawn up on his offer, but he knew that Shawn would hate him forever after that.

So John basically scooped Shawn up and began to walk him to Shane's room. Shane is the only person who would probably take Shawn in without doing some thing to him, except for Vince, but he wouldn't be able to do anything with Shawn because he works too much.

John eventually made it back to Shane's room. He knocked on the door and waited a little while Which he didn't mind doing since Shawn had gotten so light, scarily light.

Shane opened the door, he looked surprised and scared when he saw Shawn's "pretend" pass out. Shawn did look very believable, he wasn't moving, but he was holding his beer bottle tightly.

"What happened John?" Shane asked.

"He's drunk." John said.

Shane looked worried. "Shawn isn't supposed to be drinking alcohol!" Shane said frantically.

"Duh, but he was upset, I mean you would be too if you got dumped three times by two people in two days." John said.

Shane looked down and didn't say anything at first. "Did he pass out?" Shane asked.

"No he's just pretending right now, you know how he gets when he's drunk, really silly and really horny. So you take him." John said as he dropped Shawn into Shane's arms.

Shawn then opened his eyes and giggled. "Hi Shane."

"See, I told you. You got him tonight." John said.

"Yeah I got him.' Shane said.

John then walked away.

Shane looked down sadly at the drunken Shawn. "Come on Shawn." Shane said as he carried Shawn into his room and sat him down.

"Shane do you still love me?" Shawn asked.

Shane didn't reply he only got Shawn a cup of water. "Drink this." Shane said.

Shawn nodded and sipped the water. "Hey Shane, you know what I feel right now?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Really Horny, could you help me?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn you're drunk, I'm not going to have sex with you when you are barely willing." Shane said.

"But Shane I haven't been laid in like literally a year." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, no." Shane said.

"But Shane you know that I'm willing, I would be willing even if I wasn't drunk." Shawn said.

"Shawn I would rather you sober up first." Shane said.

"But Shane…" Shawn pouted and then smirked. "Do you think I'm sexy Shane because I think you are. God I just want you to screw my brains out." Shawn said.

"Shawn keep your dirty lingo to yourself, and yes I think you're sexy and very beautiful. So now will you drink this water for me, please?" Shane begged.

Shawn drunk a big gulp of the water. "Now you have to answer my question, do you still love me?" Shawn asked.

Shane still didn't say anything. "Drink some more."

"Are you ever going to answer y question?" Shawn asked.

"Not until you sober up." Shane said.

"Fine." Shawn pouted.

After about an hour of drinking and using the bathroom like 4 times. Shawn was partially sober, well very sober. Now he just looked disappointed in himself and sad, and sick again, he was pale and his breathing was obviously becoming labored again and his vision was messed up again.

"Thanks a million Shane, you didn't have to help me." Shawn said.

"There's no problem, I owe you for what I did to you, and for what Hunter did to you." Shane said.

"Shane you never answered my question." Shawn said.

"What question?" Shane asked.

"When I asked you if you still loved me." Shawn said.

"Shawn I don't think I want to answer that question just yet." Shane said.

"Shane it's a simple yes or no question." Shawn said.

"Shawn I'm not going to answer that very unnecessary question. It has no point Shawn, it doesn't matter if we're broken up." Shane said.

"I know we're broken up, I just really want to know. I mean I do still love you, I would like to know if you feel the same." Shawn said.

"Shawn it doesn't matter whether I love you because I don't want to be with you anymore." Shane yelled.

Shawn was a little fazed from that 'I don't want to be wit you anymore' thing. At first Shane said that he couldn't; now it was that he didn't want to. That one hurt badly. "Okay whatever…I'll see you around." Shawn said as he got up to leave.

"Just sit back down Shawn." Shane said.

"No Shane, you don't want me here, you don't love me, there's no point in me staying here, I'll just go and find some where else to die." Shawn yelled out as he opened the door.

Shane ran up to Shawn and slammed the door closed. He basically yanked Shawn away from the door and slammed him onto the wall. "Shawn you aren't going anywhere, you're staying right here. Do you understand?" Shane asked angrily as he shook Shawn hard. Shawn felt tears form and fall down his eyes.

He didn't answer Shane's question, he only stared at him with hurt and fright in his eyes at how rough Shane was being with him.

Shane became really pissed off when Shawn didn't answer him. He shook him some more and this time yelled right in his ear. "SHAWN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Shane yelled.

Shawn still didn't answer, he was just so afraid of Shane. He only allowed more tears to fall down his cheeks.

Shane then noticed how frightened Shawn was, he looked like he was about to faint out. Shane then noticed the wet tears falling down his face. His anger quickly subsided and his expression turned to sad and he took his arms off of Shawn's shoulders.

"Oh god Shawn, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Shane said frantically.

Shawn didn't answer; he only stood in that same spot wide-eyed.

Shane walked away from Shawn and sat down on his bed. He buried his head into his hands and sighed. "I'm so sorry Shawn, its just I don't want you leaving; I need you here so that I'll know that you're safe and alive. Because I do love you Shawn, I don't want to be away from you anymore." Shane said.

Shawn walked over to him and leant down in front of him, he looked him in the eyes and saw the sincerity in his brown eyes. Shawn lifted himself up using Shane's knees and kissed him lightly on the lips. He then leant back down on his knees and hugged Shane's stomach. He let his head rest on Shane's stomach. Shane kissed Shawn on the head and then rubbed it lightly.

"Shawn I love you." Shane said in a low whisper.

"I love you too." Shawn said sweetly as he rubbed his face on Shane's stomach.

Shane lifted Shawn up and then kissed him again. He then carried Shawn up to the part of the bed that he was supposed to sleep on and laid him down on his back and then kissed him,  
Shawn rapped his arms around Shane's neck and kissed him back.

"Shane does this mean that we aren't broken- up anymore?" Shawn asked.

"That's exactly what this means." Shane said. "You know when I called you weak earlier I didn't mean it, you're one of the strongest people I know, I love you so much."

Shawn smiled. "Shane I want you to make love to me, right here tonight." Shawn said.

Shane was taken aback, but very happy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love you and I want you inside of me." Shawn said.

Shane smirked and on on top of Shawn and began to kiss him, he then pulled back and smiled ta Shawn. "I love you."

**So Shane wins the bet that doesn't mean that the story is over. We just have to some how get Shawn and Triple H to some how make up…or get Trip's to love Shawn again…whatever… But we still have to get this sickness in check.**


	26. Chapter 26

**llDisclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 25**

Tripe H sat at the bar, an ice cold beer in his hand. He chugged down some of the beer in one gulp. He was super duper upset with Shawn; he just wanted to drink all of the pain away.

'Shawn you just have this ability to ruin everything. God I love you and I almost had you. But then I found out about your lies. You are such a manipulator Shawn, I can't have someone like you in my life any longer. How could you lie to me about my child, you son of a bitch. God I want to hate you, but I don't know if I can. If you would just go away, if you'd just go away forever than I'm sure these feeling would just go away. If you would just die maybe… maybe these feelings will go away forever." Triple H thought to himself.

Triple H took another gulp of his beer and then felt a hand be placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was John Cena. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to his drink and then drunk some more.

"Hey Hunter." John said.

"Cena, you've already been down here once, what's the point of you being down here a second time?" Triple H asked harshly.

John rolled his eyes and sat down beside Triple H.

"Hunter you're blowing this out of proportion. I can understand you being upset for a little while, but he was just trying to be a good friend, cut him some slack." John said.

"He wasn't being a good friend to me, he was being a good friend to Stephanie!" Triple H said angrily.

"He was trying to protect her secret." John said calmly trying to take up for Shawn, recalling now much of a wreck he was earlier I the night.

"Well he wasn't thinking about my feelings." Triple H yelled.

"He loves you Hunter." John said.

"No he doesn't." Triple H said.

"Do you love him?" John asked.

Triple H didn't answer.

"Hunter, do you love him?" John asked.

"I did before I sound out that he lied to me." Triple H said.

"Do you still love him?" John asked.

"…Yeah I do… but I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him." Triple H said angrily.

"Just to think that a few days ago, you loved him more than yourself. And now you're debating in your head on whether or not you want him to leave you alone or not." John said.

"Yeah well he brought it upon himself; all he does is lie and manipulate. I understand why he got treated the way he did for all of those years. I should have treated him the same way at least I'd get a cheap fuck out of it." Triple H said harshly.

"Now that harsh man, Shawn should've never treated the way that he used to be, it was nothing but sick and wrong. I can't believe you would even say that, you would treat him like that." John said.

"Yeah well he deserved everything that happened to him. Even the rape." Triple H said.

"Hunter, that's really wrong. I'm just glad that Shawn isn't here to hear you say that out of your mouth. You know that he didn't deserve to get raped, no one deserves that." John said, obviously a little surprised at Triple H's comment.

"Hey I'm only speaking the truth, he's such a damn tease, I bet you he teased his boyfriend and he just one day got fed up and raped him. I bet Shawn was just asking for it." Triple H said angrily.

'Hunter that's just wrong, just stop saying bad things about Shawn and admit that you love him no matter what and nothing is ever going to change that, ever." John said.

"It's going to go away, I promise you that." Triple H said.

"How do you think that is going to happen?" John asked.

"I know that my feelings will stop… when he dies." Triple H said.

"You know that is basically saying that Shawn will die more sooner than later." John said.

"I know I do, I want him to die so that he could leave me alone forever." Triple H said angrily, drinking some more beer.

John was surprised and ashamed. "I can't believe you." John said.

"Well believe it." Triple h said.

"You suck Hunter; Shawn is actually at risk of dying right now. And you're jinxing him; you know that you should be careful what you wish for because it could actually happen." John said.

Triple H shrugged.

John rolled his eyes, got up, and left.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Shane opened his eyes and looked around. He looked around his hotel room; he saw his closet that was full of his bags of clothing. Then he looked to the other side of them room and saw the television screen, which was turned off. Then he felt something stir beside him, he looked over and down, he saw his sexy lovely Shawn laying there with his head resting lightly on Shane's chest. Shane smiled and pulled Shawn closer to him and snuggled up to him.

He remembered his 3 hour exploration with Shawn. It was the best sex that he ever had, ever. Triple 'h was so right when he said that Shawn was the best ever in bed, even when he's sick.

Shane kissed Shawn on the forehead, and then he got up and took a quick shower. He got out about 20 minutes later and saw Shawn with his head buried in his hands, crying softly. Shane raced over to Shawn and then began to stroke his hair. "What's wrong Shawn?" Shane asked.

Shawn took his head from his hands and looked up at Shane happily. He hugged him on the stomach tightly and ceased his crying.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I thought you left me." Shawn said.

Shane felt really bed for Shawn. He probably thought that Shane was pulling one of those moves that some of his other boyfriends had pulled when they leave him right after having sex with him, he probably thought that he had made a mistake in sleeping with Shane.

"No Shawn, I was just taking a shower. I wouldn't leave you ever okay, especially not right after having…. Making love to you, Shawn I love you okay." Shane assured him.

Shawn pulled away from Shane and smiled. "I love you too, I was getting really scared for a second there. I'm glad you're not leaving me." Shawn said.

"I don't want to leave you." Shane said.

Shawn smiled. "So how was your night?" Shawn asked.

"My night was excellent." Shane said sweetly. "How about yours?" Shane asked.

"My night was great." Shawn said sweetly. "What was so good about your night?" Shawn asked.

"Well I had this dream." Shane said.

"Ohhh a dream, what happened in your dream?" Shawn asked.

"Well in my dream, I was having sex with a beautiful blond haired sexy, sexy, sexy man with these entrancing blue eyes and a hot body. The sex was the best that I'd ever had and I finally got what I'd been waiting for, for a whole 9 months." Shane said.

"9 months? This guy must have been a real prude, huh?" Shawn asked after hearing that 9 months and actually thinking that was a really long time to have to wait for someone to be ready to really have sex.

"No I don't think he was being a prude. I think he was just recovering from something that he never really got the chance to. And now he's recovered slightly and is ready to be sexually active and is ready for a sexually compatible relationship." Shane said smartly.

"All the big words Shane, gosh I'm only human. What was hat word you said? Commatibable? Comparable? Campatible? Compamable? Compatibable?" Shawn asked.

"Close enough." Shane said as he laughed lightly.

"I'm about to go take a shower, I'll be back in a little while." Shawn said, he then have Shane a little peck on the cheek and got up and ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

Shane smirked and then walked to the television and cut it on. Then he went to the phone. "Hey Shawn I'm about to order something to eat, what do you want?" Shane asked.

"I'm not all that hungry, I don't need to eat." Shawn said.

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yes." Shawn answered.

"Well I'm ordering you something anyways, what do you want?" Shane asked.

"How about something I can taste?" Shawn asked.

"You got it babe." Shane said. Shane then dialed the number and ordered some food for himself and for Shawn. When the food made it up there Shane waited a little while to eat it, at least until Shawn made it out of the bathroom.

Finally when Shawn made it out Shane's breath nearly caught up in his throat. Shawn just looked to sexy coming out of the shower, his hair was partially wet, it was down to his upper back, in a neat pony tail with some of it in his face, his body was just looking really hot, even though he was pale. Then there he was wearing a little t- shirt with little cotton shorts on that really brought out the perfectness of his butt. Shane just wanted to scoop him up and take him right then and there.

"God Shawn, you look so hot." Shane said. Shane then blushed when he felt the pants that he was wearing tighten.

Shawn smirked at Shane. "You're all talk Shane, you say that you're I'm hot but you aren't brave enough to do something about it." Shawn teased.

"You think I'm a coward Shawn?" Shane asked jokingly.

"Yes I do." Shawn teased.

"Okay how about you come over here to my bed so that I can show you just how hot you are." Shane said.

Shawn smiled and looked like he was going to run and hop into the bed. But he stopped and held on to his temple as if it was paining him.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Shane asked in a worried tone as he got up from where he was sitting on the bed.

Shawn didn't respond, e only stumbled a little and then fell out.

"Shane ran over to Shawn almost immediately. He lent down to his lover and lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed and lying him down. He began to stroke Shawn's head lightly. Shawn began to moan and slowly open his eyes. "Shawn nearly got up and danced with relief.

"Shawn are you okay?" Shane asked frantically.

"Yeah, I was just having one of my dizzy spells, again. I just blacked out…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Shawn said innocently.

"No Shawn, it wasn't your fault, I'm just glad you're okay… you are feeling better right babe?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm just feeling a little weak.' Shawn said.

"Oh… Shawn did you lose weight? You're a little lighter than I remember, you used to be heavier. At first I thought that I was just getting stronger but now…. Shawn how much weight did you lose?" Shane asked.

"Last time I checked I lost 35 pounds." Shawn said.

"How long ago was that?" Shane asked.

"5 months ago, I've probably lost a lot more since then though." Shawn said.

"Shawn why didn't you tell someone? Why did you stop eating?" Shane asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just never had an appetite and I tried to eat more, but I usually can never keep anything down." Shawn said.

"I'm sorry for sounding angry, I just… I get worried." Shane said.

"I know…. But lets get back to what we were about to do." Shawn said seductively.

"No Shawn, as much as I would love tat, you need your rest. Then when you wake up we are going to let you eat this food, then we have to go back to the hospital, okay?" Shane asked as he lightly stroked Shawn on the cheek and arm.

"Okay.' Shawn said, as he lay back o the pillow and found himself asleep in merely a few seconds.

Shane smiled at him and watched him as he slept.

**JOHN'S ROOM**

John and all of his friends laid around in his room, wanting their hangovers to just go away forever. But all that they were doing was teasing John about his stupidity when it came to Shawn. The only people who stayed in there was Edge and Batista, and Big Show, of course.

"John absolutely no one would pass up having sex with a drunken Shawn, really Shawn's a freak." Edge said.

"John you're a fucking genius man." Batista said sarcastically.

"Cut him some slack guys, he only didn't want to disrespect or take advantage of his friend." Big  
Show commented.

"So what, Shawn would have been his friend regardless of anything. He would've understood that John was a little sexually frustrated at the time." Batista said logically.

"Yeah," Edge said.

"Whatever you guys." John said. "I feel horrible as it is, so could you guys just leave me alone as of now."

"Whatever John, you could just sit there and wallow in your misery." Edge joked around, both Batista and him laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door, Big Show got up ad opened it and saw that it was Triple H.

"Hey Hunter." Big Show said.

"What's up Hunter?" Edge said.

"Hi, Hunter." Batista said.

Triple H just nodded at all of them and then sit down. "Where's Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know." John said, still slightly aggravated with Triple H after all of the stuff that had happened the previous night.

"Isn't he here?" Triple H asked.

"Well he was but John took him out." Edge said.

"Why'd you take him out?" Triple H asked.

"He got drunk and John didn't want to have him around a bunch of other drunken people, so he took him somewhere." Edge said.

"Where did you take him?" Triple H asked.

"It took him to Shane." John said simply.

"To Shane? Why would you do that?" Triple H asked.

"Because I knew that Shane wasn't as ready for Shawn to die as you were. I knew that if I took him to you , you were about 4 minutes away from smothering Shawn with a pillow, I was not going to risk it." John said.

"I wouldn't have." Triple H said.

"Yes you would've, do you remember anything that you said last night?" John asked, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No." Triple H said.

"Do you want to know?" John asked.

"Yes I would like to know." Triple H said.

"Well you said that Shawn deserved to be treated the way that he was treated all of those years, tat you couldn't wait for him to die so that your feelings for him would just go away, and then you said that you think Shawn deserved to be raped by his dead boyfriend." John said.

"I really said all that?" Triple H asked.

"Yeah you did, I felt so bad for Shawn that I didn't even go up to Shane's room like I was planning, just to make sure that Shane wasn't taking advantage of Shawn's drunken state and having sex with him." John said.

"Do you really think he would do something like that?" Triple H asked.

"Probably… fuck I would." Edge said.

"Do you want to come with me to see if they did?" Triple H asked.

"Well that all depends, do you want Shawn back?" John asked.

"Yes, I want to actually talk to him about his lie and find out why he did it, because I'm sure it had to be a great reason." Triple H said.

"Alright lets go, you coming 'Show?" John asked.

"Yeah I guess, I want to see this train wreck." Big Show said.

"I'm going to stay in here, I can barely move." Batista said.

"I'm coming." Edge said.

They made it to Shane's room in less than two minutes due to Triple H continuously pickling up speed. When they got there Triple H knocked on the door. Shane opened the door shortly after.

"What did you guys want?" Shane asked.

"Shane you're so rude, you can't even invite us in before you're ready to kick us out." Edge said sarcastically.

"Okay, come in, but be quiet, Shawn is sleeping." Shane said.

"They all walked into the hotel room.

"What happened when john brought Shawn back here tonight?" Triple H asked.

"I helped him sober up and then I fucked him, I really can't put it more bluntly then that." Shane said.

"you guys had sex last night?" Triple H asked.

"Yep and it was great, you were right about Shawn in bed." Shane teased. "Oh and I will be expecting my 500 dollars by the end of he week. I suppose I'll buy **my** Shawn something nice with it." Shane said, putting the emphasis on the word my.

"Shane just because you slept with Shawn doesn't mean that I'm going to fall out of love with him, I'm going to fight to have Shawn to myself, he's mine Shane." Triple H said.

"Whatever, the bet was whoever got Shawn in bed first keeps him and gets the money." Shane said.

"Hey John, don't you owe me 600 dollar snow that Shane slept with john first?" Big Show asked.

"Why are you bringing that up while these two are arguing, and you'll get the money the second that Hunter gives Shane his." John sad.

"Shane doesn't deserve my money. Shawn would have slept with me last night if your sister wouldn't have called." Triple H said.

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"Well Shawn's pretty easy when it comes to me." Triple H said.

"Either way it doesn't matter because I am won the bet and you owe me the money and Shawn and I…." Shane was cut off.

"What, you and Shawn are going to fuck some more and then you're going to kick him out again. Then after that he's going to come running to me and then we are going to have sex and he's going to forget about you and your C class sex skills." Triple H said. "No stupid bet is going to change that."

"Oh thats what you think huh?" Shane asked.

"That's exactly what I think, you son of a …" Triple H was cut off by all of them hearing some one clear their throat.

They all turned around and saw that it was Shawn. He sat their in the bed, tears falling freely down his eyes.

**SO NOW I'M FINSHED AGAIN. SO NOW SHAWN KNOWS ABOUT THE BET, WE ALREADY KNOW THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE THE THING, SO THERE'S SOME OF HIS REACTION RIGHT HERE, WE'LL SEE HIS FULL REACTIPN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**llDisclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 26**

"Either way it doesn't matter because I am won the bet and you owe me the money and Shawn and I…." Shane was cut off.

"What, you and Shawn are going to fuck some more and then you're going to kick him out again. Then after that he's going to come running to me and then we are going to have sex and he's going to forget about you and your C class sex skills." Triple H said. "No stupid bet is going to change that."

"Oh, so that's what you think huh?" Shane asked.

"That's exactly what I think, you son of a …" Triple H was cut off by all of them hearing some one clear their throat.

They all turned around and saw that it was Shawn. He sat their in the bed, tears falling freely down his eyes.

"Shawn we…" Triple H was cut off.

"You guys were making a bet on me?" Shawn asked as he began to get up.

"Shawn it's not like that, we were just…" Shane was cut off.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. You guys have been lying to me all this time? Oh my god, I hate you!" Shawn yelled angrily.

"Shawn just calm down." Triple H said.

"No I'm not going to calm down, you big stupid jerks!" Shawn yelled as he got all the way up and walked up to them. Then he noticed that ll of them except Big show were looking at him like he was eye candy because of his tight shirt and little shorts. Shawn got annoyed and slipped on a pair of jeans along with some shoes. "What happened with the bet, what were the terms of this stupid betrayal of my trust?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn it was just a bet on who could… get 'Show and john to… umm do something." Shane said.

"Liar… Hunter do you have a better lie for me?" Shawn asked as he tuned to Shane angrily tapping his foot.

"Well we were umm… betting on… how long you…ummm… could go with out…. Umm crying." Triple H lied, badly I must add.

"That's an even worse lie, I heard you guys when you were talking. You might as well tell me the truth, because I'm going to find out eventually." Shawn said.

"Shawn it's nothing really." Triple h said.

"Shawn it's just an unnecessary bet, it was nothing important." Shane said.

"Okay then lets leave this subject alone for a while. How about all of this talk about me sleeping with you Shane. I thought last night meant something to you…" Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn it did mean something to me." Shane said.

"What! What did it mean, was a just a meaningless piece of ass to you?" Shawn asked.

Everyone was surprised that Shawn was upset enough to curse for anything. To tell the truth they were all afraid of the new angry evil Shawn.

"Shawn no, it meant the world to me." Shane said.

"Yeah right Shane…" Shawn then turned o Triple H. "And you, you were just so sure that you would've gotten me into bed . Well the truth is you probably would've, but you can be sure that I'm going to be much more careful next time, if there is a next time with anyone." Shawn said.

"Shawn please just let us explain." Triple H said.

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do, explain this stupid bet to me, now!" Shawn yelled.

"Okay, fine…. The bet was…" Triple H sighed. "Whoever slept with you first… got to ummm… keep you."

"So I'm property now?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn, you're not property, we love you okay." Shane said.

Shawn didn't say anything at first, he only tried to fight his tears. "What about the money?" Shawn asked.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I heard you when you were talking about money, tell me the truth." Shawn demanded.

"We also betted about 500 dollars." Triple h admitted.

"Wow… so now I'm a prostitute?" Shawn asked.

"Obviously you two have no problem with getting 500 dollars, you're wrestler you don't even need the money. So what were you going to do with it ? Give it to me, give me a slap n the ass, and then tell me that it was a good ride and it was fun but things just won't work out with the two of us?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn we would never do that, I haven't even done that and I've already slept with you." Shane said.

"That's because you haven't gotten the money yet, all that all of you want to do is screw me over." Shawn said.

"Shawn don't take it this way, I know you're feeling…" Triple H was cut off.

"You want to know how I feel, I feel crappy and stupid, and incredibly naïve. I can't believe I was dumb enogh to trust you guys, to really think that you guys cared about me. You guys have been laying to me for all this time, and I know… I know that I've told my share of lies to the both of you, but not a lot. And when I lie I always try to make it up to you guys, Shane when I lied to you about Hunter I paid for it over and over again by letting you boss me around and call me every bad name in the book. And you Hunter, I tried to convince Stephanie to tell you about the baby, I wanted to badly, but it wasn't my secret to tell, at all, and you got mad at me. I'm sick and tired of being you two's… I don't know what I am to you two, am I just your toy?" Shawn asked.

Neither Triple H nor Shane sad a thing.

"And the rest of you, you knew about this and you couldn't tell me. Are there anymore secrets that you would be so kind as to tell me?" Shawn asked.

At first John, Bog Show nor Edge said a word. But then Edge spoke up. "Well Shawn, John and Big Show were making a bet on the bet, but this one was for 600 dollars. And I am the innocent one in this travesty. I'm actually just hearing about this and when I heard I thought they should've ended the be. But then they threatened to jump me." Edge said, clearly lying a little.

"We didn't threaten to jump you Edge." Triple H said.

"Well Shawn, who are you going to believe?" Edge asked.

Shawn didn't say anything, he only looked at all of them with a stern look. "Your off the hook Edge." Shawn said.

Edge smirked at them and then left out of the room.

"As for the rest of you, I don't want you to talk to me, I don't even want you to look at me for the remainder of my life, however much time I have left alive anyways…" Shawn was still trying his hardest to fight back all of his tears . He bit his bottom lips to try and make the already flowing tears stop but they wouldn't and Shawn just broke into full- blown sobs. Tears just fell freely down his eyes and all that he did was try and push past them so that he could leave the room.

"Shawn please just sit down and we can talk all of this out." Triple H suggested.

"No, I thought I asked for you to not talk to me!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn please." Shane begged as he and Triple H tried to block his passage out.

"Move!" Shawn demanded.

"Shawn please just stay here and let's work this out, please." Shane begged.

"No!" Shawn yelled as he tried to push past them but they wouldn't let him pass by. "Are you guys going to move willingly?" Shawn asked.

"No." They both answered in unison.

"Okay." Shawn nodded a little and then he brought his leg back launched it full force into Triple H's 'fragile' area. The before Shane had anytime to protect himself from his horrible fate to come, he got a kick to the balls too. The both of them held their crotches and dipped down to the ground in pain.

Shawn looked down at them and prepared to leave, only you be stopped by John and Big Show, they were blocking the door just like Triple H and Shane were doing. They both saw Shawn beginning to get ready to kick again. They both put their hands on their crotches.

"Don't even think about it Shawn." John said.

Shawn made an evil eye at the both of them.

"Not as smart as you thought." Big Show teased.

Shawn began to laugh sarcastically. He then kicked both of them straight in the shins, hard. And now since they had their hand s on the middle regions of their legs, they had no protection from the next kick, which was in both of their fragile areas.

So without anymore interruptions Shawn walked out of the hotel room sadly. He hated hurting them, but he had no choice So he walked and walked around the hotel. Not exactly on his way anywhere. Eventually he left the hotel, he was afraid that they would find him and try to apologize again, he wasn't in the excuses mood.

Shawn walked around the cold December day. He was freezing, he was only wearing a small shirt, jeans and shoes. He was till crying though, which made it even colder. He made his way to his favorite place to go whenever he'd come to Denver, his ex- boyfriend's grave yard. He would always talk about his problems with his Thomas (That's his name, never mentioned it before but it's his name) Shawn found the cemetery and sat down in the cold grass right in front of the gravestone.

"Hi Tom, it's been a while. I'm having a really bad week, I got dumped 3 times by two different guys that I love. Then I found out that the only reason they wanted to be with me was because they wanted to sleep with me, because they had a bet between themselves. I left out of the hotel room, I don't know where to go, I'm real tired but I… I miss you, you would never lie to me like they did." Shawn then broke out into tears.

"Mr. Shawn?" Shawn heard a voice behind him.

Shawn turned around and saw that it was Jonathan. "Hello Johnny, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked as he forced a smile on his face and tried to wipe some of his tears away.

"Why are you crying Mr. Shawn?" Jonathan asked with his heave German accent.

"No reason, I'm just having some problems." Shawn said.

"What kind of problems?" Jonathan asked as he sat down beside Shawn.

"Any and every kind." Shawn said sadly rubbing his hands on the cold grass.

"I'm sorry." Jonathan said.

"It's okay, do you want to know what happened?" Shawn asked.

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me." Jonathan said.

"Yeah I'm comfortable telling you, you're my friend. Well anyways it all started 3 days ago….." Shawn explained everything, starting with the hospital and ending with the bet.

"Poor you Mr. Shawn." Jonathan said.

"I know and now I'm homeless, sort of." Shawn said.

"Here you are Mr. Shawn, I was going to leave these for a deceased loved one, but I think you need them more." Jonathan said as he handed Shawn some flowers.

Shawn smiled and held the flowers in his hands. He then hugged Jonathan quickly and then pulled away blushing slightly with a smile. "Thanks Jonathan." Shawn said sweetly.

"Its pretty cold out here, borrow my jacket." Jonathan offered as he pulled off his coat.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yes of course, I have a sweater on." Jonathan said.

"Oh then thanks." Shawn said as he put on the jacket and then holding the flowers close to himself. "You're a real good friend Jonathan."

"So… since you have no where to go, how about you sleep over my house tonight. Or you could just take a nap and then I can drop you off back to the hotel." Jonathan said.

"Thanks Johnny. I think that's a great idea, I like sleeping over friends houses." Shawn said.

"Okay then lets go." Jonathan said as he got up.

'Lets go." Shawn said, Jonathan then helped him up from off of the ground.

Then they both got into Jonathan's car and drove back to his house. When they got in Shawn loved it right away, it seemed so cozy and warm. But Shawn didn't have much time to enjoy his house because the second he sat on the couch, he was asleep immediately.

**BACK AT THE HOTEL**

The four stooges looked all around for Shawn. They checked every hotel room in the whole hotel. Not even Vince had heard from him, and Vince was the first person that Shawn went to when he was running away from someone.

"God where is Shawn?" Shane said.

"He will be fine for a few hours away from us." Big Show said.

"Its 24 degrees out side and he barely had clothing on." Triple H yelled. "Not even a jacket."

"He hasn't eaten at all, he must be so weak. He could collapse in the middle of the street, or in an alley somewhere. Anything can happen to him." Shane commented.

"Oh god, what if he gets beaten up or kidnapped, or maybe even raped." Triple h said.

"We have to find him." John said.

"Yeah!" And with that said they all split up and began to look for Shawn.

**3 HOURS LATER AT JONATHANS HOUSE**

Shawn woke up on Jonathans couch, he had a blanket on him. He turned around and saw Jonathan right there, basically staring at him.

Shawn smiled at him and sat up on the couch. "Hi Johnny." Shawn said.

"Hello Mr. Shawn, did you have a good nap?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes, hey Johnny?" Shawn asked.

"Yes Mr. Shawn?" Jonathan asked.

""Why were you at the cemetery?" Shawn asked.

"Just to speak with an old friend." Jonathan said.

"Oh… who?" Shawn asked.

"The same person you were visiting." Jonathan said.

"Thomas Campbell?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Jonathan said.

"How did you know him?" Shawn asked.

"He was a good friend." Jonathan said.

"Oh, weird you two have the same last names." Shawn said as he giggled slightly ad ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shawn I love you." Jonathan said.

Shawn was taken aback, he stared wide eyed at Jonathan. "Johnny, you're not in love with me, you probably like me, but you just met me less than a year ago." Shawn said.

"I've loved you longer than a mere year." Jonathan said.

""How?" Shawn asked.

"Because I've known you since you were seventeen." Jonathan aid.

"How is that possible, you only just met me?" Shawn said.

"No Shawn, I met you when you were dating Thomas Campbell, my brother." Jonathan said.

"He's you brother? He didn't have a brother named Jonathan, his brother's name was something else, but I forgot. And his brother is crazy, I don't think you're crazy." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn if you want to know how I'm his brother, than think really hard." Jonathan sad.

"You're what-his-name?" Shawn asked.

"Yes I am." Jonathan said.

"Why did you tell me your name was Jonathan?" Shawn asked.

"Because if I would have told you my real name than you probably wouldn't have spoken to me." Jonathan said.

"How about the accent?" Shawn asked.

"Picked it up when I was living in Germany." Jonathan said.

"How do you love me, I'd only spoken to you once when I was seventeen?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn as you may recall the first time I was still in a psychiatric ward, I found it astonishing that you spoke to me as if I was real person, I fell in love with you." Jonathan said.

Shawn was a little afraid now. "You could not have fallen in love with me." Shawn said.

"Let me show you just how much." Jonathan said as he got up and took Shawn's head, he then began to pull him into a room. Shawn being was so afraid that he followed him.

When Jonathan opened the door, the first thing Shawn saw was a bed, it was beautifully furnished. It had green covering on it, Shawn' s favorite color. He also saw that there were no windows inside of the room, it was really dark. But when Jonathan flicked on a shallow light Shawn saw hundreds of pictures, and they were all of him. There were pictures that Jonathan took himself, stuff when he was with his parent's when he was like 20, pictures of him kissing Shane, there was even a picture of him when he was just getting out of the shower. There was even a picture from just yesterday when Shawn went out with Triple H. Shawn went pale and his eyes widened, he had to get out of here.

"How do you like it?" Jonathan asked. "I had to move all of this stuff from where I was living before."

Shawn looked at hi for a while. "You know Johnny, I have to go, and my friends are probably looking for me." Shawn said as he tried to get himself out of the room. But Jonathan pressed him against the wall.

"No love, you have to stay here with me, my dream is to make love t you on this bed. That's why I kept it so long, and its green, your favorite color." Jonathan said.

Shawn looked at him wide- eyed, he as so scared. "I don't want to have sex with you." Shawn said. Jonathan still didn't let Shawn move, so Shawn did his best. He kicked Jonathan with the heel of his shoes.

Shawn then began to run, he quickly escaped the room. Then he ran down the stairs and almost made it to the door but then his body began to feel weak, he was getting sick again obviously. He fell onto his knees and tried to crawl to the door. When he was close he was going to dive at the door knob, but then he felt his face come crashing down to the white marble ground.

He looked up and saw Jonathan; he had obviously kicked his face into the ground. Shawn then saw blood on his face, he saw it dripping down onto the ground, he passed out at the sight of it.

**ALRIGHT SO I'M DONE NOW, JONATHAN IS CRAZY AND NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHAWN IS. THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE DAYS.**

**Review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 27**

Shawn woke up and noticed that he was inside of Jonathan's scary freaky little room, on his scary freaky little bed. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't, then he felt a sharp pang on his shoulder and on his lower back. Tears made their ways into Shawn's eyes. He then looked over at his shoulder and saw blood on it, still falling onto the bed sheets, there was blood all over the bed, near his back. Shawn figured that his back was bleeding too. He guessed that Jonathan probably dragged Shawn up the stairs because he thought that maybe Shawn didn't deserve to be carried or some psychotic reason like that.

"I see you're awake my beautiful sweet lover." Jonathan said as he walked through the door.

"I'm not your lover." Shawn said harshly.

"Oh yes you are my Shawnie." Jonathan said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"I hate you!" Shawn yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't loud at all, in his hoarse voice.

"Oh but Shawn I love you, and I want to make love to you and I want you to fall in love with me my dumpling." Jonathan said.

He then brought his lips onto Shawn's, painfully. Shawn was basically crying sadly. "Please …stop." Shawn said through the painful lip lock.

Jonathan pulled and ran his fingers through Shawn's hair. "I love you so much baby. I can't wait for us to start our life together." Jonathan said.

"I'm not starting a life with you. I don't love you!" Shawn yelled.

"You will soon learn." Jonathan said.

"No I won't, hate you forever for this, I can't believe you, I thought you were my friend." Shawn said.

"Shawn we were friend, but now I want more." Jonathan said.

"But I don't. I don't want to be more. I want to go home." Shawn said as more tears trickled down his eyes.

"Shhh… don't cry baby. Don't cry… I'll love you forever, I promise." Jonathan said as he hugged Shawn tightly, causing Shawn to scream out in pain because Jonathan was squeezing Shawn in the places that he was bleeding. Shawn brought his arms up and hit Jonathan in the back.

Jonathan basically slammed Shawn back on the bed, using his hair. "I'm going to fulfill my dream of making love to you on this bed whether you're willing or not." Jonathan said angrily.

Shawn laid there in pain and wide- eyes. He was about to be raped again, for the second time, by the brother of the man who took his first time forcefully. Shawn began to sob vigorously. He was sick, lonely, in so much pain that he couldn't even sit up, and he was about to be raped, if that isn't stress I don't know what is?

"Please… please Jonathan don't do this." Shawn begged.

"I'm sorry baby, you leave me no choice, I'll try to be as gentle as possible." Jonathan said almost sadistically.

"Please just leave me alone. Don't do this, if you love me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't want to hurt me like this." Shawn said.

"But Shawn, what I am about to do isn't intended to hurt you. I want to show you how in love I am with you." Jonathan said.

"This isn't love." Shawn said as he cried openly.

"Well my brother did the exact same thing to you and you forgave him instantly, you will do the same for me." Jonathan said.

"Please, you can't do this." Shawn said.

"I have to." Jonathan said as he laid himself on top of Shawn and kissed him on the lips.

**Meanwhile with Shane, Hunter, John and Big Shawn **

They frantically walked around the entire city looking for Shawn, not knowing that he was being held captive in one of his friends house.

"God where is that boy?" John asked himself.

"We don't know, I wish we did though." Triple h said.

"I hope he's safe, where ever he is, I'll try my dad again." Shane said, he then took out his cell phone and dialed his father's number.

"Hello?" Vince answered.

"Dad, have you heard from Shawn yet?" Shane asked.

"You guys haven't found him yet?" Vince asked.

"No, we were hoping you saw him." Shane said.

"Do you want me to get the cops involved?" Vine asked.

"Do you think we should?" Shane asked.

"Well he is sick, he could've collapsed anywhere, I think it would be safer if we have some cops looking for him. At least that way they can have some kind of ambulance ready, in case he was hurt." Vince said.

"Okay, call them for me we're going to keep looking. We got a tip, someone said that they saw Shawn at the cemetery, do you have any idea who was buried here who Shawn knows?" Shane asked.

"…Well his ex was buried here, look for the name Thomas Campbell." Vince suggested.

"Thanks dad, we'll call you if we hear anything." Shane said.

"Ok, see you later son." Vince said as he hung up the phone.

After Shane hung up the phone he shrugged. "Dad hasn't heard anything. He said that we should check a grave with the name Thomas Campbell on it." Shane said.

"Who's that?" Triple H asked.

"Shawn's ex." Shane said.

"Oh okay, hopefully he'll be there." Triple H said.

They all walked to the cemetery, it gave them all the chills, it was so creepy. The sun was setting and the grave stones were all gray and scary, they searched for a while and they found the grave stone, Thomas Campbell.

"Damn Shawn isn't here." Triple H said angrily.

"Well obviously he was here." John said.

"How do you know?" Shane asked.

"This is his hair band; it must've fallen out or something." John said.

"Well seriously, what help is that?" Triple H asked.

"At least we know that he's been here." John said.

"Well… where else would he go?" Shane asked.

They stood there, thinking about what Shawn would do, or where he would go. Then, it seemed, they all realized what someone in Shawn's situation, and in Shawn's state of mind, would do…to themselves.

"You guys don't think he would…" Shane started off but then stopped.

"No he wouldn't do that." Triple h said.

"I hope not." Big Show said.

"Let's not think about that right now, does anyone know if there is anyone here who Shawn knows?" Triple H asked.

Everyone thought for a long while, they really didn't know all that much about Shawn's past, they just knew the summary of it. I guess they all realized that they didn't care to know at first, now they all wished that they'd actually sat down and talked to him.

"I think I know." Shane said finally.

"Who else lives here?" Triple H asked.

"Jonathan, don't you remember Shawn's creepy European friend. He moved here a few months ago, Shawn could've gone to go see him." Shane said.

"Do you know where he lives?" John asked.

"No, but we can ask around, we will find him eventually." Shane said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Triple H said.

** Meanwhile back at Jonathan's house**

Jonathan was sitting in the end of the room, basically getting himself ready for Shawn by looking at some of the more personal pictures that he had taken, or found of Shawn. While Shawn just laid there, not daring to say a word at the risk of Jonathan hurting him. Just a few minutes earlier Shawn was mouthing off and kicking the crude out of Jonathan. In pure self defense Jonathan hit Shawn back, right in his stomach and in his eyes, So now Shawn was quiet.

Jonathan turned back to Shawn with a smile. "Shawn I think I'm finally ready for you, are you ready for me?" Jonathan asked.

"You're just like your brother, except for I actually love him, and I hate you!" Shawn said harshly.

"Don't ever compare me to my lame excuse for a brother! I am not anything like him, nor will I ever be!" Jonathan yelled.

"Why can't I compare you to him? You're about to do the same thing he did to me, rape me." Shawn said.

"I am nothing like him, I'm not going to get killed right afterwards." Jonathan said.

"He wasn't killed, he was in an accident." Shawn said.

"Or so that's what you heard." Jonathan said.

"What are you getting at?" Shawn asked.

"Did he ever tell you that there was another person in the car with him?" Jonathan asked.

"No,' Shawn said. 'Were you in the car with him?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Jonathan said.

"But you were in the psychiatric ward, you couldn't have gotten out." Shawn said.

"That day was the day that I was to be released, my brother picked up and then he told me what he did to you just a few minutes earlier. I punished him, which caused him to be knocked out, and then I jumped out of the car and watched him crash for what he di to you Shawn." Jonathan said evilly.

"You killed him? You killed my boyfriend?" Shawn said.

"I killed your **ex **boyfriend." Jonathan said.

"He was your brother." Shawn said, tears falling down his eyes.

"I didn't consider him a brother after what he did to you my sweet." Jonathan said.

"I hate you; I'm not staying her with you." Shawn said.

"How are you going to get away?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm going to yell and scream until someone hears me, and saves me." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn that is really going to be a problem." Jonathan then retrieved a scarf and gagged Shawn. Shawn cried out sadly, he was for sure going to be raped now. Then out of no where they both heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back my sweet." Jonathan said, he then ran down to the living room and opened the door, only for it to be Triple H, Shane, John and 'Show.

"Hello Mr. Shane Mr. Hunter, Mr. John, and Mr. Big Show, what brings you here?." Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan we were wondering whether or not you've seen Shawn anytime today?" Shane asked.

"Well yes actually, Shawn was at the cemetery and I saw him. He seemed really upset, he said that he was going to find a really tall building and jump, I tried to talk him out of it, but he ran away." Jonathan said.

They all gasped softly to them selves. "Do you know where he might have gone?" Triple H asked.

"Well there aren't many tall buildings in this town, but most of them are a few miles from here." Jonathan said.

"Oh...Thanks..." John cut himself ff when he looked into Jonathan's house. "Is that blood on your stairs?" John asked. At that moment they all noticed that there was a little trail of blood running up his stairs, starting from somewhere near the door.

"Oh that, well that's…umm… pig blood." Jonathan said.

"Pig Blood?" Big Show asked.

"Yes, I was asked by the hotel that I work for if I could wash a pig for them, so that it will be ready to cook. It was still bleeding, it was so big that I had to wash it in my bath tub, so I had to drag it up the stairs." Jonathan said.

"And you haven't washed your steps yet?" John asked.

"Or your shirt?" Triple H asked.

"Well I'm still cleaning it." Jonathan said, putting on that believable, normal, nice guys smile.

"Okay… well thanks again for the info on Shawn, see you around." Shane said, he then turned his heels and walked away, the others following after him.

Jonathan closed the door and walked up the stairs t his room. He saw Shawn laying there, tears streaming down his eyes. Jonathan smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You would never guess who came to my door looking for you. You're precious Hunter, Shane, John and Big Show. They have no idea that you're in here. And they won't ever know that you're here. They're out searching for a tall building that you would jump off of." Jonathan said.

Shawn obviously couldn't say anything, he just cried until he could get that darned thing off of his face.

"Well Shawn, I think it's time, just about time for us to bond ourselves. Oh Shawn, we are going to be together forever, until the day that we die. I can't wait to spend the rest of my lifetime with you." Jonathan said, he walked to the side of the bed that was closer to Shawn. He lent down and kissed Shawn on the mouth, regardless of the scarf that was on his mouth. Shawn wished he could just bite his tongue off, but alas, he couldn't, he could with as much as he wanted, but it was never going to change the fact that he was about to get raped for the second time, he couldn't do one thing about it, no matter how much he wanted to.

Shawn looked away and closed his eyes. More tears still coming, his shoulder and back were still in so much pain and they were probably still bleeding, but he was way too afraid to care.

Shawn felt Jonathan roughly spread apart his legs. He massaged Shawn's upper leg with his thumb. It did hurt pretty badly though. Shawn just wanted it all to be done so that he could go home. He wanted all of the pain to stop, he wanted to go and be with his friends again, e wanted to be safe in their arms; it was way too late for that now. He was about to be broken again. And he might not even live long enough to get over it, he may die first. 'Hunter, Shane, please come and save me. You guys said that you would always protect me…please…please help me. This is the one time that I really need your help, your protection… but maybe I deserve this, you guys did ask me to stay away fro Johnny… Jonathan…Gerard… whatever. I should have listened, this is my fault.' Shawn thought to himself, tears falling from his eyes as he did so.

Then he felt Jonathan make his way to the top of his little shorts. Shawn let out a sob. He then felt his little shorts become removed from his lower body. Shawn knew that he could kick and cream all he wanted, but he was about to be raped.

** Parts Removed Due to content**

Shawn lay there, crying. He was bleeding more now, he was in so much pain. He lay there naked; Jonathan smirked and zipped up his pants again. He then got on top of Shawn and kissed him on the mouth. He took the scarf from his mouth.

"How was that my sweet?" Jonathan asked.

"I hate you…" Shawn managed to choke out in a horse voice.

"No you don't Shawn; you're just a little upset with me right now." Jonathan said.

"Please don't do that again." Shawn said.

"I won't, at least not today, when we leave her and move to a new country or continent even, we'll be able to do this everyday without any interruptions." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean, move?" Shawn asked.

"I meant exactly what I said, you and I are going to move away from here and spend the remainder of our lives together." Jonathan said.

'Please no… I have to get out of here.' Shawn thought to himself. Shawn gained all of his energy and sat up in the bed, letting his legs hang off of the bed, as he breathed in.

"No, no Shawn lay down, rest, we're leaving tomorrow. You have to get your rest." Jonathan said as he tried to lay Shawn back down. Shawn though fought with him a little, trying to get him off. Jonathan slammed Shawn back on the bed and pinned his arms behind his head. Shawn let out a cry of sadness; he then kicked Jonathan hard in his stomach. Jonathan cringed in pain and got off of Shawn and got on the floor, holding his stomach. Shawn used all of his strength and got up , looking at Jonathan and giving him a hard elbow to the back of his neck. Jonathan was knocked out completely. Shawn breathed in with relief. Then he found his bloody clothing and his shoes, he put all of them on.

Shawn walked out of the door and then out of the house, limping slightly. He walked around for about an hour, looking for the hotel, which was really hard since it was like midnight, but soon realized that he wouldn't get anywhere at the pace that he was going, and eventually he would run out of breath completely, at the moment he could barely take a breath. He found an alley, it was cold and wet, but it was a good hiding place for if Jonathan got up and started looking for him again, he would never find him I there.

Shawn found the driest place in the alley(which was basically a really small puddle) He sat down in it and laid his back on the wet wall behind him , and due to how tired he was he fell straight asleep.

**OKAY MY PEEPS, I'M FINISHED AGAIN. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE THIS TO YOU SOONER, I'VE BEEN HAVING A REALLY SLOW WEEK. BUT ATLEAST I GOT THIS TO YOU, SO HERE YOU GO. I'M NOT GOING TO SUM THIS ONE UP LIKE I USUALLY DO, THIS CHAPTER WAS SELF- EXPLANITORY.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 28**

Triple H, Shane, John and Big Show all woke up from their 3 hour sleep. They had been all over the city looking for Shawn, he was nowhere to be found, they looked until 1 o'clock in the morning, and had fallen asleep but accident when they checked back at the hotel to see if he'd come back. They all woke up, all of them sad, regretting allowing Shawn to leave, regretting their stupid bets that drove Shawn to leave in the first place.

No one said anything at first; they all just remained looking at each other.

"Let's start looking again." John suggested as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, let's go…" Shane said as he got up as well.

Triple H and Big Show got up as well. Then they all walked out of the hotel and began to start to search again.

They searched some more, he's about an hour. Before they all began to think that Shawn was dead some where, in some alley, or unconscious in the middle of some street. They didn't realize that they were all thinking the same thing.

"I'll try calling my dad again." Shane said.

Shane then called his father, hoping and praying that he knew where Shawn was by then.

"Hello?" Vince answered.

"Dad, any sign of Shawn yet?" Shane asked.

"No, gosh, he shouldn't be out this long, through the whole night." Vince said.

"Yeah, without his medicine or warm clothing befitting this clod weather, mind you he had a short- sleeved shirt on." Shane reminded him.

"Well the cops haven't feud him yet, so I guess we all just have to keep looking." Vince said.

"Yeah, if we hear anything we'll call you." Shane said.

"Okay, and if I hear anything, I'll call you." Vince said.

"Okay, whatever… I'll talk to you later dad." Shane said.

"Okay, bye." Vince said.

"Bye." Shane then hung up the phone and turned the rest of them. "He hasn't heard anything yet." Shane told them.

"Damn… well then let's keep on moving then." Triple H said.

"Yea," John said. "I guess so."

"I miss Shawn, so much." Shane said.

"I miss him too, at least he would bring some kind of light to this situation and make it a little more entertaining, so I wouldn't have to hang out with you losers." Triple H said.

"Well this is you two's faults, so you guys should probably stop saying how much you miss him and start talking about how you guys were the ones to mess up." Big Show said.

"You two did the same thing, no one asked for you guys to make a bet on our bet." Triple H said.

"Yeah you guys are just as bad." Shane said.

"No, we didn't mean to hurt Shawn." John said.

"Yeah you two knew that Shawn would be mad if he found out about the bet, and whenever Shawn does something that makes you two mad , you guys purposely do things to make him upset." Big Show said.

"That's why he wasn't supposed to find out." Triple H said.

"But you guys were the ones talking about the stupid thing while Shawn was laying there, probably sleeping. If you guys weren't so dense then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened, you two are freaking geniuses." John said

"Shut up Cena, you were there too, you could've said something about our location." Triple H said as he angrily crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why are we standing here arguing, when Shawn is out there, probably getting hurt?" Big Show asked.

"We are arguing because I'm stuck here with a bunch of ingrates." Shane said.

"Whatever Shane." John said.

"Do you want a piece of me Cena?" Shane asked.

"You're damn right I do, and I will kick your ass." John said as he got in Shane's face, they were standing face to face, glaring at each other with pure anger and evil in their eyes.

"Yeah right, in you distant dreams, you will kick my ass; I'll kick your ass." Shane said evilly.

"You know what, I'm kind of glad Shawn is gone, at least now he doesn't have to deal with your abuse." John said.

"I've never laid a hand on Shawn." Shane said.

"Did I ever say physical abuse? I mean verbal and emotional. You too Hunter." John said angrily.

"Cena I was really trying not to get involved in a fight between you two, but you mentioned my name, so I guess I'm involved now." Triple h said.

"You guys know that I'm right, for the last year Shane, you played with Shawn's head, with Shawn's emotions and all you did was yell at him and call him rude mean names. And most at the time you didn't even care, the only reason that you apologized for it because you knew that there was no way that you could get Shawn in bed if he was mad at you. And you Hunter, I think you're even worse than Shane, for 10 years you played with Shawn's head. For 10 years you would always patronize and tease Shawn for the dumbest of reason's just because you were mad at him because he wouldn't sleep with you, because you supposedly loved him. You treated him like crap and he always forgave you. And he loved you regardless, you too Shane. I really hope that when we fid him, he dumps the both of you, for real this time." John said.

Neither of them said another word. They knew that Jonathan right, they had treated Shawn like crap. And it was true that the first time that they all saw Shawn, all they saw was a really nice piece of ass. It was that frame of mind that caused Shawn to have the day before, it may even lead to him getting hurt. They did really love him, but they're feelings for him was so physical that they almost forgot about the emotional, they were so ashamed of themselves.

"We'll have to finish looking you guys." Big Show said.

John rolled his eyes and began to search again. Triple H and Shane only nodded sadly and then started their search again as well.

Meanwhile, Vince walked nervously around the neighborhood; he had a car following him so that if he found Shawn he could get him there immediately. he wanted someone to hurry and say that they've found Shawn. He still loved Shawn to death; he needed Shawn there even though they weren't together anymore, he still loved Shawn more and more every time that he saw him. He needed Shawn in his life, always, he wanted to hold him, and have conversations with him like always. That's why he nearly fainted a few days earlier when he found out that Shawn was sick.

"Damnit Shawn, where are you?" Vince asked himself angrily, as he walked angrily down the street.

Vince came across an alley; it was dark since the sun was still barely peeking up over the horizon. Vince decided that it was worth a shot. He signaled for his driver to stop the car and park just in case he found Shawn in there. Vince walked into the alley and on the ground he saw someone sleeping, visibly shaking from being cold. Vince looked closely and saw that it was Shawn.

"Oh my god Shawn!" Vince yelled out, and immediately Shawn woke up and looked at Vince, still shivering with red eyes.

Shawn didn't say anything, he only sat there, clutching to himself. He was shaking vigorously. He was obviously freezing, he was pale again, even paler actually, except for his nose, which was pinkish red. Vince didn't notice all of this until he saw Shawn's clothing, which was covered in blood and was slightly wet.

"Shawn what happened to you?" Vince asked with worry, sadness and pity being found clearly in his voice.

"I…" Shawn was about to finish what he was saying when he coughed loudly. Vince dipped down with him and held him close, not really caring that he was getting blood and dirt on his shirt. He rocked Shawn back and forth, he didn't know what had happened to him, he only knew that it was something very bad.

"Shawn… what happened?" Vince asked again.

Shawn pulled away from Vince slightly and looked down at his shoulder. "I just came from my friend Jonathan's house." Shawn said.

"What happened, did he hurt you Shawn?" Vince asked.

"He… he…" Shawn had to breathe in and cough some more, it seemed like he had stopped breathing for a while.

"Shawn its okay, you can tell me anything." Vince assured him, he rubbed Shawn's back to make sure that he continued breathing. He was so afraid right now he could only pray that it wasn't very serious.

"I was… raped." Shawn said finally.

In about 2 hours Vince had gotten Shawn back to the hotel and he got the cops at Jonathan's house and it turns out that Jonathan had gotten away, or left. They had no idea where he went, but Vince was sure that it was far away. Jonathan had actually left Shawn a note, it said that he was leaving but that he would be back to take Shawn away. When Shawn red it he was scared out of his mind, so Vince hired some of his body guards to stand outside the door, just to make sure that no one gets in the room without Vince's consent. They faxed Vince some pictures from the actual crime scene, he saw all of the blood running up the stairs and into the room that Shawn had been raped in, there was blood on the carpet, and all over the bed. Vince nearly threw up.

After the cops had promised to leave them alone for the day, and question him when he was less shaken- up. Vince helped Shawn take off his bloody clothing and get into the bath tub. Since Shawn was so battered up and tired to the point were he could barely walk or move, it took up all of his energy just trying to make it there. Vince took this as an opportunity to tend to some of his cuts and bruises. He left Shawn some privacy to take his bath, even though it was hard for him to leave Shawn in there all by himself, Shawn insisted upon it. When Shawn was finished Vince noticed that he was basically crying in pain from having to move so much and stretch out his bruises. Vince helped him out of the bath tub and then out of the bathroom. That's when he noticed the bulk of all of Shawn's bruises; he saw his black eye, which was now clearly visible. He saw the black and blue and red bruises on Shawn's stomach and chest area. He saw the scratches and bite marks all over Shawn. He saw deep bruises on Shawn's thighs, and he also saw the wounds on Shawn's shoulder and lower back.

After Vince had finished helping Shawn with his bruises and what not. He helped him get dressed in some pajamas, he knew that it was early in the morning and everything but he figured that Shawn needed rest badly. Vince had no idea where Shawn had slept the night before, he just knew that it was probably cold and wet, due to the fact that his clothes were wet and he was running a high fever.

"Thank you Vince, for helping me." Shawn finally said as Vince buttoned up his shirt.

"Shawn there's nothing to thank me for, really, there aren't a lot of people who wouldn't do the same." Vince said as he finally buttoned up Shawn's difficult shirt. "Okay now that that's done, I'm going to need you to drink this." Vince said as he handed Shawn a small cup of hot tea.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"Well you're obviously sick, with a fever, I mean." Vince said. "This'll help you feel a little bit better."

"Oh well thanks then." Shawn said as he took a sip of the hot tea. He couldn't taste it, but it was making his throat feel better.

"Shawn where did you really sleep in that alley last night?" Vince asked as he lent down beside Shawn, Shawn was sitting in a chair.

Shawn nodded.

"Oh… I'm so sorry." Vince said sadly.

"I'm okay, it's all good." Shawn said.

"No it's not all good, you've been through too much." Vince said.

Shawn didn't say anything, he only drunk down some more tea.

"Are you sleepy?" Vince asked.

Shawn shook his head.

"Are you hungry?" Vince asked.

"No…" Shawn said as he sipped more tea.

"Shawn…" Vince called to him.

"Yes Vince?"

"When was the last time that you've eaten?" Vince asked.

"About 2 days ago." Shawn said.

"Shawn you're eating something today." Vince said.

"But I'm not hungry Vince." Shawn said.

"I don't care Shawn, you're eating, you understand?" Vince asked.

Shawn looked into his tea again, and then nodded in defeat.

"Okay, I'll order you something." Vince said as he got up and walked over to the phone.

"Vince…" Shawn called out to him with his hoarse voice.

Vince turned back around to him. "Yeah Shawn?"

"When is Jonathan going to come and take me away?" Shawn asked.

"Vince saw the fear in his eyes and felt so much pity for him. "He's not going to take you anywhere Shawn, I promise." Vince said.

"…Ok… you sure?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sure, it'll get better Shawn. I know that this… what happened to you was horrible. But I'm going to try my damnest to protect you from him Shawn." Vince assured him.

Shawn nodded and drunk a bit more of his tea.

Vince looked at Shawn's sweet face. Shawn was always the most innocent person that Vince knew, and he loved him to death. He did miss going out with Shawn, but breaking up with him was the right thing to do, although it was still the hardest thing he ever had to do. But right now he wasn't reminiscing on their past relationship, he was angry and frustrated. He couldn't believe that something so horrible could happen to poor Shawn, by some one who Shawn swore was his friend.

Vince ordered the food for Shawn. Then he walked over to him and knelt beside him. "I've ordered you all your favorites." Vince said.

Shawn smiled at him. "Thanks, did you get fatty foods?" Shawn asked.

"Of course not, I know how you like to remain at a specific weight." Vince teased.

"Yeah but Shane and Hunter think I should put on more weight." Shawn said.

"Why would they want that?" Vince asked.

"Because I really haven't been eating much over the last Seven months. The last time I weighed myself was 5 months ago and I'd lost 35 pounds. So I have no idea how much I weigh now." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn why didn't you tell me. That's why you came back from most of your matches so weak. It wasn't only because you were sick, it was because you were basically starving." Vince said.

"I wasn't starving, I never had an appetite." Shawn said.

"Well you have been eating though; did you just get your appetite back?" Vince asked.

"No, it's just that since everyone found out that I was sick, they've been paying more attention to me, so they make me eat. But before everyone found out I was sick they didn't really care. Or they were just so busy with their own stuff that they paid no real attention to me. I didn't bother to mention my appetite problems because I didn't think that they would care." Shawn said sadly.

"Of course they care Shawn, I would care. Shawn you make a lot of bad choices for your health." Vince said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I make bad choices period." Shawn said, taking another sip of his tea.

"You don't make a lot of bad choices Shawn." Vince said.

Shawn didn't say anything. He only coughed into his hand, accidentally dropping his cup of tea because blood came out of his mouth and he had to cover his mouth. "Oh my god, I'm sorry." Shawn said sadly.

"It's okay Shawn; it was just an accident, that's all. I'll get all of this cleaned up in not time." Vince stopped when he looked up at Shawn and saw him crying into his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. "Shawn this is nothing to cry over."

"I mess everything up. I shouldn't have dropped that I'm so sorry, I'm so stupid." Shawn said as he cried nearly frantically as he looked down to the ground.

"Shhh… Shawn, this was an accident, it wasn't your fault okay." Vince then pulled Shawn n into a small hug, not wanting for Shawn to feel any pain. He knew that if he hugged Shawn too tight he would probably put pressure on one of his bruises, or hurt his already sore body. Vince knew that Shawn was in a fragile emotional state at that moment and that he had to be very careful when speaking to him. "C'mon Shawn, lets get you in bed okay, the food should be up here in a few minutes, we'll get you some breakfast in bed, do you want breakfast in bed Shawnie?" Vince asked.

Shawn nodded sadly.

"Okay, c'mon cutie." Vince said as he picked Shawn up and carried him to the bed. It was only then when he realized just how light Shawn had become, it scared him. Vince laid Shawn down and pulled two big blankets over him, making sure that he'd be warm. He brushed some of Shawn's loose hair out of his face and then kissed him lightly on the lips.

Shawn smiled slightly at him. "Vince you're so nice, you're my best friend, and I love you." Shawn said as he tried to stop his crying.

"I love you too Shawn. And I promise that I'll help you through what has happened to you." Vince promised him.

"Thank you." Shawn said sweetly.

"Vince smiled. Then they both heard a knock at the door. Vince walked to the door and saw that it was Shawn's food, he got the food and served it to Shawn. "Here you go, eat up." Vince said.

Shawn nodded. It took him a full 45 minutes just o eat half of his food because he could barely choke it all down. Vince was really patient with him, he helped him eat when his hands were shaking too vigorously.

"I can't eat anymore Vince." Shawn said.

Vince nodded and removed the tray from Shawn's lap. "Shawn, if you don't mind me asking, why did you go back to the house with Jonathan, wait better question, why did you leave in the first place?" Vince asked.

"I don't mind telling you. I went because…"

**WELL I'M FINISHED, NO AUTHORS NOTE TODAY, I'M TIRED.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 29**

"I don't mind telling you. The reason I went because I was really sad at the time and I was really tired, so I assumed that Jonathan was going to let me take a nap over there, which he did. But I thought that he was going to drive me to there because that's what he said he'd do. I didn't expect any of that stuff to happen." Shawn said sadly, coughing again, only this time there was luckily no blood.

"I'm sorry Shawn you're so easily persuaded. Shawn you really have to learn not to trust everyone, okay?" Vince asked.

"Yes… yes, I understand, I just thought that everyone who I was friends with liked me enough not to do something like that to me." Shawn said.

"But according to Jonathan's letter, he says that he loves you. How can he love you, he's only known you for a few months." Vince said.

"He told me that he's known me for years, he was my ex-boyfriend's brother. His mentally unstable brother, I'd only met him once. Tom took me with him when he was going to go see him one day. I spoke to him for about 2 hours all by myself because Tom had to leave for a little while, he said that he'd be back in about half an hour, and then it took him another hour and a half to get back. So somewhere in that conversation he fell in love with me. Once he got out of the mental institution he's been stalking me, he had my pictures all over his room, which I'm sure you saw in the crime scene photos. He even umm…"

"What Shawn, what do you have to tell me?" Vince asked.

"I umm…he said that he was the one who killed Tom, that he was in the car with him when he got into the umm…" Shawn began to cry, but he was still going to tell Vince everything, even though his voice was shaky and hoarse. "He said that Tom told him about raping me and out of rage he knocked him out and spun him off the road. It was all my fault Vince; he wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me." Shawn said, he then buried his head into his hands and cried.

"Shawn, no, it wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. You did everything right okay. It's those crazy rapist brothers wit the problem." Vince commented.

"Is my whole life meant to be this sad?" Shawn asked.

"Of course not Shawn, it's just you keep associating yourself with these psychos." Vince commented.

"I don't mean to, I guess all of the crazy's are just drawn to me because I'm so nice. But I never thought Tom was crazy, just a little protective and wanted to discipline me a little, I miss him Vince." Shawn said sadly.

Vince sighed, he then placed his hand Shawn's cheek and using thumb, wiped away some of the tears that were falling from his eyes. "Don't worry Shawn, you still have a bunch of people who love you and would want to be with you, there's Shane and Hunter, hey I think even John likes you." Vince said.

"I almost forgot all about them." Shawn said.

"Shawn were they the ones who made you leave?" Vince asked.

"I found out they were all making a bet on me, a very disrespectful mean bet. It was who ever slept with me first got 500 dollars and gets to 'keep me', that one was between Shane and Hunter. But John and 'Show were betting on who would win the bet, instead of just telling me the truth." Shawn said sadly.

"Well they umm… they didn't mention that on the phone. I'll talk to them about it, okay?" Vince asked.

Shawn nodded.

"So are you feeling better now that I'm going to yell at them?" Vince asked.

"Vince is the reason why I'm not here yet because they're mad at me?" Shawn asked sadly.

"Actually no, they don't even know that you're found. They didn't answer any of my calls; they're probably still looking for you." Vince said.

Shawn was still looking down, he than began to cry again.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Vince asked.

"I don't want them to feel bad." Shawn said.

"Well Shawn I think they should feel horrible, they shouldn't have played with your feelings like that." Vince said.

"Not about that." Shawn said.

"Then what?" Vince asked.

"When they were looking for me, they stopped by Jonathan's house. I was upstairs, but I couldn't make any noise because I couldn't move. I heard them downstairs talking to Jonathan, there was blood all over the ground and on Jonathan's shirt. Jonathan convinced them that he was cleaning off a dead pig for the hotel and t was still bleeding. I wished and wished that they would some how make their way to me, but they left. Vince if they knew about that they will be so mad at me, because I didn't say anything to let them know I was up there." Shawn said as he burst into tears.

Vince pulled Shawn into a hug, holding him so that his head was resting on Vince's shoulder. "Shhh… Shawn it'll b okay. They aren't going to blame you for anything okay?" Vince asked as he rubbed Shawn's back.

Shawn pulled away from Vince, still resting his hands on Vince's shoulders. Shawn then closed his eyes and kissed Vince on the lips. He rapped his arms around Vince's neck. Vince was confused, but very aroused. He kissed Shawn back at first, holding on to his back and running his fingers through his hair. But he didn't want to get carried away, Shawn was just raped, he shouldn't be doing this. He pulled away slightly.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Vince asked.

"Vince will you have sex with me?" Shawn asked.

"… Shawn you were just raped, why do you want to have sex?" Vince asked.

"It's the only thing that will make me feel better, Vince please, you said that you loved me, prove it." Shawn said.

"Shawn you know I love you." Vince tried to assure him.

"Then Vince, just do it, just take me please, it's no trouble, I'm not that sore." Shawn assured him.

"Shawn I just can't okay." Vince said.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Shawn asked.

"No Shawn, you're beautiful." Vince said.

"Is it because I was stupid?" Shawn asked.

"No, Shawn you aren't stupid, you're really intelligent." Vince said.

"No, I'm not intelligent, I'm stupid and I hate myself." Shawn said.

"Shawn, you don't hate yourself." Vince said.

"Yes I do, I'm not worth anything. I should have killed myself when I had the chance." Shawn said depressingly.

"When were you going to kill yourself?" Vince asked, very worried and distressed.

"Yesterday, before Jonathan took me back to his house, and after I visited Tom. I was going to drown myself. I even tried to do it the day before yesterday; I was drink myself into a basic coma. That obviously didn't work; I should've drowned myself except for going with Jonathan." Shawn said sadly as he looked into his lap.

"Oh my god Shawn! Why the hell would you try to do somethi9ng so stupid!" Vince yelled at him.

Shawn gave no answer; he just looked into his lap.

"Shawn, answer me!" Vince said evilly as he basically shook the life out of Shawn.

Shawn whimpered and then began to cry again. He leaned in and rested his head on Vince's shoulder. "Vince I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe everyone will be happy with me dead. I thought that maybe that way Hunter and Shane could get over me, and find new people to love. And all of my friends can find better friends." Shawn cried.

"Its okay Shawn, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know you felt that way." Vince said.

"Well I do." Shawn said.

"Shawn don't believe that okay. No one wants you dead, not Shane, not Hunter, not any of your friends, and especially not me. They all want you here Shawn, they surely don't want you to kill yourself." Vince said.

"But what does it matter, I'm sick. I might die anyways." Shawn said.

"Yeah I remember. Weren't you due back at the hospital soon?" Vince asked.

"I was due back yesterday, Shane was supposed to take me, But I had to sleep because I fell out. When I woke up that's when I found out about the bet and I left." Shawn said.

"I'll tell you today then." Vince said.

"Okay, thank you Vince." Shawn said sweetly.

"No problem Shawn, you've had a tough week." Vince said.

"Yeah, but at least I have no where to go but up." Shawn said.

"Yes it can only get better." Vince said as he patted Shawn on the knee.

"Can I go to sleep now? I'm starting to get tired." Shawn said.

"Sure Shawn." Vince said.

"Can I get a kiss Vince?" Shawn asked.

Vince gave Shawn a kiss on the lips and smiled. Shawn smiled back at him, and then he tried one and fought his way to sleep.

Vince smiled at him and kissed his sleeping form on the cheek. "I love you Shawn." Vince said sweetly. He then got up and walked to the phone, he decided that he was going to tell his son, Triple H, John, and 'Show that Shawn has come back and probably won't be emotionally stable for a while. He knew how Shane and Triple H were, they would be worried and sentimental now because they don't know where Shawn is, but the second they knew where he was they'd be ready to shout at hi and tell him how stupid he is. Vince knew Shawn didn't need that.

Vince sat on the side of the bed that the phone was closer to and picked it up and he dialed Shane's cell number, and hoped he would answer this time around.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hey Shane." Vince replied.

"Did you find Shawn?" Shane asked.

"I found him this morning." Vince said.

"Thank god, is he okay?" Shane asked.

"no, actually he's not." Vince said.

"Dad, what's wrong with him?" Shane asked.

"I can't tell you over the phone. When you get there, I'll tell you." Vince said.

"Oh, okay then." Shane said.

"And make sure you bring Shawn's pills and could you pick up some kind of cold remedies of something, on your back." Vince asked.

"Shawn has a fever?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, he caught it last night when he ended up sleeping in an alley?" Vince said.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Shane asked.

"So serious, will you just get here, please. What I have to tell you is urgent." Vince said.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Shane said. 'But wait dad, what happened… was it bad?" Shane asked.

"Probably one of the worst, just get here okay." Vince said.

"Okay, we'll be there, see you in a few minutes." Shane said he hung up the phone and Vince did the same thing shortly after.

Vince then waited and watched Shawn as he shifted and moaned in his sleep, he was probably having bad dreams. Then he finally heard the knock on the door.

Vince got up and opened the door. All of them then looked at Vince, basically in their eyes, asking him where Shawn was. Vince stepped back from the entrance to the room. They all walked in and saw Shawn, laying there sleeping, and breathing funny. A first they were all smiling, up until they noticed his black eye and his messed up shoulder.

"Dad, did he get hurt?" Shane asked.

"Shhh… come one." Vince whispered as he motioned for them to follow him out of the door. They followed him out and closed the door behind them.

"Vince what happened to him?" Was he jumped, or did he fall in the middle of the road like we thought?" Triple H asked.

"Okay I want to explain this to you guys, but I can't really find the right words to say." Vince said.

"Just tell us Vince!" John said.

"Okay, but I'm going to need you guys to go around getting angry because the cops are on it and Shawn really needs a lot of support right now" Vince tried to forewarn them.

"Vince really what happened?" Triple h asked.

"Shawn was, umm…. Don't you remember his friend Jonathan?" Vince asked.

"Yes." Shane answered.

"Well he's the one who the cops are looking for." Vince said.

"Okay, why?" Shane asked.

"Because he umm… he uh, he raped Shawn." Vince said finally.

They stared at him, all of their eyes wide. This news seemed just as bad as when they found out Shawn might be dying. The first person who said something was Big Show.

"You're kidding right?" Big Show asked.

"No, I've already seen the crime scene, there was blood every where, on the bed, the carpet, Shawn's clothes, I his hair. It was really bad." Vince said.

"Oh gosh, but Jonathan couldn't have raped Shawn. We were there at Jonathan's house, he seemed completely normal, wouldn't we have known if Shawn was there?" Shane said.

"Vince was there blood on the staircase?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, Shawn already told me that he heard you guys down the steps but he couldn't make any noise to signal that he was up there." Vince said.

"So Shawn was raped again?" Shane asked.

"Yes he also found out that Jonathan killed his ex boyfriend." Vince said.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening, not to him all over again. He's going through way too much at the one time, it's ridiculous." Shane said/

"I'm going to kill that Jonathan guys!" Triple h said with all of his bent up rage.

"Well the cops haven't even found him yet; But he did say that he will be back to take Shawn away in a few months. Here he wrote it in here." Vince handed them Jonathan's letter to Shawn, they all read it together…. It said:

_**My dearest Shawn,**_

_**Hello my love, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I'm sure that if you have this letter, you went back to my house just to see me, that makes me feel so great. But, anyways, while we are apart I'm going to get the house, which we're going to share, fully furnished. So that as soon as I come back to get you, we can start our beautiful life together. I'm also happy we got to spend that magical night together, even though you were a little bit less than willing, I still enjoyed it and I'm sure you enjoyed it too. Now my true love I must start bringing this letter to an end, I love you and I can't wait to see you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jonathan **_

They looked angrily at the letter; they obviously wanted to kill Jonathan, painfully, and violently. But they all knew that even if Jonathan did come back, Shawn needed them all badly.

"That sick freak! I can't believe this!" Shane said angrily.

"You guys are so lucky." Vince said.

"Why?" Triple H asked.

"Well, if Shawn wasn't only a few feet away from us I would be yelling your ears off because of what you did to him." Vince said.

None of them said anything.

Vince made an evil look and then walked back into the room, all four of them following him in. "Shawn wanted to see you guys when you came, I guess." Vince said. Vince tried t shake Shawn awake, but he didn't budge. Vince then began to check Shawn's head throat and chest. "Guys… I don't think he's breathing…." Vince tried continued to shake Shawn in a panicky kind of way.

**HEY PEEPS, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'VE BEEN PRETTY DEPRESSED, FOR ONE; I ONLY GOT LIKE 1 REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER, WHICH MADE ME SAD. THEN I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, FOUND OUT THAT I HAVE A TUMOR, SO I'LL BE DEAD IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF MONTHS, I PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE THEN THOUGH. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 30**

Triple H, Vince, Shane, John and Big Show sat in the waiting area of the hospital. Right after they had noticed that Shawn was not breathing at all, they called the ambulance. While they were waiting they had to do CPR on him. Then the ambulance got there they had to shoot volt through Shawn's body just to get him breathing. The doctors told them that Shawn could've died if they hadn't noticed that he wasn't breathing. Right now they were waiting to see if Shawn made it through the surgery.

"Hello fellas." Doctor Jesse said, drawing their attention away from the indistinct thoughts.

They looked up and then stood up. "Is Shawn out of surgery yet?" Shane asked.

"Yes he is, we got him breathing on his own, although he may still need some help in that area." Doctor Jesse said.

"Can we go see him now?" Triple H asked.

"Yes, he's conscious, although he can't speak right now, it will stress his lungs, but he can hear you when you speak, so just talk to him." Doctor Jesse said. "He's in room 208 – oh and I weighed him for you 171 pounds." They all gasped in there heads, but they didn't do it out loud.

"Thank you." Triple H said.

"Wait you guys, how did Shawn get all of those scars and bruises on himself. The surgeon complained that it was very difficult for them to do the surgery without messing up one of his bruises more then it has to e. We would like to know how he obtained the scars so that we'll know how to treat them." Doctor Jesses said.

"Well you see what happened was ummm… Shawn left the hotel for a while to visit his friend. Turns out his friend is an absolute psycho who claims that he loves Shawn. He proved that when he killed Shawn ex boyfriend, his brother. But to explain the bruises and scars… ummm…." Big Show tried to find a way to say it, but logically couldn't.

"He was what… raped?" Doctor Jesse asked.

"How did you know?" Vince asked.

"I'm a doctor, I know how to put the pieces together. I know almost everything about rape, so it was kind o obvious."

"Is Shawn… is Shawn going to be any different from now on." Triple H asked.

"It all depends on how he deals with this kind of stuff, whether he deals with it using food, you know not eating anymore, whether it is resorting to sexual thing, it could be him drawing away from everyone, it could be a number of things. So I can't really tell you." Doctor Jesse said.

"Do you think we have to get Shawn help?" Shane asked.

"That would be good, but only if he survives the next couple of months, you know with his disease and all, he could die, any day now. I'll run some tests to determine whether or not my predictions are right…. Would you guys like to go see him now?" doctor Jesse asked.

They all nodded and made their way to Shawn's room. When they arrived there they saw Shawn. He was all bandaged up from all of the wounds that he'd sustained. His eyes were partially open and they were glazed. He had about 20 wires inside of him, pumping fluids through his body. They all gasped slightly when thy saw him, he looked so helpless and weak, like a sick little baby.

Shawn looked at them and smiled slightly, or as much as his weak muscles would allow him to. John, Vince and Big Show all smiled back at him, walking and sitting neat him in the chairs that were placed there. Triple H and Shane, on the other hand stood there, staring at Shawn, they weren't used to seeing him like that. They were so afraid, and shaken up. They just stood there and watched.

"Hey Shawn, long time no see, huh buddy?" John asked with a smile.

Shawn made a soft sound, sort of sounding like he was laughing or giggling; they did see the small smile though.

"Gave us quite a scare there Shawn, almost gave me a heart attack personally." Vince commented.

Shawn giggled again.

They all laughed with him, well everyone except for Shane and Triple H, who were getting angry and annoyed.

"It's not funny." Shane said.

They all just looked at Shane, confused looks on their faces.

"He's right, it's not funny. Shawn almost died today and you guys are acting like noting happened. Shawn I'm sick of you always being a jokester and a brat, you almost dies earlier today, and now you're laughing as if you're not in a hospital with 20 tubes in you. You're just so dumb, this is serious you idiot, you almost died." Triple H yelled.

"You guys calm down, you're overreacting." John said.

"We are not overreacting; you guys are under-reacting. This isn't joke time, this is deathly serious." Shane yelled.

"Son calm down, do you really think Shawn needs to be stressed out right now?" Vince said angrily.

"No, but I don't think he needs to be joking right now either. You guys are passing this off as nothing." Shane said.

"That's not what we're doing; we just want to cheer him up." Big Show said.

"Well he doesn't need cheering up. He needs rest and nothing more and nothing less." Triple H said.

"What is the problem with you guys today?" Vince asked.

"We don't have a problem; the real problem is you guys and Shawn." Shane said.

"How is Shawn the problem?" John asked.

"He's stupid, he's laughing and acting like he's okay, you cant even speak Shawn. you were just raped yesterday, and you're acting like yesterday was your birthday or something. You just act so dumb, that's why you're so sick, that's why you weigh like 170 pounds and that's why you were raped yesterday, because you take nothing serious." Shane said angrily.

"I totally agree. Shawn if you die because of this disease you have no one to blame but yourself. And you have no to blame but yourself for you're getting raped yesterday. I not just going to sit here and watch you act like this… sometimes I just wish you were different…" Triple H said. Then Shane and Triple H walked angrily out of the door.

John, Vince, and Big show looked at the door in disgust, all three of them disappointed with Triple H and Shane. They had no idea that they of all people would say such horrible things about Shawn, let alone to his face. They all felt just horrible for him.

They all turned to Shawn, all with looks of pity in their faces. They saw him lying there, the saddest expression on his face Tears were obviously forming in his eyes. He couldn't wipe them away or cover them up because he could barely move. He just closed his eyes tightly hoping that would stop the tears, but it only made more of them come.

All three of him just wanted to kill Shane and Triple H. Shawn was lying in a hospital bed, bruised up, sick with a fever, sick with a possible terminal illness, and all they could do was yell at him as if he was some worthless puppy. They all knew that Shane and Triple H had little to no respect for Shawn, but they didn't know they would stoop this low as to say such horrible things to him. It wasn't fair, Shawn had all the respect and the love in the world for those two losers and they just hate him, at least that's the way they make it seem.

"Shawn doesn't listen to them." Vince said.

"They didn't mean that." John said.

Shawn kept his blue eyes closed and gradually more tears came from them and rolled down his face.

"Shawn those two are just afraid right now, they'll be back here tomorrow and their going to apologize for being so mean." Big Show said.

Shawn just tried harder to fight his tears, to no avail.

Vince reached over to Shawn and brushed some of his tears from his cheeks. Shawn just continued crying, not really capable of pouring his eyes out. Big Show held Shawn's hand while John brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Shawn I promise it'll get better, they didn't mean that not a single word of it. I have no idea why they're so angry and I have no idea why you're taking it out on you, but they will apologize." John said.

Shawn coughed a little, but continued crying still. They all continued to try and make Shawn feel better, but only caused him to cry even more.

Meanwhile, Shane and Triple H packed their bags to leave town. They packed everyone because they knew that they were all gong to be stuck at the hospital for the rest of the day.

"That damn Shawn, always joking about something that isn't even necessarily a joke, he's so damn dumb. He really pisses me off." Triple H said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm glad we said all of that stuff to him, now maybe he'll learn that not every damn thing is a stupid joke." Shane said.

"Yeah, what's happening to him is so real and he had no idea, at least he knows now." Triple H said as he angrily stuffed a piece of clothing into his bag.

"Everyone is probably really mad at us." Shane said as he zippened his bag.

"Who cares?" Triple H asked.

"… Yeah they really do need to stop babying him, he's not a damn baby, or a little kid. Them treating him like that is probably the reason why he's in the damn hospital now, the reason why he might be dying." Shane said.

"All he does all the time is whine and moan, but for this situation, my shoulder is not going to be available to cry on." Triple H said angrily.

"Just to think that used to be the thing that I liked about him, the personality and the child-like entities. But not anymore for sure." Shane said.

"You'd think that him getting raped twice in his life would be enough for someone to mature a little, btu not Shawn. I think he wants these kind of things to happen to him so that he can get attention. Who knows he could be lying about that." Triple H said.

"Yeah, we weren't there to see any of those things happen to him, he probably lied and actually slept with Jonathan." Shane said.

"Yeah probably, he just wants to stay the victim, the one that everyone has to feel sorry for him." Triple H said.

"You know what, I'm not even going to go and see him in the hospital." Shane said angrily.

"Me neither, he can go die in that stupid hospital as far as I'm concerned." Triple H said.

Shane and Triple H kept there little vow, they didn't go see Shawn. It had been a whole week and Shawn's tests still weren't finished. Shawn was breathing normally on and off, he could also speak again. He would try and be cheerful all the time, but always at the beginning of the day Shawn would ask if Shane and Triple H were coming anytime that day. John or Vince or Big Show or on some occasions Stephanie, Randy or Edge would always answer 'Maybe they'll be here later" and later in the evening when Shawn would begin to get sad, they'd always say: 'Maybe tomorrow". Shawn was slowly giving up hope, he was starting to doubt that they would ever come, soon enough he knew that he'd have to accept that he might die and that the two men that he loved probably didn't even care.

It was the very next Wednesday when Doctor Jesse had said that Shawn's test would be done the day after tomorrow. Shawn was so nervous, he knew those tests would determine exactly how much time he would have left on this planet, he would have done anything to have Shane and Triple h with him to make him feel a little bit more content. But Shawn hadn't spoken to them since the day they lashed out; he'd seen both of them on RAW of course. The only real company that he had was all the nurses and his doctor, Doctor Jesse. Shawn liked all of the nurses, they were so nice to him and they liked him because he didn't bother them much, he was very quiet in the hospital. All of his conversations with Doctor Jesse were just him trying to convince Shawn to go to some therapist sessions with some of the therapists that work in the hospital that would gladly stop by and talk to him every day. Shawn would always say that he had no idea if he wanted the therapists; he'd always wanted to only ask Shane and Triple H, they would know what to do. Shawn didn't even bother calling them. John said that Shane and Triple h was completely ignoring him and everyone else who would try and speak to them about Shawn.

Shawn did speak with his parents though, He told them about everything that had happened. They promised that they would be there sometime within the next week, basically as soon as they got some time off from a job that they didn't even really need. Shawn was happy that he was going to be able to see them though, he rarely got to see them because of his job, but he did speak to them on the phone all the time, so they knew about Shawn's sickness as soon as Shawn got near the phone. And even though they were no real substitute for Shane and Triple H, he was still in a happy mood about them coming.

John walked to the hospital hall way where Shawn probably was. He walked into the room and saw Shawn sitting there in his bed, John noticed that Shawn had his head in his hands, and he was making little sob noises.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" John asked as he walked fully into the room.

Shawn looked up at him; his eyes still obviously had tears in them. "Hey John." Shawn said as forced on a smile and tried to wipe his eyes.

"Shawn." John said sadly as he walked over and sat beside Shawn, on the edge of the bed, near where his feet and legs were. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing, I'm just ummm… I got something in my eyes." Shawn said as he wiped his eyes.

"Shawn why were you crying?" John asked.

"I wasn't crying." Shawn said, his voice breaking slightly. John looked at Shawn disbelievingly, Shawn noticed and then looked down into his lap. "Have you heard from Hunter or Shane?" Shawn asked pitifully.

John shook his head.

Shawn nodded and coughed a little. "Is there any word on Jonathan yet?" Shawn asked, gearing up for another disappointment.

"No, sorry, I'm sure he'll get caught soon." John said as he placed his hand on Shawn's knee, rubbed it softly and the lightly smiled at Shawn.

Shawn smiled back at John and then wiped his eyes again. "Has Hunter or Shane mentioned to you why they haven't come yet?"

"I don't know, do you have any idea?" John asked.

"Is it because I don't take things seriously?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn… why do you joke around so much? You understand that the last few days have been really serious." John said.

Shawn sighed. "I'm not capable of being serious, bed things happen when I take things serious."

"Like what?" John asked.

"Well, the other day I took the bet between all of you guys seriously and I almost killed myself!" Shawn yelled harshly. Shawn breathed in harshly and then began to cry again. "I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling well." Shawn said.

"Shawn I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to imply that I think you're wrong being so playful, as a matter of fact that's what I like about you." John said smirking slightly.

Shawn smiled, John the pulled Shawn into a hug. Shawn breathed into John's neck for a little while; John then pulled slightly and then kissed Shawn lightly on the lips.

**I'M FINISHED FOR THE DAY, UMMM, I'LL UPDATE SOON, AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 31**

Shawn and John spent the vast remainder of the day making out. It was so cool and fun to the both of them, they loved it. Shawn felt so guilty, but then again he felt content when he was kissing his best buddy John; But then again he did love Triple H and Shane, he could've just been having a moment of weakness. Either way, they both enjoyed it.

The next day John came back, it was only him again though. Edge, Randy, and Big Show all had house shows to go to, Shane and Triple H weren't coming whether they were busy or not, and Vince and Stephanie, whom by the way had had her baby merely a week earlier and surprise the baby isn't Hunters, were busy with the creative team, coming up with new storylines since Shawn wasn't going to be back to the show for a long while, possibly never again.

John walked into the room and smiled at Shawn, who smiled right back at him. "Hey Shawn, how was your night?" John asked.

"It was pretty good; I threw up this morning though." Shawn said.

"Why'd you throw up?" John asked as he sat down on the chair near Shawn.

"Hospital food, they're trying to put some of that weight back on me that I'd lost. So far I lost a pound." Shawn said as he giggled lightly.

"Wow, how'd you lose one? What are they feeding you in here?" John asked.

"I have been eating the fattiest foods that they could possibly find, they said that the disease is probably causing me to throw all of the food up, and even when I don't, I lose all the weight that the food was meant to put on me." Shawn said nonchalantly.

"Wow, I'm sorry Shawn." John said.

"I'm okay, I'm just really nervous about the results tomorrow. I can't imagine that it determines who whether I'm going to die or not, it's really stressful." Shawn said sadly.

"Well lets just hope for the best." John said as he patted Shawn on his shoulder and smirked. Shawn rested his head on John's hand, which was on his shoulder. John smiled brightly at him. "Shawn, are we ever going to talk about yesterday?" John asked.

Shawn sighed and looked into his lap. "John you're my best friend, please don't end our friendship just because of yesterday." Shawn begged.

"Shawn, I'm not going to end our friendship. I love you man, you're my best friend." John said.

Shawn's felt his face go light pink and he covered it up with his hand, with a smile on his face. "When we were kissing yesterday, I almost felt bad." Shawn said sadly, allowing his blue eyes to gaze down to his lap.

"You felt bad, why?" John asked.

"I almost felt like I was cheating on them, one of them at least. I have no idea why I feel so bad at all." Shawn said.

"Well you shouldn't feel bad, the way they've been treating you in the past few days." John said.

"Yeah, I know, but I miss them so much that it hurts to know in my heart that they probably don't miss me even partially as much as I miss them right now." Shawn said sadly, he wiped his eye to prevent tears from coming out and falling into his lap.

"Shawn?" John tried to get his attention.

"Yes?" Shawn looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Be my boyfriend." John said.

Shawn looked up at John, a little taken aback by the question. "Are you serious John?" Shawn asked.

"Dead serious, Shawn I've had a crush on you for a long while now. But you were with Shane, so I didn't say anything about it, but Shawn, I do like you a lot." John finally confessed.

Shawn smiled at him and then looked back into his lap, crying softly. "John, you have no idea how much I would love to say yes to you, over and over again, right here, right now. But there are two reasons I'm going to have to say no. Reason number one, of course, Hunter and Shane, I can't really start a relationship with someone else when I'm still in love with other people. I made that exact same mistake when I went with Shane and I ended up loving two different guys. An that's wouldn't be fair to you, I love you John, you're my best friend, I don't want to hurt you like I know I eventually will if I'm I love with other people. My second reason is because of this whole sick thing, if I'm really going to die then you'll be sad and stressed out. I can't let you lose your boyfriend, right after you get him…. John please don't be made at me, I'm sorry that I had to say no." Shawn said sadly as he cried into his hands.

John pulled Shawn into a hug, rocking him lightly. "Shawn, it's okay, I understand, you're just looking out for my feelings." John said.

Shawn nodded into John's chest.

"And I know how you'd rather take your chances being with someone who you've already dealt with." John said.

"But I've never been with Hunter." Shawn said.

"Yeah but you've slept with him." John said.

"I've slept with a whole lot of people. You included." Shawn said playfully.

"I remember that day, you were trying to be my friend, but I was very stand- offish and like a loner. Then you seduced me, and I oddly felt more comfortable around almost everyone." John said.

"I'm glad I could be of some service." Shawn smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

** NEXT DAY**

John arrived back in Denver nearly 5 hours go. Yes it was very stressful having to go from town to town, but he was going to see Shawn as much as possible, no matter how stressful it was because when ever he saw Shawn's smile whenever he came it is so worth it.

He walked around the halls and while he was, he spotted Triple H and then Shane. They were getting sodas from the machine.

"Hey! You two!" John yelled to them, walking up to them.

They looked up at him and rolled their eyes. "What do you want Cena?" Shane asked.

"I want you two to get over this psychotic- ness and go see Shawn, he misses you guys so much." John said, standing in front of them.

"Shawn? Hmmm… I don't think I know anyone named Shawn." Shane said.

"I think I know someone named Shawn I see him on the street corner all the time. He gives out free blow jobs like all the time." Triple H said.

"Oh now I remember, I've just gotten a few low jobs from that guy, he's pretty good at it." Shane said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah I get them a lot too." Triple h said, laughing lightly as well.

"You guys are so sick." John said.

"We're sick? Why don't you say that about your precious Shawn, the only difference is that he's sick in the literal sense." Shane said, him and Triple H laughed.

"That's not funny; Shawn could be dying right now." John said.

"So what, it's only karma, he deserves it." Triple H said.

"What… you guys… I can't believe this. All that Shawn does, all he talks about is seeing you guys, all he wants is you guys." John said.

"That's our Shawn, always wanting what he can't have." Shane joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. God I can't believe you guys. He loves you two so much that it hurts him, and it hurts me to see him crying just because every time something happens with him you guys pretend like you hate him." John said.

"Personally I feel nothing for him. If he dies, then…. He dies. It's not my problem." Triple H said.

"Not mine either." Shane said.

"You know Hunter, all those times when you told me how much you loved Shawn, and how you wanted to be with him forever, I actually believed you. Now you're pretending like you don't even know who he is. And Shane, it took me this long to realize that you love Shawn, that night when I brought Shawn to you when he was drunk and you took him in even though you were mad at him. I thought that you really loved him, but I was so wrong, of course. As I always am when it comes to you two and your feelings for Shawn." John said.

Triple H and Shane both chuckled lightly. "Sorry that you were wrong Cena, but we just don't love Shawn." Shane said.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it because you're mad at him for god knows why. All he's done is get sick." John said truly.

"Yeah well he shouldn't have gotten himself sick." Shane said.

"He didn't get himself sick; he got sick because of something that was in his genes." John said. "His mother was a carrier of the disease, remember."

"Well then his parents shouldn't have gotten him sick… Cena, we don't care about Shawn, what we are trying to figure out is exactly why you do." Triple H spoke up.

"Of course I care about Shawn; he's my best friend, who has done absolutely nothing wrong to me, or to you guys." John said.

"Think about it Cena, Shawn isn't your friend, you're nothing but his lifeline, and he probably wouldn't associate himself with you if you didn't treat him like such a kid, by always trying to fix his problems and being there for him, when you know that he was the wrong one in the situation." Shane said.

"Yeah, he only likes people if they wait on his every hand and foot, to him that's all we're good for." Triple H said.

"So the reason you two are mad at Shawn is because you think he sees you two as nothing but servants?" John asked.

"No that's not the reason. We aren't his servants, never have been, never will be." Triple H said.

"Then why are you guys mad at him? Tell me, why are you abandoning Shawn?" John asked angrily.

"He's the one abandoning us, okay!" Shane yelled out.

"He's not abandoning you guys." John said.

"Yes he is, he's the one who might be leaving us!" Triple H said.

"Oh, now I get it, you guys are mad at Shawn because he's sick. You're mad at him for something that he doesn't even have any control over, you guys are crazy." John said.

Neither Shane nor Triple H said another word; they just looked down to the ground.

"Shawn… he's getting his results back tomorrow, that will determine whether or not he's going to die. If you guys are coming to be there for him if things really take a turn for the worse, then come. But if not, don't even bother speaking to me or him again; you two can just be friends amongst yourself." John sad, then he walked away, leaving Triple H and Shane to think about his words.

Shane and Triple H then walked into Shane's hotel room. Triple h sat in a chair and Shane sat down on his bed, they sat there in silence thinking about what John had said, and wondering whether it was true or not.

"Do you think what Cena said was true?" Shane asked.

Triple H shrugged.

"Do you want to go and see Shane tomorrow?" Shane asked.

Triple H shrugged yet again.

"Could you please give me a real answer, please?" Shane asked.

"How about yes and yes?" Triple H asked.

Shane nodded. "Okay, thanks… I'll book our plane tickets." Shane said.

On the next day Triple H and Shane arrived at the hospital in the early afternoon. They were nervous to see Shawn, they were nervous to see how sick he'd gotten, if he was still pale, if he was still stuck in bed, if he'd gotten skinnier, or paler. Although they weren't as afraid of these things as they were of how upset Shawn would be, they were still afraid. They did bring flowers, chocolates and little gifts but they still doubted Shawn would drop his anger.

They made their way to Shawn's hospital room; they knew where it was, they'd never forgotten, they never dared to forget. They were so afraid to twist the door knob, so they only looked through the window and saw Shawn; he was sitting up in his bed, speaking to John. He looked so beautiful, to the both of them. Even though he was still pale and looked like he was losing weight everyday, he still looked like a lovely person. Around this time is when they noticed that Shawn had tears in his eyes, which were falling steadily onto his hands, which were clutched together on his lap. They decided to listen in.

"They really aren't coming again today, huh John?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know, I hope so. But I really don't know, they were pretty mean yesterday." John said.

Shawn buried his head into his hands, crying into them. It hurt both Shane and Triple H's hearts to see Shane in such a sad state, he looked like he wanted to break down and cry right then and there. They couldn't stand it, so they both gathered up their courage and walked into the room. When they entered both Shawn and John looked up at it. When Shawn saw that it was Triple H and Shane, he didn't say anything, he only looked at them, sort of surprised with a hint of shyness and confusion.

John got up from where he was sitting. "I'll just give you three sometime to talk." John said as he left.

Shawn looked at them, biting the side of his bottom lip nervously, which made him look confused are innocent. "Hey you guys." Shawn finally said something.

"Hey Shawn." They both said. They walked closer to him, sitting on two opposite sides of him. Shawn looked at them and could see the obvious sadness being displayed in his expressive eyes.

"Here we got you these." Shane said as he handed Shawn the flowers, then Triple H gave Shawn the chocolate, they also handed him boxes with little presents in them

"Thank you… but you guys know that this isn't going to make me forgive you, right?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah we know, Shawn we'll do anything to make you forgive, or even speak to us again." Triple H said.

"All I want you guys to do is one thing." Shawn said as tears began to fall down his eyes.

""Sure Shawn, we'll do anything." Shane said.

"Just say you're sorry and really mean it, that's all." Shawn said as he cried.

They both pulled Shawn into a hug. Holding him as tight as possible, Shawn just sat there, resting his head on both of their shoulders soaking in the scents of the two people he loved more than anything. "We're sorry Shawn." Triple H said.

Shane and Triple H pulled away from Shawn and looked into his eyes and knew that they couldn't live without seeing those eyes. "We're so sorry." Shane said.

Shawn smiled. "I forgive you, both of you; I missed you guys so much." Shawn said.

"We missed you too." They both said in unison.

"I love you guys, both of you." Shawn said.

"We love you too." Shane said.

"Me more than him though." Triple H said.

Shawn giggled lightly, all three of them could feel the light mood in the room, and it felt as if not one thing could ruin that. Then ironically enough, the door opened and in came Dr. Jesse. Everyone could clearly see the results in his hands. They all looked afraid and nervous.

"Shawn the tests were complicated, but we got your results… Shawn the tests say that there's a good chance that you will…"

**OKAY, I'M BACK, AND FEELING BETTER, I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT HERE YOU ARE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 32**

"Shawn the tests were complicated, but we got your results… Shawn the tests say that there's a good chance that you will…" Doctor Jesse took a deep breath.

"A chance that I'll what?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn over the last two weeks your diseases gradually worsened. Shawn, daily your disease would get worse, although today, yesterday and the day before yesterday it stayed the same, that's not a good but it's not all that bad either." Doctor Jesse explained.

"Well what are you saying?" Triple H asked.

"Shawn if your disease begins to get worse again, you are going to die." Doctor Jesses said.

Tripe h and Shane looked down at Shawn, expecting to see his sad depressed face. But what they saw was Shawn, with a straight face, not looking afraid or sad.

"What are my chances?" Shawn said.

"Not good, since your disease hasn't gotten better once since you got it, your chances have been lessened for you getting better, but it has increased for you getting worse." Doctor Jesse said.

"How long do you think I have left?" Shawn asked.

"Well if your disease doesn't get any better, then about 2 to # months. No less than two and no more than three." Doctor Jesse said.

Shawn nodded kind of soaking in everything that he'd just heard.

"I'm sorry that I have to deliver this bad news, but this is the way that it's going to be, we did everything we could, I'm very sorry." Doctor Jesse said.

"It's okay, at least you tried." Shawn said, almost sounding sad.

"We're still very sorry, we'll do everything we can to try to help your disease get better, but if it doesn't work, then I'm sorry." Doctor Jesse said.

"This really sucks." Shawn said sadly.

"Would you like to get those therapy sessions now?" Doctor Jesse asked Shawn.

"Umm… I don't know…" Shawn said, he then looked up at Triple H and Shane with a what's- the- point kind of glance. For a second it looked like he was about to cry, but he sucked it up.

"That seems like a good idea." Shane said.

"Yeah, he'll do it." Triple H said.

"Okay, your first session will be tomorrow." Doctor Jesse said.

Shawn nodded and looked into his lap. "Doc, can you get me a glass of water please?" Shawn asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Doctor Jesse said, he then left the room.

When he left the room Shane and Triple H both looked at Shawn with concern being displayed on both of their faces. Shawn looked up at them as well and sighed.

"Are you guys going to say something or what?" Shawn asked, laughing lightly.

"We don't know what to say Shawn." Triple H said.

"We're so sorry Shawn." Shane said him and Triple H obviously feeling very bed for Shawn and for his situation. They wouldn't imagine how Shane was feeling.

Shawn looked down into his lap. "Umm… Hunter, Shane, do you mind leaving for a little while, just until tomorrow, I just really want some time to myself."

"Shawn you don't have to be by yourself right now." Shane said.

"We don't' want to leave you in the state that you're in." Triple H said.

"I'll be fine, okay, I just… I just need sometime to soak all of this in. To understand what's really going on here, and I have to do it alone." Shawn said as he sounded like he was about to break out into tears.

"Shawn, we're not going to-" Triple H was cut off.

"Please!" Shawn said as both of them could obviously see tears forming in his eyes.

They both knew that they would fell horrible for leaving Shawn, it scared them to death. But they also knew that if they were told the same thing they would want to be alone as well, at least for a little while.

"Okay, we'll leave." Shane said.

"But we'll be back tomorrow to make sure that you're okay." Triple H said.

Shawn nodded.

Both Triple h and Shane walked over to Shawn and gave him a big hug. Both of them giving him a kiss on the cheek afterwards. "We love you." Triple H said.

"So much." Shane said.

Shawn nodded. "I love you guys too, I'll see you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Shane said as he left the room. Triple H waved at Shawn and Shawn waved back, then Triple H left the room along with Shane.

When they walked out of the room, they saw Cena, who was just heading back, they both abruptly stopped him at the door. "What are you guys doing? Let me through."

"Shawn doesn't want to be around anyone right now." Shawn said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Doctor Jesse came back with Shawn's test results a few minutes ago." Triple H said.

"Oh and I missed it! What did he say?" John asked.

"Look for yourself." Triple H insisted. Then both Shane and Triple H moved out of the way and let John past. John then looked through the small window, and he saw Shawn crying heavily into his hands. Then he knew exactly what the results were.

John stopped looking and turned back toward Triple H and Shane. "Does he have any chance at all?"

"There's a small chance that Shawn will make it, but it's very small, and the doctor said that we shouldn't bet on it." Triple H said.

"How long does he have?" John asked.

"About 2 to 3 months…"Shane said.

"Oh gosh, poor Shawn, I can't believe this is happening to him. Its not fair." John said.

When they all decided that they were going to spend the night in Denver so that it would be easier to go to Shawn the very next day. The only other thing they had to really do was break the news to everyone else.

"I wonder how Vince is going to take it…" John said.

"Yeah me too, he and Shawn are so close, since they used to date I'd think Vince would go into real depressed mode." Triple H said.

"Shawn and my dad used to date?" Shane asked.

"Of course they did, you didn't know?" John asked.

"No, none ever told me." Shane said.

"Wow, Shane you're probably the only person that I know who didn't know anything about Shawn and Vince's affair. Even Cena knows, and he wasn't even there during that time, he didn't even know Shawn." Triple H said.

"But they never told me." Shane said.

"But it's so obvious." John said.

"Okay, I'm over it; I don't want to hear about it anymore!" Shane yelled.

"Alright Shane, no need to get all upset. You're still the one who has to tell your dad." Triple h said.

Shane rolled his eyes. He was slightly upset that they had near told him about this before; he would think that Shawn would tell Shane that he used to date his dad, or his dad would tell him that he used to date his boyfriend. Shane was kind of pissed off now, but this was not the time to start getting upset with Shawn, he was going through way too much.

Shane sighed and dialed his father's phone number.

"Hello?" Vince answered his phone.

"Dad, where are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm with Stephanie, Randy and the baby." Vince said.

"Dad, I have some really bad news…" Shane said.

"What's the news?" Vince asked.

"Well, Shawn just got his results back." Shane said with an obvious sad tone in his voice, that you could even hear over the phone

Vince was silent for a little while, but then he sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Good, he really needs us right now, although he did kick us out of his hospital room for the day." Shane said.

"Why'd he do that?" Vince asked.

"He just wants to think things through and really soak it all in. He was pretty upset; he started crying immediately after we left." Shane said.

"Okay, I'll defiantly be there tomorrow." Vince said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Shane said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow son." Vince said.

"Bye Vince…" Shane said rather harshly as he hung up the phone.

"That was the first time I heard you actually call him by his name Shane." John said.

"Look, do you even want to know why they broke up?" Triple H said.

Shane shook his head stubbornly and then he lay down on his bed.

The very next day Vince had made his way to Denver, he came along with Stephanie and Big Show. Which caused a lot of friction between everyone, Shane was mad at his dad, Triple H still hated Stephanie with everything in his hear and soul, and John and Big Show just didn't feel like talking, they were both really upset about Shawn.

When they got there they all silently made their way to Shawn's hospital room. When they got there they walked into Shawn's hospital room and saw Shawn with his parents, he was just talking to them and what not. When Shawn saw all of his friends, he smiled at them and motioned for them to come in.

When they saw Shawn make that preposition, they all walked in, attracting the attention of Shawn's parents. There was silence at first because everyone was pretty much soaking in the fact that Shawn was dying slowly in front of their eyes, even Shawn's parents had that look on their faces.

Shawn eventually broke the silence by clapping very loud, and then smiling. "Umm… I think there are no introductions needed because everyone knows everyone, so that's good." Shawn said, he then waited for everyone to say something, when no one spoke he just sighed. "Can you guys just meet me in the hospital cafeteria in about 10 minutes?"

They all nodded and began to make their way out of the hospital room.

"Except for you Vince, I want to talk to you." Shawn said.

Vince shrugged and walked over to Shawn. Shane angrily bit his bottom lip as jealousy and rage built up in his stomach, especially when Shawn held onto Vince's hand, and looked up at him with a sad smile. So in order to spy, Shane pretended to walk in the cafeteria with everyone else and then made a quick turn back to the room, and he began to listen in on everything they were saying to each other.

"Vince, how come no one spoke when they saw me." Shawn asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Shawn they're probably just sad, we're all going through different emotions right now, with you being sick and all. No one's been themselves lately." Vince said.

Shawn pouted slightly and crossed his arms across his chest, lying back on the pillow. "I just wish I could get out of this hospital!"

"Well Shawn, I'm sorry, but you can't." Vince said.

"Vince, do you think my disease is going to start getting better again?" Shawn asked.

"I really hope so, but I'm not going to say that it's completely possible." Vince said.

Shawn nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me Vince… you're like the best person to talk to out of everyone that I know, even my parents." Shawn said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well, you're welcome; I'm always going to be here for you. I love you." Vince said.

Shawn smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, thanks again." Shawn said sweetly, he then began to hug him tightly.

All of Shane's anger kind of simmered down, and he felt guilty for being angry at them because of some crap that they hadn't told him. He could see that they loved each other, he didn't know exactly what kind of love, but he knew that it was love regardless. All that Shane wanted to know was why they broke up and why they didn't just get back together. He walked to the cafeteria and sat beside Triple H.

"Hey Hunter, I have a question." Shane said.

"What?" Triple H asked.

"Why did Shawn break up with my dad?" Shane asked.

"Your dad broke up with him." Triple H asked.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Well Shawn was being harassed a lot backstage. He was stabbed one day and he almost died, so Vince dumped him." Triple h said.

"Oh…." Just then Shane understood why they still displayed such love for each other, there's no way that could've gone away.

Just then they saw Shawn walking back to the cafeteria with Vince helping him walk. They all smiled brightly at him when he sat down. Some how they all just felt happy. There was nothing that could happen to bring them down… they felt that everything was going to be okay….

**One week later**

They all made their way to Shawn's room again, they hadn't seen him in almost 6 days because of their tight schedules, luckily he was kept entertained by his parents, but they went home the previous day to go back to work. So they had gotten a call from him the previous day, he was asking them to come and keep him company, they did all they could to come and they some how made it. Anyways, when they made it to Shawn's room they opened the door only to see o Shawn, just folded sheets and pillows. The next thing they saw was Doctor Jesse.

"Where's Shawn?" Triple H asked.

"Shawn went into Cardiac Arrest last night…"

**THERE YOU GO, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 33**

Everyone was surprised; they were just talking to Shawn on the phone just a day before. He seemed like he was getting better, he seemed so healthy and excited to see them today, and that was why they were in such a rush. But now, he was in surgery or something like that, trying to some how get his heart beating again.

"That's not possible, he was fine yesterday." Stephanie said.

"He's going to make it right? I mean, you said that he has a couple more months…" John said with a sad tone in his voice.

"Well it seems like we got the prognosis wrong, he'll be lucky to make it through the rest of this morning." Doctor Jesse said as he looked over Shawn's charts.

"How can you get a prognosis wrong?" Triple H asked.

"We don't know, okay…" Doctor Jesse said.

"When will Shawn be out of surgery?" Vince asked.

"I'll tell you when, you can wait in here or you can leave and I'll call you." Doctor Jesse suggested.

They all decided to stay there and wait for Shawn to get out of surgery, it was only fair, plus they wanted to be there when Shawn came back from surgery in either a body bag or alive. Everyone was just so worried, more worried then they'd ever been in their lifetimes. It took a full hour, but Doctor Jesse did come back and tell them what had happened.

"Well, he made it out of surgery, but we still aren't sure that he's going to make it through the rest of this day, let alone the next hour or so." Doctor Jesse said.

"So, you're saying that Shawn barely has another hour to live?" Stephanie said, she was basically on the verge of tears.

Doctor Jesse nodded sadly, and then he began to speak again. "Shawn will probably be drifting in and out of consciousness for a long while, and unless he somehow gets better within the next hour, he's going to die."

They all nodded, Stephanie an John were the only two tearing up, the other four were just feeling these horrible feeling in their stomachs, as if their insides were twisting up in a knot. They all began follow Doctor Jesse Shawn's new room. When they walked inside of the room, they saw Shawn lying there, he was conscious, thank goodness. His eyes were moist and only slightly opened, and his lips were in a pout.

They all walked closer to him, Shawn obviously had no idea thy were in there, he must have been really high on pills and stuff that they'd injected into him, he would usually be giddy and excited, because he was usually high, but now he was way too weak, to even smile.

"Hey Shawn…" Triple H said sadly, stroking the side of Shawn's forehead.

That got Shawn's attention; he smiled at all of them. "Hi you guys, I was hoping that you would make it here today." Shawn said in a low voice, that they all had to listen really hard to hear, due to the many sounds that were going through the room, because of the machines that Shawn had to be hooked up to.

"How are you feeling?" Shane asked.

"Not great, but this should be better by tomorrow, I guess, it usually does get better by the next day." Shawn said weakly.

"Umm…" Triple H looked at everyone with a confused look on his face. Shawn must've not known anything about his condition and what could probably happen to him within the next hour. "I'm sure you'll start feeling better Shawn." Triple H managed to choke out.

Shawn nodded with a weak smile on his face.

Everyone in there hated to fool themselves and Shawn by saying hat he was going to be okay. But they knew it had to be done because it was good for Shawn, and in a way, it was good for them too.

"So Shawn, what do you want to do tomorrow when you're feeling better?" Vince asked.

"How about we… have lunch together again, like we did a week ago?" Shawn asked.

"Where?" John asked.

"Umm… well, we've already done the whole cafeteria thing and we've… or I've already eaten in this room, a lot… so… the parking lot?" Shawn asked.

They all laughed lightly. Shawn just sat there looking at them.

"I wasn't joking, I'm dead serious."

"Shawn, the parking lot is full of cars." Big Show pointed out.

"But I need fresh air." Shawn complained.

"Shawn, the cars bring out some of the unhealthiest air, it's all steamy and stuff." Triple h said.

"But I'm sick of the hospital." Shawn complained.

"But, the parking lot?" Stephanie said.

"But you guys…" Shawn pouted.

"You know what Shawn, if they even allow you out of here, then yes you can get your parking lot lunch." Vince said.

Shawn smiled at Vince. "Thank you Vincent…"

"No problem…" Vince sad as he lightly stroked Shawn's hair.

"So Shawn, umm… what do you plan on doing when you get out of here?" Triple H asked, as he tried to lift Shawn's spirits up, even though he was making his and everyone else's feel like absolute crap.

"I think I want to go to the circus, I haven't been since I was little, and I've always wanted to go to another one, and since I'm actually going to have time off, I'll have a chance." Shawn said as he giggled lightly.

"That's seems like fun, maybe we'll all go with you!" Stephanie said.

"That would be super fun…" Shawn said with a small giggle. "Although, I really can't wait to get back to work, that is if I ever get better."

"Shawn… you are going to get better, I promise." Triple H said, knowing good and well that that was a promise that he could never keep.

Shawn smiled at him. "Cool…" Shawn said with his messed up voice. He then breathed in and began to cough, weakly bringing his hand to his mouth and coughing into it.

They all smiled brightly at him, Shawn smiled back at all of them.

"Hey you guys seem very sad today, I know you're smiling and all, but all of your eyes seem very sad, what's wrong?" Shawn asked, with a sad smile on his face.

They were all surprised; they guessed that Shawn had just begun to observe things a little bit harder now that he was stuck in that hospital like that.

"Shawn…" Vince started but didn't know exactly what to say.

"Come on; tell me, I can handle it."

"Shawn, we can't just tell you, it's not some thing that we can just tell you." Shane said.

"Yes you can, I'll believe you, if it's something outrageous." Shawn said with another giggle.

"Well, it's not exactly as outrageous as it is very sad." Big Show said sadly.

"C'mon, you could tell me of you want to." Shawn said, then before anyone could say anything, he caught on to what was actually going on. "… Am I… am I dying, you guys?" Shawn asked with a shaky tone in his voice.

No one said anything at first. That was all the answer that Shawn needed.

"Oh, okay then, that's not very nice to hear, at all." Shawn said with a pout.

"But Shawn, you might make it, there's a small chance, if you really hold on." John said, trying to lift the sports of everyone in the room.

Shawn opened his mouth to say something, but then he drifted out of consciousness. They all sighed and backed up away from Shawn, as a couple of doctors came into the room and tried to get him conscious again.

They all left the room to give all of the doctors some room; they stood there outside of the room thinking sadly about how the end of that day was going to be, they all knew that Shawn would be dead by then. Well everyone but one person…

Triple h laughed lightly.

Shane looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I was just thinking about something…" Triple h said.

"What?" John asked.

"It was just this time about 2 years ago, before all of this madness, you know, the good times. Back when Shawn wasn't going out with anyone" Triple H said.

"Well, tell us about it." Vince said.

"Are you guys sure this is the right time?" Triple H asked.

"We're sure…"

"Okay then, it was about two years ago… Shawn's birthday…he got absolutely everything he wanted as usual, and I remember Shane got him this 25,000 dollar watch and the rest of us just got him DVD's." Triple h said with a small chuckle. "I think he liked all of the presents the same though, he had a whole bunch of fun."

"Yeah, I remember that day, that was way back when Shawn actually ate food." Shane said, laughing lightly, they all laughed along with him, getting a little joke at Shawn expense while he wasn't conscious. When they saw most of the doctors leave out of the room, they looked toward Doctor Jesse, who frowned deeply and then sighed.

"Is there any change?" Vince asked.

He shook his head. "Just barely, in his state I doubt he'll make it through the next ten minutes. It'll be smart for you to say your goodbyes now, I don't know if he can hear you or not, but I really hope so." Doctor Jesse said.

Even though they knew that they barely had 10 minutes to express their feelings for him, they decided that everyone should have their own time to say good bye by themselves. First up was Stephanie.

"Shawn, you are a very good friend to me, one of the best that I've ever had, even after all of the horrible things that I did to you, you still somehow managed to be my friend, and I love you so much for that Shawn. And I'm sorry I almost ruined your friendship with Hunter, thank you for risking something like that for me. I'll miss you so much." Stephanie said as tears fell freely from his eyes, she then stepped out of the room and allowed someone else to come on in.

Big Show decided to come in next. "Umm… I have no idea how weird it's going to be without my favorite friend, the only one that you can really trust with most things. I'll really really really miss you, I hate saying good bye to anyone, so Shawn if you can, could you please not die… anyways, bye buddy." Big Show said, he rubbed Shawn's upper arm and then left.

After that was of course, Vince. "Shawn… how can you do this to me Shawn, you shouldn't be dying like this. You are one of the strongest people I m know, you survived two rapes, abuse, getting stabbed. Compared to all of that stuff, this should be the easiest thing to heal from. You should be able to remain here, with me. And all of the people who love you, like you're supposed to be Shawn. Shawn I really really love you, and I can't lose you yet, so could you please try and make it through this, for my sake…." Vince said, he then leaned down and kissed Shawn lightly on the forehead.

Next came John. "Shawn you were my first friend in the WWE, then you became my first best friend and I became your first really safety net, Hunter would've been, but he was a very sucky friend wasn't he…" John said with a small laugh. Anyways, you're my best friend and I love you, and I'm really going to miss you buddy." John walked out, almost breaking down into tears.

After him was Shane. "Shawn, this is going to be really hard, I never though I would have to say good bye. I had some kind of crazy idea that you were going to be in my life forever." He began to choke up. "But I guess I was wrong for once, I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and anybody in the world. I need you in my life, but I can't have that can I? I love you Shawn and I'm very sorry for all of the horrible things that I did to you. I never meant to hurt you all those times, now I'll never get the chance to make it up to you. Shawn… you are the most humble and perfect person that I know. I don't know whether you noticed this or not, but when I first fell in love with you I tried to shower you with gifts to some how make you love me back. But Shawn the thing about you is that you didn't fall in love with me because of any of that stuff, you fell in love with me strictly because of who I was, and for that I respect and love you. I don't want to lose the first person that I've ever loved, so please Shawn, don't die… please don't, I can't lose my first love, I cant…. Cutie." Shane broke down into an array of tears and then he gave Shawn a light kiss on the lips, then he left the room in tears.

Triple H entered the room and knelt beside Shawn, and tried to bring a smile to his face. "Shawn, god…. Shawn I… I don't know what to say, I never ever thought you were going to leave me. I thought we were going to be friends forever, and then somewhere in between that time I'd ask you out, and that would lead to us being in a real relationship and then getting married, and just being the best couple ever, and be very very happy. But here you are, in a hospital bed, on the brink of your imminent death, without you knowing just how much I love you. So I guess I'll tell you now… Shawn, I love you so much, more than life itself. I wish I was here in this hospital except for you. You deserve so much more than you got in your life. You deserve happiness, you deserve fun, you deserve so much Shawn, and I wish I was able to give you all that, but I can't give you your life back, I can only tell you how much I wish I could. Shawn you have no idea how much I love you, I've never displayed it, but I do love you. And I'm sorry that you didn't get the chance to know. I can barely say it in words…" Triple H felt himself tear up, tears then began to stream out of his hazel eyes, and then he tried his hardest to somehow smile down at Shawn. "You know what I wish? I wish this was like a fairy tale, and all I'd have to do was kiss you and you would wake up from your deep sleep and tell me that you love me… can this be my fairytale Shawn? Can you be my love?" Triple H asked. He then slowly leaned in and kissed Shawn's lips. He pulled away and looked at him.

Triple H frowned when he didn't open his eyes, or even move. "You know I once made a promise to myself that you would be mine. But now you'll never be mine, I'll never have you in the way that I've always wanted." Triple h said, burying his face into his hands and weeping heavily.

"… Hunter…"

Triple H looked up and saw that Shawn's eyes were slightly open and he was looking dead at Triple H.

"Shawn… you're awake… did you hear all of that?" Triple H asked.

Shawn placed a weak smile on his face and nodded. "I am you know…"

"You're what?"

"…. Yours…." Shawn said, then almost instantly afterwards, his eyes closed again and his head fell to the side. Triple H watched in horror as everyone else walked back into the room, Triple H looked over to them and then out of no where he heard a long beeping sound. He looked back over at the heart monitor and saw the long straight line going through the middle of it.

**NOW I'M FINALLY FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Ge Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 34**

Triple H watched in horror as everyone else walked back into the room, Triple H looked over to them and then out of no where he heard a long beeping sound. He looked back over at the heart monitor and saw the long straight line going through the middle of it. Triple H stood up from where he was and backed up fro Shawn's body as doctors flooded the room, attempting to revive him.

They all left the room, sadly, looking around, not one of them wanting to say a word. If they didn't revive him, he could be stuck like that forever, dead. There was no way that they could even think about that, or about Shawn, but he was stuck in each and every one of their heads. He looked so helpless, and sick. He looked like he was dead… he might as well had been.

Triple h was distraught; he had no idea what to do, or what to think about, or how to deal with this. Shawn was, dying in that room, what if they couldn't revive him? What if he stays dead? That would be so horrible? Triple H didn't know how to deal with this, so he just decided to try and think about some of the good times that he and Shawn had back in the day.

**FLASHBACK**

Shawn impatiently lay in bed, his arm on the back of his head. He buttoned up his shirt all the way, and waited for his best friend Hunter to finally get out of the bathroom. Triple H walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Shawn, who's eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were reddish pink. Triple H sat across from Shawn and then smiled sadly at him. The reason why Shawn was in this state was because he had just left the hospital from getting himself stabbed and getting dumped by his boss, he'd been so sad, and triple H's mission for the day was to make them feel better.

"So… how are you feeling?" Triple H asked, as he rubbed Shawn's upper thigh.

Shawn smiled sadly at him, then he began to rub the back of his neck. "I'm feeling better than I would have if I'd died." Shawn said with a fake laugh, trying to make as many jokes as possible in order to try and forget about all of the sad things that had been happening in his life.

"… I mean how are you really?" Triple H asked, as he brushed Shawn's hair back a little.

"… Ummm… I haven't been great." Shawn said sadly, as he looked down onto the bed that he was on, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Triple H placed his hand on Shawn's chin and lifted his head up, seeing the tears in his eyes. He brought his hand up to Shawn's eyes and began to slowly wipe some of tears away from his eyes.

"Shawn, don't fret over all of that stuff that happened with Vince isn't worth tears Shawn…" Triple h said, as he continued to wipe Shawn's tears away.

Shawn smiled sadly at him. "I know, it just hurts really badly." Shawn wiped his eyes harshly, attempting to somehow make all of his tears go away. But they just continued to escape his blue eyes. So he continued to vigorously rub them.

"Whoa whoa, Shawn stop…" Triple h said as he grabbed onto Shawn's hands and brought them to his lap. "Shawn look at me…" Triple H demanded.

Shawn's head stayed down, the same sad look on his face. He closed his eyes tight to stop the pouring tears. Tears were obviously leaking their way through his eye lids, Shawn tried to cover it up with his hands, but Triple H never let go of his hands.

"Shawn, I said look at me…" Triple H tried to demand again.

Shawn still kept his head down, looking sadder then ever.

Triple H rolled his eyes slightly and then he let go of one of Shawn's hands and placed his hand on Shawn's chin. He lifted up Shawn's head and made it so that he was facing him. He could see the sadness in Shawn's face, he felt so bad for his best friend. His heart was broken and there was absolutely nothing that anyone could do about that, except for at least try and cheer him up as best they could.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Triple H asked, as he brought his hand to Shawn's hair and brushed his hand through it.

Shawn pouted slightly and then nodded.

Triple H smiled sadly at him, and then began to search through the channels for something to watch. He eventually stopped at one of Shawn's favorite movies.

"I don't want to watch a movie anymore; I want to go out somewhere, like dinner." Shawn said with his pouty voice.

Triple H laughed lightly, and then stroked Shawn's neck. "Now, that's the Shawn who's been my best friend for five years…."

Shawn smiled at him. "Well, I'm tired of moping around… I just have to realize that I'm most likely going to be alone for the rest of my miserable life."

"Shawn, your life is not miserable; it's going to be a happy and fulfilling life. You'll find the right guy sooner or later." Triple H said. '_I wish that guy would be me…" He thought to himself._

"You'll find the right guy sooner or later…" Shawn mocked Triple H in a mocking voice.

"Shut-up Shawn…." Triple H said, with a light giggle.

"As much as I wish that was true Hunter, I'm going to have to strongly disagree with you…" Shawn said with a small frown on his face.

"Shawn, I'm sure there's some guy out there who loves you, but you just haven't noticed yet." Triple H exclaimed, he was dropping hints that it was him, but Shawn seemed to not be catching on at all.

"If there was someone out there who loved me, he would've told me by now, if he was that close to me then he would do anything to make me feel better and I'm willing to date anyone who loves me, I'll admit I'm very desperate right now…" Shawn exclaimed.

Triple H knew he was being selfish in not telling Shawn about his unmistakable love for him, he knew that Shawn would "do" just about anyone at this moment. But he was afraid that Shawn wouldn't love Triple H, the way that he longed for him to.

"Shawn, the guy might be a little afraid, he might just need some time…" Triple h said.

"Well, I don't want time, I want everything now!" Shawn said, and then he rapped his arms around his chest and pouted. "I think I'm going to become a male prostitute…"

"What! Shawn, I know you're sad right now, but that's no reason to want to become a real prostitute. It's really not a good thing to be, and you could get hurt…." Triple h rambled on.

"Hunter, calm down, I won't become a prostitute that was a joke… I wouldn't make myself feel like that, it would make me feel like an even dirtier heap of garbage…" Shawn said depressingly.

"Shawn, you're not garbage, you never have been. Never will be, you got it?" Triple H asked.

"Nope…" Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn…" Triple H started.

"There's nothing that you can say Hunter, I feel like crap right now. And you might be able to make my depression go away, but you could never stop making me feel like crap…" Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn you have no reason to feel like crap…" Triple h said.

"Yes I do… tell me honestly, wouldn't you feel like crap if every time you got yourself into a so called, relationship, right after you sleep with that person, they kick you out of their hotel room, or leave you while you're sleeping. It hurts so bad Hunter…" Shawn said depressingly.

Triple H frowned and then he brought his hand to Shawn's neck and stroked it lightly. Shawn looked up at him, and to triple H's surprise, he wasn't crying at all, he had a dead serious look on his face. Triple H knew that Shawn crying would be much better than him actually believing that he was trash.

"Shawn, I wish there was something that I could do to make you believe that you're more than you think you are. But obviously I can't, so I'll just keep telling you that until, finally you find a husband and he tells you that, then I know you'll believe him…" Triple h said, as he lightly stroked Shawn's hair.

Shawn smiled at him and then stood up on the bed that they were both sitting on and began to bounce on it, picking up a pillow. "Well, I hope your right, because if you're wrong, I am going to brain you!" Shawn yelled in a playful one of voice.

"Oh you are?" Triple H asked, laughing lightly, and then standing up on the bed along with Shawn.

"Yeah, I am…." Shawn said as he lightly whacked Triple H in the head, he started laughing immediately afterwards. Tripe H's mouth opened wide immediately, then he picked up a pillow from the bed and hit Shawn in the face with it. Shawn stumbled back and almost fell to bed, then they both started to hit each other with the pillows. After they tired each other out, they both laid down panting harshly. Shawn looked over at Triple h and smiled.

"You always know what to do to make me happy." Shawn said to Triple H as he lightly placed his hand on Triple H's upper arm.

"I know… I'll always be here for you…" Triple h said.

**END FLASHBACK**

It brought tears to his eyes to remember that day, what he wouldn't do to have another pillow fight with Shawn, to tell him that he was a great person and deserved a great life. He needed Shawn in his life, and he missed him so much already.

Shane on the other hand was in the corner of the hallway, in a distraught state of mind, he could barely bring himself to cry even a little. He was so upset, there was no way that Shawn could be dead, Shane never got to tell Shawn just how much he cared, all the arguing they did, and all of the bad words that they exchanged, he could remember the worse one of them all.

**FLASHBACK**

Shane walked into his and Shawn's hotel room; he had had a very rotten day, so many bad things had happened and he was looking forward to spending sometime with his boyfriend, but when he got in he didn't see Shawn. Which really aggravated him. He had pacifically told Shawn to be there when he got back; he didn't tell that guy to leave. He sighed angrily, rolling his eyes. He tried calling Shawn's cell phone, but he didn't answer.

To somehow cool himself off, he took a shower for about half an hour, and then when he got out, he had to wait another hour before Shawn walked into the door.

When he saw Shawn come into the room, he looked angrily at him. Shawn didn't catch on at first he only smiled brightly at Shane.

"Hey sweetie…" Shawn said as he walked over to Shane, placing both of his hands on both of Shane's knees and then he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Shane didn't kiss back, he only glared at Shawn.

Shawn pouted and then he took his hands off of Shane's knees, standing up straight and looking at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Shane didn't answer at first; he only looked at Shawn with major anger in his eyes. "Where the hell were you?!" Shane yelled, standing up, almost the same size as Shawn, but a little taller.

Shawn was speechless at first, he didn't know what to say or why Shane was so angry with him, he didn't know what he'd did to Shane, or if he did something wrong. "Shane, what do you mean?"

"What the hell do you think I mean, I asked you to be here when I got back, I told you I'd be here in half an hour, the least you could've done was call me and tell me that you were leaving, but you never listen to me!" Shane complained loudly.

"I do listen to you Shane, that all I do!" Shawn yelled back.

"Then where did you go?" Shane asked, his voice was lower this time, but it still sounded strict and irritated.

"Umm… Hunter called me right after you called me and told me that there was an emergency, and he really needed my help, so I went to his hotel room…" Shawn said.

"What was the emergency?" Shane asked with irritation and anger still in his eyes.

"It wasn't a real emergency; he just gave me a present…" Shawn said with a smile, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small locket. "See, it says Best friends…. And it has a picture of Hunter and I, isn't it cute?" Shawn asked.

Shane looked angrily at Shawn, and then he looked at the locket. He snatched it away from Shawn, and held onto it tightly onto it. He threw it on the ground angrily. Shawn's mouth opened wide.

"What the heck Shane, why would you do that?" Shawn asked as he got on the ground and picked, it up, getting back up quickly and then looking at Shane with hurt in his eyes.

"So, why'd you stay there for two hours?" Shane asked angrily.

Shawn was beginning to start crying, so his voice was shaky and his words were broken. "Umm…. we, watch—ed a mo—vie." Shawn said shakily.

"Why couldn't you call me?" Shane asked.

"I lost… tr—ack of… umm… time." Shawn said, as tears finally formed in his eyes, he hated it when Shane was angry with him.

"Okay, how do you lose track of time? Other than watching a movie what were you doing?" Shane asked.

"Nothing else…." Shawn said lowly and sadly.

"So, you weren't going down on him, or fucking him, is that what you're telling me?" Shane asked.

"S-S-Shane, we weren't doing any of that stuff, I promise." Shawn said, his voice shaking like crazy, along with his hands because he feared what Shane would do to him.

"Well, you have before haven't you…?" Shane asked.

"Yes, but I've never slept with Hunter…" Shawn said, trying his hardest to plead his case.

"You're such liar, so you're really telling me that you two never slept together?" Shane asked angrily, he doubted that the two had slept together while he and Shawn were involved with each other, but he had to hear from Triple h that those two slept together all of those years ago.

"No Shane, we haven't…" Shawn said, he had almost forgotten about that time all of those years ago, he was about to say something, but then Shane cut him off.

"Get the hell out of my hotel room…" Shane said as he turned his back to Shawn, trying to hide his irritation.

"What… Shane please, don't act like this…" Shawn said as tears began to form in his eyes. He tried to place his hand on Shane's shoulder, but then Shane shrugged it off.

"I said leave, I'm so sick of you, I'm always having a bad day and you just go and make it worst, every single day, you stupid little bitch!" Shane yelled angrily.

Shawn placed his hand on his eyes and then cried, leaving the room almost immediately. Shane sighed as he watched him leave, he knew that he was dead wrong, all he did was bother with Shawn because he had a bad day and he took it out on him.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shane really hated himself for all for those times that he messed with Shawn for absolutely no reason, and some how Shawn had still stayed with him all that time and still loved him all for that time, it didn't seem right. But there were always good times; Shane could remember one at the moment.

**FLASHBACK**

Shawn and Shane were at Shane's hose, in his backyard, on a swing that he had gotten for when his nieces and nephews would come to visit, but for now, he was pushing Shawn on it because Shawn insisted that he couldn't do it himself because him leg supposedly hurt.

"Push me higher Shane!" Shawn shouted as Shane push him.

"Ok," Shane ran up from behind Shawn and pushed him up really high, going under him and then coming out on the other side, facing him.

"Do you think I can jump?" Shawn asked as he laughed lightly.

"No, but you can try." Shane said, laughing as well.

"Are you going to catch me?" Shawn asked as he continued swinging and laughing.

Shane rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No, never." Shane said.

Shawn's jaw dropped and then he continued swinging. "Well, I'm jumping anyways."

"Go for it, I hope you make it." Shane said.

Shawn bit his bottom lip and jump off the swing. Shane was surprised he actually did it and was way too late to catch him, so Shawn landed flat on his face.

Shane ran over to Shawn and twisted him over onto his back, and then picked up his unconscious body. "Shawn, are you okay?" Shane asked loudly into Shawn's ear, and then he tapped lightly on his cheek.

Shawn remained still and his head feel back.

"Shawn, please wake up, don't be dead Shawn, you can't be dead." Shane continued to yell.

Shawn opened his eyes with a smile on his face, and then he laughed lightly at Shane. "Got ya!" Shawn said as he continued to laugh.

Shane's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "You play entirely too much."

"You still love me though…" Shawn said sweetly.

"No I don't." Shane said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes you do, if you didn't you would've dropped me by now." Shawn said with a small smile.

Shane tried to look serious, but then he laughed. "You're damn right I still love you, but Shawn you shouldn't scare me like that!"

"You should've caught me." Shawn said sweetly, a huge smile still on his face.

Shane smirked, then he leaned slowly in and placed his lips on Shawn's, running his hands through his long soft hair, while keeping one of his hands under Shawn's legs to keep him up, while Shawn rested his head on Shane's chest. "I love you so much." Shane finally said.

Shawn smiled. "I know… I love you too."

**END FLASHBACK**

Shane wished that Shawn would just play with them one more time, that he would just wake up and smile and say that everything was going to be okay, and that he was alive again, anything.

Triple H felt guilty this entire time as he stood there, he couldn't help but think about some of the bad things that had happened between Shawn and Triple H over the many years that they had been best friends.

**FLASHBACK**

Triple H walked into his and Shawn's hotel room, very excited, he had just proposed to Stephanie. Although he knew that proposing to Stephanie was only a cover up for his undying love for Shawn, he was still ecstatic, and plus he wanted to rub it in Shawn's face.

When Shawn saw Triple H come in he made that grade A perfect smile that he does whenever he sees his best buddy Triple H. "Hey Hunter, why are you so happy?" Shawn asked.

"I just proposed to Stephanie!" Triple h said excitingly.

"Oh." Shawn said nonchalantly. He would have been happier for his buddy but today was different, he was going to tell Triple H how much he loved him. It took him years to work up the courage to tell him and now that he finally could this happens, perfect.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Triple H asked rather offended.

"Just 'oh'." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I'm engaged the least you can do is be happy for me." Triple h said harshly.

"I'm happy for you really I am." Shawn said attempting to put on a fake smile.

"Shawn I could tell when you're laying." Triple H said. "Why aren't you happy for me?"

"Because, I don't like her." Shawn blurted out.

"Why don't you like her?" Triple H asked angrily.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Shawn said. "I have my reasons for not liking your fiancée, everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"Yeah sure, you can have an opinion but you at least need a damn reason for it!" Triple H said even angrier.

"I don't want to tell you my reason Hunter!" Shawn complained.

"You know what Shawn, why don't you stop acting like a bratty baby all your life and give your stupid reason!" Triple H yelled.

"I'm not a bratty baby." Shawn pouted. "And my reason is that it's just doesn't set right with me at all."

"I know why you don't want me marrying Stephanie." Triple H said.

"Why Hunter? Why don't I want you marrying Stephanie?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"You're still not over Vince dumping you." Triple H said.

"What!" Shawn yelled.

"Since Vince, Stephanie's dad, broke up with you, you have a problem with her." Triple h said.

"You know what Hunter; you are the worst friend a person could ever have." Shawn said angrily.

Those words stung Triple H bad, so he was going to find words that stung Shawn just as much. "You know Shawn, I might be the worst friend you've ever had but you are most defiantly the best fuck I've ever had. But hey you've had a lot of practice right?" Triple H said smartly.

Now that hurt and stupid Triple H knew it, when he figured out exactly what he said as he wanted to take it back, but he didn't. Poor Shawn felt so bad that he couldn't even come back with a comeback. "…Shut-up Hunter." Shawn managed to choke out.

"What is it Shawn, like 5-6 guys a week now?" Triple H asked.

"What does it matter none of those guys are going to be you. Oh and thanks for the compliment, but to be completely honest o were the worst sex partner I have ever had." Shawn said matter of factly.

"Even if I'm the worst fuck ever, at least I can make a relationship work. At least the people who love me love me for me and not for what my dick can do!" Triple H said with a smirk, he knew that would hit a nerve in Shawn.

Shawn felt tears begin to form in his perfect blue eyes and he quickly turned around. "I'm going over to Shane's room." Shawn said as he sniffed a little.

"What are you going to fuck him too?" Triple h asked.

Shawn walked toward the door and made sure that his back was turned completely toward Triple H so that he wouldn't see the silent tears sliding down his now fiery red cheek. "No, he asked me to come over earlier."

"For what?" Triple H asked sarcastically.

"He said he just wanted to talk and spend some time with me." Shawn said sadly.

"I wonder what "talking" and "spending time with" means." Triple H said, putting quotations on the words talking and spending time with.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked, trying to maintain an angry voice, but it kept getting intercepted by his crying voice.

"It basically means that another guy is going to sweet talk you into his bed." Triple H said harshly.

"Shane's my friend; he wouldn't do that to me." Shawn said, an unsure tone in his voice.

"Yeah sure he wouldn't do that to you. How many guys haven't? Every guy says that he's your friend, or they like you, and of course, you being the dumb slut you are, you listen to them every time." Triple h said. He knew that Shawn was hurting bad inside and there was nothing he wanted to do more than comfort him, but he already started his rant, might as well finish it. "No snappy comeback Shawn?"

Shawn in took a lot of breath to try and prevent himself from breaking down and crying his eyes out. "Shane is my friend Hunter; he is not like all of those other guys." Shawn choked out.

"Sure, he's probably like his dad. You know, get about 2-3 months of great fucks out of you and then dumping you in the hospital. Yeah, who doesn't want a relationship like that?" Triple H asked sarcastically. He could hear the small sobs coming from near the door where Shawn was standing and to some extent that gave him pure satisfaction. But then again he felt horrible for what he had just said, He knew how much Shawn had loved Vince, and it wasn't his fault that Vince had dumped him.

"When does he want you there?"

"He wants me there at midnight…" Shawn said with a sad tone in his voice.

"So you'll be back here at like 3 am right? You guys should be finished by then, and then he'll kick you out right?" Triple H asked in a smart tone.

"Bye Hunter." Shawn said as he quickly left the room.

Triple h felt horrible when Shawn left. He shouldn't have ever done that to him, h was too weak and shy, 'I hate myself, he is too good of a guy, I love him way too much, it's not fair, why can't he love me just as much as I love him?' triple H thought to himself.

**FLASHBACK**

Thinking back into those times when he tortured Shawn, made Triple H regret almost every moment that the two had together. If only he had made the time that he had with Shawn actually mean something, the only times in their lives that Triple H didn't hurt Shawn on purpose were the last year because he was trying to get Shawn into bed.

After a little while, Triple H and everyone else was appointed back to the waiting room, the doctors didn't tell them if they were able to revive Shawn or if he was dead, they kind of didn't want to know. But their rude awakening came when they saw Doctor Jesse begin to walk back to the waiting room, walking toward them. What were they going to do if he was dead? How would they survive?


	36. Chapter 36

**[Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 35**

As they saw Doctor Jesse beginning to walk over to them they al stood up, and looked at him dead in the eyes. He had a depressed and sad look on his face. They all knew that couldn't be good.

"Is he alive?" Triple h asked.

"Yes, but we had to transport him into an emergency surgery. He went into Cardiac arrest again, that's why the heart monitor stopped the way it did, but there's a chance that if he survives the surgery he won't wake up if we have to put him in a coma…"

"So, you have to put Shawn in a coma?" Stephanie asked.

"Only if he does survive the surgery, he might still die." Doctor Jesse said.

"Don't we have some kind of say in this?" Shane asked.

"Well usually that would go to the parent's or a family member, but since none seem to be here, then it's going to have to be up to all of you." Doctor Jesse said as he looked into Shawn's charts.

They had no idea what to do, why did they have to make that decision? It didn't seem right.

"You don't have to make the decision now, he might not even make it through the surgery, and he might not even have to be put in a coma, he might wake up and get better, but that's a very small possibility." Doctor Jesse said.

"So, we don't have to make that decision now?" Triple h asked.

"Nope," Doctor Jesse said.

"How long do we have before we have to make that decision?" John asked.

"Well, first he has to survive the surgery, if he survives then we'll have to determine whether or not he will have to be put into the coma, and then if so, then maybe 4 days, that's how long he'll be able to survive without the coma, or he'll die."

"Can you just get back to us on that? We all need some time, we can't just make a decision like this." Vince said.

"You might not have to." Doctor Jesses said sadly, he then walked away sadly.

Everyone sat back down on the seats in the waiting room, and they waited for about an hour before Shawn's doctor came out again, he had Shawn's chart still in his hands.

"He survived the surgery, but he will have to be put into the coma…" Doctor Jesse said, when no one said another word, he began to walk away. "…you have four days."

They all looked at each other and could clearly see that not one person in that room knew what to do, putting him in a coma would just be dumb. They'll just be making him cling to the planet for longer than he needs to, and if they do put him in the coma and he never wakes up, then they'll have to pull the plug and let him die. That would be on their conscious forever.

After spending another half an hour talking to some of the nurses about Shawn's condition, they all left the hospital, all of them splitting them selves up, knowing that they all pretty much had a say in this whole decision. Stephanie went back home to go spend time with her daughter and her newborn son. Vince decided to try and focus on the show, even though he knew it wouldn't work to take his mind off Shawn; he was willing to do anything. Big Show and John left together, they went back on the road with everyone else, and they decided they were going to ask everyone what they thought, As for Shane and triple H, well they went home.

Triple H arrived home a couple of hours after they had left the hospital, and he had been home for about two days, time was winding down and still no one knew what they were going to do. He knew that they only had a day to decide, whether he was going to die, or if they were going to stick him in a coma and hope that he wakes up.

Triple H wished Shawn would just wake up; he wished he had one more day with him. To hold him close and kiss him and hug him, make him feel like the most beautiful person in the world, making his life better. He knew he had so many chances to tell Shawn how he felt, but he never did because he was a coward. He had a huge chance to make Shawn's last days meaningful, but he didn't, he just made them sad for him.

Triple H walked into his room, looking around. He knew that Shawn had slept in this room many times. Usually he didn't want to go home, to his brothers and sisters, so he stayed with Triple H a lot and some how managed to kick him out of his room each and every time. Triple H loved how resilient his best friend was, and he loved him to death for it.

Triple H pulled open a small drawer that resided in his room, in it were 3 pictures, one was of Shawn and Triple H when they were celebrating both of their birthdays at the same time, since they were only born like 5 days apart, it was Triple H's 35th birthday and Shawn's 39th. They had so much fun on that day; they decided to celebrate their birthdays together, with absolutely no other person there. The next picture was of Shawn and Triple H's daughter, when he first met her. Triple h loved this one the most because he loved Shawn and his daughter more than anything in the whole wide world. The last one was of Shawn by himself; Triple H had left this one at the very bottom, he didn't want anyone but himself looking at it. Shawn looked like so lovely in that picture, his hair was darker in it because it was moist; he had just gotten out of the shower, he had clothes on though, but his hair was moist. He was wearing a light blue shirt and you couldn't see the pants that he was wearing because it was only an upper body shot. He had one of his big innocent smiles on his face. Hs eyes curved down, like they always did when Shawn smiled, it made him look lazy eyes, but it was a really cute lazy eyed. Triple H had written on it In cursive writing that Shawn was the love of his life and he loved him more than he loved anyone in the whole wide world. How was he able to write down all of his feeling for Shawn, but never worked up the courage to tell him.

Triple H was three seconds from breaking down into a big heap of tears, when he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his eyes, and then he walked down to the stairs of his house. Before he opened the door he took a deep breath, trying to contain his tears. Then he opened the door, seeing that it was Shane, he knew that Shane didn't want to argue with him, and he knew he didn't want to argue with Shane. Shane looked like he was about to cry, just like Triple h was. Triple H stepped away from the entrance to house and allowed Shane to walk in. Shane walked inside with a sad smile on his face. He sat down on Triple H's couch, Triple H sat down beside.

"Did you come up with a decision yet?" Shane asked.

Triple H shook his head. "Nope, how about you?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know either, but I do want to see Shawn one more time… The doctors called me and told me that we have to make the decision today, they said their were complications and if we don't decided by today then he will surely die but tomorrow morning, this time there are no might's, he** will** die." Shane said sadly.

Triple H was shocked at first, but he didn't show it. He only looked at Shane with a sad look on his face. He decided to refrain from the conversation for a while, maybe they could come up with some kind of decision together.

"Want to know what's really weird about Shawn?" Triple H asked, as he chuckled softly.

Shane looked at Triple H, at first confused, but then he drifted into the conversation as well. "What?"

"Umm… every single year, as he grows, he becomes more beautiful and at the same time more and more innocent. It's really strange, I've never asked Shawn about it because I was afraid that he would take it the wrong way and cry or something like that." Triple H said, as he laughed a little to himself.

"I've noticed that too, maybe, it was because he had to grow up so fast in his twenties and teenage years. Now that he's gotten older, all of those feelings have just caught up with him and he acts like a little vulnerable teenager again." Shane said, as he clenched his hands together.

"I feel so bad for him, his innocence was taken away from him, and after that, for years he was getting his heart broken over and over. He's had such a screwed up life, it can't just end now, not like this. He should be allowed more years of happiness than he ever got." Triple H said.

"Hey, I carry these pictures around with me of Shawn, he had insisted, so I was forced, you want to see my favorite one?" Shane asked, as he pulled out his wallet.

Triple H nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, totally…"

Shane smiled and then he pulled out a picture. And Triple H had to admit, he instantly fell in love with that picture. In this one, his hair was a little bushy, but a cute bushy. He was sleeping; Shane must have taken this picture without Shawn knowledge. His lips were close together, in a pout, and he was wearing silk-like pajamas. He had taken his pillow from hid head and held it close to his body, his entire body curled up in a ball. He looked so perfectly beautiful.

"Doesn't he look great?" Shane asked with a genuine happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, he really does, you want to see one of my favorites?" Triple H asked.

Shane nodded almost excitingly. Triple H got up and ran up stairs to his room, bringing down the same picture that he was looking at earlier in the day. When Shane saw it, his eyes lit up instantly. "Wow, he looks so great! I really want a copy of this picture."

"I'll give you a copy of this if you give me a copy of the one you just showed me…" Tipple H said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Deal…" Shane said as he held out his hand for Triple H to shake.

"Deal." Triple H said simply, shaking Shane's hand.

"… I remember the first time I came to this house, Shawn brought me." Shane said as he looked around the entire living room of the house.

"Yeah, I remember that, it had been Shawn and my tradition to bring all of his boyfriends to my house so that I can thoroughly check them out. We'd go up on the roof and just sit up there in our little beach chairs. It was a whole bunch of fun, even though you and I argued most of the time, Shawn thought of it as amusement." Triple H said as he laughed to himself softly.

"Do you still have that thing set up?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, you want to go see it again?" Triple H asked as he stood up.

Shane nodded, getting up as well. Then they both commenced to the roof of Triple H's house, it was still set up the same way. Shane took his seat on the end of the beach chairs, Triple H sat at the other end, this seat brought back many different memories.

**FLASHBACK**

Triple H, Shane and Shawn all sat at the beach chairs, they were enjoying burgers and hotdogs, Shane and Triple H also had vodka, and Shawn on the other hand was enjoying a non-alcoholic one. This was about 1 month into Shawn and Shane's relationship.

"So, you see Shane, whenever I start dating someone Hunter always insists that I bring them here so that he can make sure they're the right person for me." Shawn explained.

"Okay, is he trying to scare off all of your boyfriends?" Shane asked.

"That's not my intention; I'm just trying to make sure that Shawn would be as happy as humanly possible. And if I don't think that you're the right guy for that, you're damn right I'll try to sabotage the whole thing." Triple h said, as he took another sip of his vodka.

"But, how would you know if Shawn is happy with anyone or not, he might be happy and you just don't know it." Shane said sarcastically.

Triple H gave Shane a dirty stare, this, mind you, was about 4 weeks after they had first made their bet, so tensions were very high. "I know Shawn better than you know him for sure Shane, and I would know whether he would be happy with someone in the long run or not." Triple H said angrily.

"You guys…" Shawn said in his sweet little innocent voice, they both looked at him. "Shut it!" Shawn said in a harshly evil voice.

"But Shawn, he's acting so condescending to me. He's acting like I don't make you happy…" Shane said, pointing toward Triple H as if he was a little child.

"No I wasn't Shawn, I was only voicing my opinion, you know me… he was trying to basically say that I wasn't a good friend to you." Triple H said, pointing to Shane just as Shane was pointing to him.

"You guys are such kids…" Shawn said with a sigh, and then he turned to Triple H. "Hunter, you're my best friend okay, and a very good one." Shawn said, and then he turned to Shane. "And Shane, you're a great boyfriend and I really like you, and you make me very happy."

"But Shawn…" Triple h was about to whine.

Shawn put his finger up in Hunter's direction as to shut him up.

"Zip it!" Shawn said angrily.

Neither of them said anything for a little while.

Shawn had to break the silence. "Hey you guys, can one of you get me something to eat from downstairs?" Shawn asked.

They both got up almost immediately, running down the stairs in order to get Shawn something to eat, Triple H grabbed a bag of cookies and Shane grabbed a coconut cake. After they both grabbed something from the cabinet, racing back up the stairs to the roof. Both handing him the food items that they had gotten; Shawn smiled at the both of them. Then he sighed.

"Shane… I'm sorry but…. I'm allergic to coconut…" Shawn said sadly.

Shane frowned slightly, and then he looked up at Triple H, who had been silently laughing at him the whole time. Shane then looked back down at Shawn and smiled a little at him, stroking his hair a little, making Triple H very jealous.

"I'm sorry Shawn… I had no idea…" Shane said, as he lightly stroked his hair.

Shawn smiled slightly at him.

"It's okay, at least you know now for future references…" Shawn said, giggling slightly, and then he began to shift a little in the seat. He frowned, as he continued to shift around a little.

"What's wrong?" Triple H asked.

"This chair is uncomfortable…" Shawn said as he continued to shift in it. "Gosh, I wish I had a pillow or something, this thing is really hurting my back for some reason today…" Shawn said with a long sigh.

Both Triple H and Shane looked at each other. Triple H ran down from the roof again while  
Shane went into his bag, grabbing a pillow. When Triple H came back up with a pillow for Shawn, he frowned when he saw Shawn and Shane. Shawn had already had a pillow on his lower back and Shane was massaging Shawn's shoulders.

"Oh, thanks for that Hunter, but Shane already got me a pillow…" Shawn said in between moans.

Triple H rolled his eyes, and went and sat down on his chair. About an hour later, they were packing up so that they could all catch the next flight out of Connecticut and get to the city that the next show was going to be in.

"Hey you guys…" Shawn said quietly. Triple H and Shane both turned toward Shawn, with little smiles on their faces, raising their eye brows to him. "Um... I just want to thank you…" Shawn said nervously.

They both looked at him confusingly, and then chuckled. "Thanks? For what?"

Shawn smiled and then began to walk; he walked past the both of them. "I'll tell you later…" Shawn said as he giggled lightly to himself.

Shane and Triple H followed him. "C'mon tell us!"

"No…" Shawn said, still giggling.

"Please Shawn!"

"Sorry you guys!" Shawn said, continuing to laugh at them.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow, we used to compete for Shawn a lot back in the day…" Shane said chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, we did, I'm sure Shawn was never really liked all of our bickering." Triple H said sadly.

".. Do you ever wonder what he was thanking us for?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I've been planning to ask him the second I remembered that day, but now…" Triple H said with a long sigh.

Neither of them said anything for a while, they were caught up in their thoughts. Then Shane decided to break the silence. "I think we should put Shawn in the coma, even if he doesn't wake up, I can't lose him yet…"

"I can't lose him either… but what would Shawn want us to do if he had any say in this decision?" Triple H asked.

"I don't know…" Shane said distantly.

Eventually they had decided on the coma, even though they still had their doubts. About their decision to place Shawn in his "coma- tic state", they had decided that they wouldn't leave him like that for a long time. They decided on two weeks, or at least Shane and Triple H decided, they hadn't told anyone about it because they knew that no one else, other than probably Vince, knew Shawn well enough to know that he probably wouldn't want to have to cling onto life for too long just for him to die anyways. Anyways, the next couple of weeks were very stressful, for everyone. They were in and out of towns, having to go to RAW and on some occasions ECW, not to mention house show, it made it difficult for them to go and talk to Shawn. The nurses said that talking to him could probably help him out a little, if he knew he had people to come back to. So every time they got the opportunity they would fly out to the hospital he was in and talk to him and laughing with him as if he was actually conscious.

One day, they all sat around in an hotel room, when I say all of them I mean Triple H, Shane, John, Big show, Edge and Shelton Benjamin. They all sat there with a slump, waiting by their cell phones for the hospital to call with some kind of news on Shawn, this was there usual thing since they had stuck Shawn in that coma.

John sighed, bored out of his mind. "Who is the hospital going to call if there's any change with Shawn anyways, I don't remember giving them my number." John said.

"You make a good point Cena…" Edge commented.

"Shut up, we weren't even there." Shelton said.

"Whatever…" Edge said. Then he turned over to Triple H and Shane, who were silently talking to each other. "What are you guys talking about?"

They turned to them with frowns on their faces. "We've been talking about maybe taking Shawn out of the coma." Shane said.

"What?" John asked, confusion in his voice.

"We can't leave him like he is; you know Shawn wouldn't want that." Triple H said.

"But it's keeping him alive, isn't it?" Edge asked.

"Yes, but… I don't know, if he doesn't wake up soon we're going to have to kill him--"Triple H said. Just the Shane's phone rang, he looked down at it and saw that it was the hospital in Denver calling.

Shane looked up at everyone. "It's the hospital." Shane said.

"Hurry up and answer it!" Big Show yelled.

HEY GUYS

Sorry for being so slow with this, I haven't been feeling great at all.

But, there aren't many chapters left to this story, I wanted you guys to know that.


	37. Chapter 37

**[Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 36**

Shane looked up at everyone. "It's the hospital." Shane said.

"Hurry up and answer it!" Big Show yelled

Shane answered the phone quickly, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" Shane answered. They all stared at him, waiting for some kind of positive something, anything at all. "Shawn is what…?" They all stood threw with anticipation resting in each of there hearts. "Oh my god…" Shane said with an unreadable tone in his voice. "He's okay? He's awake?" Shane said with an excitement in his voice that got everyone else excited as well. "Yea, we'll be there!" Shane said, and then he quickly hung up the phone and shouted. "He's awake!"

It seemed that the mood in the entire room just lightened up, as if a huge weight was lifted off of each and everyone of there heavy shoulders. For a couple of moments they just had to process the fact that everything could be over, all of this nervousness and fear could finally be gone, Shawn was going to be okay, thank goodness.

Almost immediately after they got the phone call, they called the air port, they were not trying to waste any time to get to Shawn and tell him how much they missed him and how much they loved him. Right before they had boarded the plane they had old Vince the good news and he hopped on his private plane to Denver as well.

Immediately after they made it there, they hitched a cab to speed to the hospital, it made it there in about 55 minutes, the whole ride they were hyped and excited to see Shawn for the first time since he went into the stupid coma, and they couldn't be more excited..

Meanwhile in Shawn's room, he was having his little meeting with his therapist. The person who had been speaking to for a while before he was put into the coma, and the one person who, thank goodness, actually listened to him when he spoke.

"So, how are you feeling Mr. Michaels?" Shawn's therapist asked.

"I am feeling very very good Mr. Therapist. I just woke up from the coma, as you know, and I'm feeling like I woke up from the best nap ever. I can't wait to see all of my friends and family, it's going to be so much fun, to go home, and hopefully start wrestling again and stuff, it's going to be great!" Shawn said in his hoarse voice, while sitting up in the hospital bed, it seemed that all he could do recently was sit around.

"That's really good, are you looking forward to seeing your boyfriend, I see you didn't mention him." The therapist said.

"I don't know whether or not I have a boyfriend right now." Shawn said nervously. "But, let's just drift out of that subject for now, please…" He begged.

"No problem... okay, let's see, what should we talk about now?" The therapist asked.

"Ummm… I don't mind, we can talk about anything. I'm trying so hard to past time until my friends get here." Shawn said, with a small shrug.

"Okay, how about all of your suicidal thoughts, they're gone for real, right?" She asked.

"Yes, completely. I'd rather just die the normal way… hey doc, did they ever give my disease a name, or have they still not diagnosed me." Shawn asked, with a small frown on his face.

(((Authors Note: Okay, so I know that Shawn's disease never had a name, so I did some research and I found out a name of a disease that is similar to what Shawn has, so now it has a name, and it makes sense to how he might have gotten it. Yay! I'm so smart!)))

"Well actually yes, it's called Takotsubo cardiomyopathy; it's generally the weakening of the myocardium." She said, with a small smile.

"A weakening of what?" Shawn asked with a small confused pout on his face.

"You're a wrestler, you've broken and hurt so many things that I thought you would actually know what that was." She said with a small chuckle.

"But I don't, I don't pay attention to what the doctors tell me." Shawn said with a small chuckle as well.

"Okay, it's a weakening of the heart muscle." She said professionally.

"Oh, how did I manage to get that?" Shawn asked.

"Well, I guess it can be easier to explain if you know what the actual meaning of Takotsubo cardiomyopathy, its broken heart syndrome." She said.

"But I thought my disease was hereditary." Shawn said with a small hint of confusion obviously in his voice.

"That's what all of the doctors initially thought, but neither of your parents ever went through the symptoms that you did. So when the doctors heard your background and all of the stuff that you had went through in your lifetime they knew that this was the very last option of what you were sick with. By the time they had realized this, you had already went into Cardiac arrest." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, well that's stupid. Well at least I'm going to be fine now, right?" Shawn asked with a small smile on his face.

"We have to run some more tests, but the cure to this disease is time. If the doctors would've treated you the right way, without all of the medications and stuff you probably would've been just fine." She said, as she placed a chart on her waist.

"So, the doctors were wrong? So that means I can sue if I wanted to?" Shawn asked with a cocky tone of voice.

"Well they weren't entirely wrong, when Doctor James told your friends to keep all of all the excitement to a minimum, he was entirely correct." She said.

"Doctor who?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Doctor Jesse, I forgot he tells his patients to call him by his first name." She said with a small chuckle.

"My doctor's name is Jesse James?" Shawn asked, with an amused look on his face. His therapist nodded slightly, and amused look on her face as well. Shawn laughed out loud almost immediately, the name sounded so funny to him. "I'm totally going to tease him about that, next time he has time to check up on me."

"Are you going to sue the hospital Mr. Michaels?" She asked.

"No, they did save my life, so I can't stay mad." Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"So, Mr. Michaels, do you feel that you will have to continue with therapy?" She asked,.

Shawn bit down on his bottom lip in thought, after a little while he sighed a bit. "Umm… I don't know, I guess it would be the smart thing to do, but on the other hand, I'm still not sure if I need it or not, I don't want to do something for no reason, it's a huge waste of time." Shawn said miserably.

"Well, make sure to get back to me on that, I'll happily give you more sessions." She said sweetly.

"Thanks a lot for your help, I really appreciate it." Shawn said with a small smile on his face.

She smiled slightly. "You're welcome…" She then looked down at her watch. "Oh goodness, I have another patient in like 2 minutes…" She said as she stood up and began to leave. "I'll talk to you later on today…" She said.

Shawn nodded with a smile and waved slightly at her as she walked out of the room. When she left Shawn sighed heavily, then he leaned back in bed. He hated putting on a fake smile for these people, I mean he did like all of them. But he really missed all of his friends, and the two men that he loved; he didn't know where they were when he woke up. So he didn't mind that it had been a whole day since he woke up and he's seen no sign of any of them. Although the wait just made Shawn even more excited to see them, he didn't like the whole seeing them as soon as he woke up idea, he would've probably looked horrible. By this time, he had brushed his hair a little, and made himself look as cute as a person in a hospital could look.

In the middle of Shawn's thoughts, in came his doctor, Dr. Jesse. Shawn lips curved into a small smile, he crossed his arms across his chest a bit, and waved a little.

"Hi doctor Jesse James…" Shawn said teasingly, followed by a slight giggle.

Doctor Jesse's face went blank, then he laughed lightly too. "Who told you that?"

"My therapist…" Shawn said with a slight chuckle.

"Please don't call me that…" Doctor Jesse begged.

"Can I give you nickname?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, as long as it's not stupid." Doctor Jesse said.

"Okay, it won't be…" Shawn said, he then went deep in thought. "Can I call you Doc?" Shawn asked.

"Sure, go right ahead. I like it." Doctor Jesse said, with a small smile.

"Doctor Jesse I have a question…" Shawn said with a small frown on his face.

"Yes?" Doctor Jesse asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well since my problems were with my heart and stuff, why did I have so many breathing and tasting problems?" Shawn asked a small pout on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well, that's why your case is so confusing. We're still trying to determine whether or not it was only broken heart syndrome." Doctor Jesse said.

"Okay… well, then how do you know I'm 100 cured from this ailment?" Shawn asked.

"We don't…" He said.

Shawn gasped a little, and opened his mouth. "Then what was the stupid coma for?"

"To keep you alive…" Doctor Jesse said.

"Oh, okay then…" Shawn said distantly. "… Hey doc, do you know whether or not my friends are coming today?" Shawn asked with a small frown on his face.

"Well we called then yesterday, they should've been here by now, I'm sure they'll be here some time today." He said. "Do you want to call them?"

"Well…" Shawn was about to say yes, before he looked up and saw all of them, searching for his room. Shawn had no idea why they were allowed to transition through the hospital like that, but he didn't really even care. After a while of Shawn and Doctor Jesse watching the four of them search without ever even seeing Shawn, Shawn turned to Doctor Jesse. "Yeah, I think I do want to call them…" He said.

He handed Shawn a phone. Shawn immediately dialed Shane's cell phone.

"Hello?" Shane answered.

"Hey Shane…" Shawn said with a smile on his face.

"…Shawn… Shawn is this you?" Shane asked excitement clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Shawn said.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice again." He said.

"Yeah, I'm happy to hear yours too, where are you Shane?"

"In the hospital looking for your room."

"Shane, you're about two feet away from my room now, I can see you right now."

"What?" Shane asked, he then turned around, everyone else turning around along with him. They saw Shawn through the big glass window that was in his room, Shawn smiled slightly and waved a little. "Oh gosh, hi…" Shane said into the phone as he looked at Shawn, who had a cell phone in his hand as well.

"Hi…" Shawn said sweetly.

"We'll be in there in like two seconds…" Shane said, still excited beyond imagination.

"Yeah, I figured." Shawn said, then he hung up the phone, looking up at Doctor Jesse. "Wow, I have some really dumb friends." Shawn said with a slight chuckle. Then when everyone came into the room Shawn smiled big at them. "Hi!" Shawn yelled loudly.

"Hi Shawn!" Big Show was the first person to speak; he walked over to Shawn and hugged him tight.

"Hi, 'Show…" Shawn said as he tried to regain breath from Big Show's bone crushing hug. When he let go Shawn looked up at them with a smile, then he turned around to Triple H, John, and Shane, he smiled big at them.

Almost all at once they all ran over to Shawn, squeezing him tight, Shawn couldn't even rap his arms around all of the bodies that were hugging him. He tried to lift his arms up to hug them but he couldn't, so he just laughed lightly. After what seemed like forever they all pulled away from Shawn, looking at him deeply. Shawn confusingly looked at them, he frowned slightly at them because he had no idea why they were looking at him like that.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for…? I mean, I know I was gone fro a long time, and you missed me. But speak! Talk to me!" Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"Oh…" Triple H said.

"We're so sorry Shawn, we… we're just so happy that you're alive." Shane said.

"Yeah, me too." Shawn said with a small chuckle. "So, who wants to kiss me first? On the cheek though?" Shawn asked, still laughing lightly. They all smiled big at him, they missed this so much they missed him, and they couldn't wait to get him out of this hospital and back home. It wouldn't be long now.

**ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT YOU GUYS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**[Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Chapter 37**

**Hello hello hello, and welcome to the first of the final two chapters of What Now, luckily for all of you people, this is the chapter in which it is announced who Shawn will be with, yay!!!!**

It had been about two weeks since Shawn had woken up from the coma and every single wrestler on every roster in the WWE had come to visit him at least once. But triple H and Shane were there right by Shawn's side. Although they both did have some kind of company or other people there along with them. But today they were alone with him, they finally had the chance to talk to him about something that they had been meaning to for a very long time.

They entered the room slowly, looking at Shawn. Shawn brought his eyes up to look at the two me which he loved, his then pouted lips curved up into a big smile and he waved slightly. Triple H and Shane walked fully into the room, Triple H was first in giving Shawn a big hug, then came Shane, who gave Shawn a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Shawn, how are you feeling?" Triple H asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good; I just have a slight throat ache. But that's only because I was stuck inside of that MRI machine for like an hour after you guys left yesterday. And all of that cold air that was blowing through has just taken its full effect and killed my throat. Or, it could just be that I talk to much." Shawn said with a small smile appearing on his face, then he laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I really think its because of the talking thing." Shane said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah me too." Shawn laughed.

"So they had to run more tests on you?" Triple H asked.

Shawn nodded with a small smile on his face.

"For what?" Triple H asked.

"Just to see if my heart had gotten stronger at all." Shawn said, his hands locked together on his lap.

"When are the results coming back?" Triple H asked.

"They came back yesterday after you guys had to leave." Shawn said with a smile still on his face.

"Wow, really… what did it say?" Shane asked.

"It's gotten a little better, but not by much, it's still really bad. But they said that it'll continue getting better if I stay away from greasy foods, and avoid any more traumatic events, such as getting hurt and get more therapy so that all of my past traumatic events doesn't catch up with me…." Shawn said with a small smile on his face, he could see the way that Shane and Triple H were looking, which was very concerned, so he decided to change the subject. "… so you guys said that you had something important to speak to me about today, let's hear it."

"Well Shawn, you know how you're going to be out of this hospital soon and how you're going to be staying at my dad's beach house after you get out of here, right?" Shane asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Okay, we were wondering… which one of us are you going to choose… to date?" Triple H asked.

Shawn's eyes widened slightly, he crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. "Umm… well I… I forgot all about that."

"Shawn, there's really no pressure, no matter who you choose we're still going to love you, and be your friend. There will be absolutely no bitter feelings toward you." Shane said.

Shawn kept that pout on his face; he then brought his hands to the back of his head and sighed heavy. "You guys, I don't really know who to choose just yet, could you guys probably give me a little bit of time… please, that's all I'm asking for." Shawn said as he shifted uncomfortably shifted in his bed.

"Yeah Shawn, take all the time you need." Triple H said sweetly.

Shawn nodded and smiled sadly. "Thank you, I promise I'll have a answer for this soon, it's just so hard." Shawn said.

They both smiled sweetly at him, trying to reassure him that despite his choices, everything was going to be just perfect, regardless of his choice.

About 2 weeks later Shawn and Shane sat in Vince's beach house. Shawn was lying down on the couch watching a random scary movie. And believe me when I say it was very scary, but it was okay because they had every light in the place on. Shawn had his foot propped on Shane's lap as Shane massaged it gently.

"Shawn you know if I knew that the only reason you asked me to come over was to massage your oddly soft feet then I wouldn't have come." Shane said, despite the fact that he was still rubbing Shawn's feet.

"Shane you know whether or not I told you what you were going to do when you came here or not you would've still come." Shawn said smartly then let out a soft moan as Shane continued.

"Yeah, you're right." Shane said, laughing lightly.

"I really like this movie, don't you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I do… Shawn, I've been thinking about something lately." Shane said with a small frown on her face.

"Tell me." Shawn said sweetly.

"I was just thinking about how our life would be if you choose me." Shane said.

Shawn looked at him confusingly. "Well, what do you think it'll be like?"

"I think it will be amazing, I think we're going to have an amazing life, and an amazing house, for probably the first couple of years." Shane said with a saddened look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked, tilting his head to the side slightly and pouting.

"Shawn, you know how I am… Shawn I'll ruin your life." Shane said.

"How?" Shawn asked with sadness and confusion in his voice.

"Shawn, you know how I can pick a fight with you no matter what the situation, right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but Shane, I'm sure you're going to stop doing that, if I choose you we're going to be good." Shawn said sadly.

"Shawn, how do you know that I'm not going to drive you back into the hospital bed, and probably not your grave? Shawn, I couldn't live with myself if I ended up killing you." Shane said sadly, then he stopped rubbing Shawn's feet with a small frown on his face an then looked into Shawn's blue eyes with his brown ones.

Shawn shifted his eyes away from Shawn's and looked to the side. He felt tears prickle his eyes; he didn't want Shane to say those things, although he didn't even get close to choosing who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just yet, he still didn't want Shane to give up on him yet.

"Shane… what are you saying?" Shawn asked, his head still turned.

"I think you should choose hunter except for me." Shane said with sadness being displayed in his voice. Shawn tried to look at Shawn in his eyes but Shawn continued to turn his head away from Shane. Shawn didn't reply to Shane's bold statement, so he spoke again. "Think about it Shawn, you and Hunter never argue, and when you do you patch it all up in at the most a couple of hours. He would never want to see you hurt. When it comes to me, I'm always hurting you, and I just don't want to do it anymore." Shane said sadly as he felt tears prickling his eyes just as they were Shawn's.

"But you're hurting me now, you really really are." Shawn said, his voice easily breaking which led Shane to believe that his heart was breaking as well.

"Shawn this may hurt now. But eventually, when you and Hunter settle in together and you figure out that this was the best thing that could happen, it's all going to be better, I promise." Shane said. "Shawn I still love you, I'm always going to love you, no matter what, and we'll still be best friends, we'll still hang out. The only thing that will be different is that we can't kiss or anything like that, but we'll still be close… I still love you Shawn."

Shawn looked back to Shane, tears in them, making them shine brought. He moved his feet on top of Shane's lap, curling them back so that he was sitting on them. He scooted closer to Shane and hugged him tightly. Shane hugged him back as tightly as possible, kissing his head and then rocking Shawn back and forth for a while. He felt soft tears come from his eyes and drop onto Shawn's hair. After a while of them holding each other, Shawn pulled away with an obvious frown on his face, he made a shy look.

"Shane, what if things between Hunter and I don't work out, then what?" Shawn asked.

"Well then, you can come back to me." Shane said with a small smile on his face.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Really, just ask and I'll be running back to you in no time." Shane said with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, you have to. I don't care if you're with the nicest sexiest and most beautiful person in the whole world; you have to come back to me." Shawn demanded.

"Shawn, there is no way that I can be with the nicest, sexiest, and most beautiful person in the world." Shane said with a small chuckle.

"Sure you can Shane; it shouldn't be any trouble with all of that money you have." Shawn said as he laughed lightly.

"No Shawn the reason I can't get that person is because Hunter already has him." Shane said sweetly.

Shawn smiled big and then hugged Shane again as tears began to flow again. "I'm really going to miss this." Shawn said.

"Me too." Shane said. Then he pulled away from the hug and reached into a bag that he had brought for his day here. "Shawn… I meant to give this to you a long time ago, but my plans had kind of got shifted when you fainted out that day… I was going to give this to you that night when we got into the argument about Jonathan. But then you started getting sick and all of this had to be intercepted." Shane said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small dark burgundy box. "Here, open it." Shane handed it to Shawn.

Shawn looked at it with gleaming eyes. He opened the box carefully and saw a very beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god Shane, this is beautiful, what was the occasion, why were you giving me something so beautiful?" Shawn asked as he gazed at the ring.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." Shane said.

Shawn looked up at him, surprised by the statement. "Are you serious? You were going to ask me to marry you?" Shawn asked.

Shane nodded. "I would have loved nothing more than to have you as my husband and for me to be your husband. I know this won't exactly work out anymore, but I would just love for you to wear it, just for a little while." Shane said.

Shawn smiled slightly and took out the very expensive ring that was inside of the box, he took it and put it on his finger. He reached his arm out and looked at his ring. "I love it so much."

"I'm glad; you can put it in a flea market or melt it if you want to." Shane suggested.

Shawn shook his head. "No, I'm going to keep it forever, to remember all of the good times that we've had, that could've led to up a real engagement, probably not a real wedding, but a wedding nonetheless." Shawn said with a small chuckle. He then turned to Shane with a huge smile on his face. He brought his lips to Shane's, kissing him tenderly and slowly, lingering on his lips neither of them wanting to part with each other. Then Shawn pulled away with a small smile. "I love you." Shawn said.

"I love you too, I really hope you and Hunter have a great life together, I want you to be as happy as a man could possibly be." Shane said, as he ran his fingers through Shawn's hair.

Shawn smiled and hugged Shane again, resting his head on Shane's shoulder as Shane continued to stroke Shawn's hair.

3 days after Shawn and Shane had decided that Shawn had to choose Triple H, Triple H stepped into the Beach house, it was about 8 o'clock at night. He saw that Shawn wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen, even though those were his usual places whenever Triple H came.

"Shawn! Are you in here?" Triple H yelled through the house as he drew near the bedroom. He walked into the room with a small smile on his face. "Shawn are you in here?"

Triple H walked into the bedroom and saw Shawn sitting up in his bed, reading a small book. Triple H smiled at Shawn, who wasn't paying any attention to him at all. Triple H decided to speak.

"Hey Shawn…" Triple H said, waiting patiently for Shawn to look up.

Shawn looked up at Triple H and a smile appeared on his face instantly. "Hey Hunter! I missed you." Shawn said as he got up from the bed and hopped onto Triple H. Now if this was a year ago, Shawn would've knocked Triple H off of his feet, but since Shawn had so much weight, it was easy to carry him.

"How's your day been?" Triple H asked as he continued to carry him.

"Umm… it's been good… but Hunter, there's something I have to ask you."

Triple H nodded, and then put Shawn down. Shawn walked over to the bed and sat down, Triple H followed behind him, sitting beside him. He placed one of his hands on Shawn's knee, and the other one on his own knee. "Ask away."

Shawn smiled at Triple H, and then he laid down on the bed, resting his head on Triple H's lap, he looked up at his boyfriend to be with a huge smile on his face. "Hunter, if I choose you, how would our life be?" Shawn asked.

Triple H smiled down at Shawn and then brushed his hair back from his face. "Well I think our life, if you choose me, will be amazing. We've always been able to keep each other entertained, so I can promise you it won't be boring. We'll have the perfect house, decorated however you want it to be, we can have whatever pet you want, everything will be completely about you. I'll spoil you rotten. We're going to have the perfect relationship, we're going to love and respect each other Shawn, if you chose me I can assure you that…" Triple H smirked. "You're going to get a guy who can rock your boat at night, if you know what I mean."

Shawn smiled up at him, and then he lifted himself up slightly capturing Triple H's lips with his own. Triple H was surprised at first but then he responded to Shawn's soft lips on his by kissing him back, holding his head up by holding onto his head and upper back. After a long while Shawn pulled away from the kiss with a huge smile on his face.

"Hunter, I love you… and I want to be with you, I choose you." Shawn said sweetly as his hands stayed latched on Triple H's neck.

A humongous smile appeared on Triple H's face. He nearly hopped up and cheered, using his hands, but he didn't want to drop his new boyfriend. So instead, he picked Shawn up the way that he normally did, then he flung Shawn over his shoulder. About that time was when he began to jump up and down, waving his arms around. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Triple H knew he was probably hurting Shawn's stomach by hopping around, so he laid Shawn down on the bed, capturing him in yet another kiss. Shawn rapped his arms around Triple H's neck. They continued to kiss until Triple H pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I love you so much Shawn, I really really do." Triple H said as he looked into Shawn's crystal blue eyes.

Shawn smiled at him, biting down on his bottom lip. "Hey, I have another question for you."

"And what would that be?" Triple H asked, and then he placed his hand on Shawn's cheeks.

"… You my boyfriend?

Triple H chuckled lightly, then nodded. "Yep… you my boyfriend?"

"Yep." Shawn said, giggling lightly.

"Cool."

"Okay Hunter, how about one last question?" Shawn asked.

"Ask me anything Shawn."

"Do you want position one two or three?" Shawn said, biting down onto his bottom lip.

Triple H understood what he meant almost immediately, so a small smirk appeared on his face. "Surprise me."

Shawn smiled at him, and then placed his lips onto Triple H's, laughing lightly into his mouth because Triple H's mustache was tickling him a little. Triple H thought that his giggling was so cute, which brought another smile to his face, knowing that he and that adorable giggle will never have to be apart again. Triple H couldn't wait to start his life with Shawn.

**Okay, now you guys know who Shawn ends up with. I hope you're content with my decision. But anyways, only one more chapter left!!!!**


	39. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I am in no way implying anything to be truthful in this work of fiction. I am not a representative of the celebrities that are mentioned within this story. I do not profit from this.**

**Title: What Now  
**

**Pairings: HBK/HHH or HHH/Stephanie HBK/Shane  
**

**Summary: Triple H is engaged to Stephanie McMahon but he is slowly gaining feelings for the Heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels and he is torn between the man he loves and the woman he has to learn to love.**

**Epilogue**

A little bit over three months after Shawn and Triple H had finally become a couple is when all of this is taking place. After spending about 2 weeks at Vince's beach house, Shawn sold his house and went to move in with his new boyfriend Triple H. They loved living together, it was so happy and comfortable, even though on Sundays, Mondays, and Tuesdays they didn't see each other because Triple H had to be at the show and Shawn didn't. They did still love the other four days that they got to spend together. Something else Triple H loved was when he would walk down the street and get approached by wrestling fans and they would ask about Shawn. Most of them knew he and Shawn were "best friends". Every fan knew Shawn was in the hospital, because of a storyline that was going on in wrestling, plus wikipedia is also a good source. But anyways, whenever people would ask him how he was doing, Triple H would answer with a simple "You'll see." Now back to the whole schedule thing, whenever Triple H was away Shawn would spend time with Shane, since he was never really doing anything on wrestling. Triple H trusted that the two wouldn't do anything together, he trusted Shawn, and he knew that Shane had a little more respect for Shawn, and for his relationship with Triple H.

But as for today, Shawn was in the best mood that he'd been in since he and Triple H got together. After spending all of these three months doing physical therapy, Vince had just informed Shawn that he would wrestle again; he was coming back in exactly four days. He was supposed to help Triple H in one of his matches, or something like that, he was just excited to get back on the road with his boyfriend. Triple H was glad that he and Shawn wouldn't really have to be apart again.

Today was Thursday morning and Triple H, Shane, John, and Big Shoe were all sitting at a table, planning a dinner that they had scheduled at the fancy restaurant. It was a dinner to celebrate Shawn returning to wrestling, his good health and his and Triple H's engagement. Well the engagement is the big surprise of the night; he was supposed to propose to Shawn after the dinner, when they got back to the house. They had it all planned out. Shawn was going to meet them at the restaurant, when they got back, they were going to give Shawn a big cake that said Congratulations, then bam! Triple H was going to propose to Shawn, it'll be perfect.

"Okay Hunter, do you have the ring?" Shane asked.

Triple H nodded nervously.

"Okay… where's Shawn?" John asked.

"…Probably listening to every word that we're saying." Triple H said distantly.

"What!" Everyone in the room yelled.

"Relax, I'm only kidding, he went to the store." Triple H said.

"Oh, okay, we just have to make sure everything is perfect, completely perfect." Shane said.

"Make sure what's perfect?" Shawn asked as he walked into the front door, holding a couple of bags a from fast food places.

"Shawn hears like a damn bat…" Triple H whispered. Triple H then looked over to Shawn. "Hey Shawn."

"Hi you guys!" Shawn said, as he sat his bags on the ground. "… back to ky question, make sure of what?"

"Make sure you're in perfect tip top shape for your wrestling return." Triple H lied with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, okay… whatever. Anyways, I got all of you breakfast." Shawn said. He then sat all of the bags on the table that he had bought. "Help yourselves." Shawn said as he began to walk out of the room, until Shane stopped him.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Shane asked.

Shawn turned back around with a smile. "I'm on a whole new diet." Shawn said with an innocent grin.

"Shawn how could you be on another diet? You've barely gained a pound in the last three months." Triple H said.

"Who cares, I like my weight right now, I can go back to Raw as a cruiser now." Shawn said with a huge smile on his face.

"Shawn can I command you to do one thing for me?" Triple H asked. "And I swear this will be the one and only time in our relationship where I'll demand you to do anything." Triple H said.

"Go for it." Shawn said with a small smile on his face.

"Shawn could you please not go on a diet? Please, I don't want you getting sick again, or any skinnier than you already are." Triple H said. "Its makes me fear for you."

"Aww, that's so sweet Hunter, but no. I'm not getting off of my diet just yet, sorry." Shawn said with a make-believe pout on his face. He then reached into the bag and pulled out a granola bar, he took a small bite out of it, then he sat it down on the table. "I'm stuffed…" Shawn said, laughing lightly.

"Shawn, you're one of the unhealthiest people I know." Shane said as he watched Shawn laugh at them.

"I know, it's like you want to be sick again." Triple H said, getting annoyed at Shawn's laughter at all of them.

"I'm just kidding you guys, I'm not on a diet, I'm just not hungry, I ate on the way back here and I'm about to go eat a piece of cake that I bought." Shawn said enthusiastically.

"You're eating cake for breakfast?" John asked.

Shawn nodded with a smile on his face, and then he skipped away from his friends, going away to feast upon his cake. Everyone watched him leave, when eh was gone they turned back around to Triple H.

"Wow, you're about to be engaged to him, you're going to have a fun life fur sure." Big Show stated, laughing lightly.

"I know, I hope he says yes." Triple H said in his distant world.

"He's going to say yes, believe me, he is." Shane said as he patted his hand on Triple H's shoulder. Shane and Triple H had some how become friends through the whole Shawn being in a coma period. Now even though Triple H has no idea that Shane was the one who told Shawn to choose him, they still remained friends.

"I hope you're right Shane, I really really do." Triple H said.

"How about I go speak to him, find out what he would say without telling him what you're planning." Shane offered.

"Please do that I need some kind of assurance, I've never been so nervous in my life."

"Gotcha…" Shane then got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen, where Shawn was eating the cake. "Hey Shawn…" Shane said.

Shawn turned around to him and then smiled slightly. "Hey Shane… what do you want?" Shawn asked in a playful way.

"I just want to ask you a question." Shane said.

"Ask away…" Shawn said, licking his fingers.

"You remember how I was supposed to propose to you, right?"

Shawn nodded as he nibbled on his cake.

"Well, if Hunter asked you the same question, what would you say?" Shane asked.

"Well, I would say… gosh, I don't know." Shawn said sadly, looking down to his cake.

"Why don't you know?" Shane asked.

"Because of… well don't you remember what happened a couple of months ago; it was really bad, it's happened once before." Shawn said, trying to give Shane hints because he didn't want to tell say the word.

"Oh…" Shane understood almost immediately, and then he sat beside Shawn.

"I know that this shouldn't still be affecting me up to this point, but it really is, and I'm afraid now. Intimacy is starting to scare me every time I think about Jonathan and that night I just get afraid. That's why Hunter and I haven't had sex since the night we got together; I haven't been able to bring myself to do it again… I don't know." Shawn said with a long sigh.

"I understand exactly what you're saying, but Shawn, that has nothing to do with how much you love Hunter, does it?" Shane asked.

"I know it doesn't, I do love him enough to marry him, but I don't know how much longer I can neglect his physical needs, as long as Jonathan is out there, I have no idea how long Hunter is going to have to wait…" Shawn said sadly. "… That's only if he sticks around long enough to wait."

"Shawn, of course he'll wait, he loves you enough and he knows what you went through was horrible, he wouldn't dump you because of what that freak Jonathan did to you." Shane said, placing his hand on Shawn's knee and rubbing it slightly. "And Jonathan isn't going to be on the loose much longer. He's going to pay for what he did to you and his brother." Shane said.

Shawn smiled at Shane and then hugged him tight, pulling away almost immediately with a huge smile on his face. "To answer your question… if Hunter was to walk into this room, with a bog bowl of hot soup, trip over spilling it all on me, and then while getting up, poke me in the eye with a fork… why does he have a fork while eating soup, I don't know. But if all of that was to happen, then he asked me to marry him, I'd say yes, for sure." Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"That's great to hear…" Shane said. "I'll leave you to eat all of your cake in peace." Shane said, getting up and walking out of the room.

When he came out of the room, Triple H was the first to notice, he immediately stood up. "What did he say?"

"Well, at first he said he didn't know." Shane said.

"Why wouldn't he know?" Triple H asked, worry already in his voice, along with nervousness.

"Well, he was afraid that he wouldn't make a good husband to you because so far, for the past couple of months, he's been neglecting you." Shane said.

"Shawn hasn't neglected me." Triple H said.

"He means physically." Shane said.

"Oh… well… I haven't really noticed that until just now, I can wait… bet he's going to say no when I ask him… what am I going to do with this ring?" Triple H asked himself.

"But he also said that he'd say yes… I know Shawn's confusing sometimes, but that's what he said." Shane said with a small smile on his face.

Triple H smiled and then breathed in heavily. "Good, I can't wait until tonight."

Later that night, Hunter, Big Show, Shane and John all waited in a restaurant for Shawn, who was about 20 minutes late and they had no idea where in the heck he was. He was never usually late.

"The whole schedule of the whole plan is ruined now." Triple H said.

"Well not really, we'll just have to cut dinner short, or we'll have to cut the proposal short." Shane said while staring at his watch.

"Well, I don't want to cut dinner short, I'm so hungry." Big Show said.

"But the proposal is supposed to be the highlight of the evening and I really like to see Shawn happy." John said.

"But you know how Shawn loves to eat now that he won't throw it up right after, and plus he needs to eat so that he won't be that little skinny billy for the rest of his life." Triple H said.

"But if Shawn knew that he was getting engaged today, then he wouldn't care about eating a thing." Shane said.

"He does make a good point…" Big Show said.

"What does it matter anyways? What we need to be focusing on right now is getting Shawn here so that we can do those things." John said.

"You're right, I'll call him…" Triple H said as he pulled out his cell phone. He waited a little while and then Shawn picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Shawn answered.

"Hello Shawn?" Triple h spoke into the phone.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I overslept, but I will be there in 15 minutes, I'm almost dressed." Shawn said.

"Good… see you in a few baby." Triple H said.

"Okay, see you in a few."

"… I love you." Triple H said.

"Oh, I know." Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"So, I don't get a "I love you too"?" Triple H asked.

"Not yet… I'll be able to say it later because I have a huge surprise for you tonight after everyone leaves." Shawn said, in what Triple H could only believe to be a seductive voice.

"I can't wait…" Triple H said. "Bye babe."

"Bye bye." Shawn said, hanging up the phone.

Shawn finished buttoning up his jean jacket, it was some kind of a cool breeze that blew through the air the second before he put it o, it made him shiver. Anyways, Shawn's surprise for Triple H was that they were gong to have "relations" tonight; it was supposed to be their third time and Shawn wanted it to be the best and most romantic time yet. The reason he was doing this, regardless of his fear of it at the moment was because he didn't want to penalize his boyfriend for something that wasn't even his fault. It wasn't like he asked Jonathan to rape him or anything like that, and Shawn knew Triple H loved him enough o wait, but he didn't want to make him wait.

Just then Shawn heard something downstairs, kind of like someone walking. Shawn walked down the stairs and he saw that the light was on, he didn't remember anyone cutting on that light, he was sure that he didn't do it. He smiled to himself thinking that it was triple H surprising him or something, as he turned the corner to the living room he began to speak.

"Hey baby, I thought we…" Shawn stopped when eh realized who it was. He couldn't speak at first, but he did mange to breathe out. "…Jonathan…" Shawn said as he began to back up, his eyes wide with fright.

"Hello my beautiful beautiful Shawn." Jonathan said as he walked toward Shawn.

Shawn felt fear build up in his stomach, this couldn't happen to him, this couldn't be happening.

"Oh my goodness Shawn, you look so cute, I heard your disease is better. That's good because when we move to our house you won't feel sick all the time." Jonathan said with a small chuckle.

"…Please…please, leave me alone Jonathan." Shawn said with a shaky, obviously afraid voice.

Jonathan began to move closer to Shawn, Shawn was so afraid that he couldn't move at first, and then he came to the realization that Jonathan was a really big dude and if he charged at him, he could easily take Shawn down. But Shawn also knew that he wasn't as weak as he was when he was sick, which means he could possibly fight the guy off for a couple of minutes. But just to be safe, Shawn decided to make a run for it. Shawn attempted to turn around and run away to the front door, that was before he felt Jonathan grab his leg, he fell flat on his face. Shawn blinked hard when he felt the pain on his face. Jonathan pulled his leg and flipped him onto his back. Shawn brought his other leg to Jonathan's face and kicked him in the nose, hard. Jonathan stumbled back, holding onto this nose and leaning on the bars on the stair case. Shawn hopped up and ran up the stairs, Jonathan followed behind him, almost grabbing him but he accidentally hit his hand on a door because Shawn ran into his and Triple H's bedroom. Jonathan banged on the door, trying to break it down.

Shawn stood there listening to Jonathan banging for a good ten minutes, watching the hinges on the door begin to loosen up, he was so afraid that he was frozen again. He wanted to go into the bathroom, which was inside of their bedroom, but the lock was broken, it wouldn't make nay difference, Jonathan would get in and Shawn could probably fight him off, but he couldn't do it long enough because by the time his boyfriend and all of his friends came back here to see where he was, Jonathan may have taken him by then. Just then the phone rang, Shawn had forgotten that there was a phone inside of his room, he ran over to it, answering it immediately.

"Hunter?" Shawn answered.

"Yeah Shawn, where are you?" Triple H asked.

"Jonathans here!" Shawn said into the phone.

"What!" Triple H yelled.

"He came here some minutes ago, he tried to take me away, but I ran… up to our room…" Shawn said, trying his hardest to keep his voice normal, without it breaking or anything. "He's going to break through the door."

"I'll be there, just go into our bathroom…" Triple H said, but was cut off by Shawn.

"But the lock is broken." Shawn said.

"I know, I know. But Shawn just go in there, put anything in front of the door, hold him out for as long as you can baby." Triple H said, he heard a loud bang through the phone that made even him jump. "Shawn, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Shawn said, his voice shaking.

"Okay, just go into the bathroom, right now, okay." Triple H asked.

"Okay…" Almost immediately, the phone cut off.

"Hello... hello…" Triple H spoke into the phone, trying to figure out what had happened. When he realized the phone had cut off, he got up from where he was sitting. Everyone followed him because they had made their own inferences about what had happened, and they were all right.

Triple H drove his car as fast as he possibly could to his house. John and Big Show had that look on their faces like they were ready for a real fight. Shane was busy calling the cops, and Tripe H was basically seeing red as he drove the car…he was going to kill Jonathan.

Triple H pulled up to his house he almost ran out of the car to go and kill that guy. The other three went along with him, running up to the house. When they got in they saw that the door lock had been broken. They entered the house cautiously when they did they heard faint coughing from the room up the stairs. They ran up the stairs and into the room, and when they got there they heard Shawn making small cries and whimpers. They went to the bathroom and saw Jonathan trying to choke Shawn unconscious, they noticed that Shawn's shirt was ripped almost every where and his jean jacket was on the floor somewhere away from him.

The first thing that they did was forcefully pull Jonathan off of the whimpering and somewhat purple face, due to loss of breath. Triple H pounded Jonathan in the face with constant fists, John and Big Show pounded on him too, with kicks and what not. Shane was inside of the bathroom with Shawn, trying to see if he was okay.

After a couple of minutes of them basically jumping Jonathan, they let up on him because they hears the cop cars pass up outside. Triple H irritatingly scratched his head, he wanted to kill Jonathan, but he could get arrested for that and he couldn't bear to not be with Shawn and he wanted to see his daughter grow up as well. But he also wanted to destroy Jonathan for what he did to Shawn.

Just as Triple H was about to lash out on Jonathan again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Shane.

"Shawn's over there, you should really be with your boyfriend right now, I'll talk to the cops."

Triple H nodded, lucky for Jonathan Shane was sometimes a generous person since he went to therapy session, or whatever. He entered the bathroom only to see Shawn sitting in the corner of the bathroom floor. He was staring at the floor, tears falling to the ground every couple of seconds. Shawn obviously didn't notice his boyfriend enter the room because his eyes never left the ground and the tears never stopped. Triple H sat on the floor beside Shawn, looking at him sadly.

"…Shawn…" Triple H said in barely a whisper. Shawn took his eyes from the ground, looking over at his boyfriend. Triple H could see that they were tense and full of nothing but fright. It took a couple of seconds, but Triple H saw that his eyes relaxed a little. Triple H rapped his arms around Shawn's shoulder and pulled him close. Shawn rested his head on Triple H's shoulder, as he cried silently to himself. Triple H knew that no words had to be said between the two of them in order for them to express their love for each other; they only had to sit there and be there for each other.

A couple of hours later, everyone had left after making sure that Shawn was okay and helping Triple H pick up some of the mess that Jonathan made, including the nearly broken door to Triple H's room. Triple H sat at the table with two cups of coffee that he made Shane and John make before they had to leave. The only reason he made them do it was because he knew that Shawn had been trying to hook them up for the longest, to absolutely no avail, they still hated each other more than they hated anything else in the whole world. But anyways, Shawn had come down the stair in his pajamas, he sat down at the table, he had a pout on his face that made him look like a beaten little puppy, well that and the red marks o his neck from when Jonathan was choking him.

"How're you feeling?" Triple H asked.

Shawn looked down to his coffee. "I'm feeling better." Shawn said distantly.

"Shawn, just tell me how you really feel." Triple H said.

Shawn turned to him and smiled softly. "I'm doing pretty good, come to think of it." Shawn said.

"Really?" Triple H asked.

Shawn nodded. "I'm just happy that its all over now. I don't have to worry about possibly getting raped anymore or anything like that, I'm safe now." Shawn said.

"I know, but you did almost get choked out, and if he would've gotten you into his car you could've been raped again." Triple H exclaimed.

"I know that, but I'm still very happy, I don't have to be afraid anymore, I don't have to cry anymore, you have no idea how good of a feeling that is I don't know, all of that stuff that happened to me the other day was a really small price to pay to have all of my fears go away." Shawn said with a small smile.

"…Shawn… I love you." Triple H said with a small smile, stroking Shawn's cheek lightly.

Shawn smiled up at him and then grabbed onto his hands, squeezing them a little. Then he stood up, pulling his boyfriend along with him. He walked up the stairs, his hands secure in Triple H's. When they made it to the bedroom, Shawn sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Triple H down with him. Shawn bit down on his bottom lip and smiled at him.

"You want to get better acquainted on this bed here? People always say third times the charm, right?" Shawn asked seductively with a small smile on his face.

"Shawn, are you sure? I mean you were just almost assaulted again. Shawn, I know you're feeling very vulnerable and stuff right now but I don't think you really want to do this." Triple H said, speaking to Shawn as if he was a real dunce.

"Hunter, I'm not doing this because of the assault, my surprise to you was this, Hunter I'm in love with you, you fool. I want to have sex with you." Shawn said with a small pout, as he rubbed Triple H's shoulders.

"…Shawn I don't know… Shawn I can't do this with you just yet." Triple H said nervously.

"Why not? Don't you love me anymore?" Shawn asked playfully.

"Of course, I still love you Shawn, it's just that I have to ask you something." Triple H said.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"I promise that after this I will screw your brains out, but just cooperate with me." Triple h said with slight chuckle.

Shawn giggled lightly. "Just ask me your question." Shawn said sweetly.

"Okay, Shawn… marry… me." Triple H said nervously.

Shawn's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?"

"Marry me! I know there's supposed to be a big speech before all of this, and I know this isn't the most romantic thing, or place for this. But Shawn, please say yes." Triple H begged.

"No!" Shawn sad angrily, crossing his arms across his chest and turning away from Triple H.

Triple H was shocked at first, then he angrily got up and walked to where Shawn was facing. He hated getting mad at Shawn, but he was really pissing him off at the moment. "What the hell is your problem? You can't say no to me!"

"I can say no to who ever I want, including you." Shawn yelled.

"I don't get it, you say you love me and now, when I ask you to marry me, you say no. You're starting to really fucking confuse me!" Triple H yelled.

"This whole proposal thing is a load of bull crap Hunter! Nothing but bull crap!" Shawn yelled.

"What! Shawn, my proposal is real! It's real Shawn!" Triple H yelled.

"No it's not! You're not proposing to me because you love me. You're doing this because you know what I just went through, and you want to help me feel better. And then when you're sure I'm over this, you're going to break our engagement and probably try to make things like this again! I can't deal with that Hunter, I just can't!" Shawn said as tears began to form in his crystal blue eyes.

"Shawn why would I do that to you?" Triple H asked.

Shawn shrugged, tears still in his eyes.

"Shawn, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. I want to marry you. Believe it or not that's what I was going to do tonight after the dinner. You can ask Shane, John, Show, they all knew about it. The ring is in my pocket Shawn, I'm in love with you, and I'm not just doing this because of what Jonathan did, even though I hate what he did to you and would do whatever I can to make you feel better, this is not what this is about. Shawn, I love your voice, I love your hair, I love your face, I love your eyes, I love your lips, I love your body, I love your ass, which is looking especially fine today. I love your smile, I love how you get all pouty when you get angry at me, I love your laugh, I love the way you scratch your nose when you get confused, I love how you eat when you get nervous, I love the way you make my life wonderful… I love you. I want you to be my husband, marry me Shawn, make me the happiest man on this planet."

Shawn looked at Triple H wide-eyed, he was so touched that more tears had made their way to his eyes. He placed his hand over his mouth, laughing lightly into it. When he took it off he smiled at him. "Give me my ring."

Triple h smirked at Shawn and then took his hand, sliding the ring onto Shawn's finger. "You are so hot Shawn."

Shawn smiled and then rapped his arms around Triple H's neck, burying his face into Triple H's shoulder. "I love you; I really want to marry you."

Triple H smiled, pulling Shawn onto his lap. "Thank you Shawn, you have no idea how nervous this made me."

Shawn laughed lightly, wiping some of the tears from his eyes. "I'm glad you worked up the courage…" Shawn said as he continued wiping his eyes, then he looked at his fiancé. "Hey, I feel a pinky swear coming on." Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, let's hear it." Triple H said with a huge smile on his face.

"Pinky swear, we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Shawn said with a small smile.

Triple H smiled. "Pinky swear." Triple H said, locking his finger with Shawn's. Then he pulled Shawn, by his pinky, to his lips. They kissed for a good 2 minutes before Shawn broke apart from the kiss with a small smile on his face.

"I have a question." Shawn said with a small smile.

"What?"

"I want to honeymoon in Hawaii." Shawn said.

"Shawn, that's more of a comment and a question… and I wanted to go to the ski slopes." Triple H said.

Shawn pouted slightly. "But… no, I want to go to Hawaii." Shawn said, hopping a little in Triple H's lap.

"Fine, we'll go to Hawaii, just stop hopping on my lap." Triple H said as he tried to keep Shawn still by holding onto his legs.

"Why?" Shawn said, continuing to hop.

Triple H held tighter onto Shawn's legs. "Because, this whole time I've been trying to fight the urge to throw you on this bed and mount you like a lion, and you're making it so difficult." Triple h said.

Shawn smirked a bit. "Oh, so you aren't in the mood for a little post-engagement macking (mean: make out) followed by some post engagement nookie (mean: making love)?" Shawn asked Triple H with a sly smirk still on his face.

"Oh god yes!" Triple H said, almost immediately he threw Shawn on the bed, locking lips with him while running his fingers through his hair. Shawn ran his hands down Triple H's back, they remained like that for a while, before Triple H pulled away out of no where and said those three words that Shawn just loved.

"I love you."

Shawn smiled. "I love you too."

**It's finished, that's the end of my story, yes it was very weird, and stupid, but I'm weird and stupid like that, so it was bound to be like this. But I still hope you guys liked it a little bit…**

**Now on to a new story! My Bret and Shawn story!**

**Now maybe if I run out of ideas and you guys really feel that this story left you off, you know, not right. Then I just might come back to it and do a sequel, but that's only if you guys want me to, and if I feel like it!**

**Well, bye for now:)**


End file.
